


The Dark, but Not Evil

by Tohka_Yatogami



Category: Date A Live
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-20 23:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 88,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20236486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tohka_Yatogami/pseuds/Tohka_Yatogami
Summary: (Imported work from fanfiction.net)The Inverse Form... a dangerous dark power within the Spirits, one that causes them to become uncontrollable forces of destruction. However, what if in another world, this power actually was under their control?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part of my unfinished works, which I stopped doing because it was one of many too similar to canon, which I eventually felt was too much like writing for work instead of fun.

**Well everyone, the time's finally here. After a long time waiting, the full-story version of "The Dark, but Not Evil" is finally starting!**

**Before we begin, I wanna thank everyone who wanted this to become a full story. Also, I'm happy to say that thanks to Vol 17, where the one-shot version ended on an ambiguous situation, this version's path is clear. Oh, and just to be safe in case you didn't notice it in the summary, this story contains a few spoilers for a few of Volumes 17's revelations.**

**Like the original one-shot, this story's going to be starting around the scene before Shido and Miku find Tohka, with a few alterations from canon. But this time, the events won't happen as near-identically to canon, and there are some new alterations that didn't exist before. Now, to avoid any potential confusions that could result, let's list what all the said alterations are.**

**They are:**

**~ Shido has already gained Miku's trust, having been able to earn it due to attracting Adeptus 4-12 to Tenguu Square during the process of him and Kurumi trying to convince her, causing a similar scenario to where he saves her from Inverse Tohka. Her voice is too weak for any of her sonic attacks, but she can still influence people with her voice. (Since she needs to get them the key card)**

**~ The Natsumi arc happens BEFORE Miku's arc, this is because after Miku's arc, an Inverse Form shows up in every arc following hers, with Natsumi's being the sole exception. As the Inverse Form is a main theme in this story, focusing on the arcs with it felt like a better idea, and I didn't just want to jump from Miku's arc to Origami's.**

**~ The Spirits have all been freed from Miku's control, but they're outside rather than aiding Shido and Miku because Kotori mentions that if they all went in together, it might give DEM the incentive to relocate Tohka before they can reach her in time. At the same time, they need to limit how many DEM wizards stay inside the building for Shido and Miku to deal with.**

**~ The terminology for the Inverse Form from canon doesn't exist here, and will not be used. The Inverse Forms themselves are just called the Spirits' true forms, as are the Demon Kings for their respective Angel counterparts. There may be some exceptions though, which will most likely some of Beelzebub's abilities shown while in Westcott's possession.**

**~ Origami never managed to injure Ellen because the changed events with Miku cause them to reach Tohka and Westcott sooner, causing her to be called back before she could inflict it. This event, as well as a few you'll actually see in the chapter, will be what cause Origami to accept Westcott's offer, and initiate the Origami arc.**

**~ And finally, the biggest and most important, especially if you didn't read the original one-shot. Westcott doesn't know the existence of the Inverse Form in this story, he's just trying to undo Shido's sealing of every Spirit but Miku.**

**Alright, that's all the necessary information that aren't spoilers, so let's get the story started. In case anything in the story confuses you, I'll explain any further changes that happen within this one-shot in the end notes.**

* * *

** _ Chapter 1, Tohka Arc - Ascending the Throne, Part 1 _ **

The scene opens up to the battlefield taking place around the DEM's Japanese Branch building, with explosions lightning up the sky as the DEM and AST were facing off against the Spirits, with the Fraxinus hovering overhead to provide the latter their support if needed.

Currently, the fights that onlookers could witnessed were those happening between Mana Takamiya and Jessica Bailey, Origami Tobiichi and Ellen Mathers, and he AST fighting the Spirits, with the Bandersnatch aiding the former, and Kurumi's clones indirectly helping the latter.

As the fighting became more intense, the Yamai sisters soon flew back to back at the ensuing onslaught they were facing.

"Damn it, how many of these buckets of bolts do they have!?" Kaguya complained.

"Irritation. I agree, there doesn't seem to be any end to their numbers." Yuzuru replied.

As another group neared them, the Yamai twins readied their Angels, only for green light to hit them, and turn them into pig shaped grenades that fell to the ground, making cartoonish explosions upon impact. The two looked to see Natsumi holding out Haniel.

"We're dead, might as well just give up now, I doubt we'll ever win this fight..." Natsumi sighed.

"H-hey, don't be cynical right now!" Kaguya exclaimed, panicking a bit.

Meanwhile with Origami and Ellen, the former was being held by the throat as Adeptus 1 held her in a choke hold.

"I hate to kill Ike's favorite, but I don't have any other choice. Besides... you'd do the same to me, wouldn't you?" Ellen stated.

Origami grunted as Ellen neared Caledfwlch's blade at the AST Wizard's throat, intending to kill her.

"Time to say goodnight, Sergeant Tobiichi-"

Right before she could do the deed, Ellen suddenly heard Ike's voice contact her through the Pendragon, making her scowl at the timing.

"Damn it, they're already near the quarantine room?" She commented.

Ellen simply through Origami into a building wall, the AST Wizard glared at her, trying to make her mishmash of equipment aim and fire at her, but to no avail. The damage it had taken from the impact had rendered it near-useless.

"Sorry, but my time here is up, lucky you. Bye, bye." Ellen stated, flying off.

"No, get... back here..." Origami muttered.

Origami could only watch as Ellen flew towards the main building, knowing that right now, Shido had to have been inside, trying to rescue Tohka.

"Sh... Shido..." She breathed, tearing up.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the DEM building, Shido stared awkwardly as Miku held a DEM wizard against the wall, using her... "charms" to try and get something from her.

"I'm looking for my friend, Tohka. Be a dear and tell me where you're keeping her?" Miku asked.

"Uh, sorry, that's classified information." The wizard replied.

Miku smirked at that.

"If you don't tell, I'll hate you. I'll have no choice but to hate you forever." Miku remarked.

Due to the effects of Miku's voice, the wizard suddenly became scared upon hearing that.

"No, please! Anything but that! Your friend is quarantined on the 18th floor." The wizard answered.

She holds up a card to Miku.

"If you use this ID, you'll be able to get in. Just don't hate me forever! I would die, like seriously." She stated.

"You're sweet." Miku replied.

She took the card from her.

"You see? Now that wasn't so terrible, was it?" Miku remarked.

Miku tapped her lips, and then tapped the wizard's, causing her to squeal before fainting, all while Shido stared oddly at the whole situation.

"Like they say, there's more than one way to skin a cat." Miku giggled.

"...You're freaking me out." Shido mentioned.

"Well that's because you're a boy, it isn't something you'd understand." Miku answered.

At that moment, Shido decided he didn't want to understand.

"We're on the 17th floor, which means the quarantine area's right above us, be ready for anything." Shido stated.

Miku nodded as Shido tightened Sandalphon's grip in his hand, and the two made it to the 18th floor. Once they reached the last floor, the large steel door to the quarantine room entered their view, and with it, the two gave nervous sweats.

"Well, I'm pretty sure this is it." Shido stated.

"Yeah..." Miku replied.

Shido looked at the door again.

"Hold on Tohka, we'll have you back soon." Shido said determinedly.

After holding the entrance card by part of the door, the door split apart as it opened. Another few layers of a lighter glowing metal spread apart in the same manner, some doing so vertically and diagonally unlike the horizontally opening main door, and soon they found a dark room with walls marked by glowing lines.

In the middle of it all was a chair with wires and IVs, all of which were attached to the currently unconscious Tohka sitting in it. She was bound to the chair by cuffs on each of her wrists, and another holding both of her ankles, and she still in the maid outfit she had been wearing when Ellen captured her.

"TOHKA!" Shido exclaimed, running ahead.

"I've been waiting for you!"

Shido stopped where he was, Miku staying slightly behind him due to her voice still recovering, and both of them noticed part of the walls shift apart. After they did, the sight of a pale haired man with soulless looking eyes entered the room, walking near the chair Tohka was seated in.

The head of DEM Industries... Sir Isaac Ray Pelham Westcott.

"May I call you a friend of [Princess]? That seems like a safe assumption." Westcott asked.

Shido held Sandalphon out while Miku formed one of Gabriel's organ pipes, hoping the sight would threaten him, or at least make him more cautious in his next move.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He stated, his eyes closed.

He soon opened them, looking towards his guests.

"Allow to officially introduce myself, Isaac Westcott, DEM Industries." Westcott greeted.

"Isaac Westcott? I know that name." Shido said quietly.

"Good job making it here alive, [Diva]. You as well-" Westcott praised.

However, his response was cut short upon seeing Shido, and he showed genuine shock upon seeing the boy's face. Due to the distance, neither him or Miku properly recognized his current expression.

"What are you..." He said.

After looking for a few more moments, he couldn't deny it, he _knew_ he had seen this boy's face before, sometime long ago he needed a moment to properly register it. That's when it hit him, the fact that resembled his former Adeptus 2.

"Wait, don't tell me... you can't be. There's no way!" Westcott stated.

"Huh?" Shido wondered.

Miku looked at Shido.

"Wait, do you know this jerk?" Miku inquired.

"No, I don't even get what he's talking about." Shido replied.

The two soon heard laughter, and turned to see Westcott being the source of it.

"So, you're Shido Itsuka? Amazing!" Westcott exclaimed.

Westcott's laughter became even louder, his right hand covering the same side of his face as he did.

'To think, you had the potential to do this all along.' He thought.

_A gunshot was heard going off, the sight of a teenage boy's body falling over, dead as he bled where the bullet hit._

_A girl stood over him, shouted with tears in her eyes._

"Never thought I'd meet someone who could handle the power of the Spirits! I didn't think it was possible, but apparently, I was wrong!" Westcott exclaimed again.

He soon lowered his laughter a bit, soon changing it to room level volume.

"How incredibly funny this is, and every single detail is going precisely to that woman's plans!" Westcott remarked.

"Woman?" Miku whispered.

Shido took a moment to think, and soon his eyes widened as he remembered Phantom, and how the enigmatic Spirit turned Kotori into one herself. Then, he remembered how Mana ended up as a member of DEM Industries.

'Mana was part of this, if he recognizes me then...' Shido realized.

"Hey, hold on a sec... do you know who I am?" He asked.

"Oh no! I haven't the foggiest, not about Shido Itsuka anyways." Westcott answered, still laughing.

The way he worded that was funny, but looking at his words closer... he could see it. When he said that, he wasn't technically lying, because if he did know Shido... he knew him as Shido _Takamiya_, the same name his sister possessed.

After taking another look at the scene before him, Shido now saw Tohka's capture in an even worse light, and held out Sandalphon with an angry look on his face.

"Let her out, or else, Westcott!" Shido exclaimed.

Westcott finally ceased his laughter.

"And if I were to say no? I wonder, what would you do then?" Westcott asked.

Soon he moved his hand so he could show both his eyes as he reopened them.

"I should probably be afraid, right?" Westcott wondered.

"If you don't let her go willingly, I'll have to make you do it!" Shido exclaimed.

"And how would you do that exactly? I'm very curious." Westcott asked, not feeling threatened in the slightest.

"This is your last chance! Let Tohka go! Now!" Shido demanded loudly.

Westcott closed his eyes.

"Don't worry, I won't fight. I'm not nearly as skillful as my counterpart, Ellen." Westcott replied.

He snapped his fingers, and the lights turned on.

The binds on Tohka's wrists and ankles unlocked themselves, leaving only the monitoring wires and the IV attached to her.

"Are you alright!?" Shido called out.

Tohka started to regain conscious, but was still a bit too groggy to properly identify anything.

"Who's... there?" Tohka asked, waking up a bit groggily.

"It's me!" Shido answered.

The moment Tohka heard that, her eyes instantly managed to regain their full focus, and she identified Shido calling to her from across the room.

"Shido? Shido!" Tohka shouted, knocking some of the wires off.

She quickly grabbed the rest of them, and ripped them off as she ran towards Shido as a glass wall appeared to divide them from each other. Despite that, the two happily reunited by having their hands met on the glass.

"I'm here, don't worry Tohka. I'm sorry it took so long." Shido said, comforting Tohka.

Tohka sniffled happily before sliding near the ground a bit, a bit weak from a lack of food for the last half of a day.

"Let her go, open this now!" Shido demanded.

"You can control the power of Spirits, can you not? Why don't you cut it and tear it open yourself?" Westcott asked, almost if to mock Shido.

"Miku, stand back for a moment." Shido requested.

Miku silently nodded, backing up a bit.

Shido readied himself to swing Sandalphon down, but the moment he did, Tohka looked up and her eyes widened at what she saw.

"Shido, look out!" Tohka screamed.

Unfortunately, her warning didn't come fast enough, and Shido's eyes widened as he felt a stinging pain through his body. Miku gasped as she noticed Ellen standing behind him, having just stabbed Caledfwlch through his back, while Tohka's eyes shook in horror as blood splattered against the glass wall she was looking through.

Shido slumped to the ground, and Tohka stared at Shido as he fell, Sandalphon dissolving away as Ellen looked at Shido coldly with blood-stained Caledfwlch in her right hand.

"Nothing personal, but it's my duty to break any sword pointed at Ike." Ellen stated coldly.

Miku scowled at her, intending to stop her in her tracks.

"_Leave here, now!_" Miku shouted, her powers active.

As the voice washed over Ellen, the Adeptus 1 wizard turned to her, making Miku stare at her confused.

"Sorry, but that isn't going to work." Ellen stated.

'It didn't affect, but... that can't be, she's not a Spirit!' Miku thought with horror.

Tohka slammed her fists against the glass, trying in vain to get Shido to respond to it.

"Shido! SHIDO!" Tohka cried.

"I didn't kill him yet, I hope that's OK?" Ellen asked.

"It's fine, it works out better this way, and I doubt [Princess] would have given us the reaction we're looking for if we took his life instantly." Westcott answered.

Tohka kept banging on the glass, even as she saw Shido's healing ability kick in, Kotori had already told her about it, not only did she realize how long the flames took to appear, but she could tell how weak the flames had become.

Shido was running out of Reiryoku to heal with, as his healing powers were now... even one more attack from Ellen would actually kill him!

"Get up! Get up!" Tohka cried.

"I'd save my breath [Princess], there's no hope for Shido now. I'm going to make you watch Ellen as she kills him." Westcott stated.

Tohka's gasped loudly as she looked towards him, unable to comprehend that he just said that... comprehend that he just said he would _murder_ Shido.

"There's nothing you can do, but feel free to try and stop her with everything you have. Your Astral Dress, and your Angel... I guess beyond that, we'll see what happens." Westcott smirked.

Tohka gasped as Ellen readied another slash, and then screams as she stomps the ground, forming her Limited Astral Dress, and calling the true Sandalphon into her hands as she then swung Sandalphon with all the strength she could.

The force had been enough that she felt the bones in her arms broke from forcing her body past its natural limits, and yet she didn't even leave a scratch on the wall. Her eyes and face shook, noticing Ellen moving her arms.

'No... no!' Tohka mentally shouted.

Even as the pain shooting down her arms was unbearable, she continued to slash the wall in vain, refusing to stop because she knew if she couldn't break it down... Shido would die!

She began to scream, her voice began getting progressively louder until it started to shriek and crack at the volume her lungs were emitting.

"I WON'T... LET... YOU... DO... THIS!"

"Don't worry, I'll save you! I won't let you die! I won't let you hurt Shido!" She cried, still screaming.

Westcott watched while Miku could only stare helplessly, and Ellen began raising Caledfwlch, causing Tohka's panic to intensify.

"Not that... stop it! Stop it!" Tohka continued screaming.

"DON'T HURT HIM!"

Time began to slow to a crawl for Tohka as memories of her and Shido since they first met flashed through her eyes.

'My Angel... it isn't enough, and I've already used all my strength... no, please... this can't be it!' She thought.

'Someone, please save Shido, please... I beg of you! I don't care who, I don't care what... please, there has to be something more! Just save him, I don't care what happens to me... Shido, please save Shido!' Tohka mentally begged.

After she did that, she gave a shrieking scream.

* * *

Meanwhile on the Fraxinus, Reine was sitting at her usual spot on the Fraxinus, when suddenly... she heard Tohka's loud shriek.

'Was that... Tohka?' Reine thought.

_'Someone, please save Shido, please... I beg of you! I don't care who, I don't care what... please, there has to be something more! Just save him, I don't care what happens to me... Shido, please save Shido!'_

While not showing it on her outer expression, the face Reine was making in her mind gave widened eyes, realizing just what was starting to happen.

'...There's only one-way Tohka could be breaking down like that, just what has Westcott done?' Reine thought.

She briefly looked towards the DEM building on the screen, wondering what she couldn't see.

'...Shin, not this time, I won't let him take your life again!' Reine thought.

Reine stood up, getting Kotori's attention.

"Reine?" Kotori wondered.

"Sorry Kotori, I need to check something really quick." Reine answered.

She left the room, leaving the Flame Spirit confused about what just happened. One she got into the med bay, Reine walked to the closet and went inside of it, soon closing her eyes as her form glowed.

'Tohka, don't worry... your words didn't go unheard!' She thought.

* * *

Ellen's arm reached the height of her prepared swing, and it looked like nothing could save Shido in Tohka's eyes until...

**"...Did you call for help young child?"**

Tohka's eyes shifted at bit, wondering who's voice she just heard... and then she suddenly noticed the entire area around her had lost all its color, everything completely grayscale as time itself seemed to have suddenly stopped.

"What... what is this?" Tohka wondered.

Suddenly, she noticed her clothes were missing, and the brief reflection she could see of herself had her eyes as two pools of purple, not a bit of light reflecting in them... and then that's when she saw something that truly surprised her.

Right behind her, at this very moment, was none other than... herself. No, more accurately it was her at the moment of her expression of helplessness, also frozen in time, and the her that could react showed shock at it.

"What's going on, why am I naked? And why is there two of me!?" Tohka asked, panicking a bit.

**"Over here."**

Tohka turned to the voice, and soon saw a silhouette of white light, shaped like a girl that was the same age as she was.

**"I'd say it's nice to meet finally you, but this isn't actually the first time we've met."** The girl stated.

"W-Who are you?" Tohka asked.

The girl's head lowered, showing her sadness.

**"...Sorry, but I can't tell you that."** The girl answered.

Tohka looked a bit confused at that.

"Then... you're the one that stopped time?" Tohka asked.

**"Oh no, this isn't time freezing, I simply accelerated your mental processing speed, the information you're taking is focused to a point that time's nearly frozen for you right now, hence why there's two of you."** The girl explained.

Tohka blinked at that, making the girl sweat drop.

**"...Crap, I forgot you aren't good with more complex words."** The girl apologized.

She cleared her throat.

**"I'm talking to your mind, which is moving faster than everything else right now."** The girl re-explained.

"Oh!" Tohka exclaimed.

Tohka soon realized this girl came after her call for aid.

"Wait, if you're hear, then..." Tohka realized.

**"That's right Tohka, I have come to give you the strength you begged for, because... more than anything, I also can't bear to see Shin die, not a second time."** The girl confirmed.

Tohka blinked at her words in confusion, with the girl only having said them because she knew Tohka wouldn't get it.

After a moment passed, she walked towards Tohka placing a finger on her head, soon lowering her head again.

**"Tohka, I must warn you, the power I'm intending to lend you... I've never lent it to a Spirit, and I worry that there's a chance you may not be able to handle it. A chance you might lose the one you want to protect."** The girl mentioned.

Tohka's eyes widened as she gasped, she tried to speak up, but the girl continued before she could find the words.

**"The reason I'm even trying is because... you seem so much like me, enough that I'm willing to bet you can wield this power, and because if we do nothing, Shin could die..."** The girl explained.

"You... think I can do it?" Tohka repeated.

She nods, looking at Tohka with her unseen eyes, giving a comforting aura through them.

**"I've done a lot of horrible things, all for his sake, and I can't change them now... despite that, it doesn't mean I can't try to make up for them now."** She admitted.

She pets Tohka's head.

**"While I can't reveal myself yet, on the day I can, I hope we will be able to protect Shin and this world together. Honestly, as long as I can be with him again, I don't mind sharing him."** The girl giggled.

"Huh!?" Tohka exclaimed with confusion.

At that moment, Tohka felt her Reiryoku start to leak out, becoming a dark black color as it seeped out, making her grunt.

**"Try to bear with it, for Shin's sake."** The girl pleaded.

"H-hold on... you act like you know about the Spirits, how is that?" Tohka asked.

The girl pondered about if this was a detail she could answer, and soon decided that there was something she could say without giving herself away.

**"Because, I am..."** The girl answered.

**"The First Spirit."**

Tohka's eyes widened at that, with the power ebbing around her getting more intense, and the First Spirit watching her, hoping she could handle it.

'Shido... you've given me so much, a life, a home, a name, and all of these memories... if you were to die, I know I'd lose myself... I don't want that, I don't want to try and forget you, to end up like I was before we met that fateful day!' Tohka thought.

She felt something ache in her heart.

'That feeling, what is it, just what is it? Why do I want to protect you so much, why can't I bear the pain of losing you, please... tell me!' She begged.

_"Un. I'm happy, very happy...I love you. Let's always be together."_

Tohka's eyes widened at that, and suddenly... the aching in her heart felt warm, as if responding to it.

'Love... love... that's...' She wondered.

She remembered that first kiss they shared, it didn't mean much to her at the time because she didn't know the meaning behind it, but now?

The feeling she had felt from being with him, seeing him kiss Yoshino and feeling horrible after, comforting Shido when troubled by Kurumi's actions. They all stemmed from one simple feeling.

"Shido, I... I love you, so please don't go!"

At that moment, the darkened purple energy soon changed, becoming brighter in color as it streamed out like a fire made of light, causing the Spirit of Origin to look in awe as she saw it happen. Tohka had done it!

**"You did it, you've managed to control Sandalphon's true power!"** The First Spirit exclaimed.

"This is..." Tohka breathed.

Seeing her work was done, the first Spirit smiled, and soon began to fade away, making Tohka reach out for her.

**"Trust in your feelings, Tohka."**

The acceleration of Tohka's mind stopped, and she began to see things at normal speed, right as Ellen's blade began its descent, and at that moment? Everything that just happened rushed through Tohka's head, and she knew what she had to do.

"SHIDO!"

At that moment, her evolved Reiryoku burst out, catching Westcott off guard as he guarded himself. The glass walls shattered into pieces, and Ellen, who was still stuck in the middle of her swing, was left completely defenseless as it struck her, knocking her back as she felt a sharp pain across her abdomen.

Miku's eyes widened at the sight, and she ran in front of Shido, using her voice to make barrier of sound, shielding him as the small bit of power he had left finished healing him. He looked up in response to the sight of the apparent power being emitted, and swirling around Tohka's form, confusing him a bit.

"What the hell... is going on?" Shido asked to no one in particular, and slightly worried about Tohka.

* * *

Outside of the building, the power was even leaking outside, giving a variety of reactions. The first being all of the Bandersnatch which couldn't properly handle the pressure of the energy, causing them to spark with malfunctions.

"What's happening!?" Ryouko shouted in shock.

The Yamai twins and Natsumi all witness it as well, with Yoshino and Yoshinon soon flying near them, stopping once they reach the same spot the three of them had been watching from. It didn't take long for them to realize who was the source of this power.

"That's Tohka, it has to be." Yoshino breathed.

"_What did she do though? I'm kinda worried, with all of that energy pouring it, there's a chance that someone may have just pissed her off!_" Yoshinon mentioned with worry.

Natsumi didn't say anything, as she was unable to find her voice.

"Worry. She could be in danger, we should head over to her now." Yuzuru reasoned.

"Yeah, let's go!" Kaguya declared.

The four of them began flying over there as fast as they could. As this was happening, Kurumi stared at the energy, her eyes shaking as if she was having a panic attack from the sight of it.

Truth be told? She actually was, because... she had seen it in another form long ago. Once the initial shock faded, her expression changed to one of both rage and terror.

"No, this isn't possible... she can't be here!" Kurumi shouted.

* * *

Meanwhile on the Fraxinus, the ship's alarms went off as it registered Tohka's power as an unknown due to being unable to recognize it. Everyone seemed a bit surprised or panic, even Kotori who as a Spirit herself, was seeing something she had never witnessed before now.

It was at this moment that Reine finally came back in, getting Kotori's attention.

"Sorry for the delay, what's going on?" Reine questioned.

"We... we don't know, but levels are spiking!" Kotori answered, slightly panicked.

Reine soon sat herself down, and checked the readings before her, knowing exactly what to look for.

"Hmm... I think I've found something, it looks the cause of this is Tohka." Reine stated.

"What, Tohka's doing this, but how?" Kotori questioned.

"I'm not sure, but based on these readings..." Reine answered.

Kotori looked at Reine moved it to the larger screen, and Tohka's original readings were shown before the newer ones showed the chart growing. In other words, showing Tohka... was getting stronger!

Upon seeing this, Kotori's current Chupa Chups dropped to the floor and shattered, having unknowingly dropped it from the jaw drop she had just done.

* * *

Back inside the building, the evolved Reiryoku gave a sudden flash as it began to compress, slowly fading away and leaving everyone to witness the sight before them, and Shido realizing that Tohka's powers were no longer within him... and that's when he saw the reason for it.

Standing before them was Tohka in her Astral Dress, but not the one he knew from the day they met. This one was now a dark violet dress attached with black laces, and a set of grayish magenta, and dark pink plated armor that adorned her shoulders and waist. The dress was open at the back and the front, in which exposed most of her skin, and a two-layered, knee-length skirt. She had her usual butterfly ribbon, but it was now a dark violet color, and had a pointier edge type look to it.

It wasn't just her either, even Sandalphon seemed to have gone through some kind of change. The broadsword had become more asymmetrical in design, and more like a single-edged sword, now sporting a black, and magenta/dark purple color scheme, with the glowing blue lines now glowing red in color.

With her now serious and focused, but somehow angry and dangerous looking expression, Tohka shifted her gaze towards Ellen... glaring so intensely that her eyes felt like daggers from Miku view. Meanwhile, Shido could only stare at Tohka and Sandalphon's new appearances.

"Holy crap, is that really, Sandalphon? Is... that really... Tohka?" Shido wondered.

He had reason to feel worried, this appearance that Tohka had just assumed... it was very dark looking, almost as if Tohka had succumbed to the darkness, and fallen into Evil. There was little he could see right now to tell him that Tohka hadn't changed in more than looks.

Was this still the girl he met that fateful April 10th, was this... was this still _his_ Tohka?

"Ike, what is this?" Ellen asked surprised.

"I..." Westcott tried to say.

Westcott could only stare in surprise, the sight he was seeing right now was something he had never witnessed before. He had only been trying to make Tohka regained her powers, undoing the seal that had stabilized them, but this? It was almost as if... her powers had outright evolved.

Tohka soon turned towards Shido, still with the same look on her, and then... it morphed to one of concern.

"Shido, are you OK?" Tohka asked.

Shido's eyes widened.

"Tohka, is that still you?" Shido asked.

Tohka gave an all too familiar smile towards Shido, and at that moment, there was no more doubts in Shido's mind. She might look different right now, but the girl standing before him? She was still the same Tohka he had always known.

* * *

Back on the Fraxinus, Kawagoe suddenly noticed the jamming signal had faded, and their video feed was finally able to reach inside the building where Shido currently was.

"Commander, the jamming's finally gone, we should be able to see what happened!" Kawagoe replied.

"Then stop wasting time and bring it up, we're already in the dark as it is!" Kotori shouted.

The video feed soon zoomed into the 18th Floor's view, and at that moment, Kotori flinched as she saw it... Tohka's new form, and Sandalphon's new appearance.

"What... what is that?" Kannazuki wondered.

"It seems like the result of Tohka's abnormal readings, perhaps similar to when seeing Shido shot caused her to awaken her Halvanhelev, perhaps something pushed emotions past a threshold that had been acting as a limiter before now?" Reine theorized.

After claiming her hypothesis, Reine noticed Kotori still staring at Tohka.

"Kotori, is something the matter?" Reine inquired.

"I'm... I'm not sure, but seeing it gives me this strange feeling, how should I put this? It's..." Kotori answered.

A familiar feeling wrong through Kotori, one she didn't realize was flowing from the Camael Crystal.

"...Dark, but not evil."

* * *

As relief quickly washed over Shido's mind, knowing that Tohka's changes were only physical in nature, he was suddenly distracted by Westcott laughing slightly as his shock finally faded, intrigued at the mystery before him. Tohka's smile faded as he gave him a dark look.

"Wonderful, this is beyond my expectations." Westcott stated.

He looked towards Ellen, who despite the blow she just took, didn't look like she took any serious damage, if any at all.

"Look at this Ellen. Our dream, our dearest wish, it's even bigger than we had hoped." He smiled.

"Now... it's time to work, someone worthy for you to defeat has finally appeared. My strongest wizard, the moment has come for you to take the head of [Princess], and lay the foundation for our path."

Ellen tightened her grip on Caledfwlch.

"Yes, I'm ready, the hour is at hand!" Ellen replied.

At that moment, Ellen immediately rushed at Tohka, with the prideful wizard believing she'd have an easy result like she did in their previous two fights...

She couldn't have been any more wrong.

Tohka swiped Sandalphon at all of her strikes, not a single hit got through, and Tohka's expression actually even seemed to imply she wasn't even trying. Ellen growled a bit, trying another round of slashes at a faster speed, even trying to sneak a kick at her.

"Is that it?" Tohka inquired.

Tohka jumped over the kick, soon flying into the air where Ellen readied her next move, catching her attention as [Pendragon]'s second weapon slid into her left hand, charging yellow energy at the tip like a laser.

"Go Rhongomiant!" Ellen shouted.

A beam fired straight up, aimed right at Tohka, and moving way too fast for her to dodge. Shido and Miku gasped as the attack struck her, soon blasting into the air, and pushing everyone close to the area far away as the ceiling was obliterated!

After a long period of fire, smoke began to float around the area where the building's ceiling one resided, and Shido shook in horror as he didn't see Tohka's silhouette, or the sound of her voice.

"Tohka, no... TOHKA!" Shido screamed.

Ellen smirked, thinking she had won... only to gasp as the smoke was swiped away, showing Tohka as she was floating in front of the moon, not even having a scratch on her to show that all Ellen's assault had done was push her outside.

"What was it you said to me before you brought me here? Oh, that's right yeah, it was: "Your attack seems to be less powerful than it used to be." I think that would be a more accurate claim for _your_ attack." Tohka replied, smiling slightly.

Tohka raised Sandalphon as she readied an attack, making Ellen growl as she flew forward at the empowered Spirit.

"I won't let you!" Ellen roared.

Ellen swung Caledfwlch at Tohka, only to be surprised as the Spirit known as [Princess] stopped it entirely with her left hand, and it wasn't even bleeding. Ellen looked in shock as Tohka readied her Angel at her.

"Sandalphon." Tohka said without her usual shouting.

Tohka swung down, striking Ellen with a flood of her Reiryoku, causing an explosion of it that focused itself upward from the impact spot. The wind blew far out from spot, causing the nearby AST members, still malfunctioning Bandersnatch, and even the other Spirits to all be blown away, unable to push against the attack's incredible recoil.

As the Spirits went flying, Yuzuru noticed Origami being shot towards them, too injured from her fight with to even try resisting her. She quickly flew over to grab the weakened AST Wizard, successfully catching her in her arms.

"Worry. Master Origami, are you alright?" Yuzuru asked.

Origami weakly looked at her.

"Y-You're a..." Origami breathed out.

Her wounds finally caught up to her, and Origami passed out in Yuzuru's arms, leaving the Spirit unaware of what she was trying to say to her. As the attack finished, Tohka looked and saw Ellen still unharmed, but she had her territory up, so she didn't just no sell the attack, either because she couldn't or being unaware how strong it might be.

'What happened to her? Sure, she was strong, but a single slash of Sandalphon never did that kind of damage before. What happened after I got stabbed?' Shido wondered as he watched.

"I'll admit it [Princess], you've grown much stronger than before." Ellen admitted.

Tohka grunted slightly, gripping Sandalphon closer as kept her guard up against DEM's strongest wizard, right as she got heard Westcott's voice through her CR-Unit.

"So tell me, what do you think of Princess now?" Westcott asked.

"She's definitely grown much stronger than before, my estimate is she's at least a SS-Rank." Ellen answered.

That got Westcott's interest, the highest ranked Spirit they currently had any information on was Nightmare, who was an S-Rank, so to hear Ellen claim that was surprising. Though admittedly, he didn't blame her, even Nightmare didn't have the destructive power Tohka had just used on her.

"Really? Alright then, can you still win?" Westcott inquired.

"Nothing that lives on this Earth can beat me..." Ellen declared.

Ellen readied Caledfwlch, glaring at the Spirit standing before her.

"...not even her!" She exclaimed.

Adeptus 1 rushed at the guarded Spirit, clashing against her before they both flew across the skies, appearing as a green and purple streak that collided with one another. As Shido and Miku watched, Westcott decided this was his cue to leave.

"It would be worrisome to Ellen if I got killed in the crossfire, I'll need to retreat for the time being." Westcott stated.

Westcott took out a Realizer, and Shido noticed them.

"Hey!" Shido called out.

"My apologies, but you'll have to excuse me for now. Let us meet again... Takamiya-I mean, Shido Itsuka." Westcott replied.

Shido froze up at that as Westcott disappeared, those last words of his had only confirmed his prior thoughts. Westcott clearly knew who he was, and whatever he knew about him, it had to be related to his, and Mana's, amnesia.

His thoughts were quickly ended when his headset as he heard Kotori's voice ring through it.

_"-do! Shido! Please respond!_" She shouted.

"Kotori?" Shido replied, tapping the headset.

Back inside the Fraxinus, everyone was seen typing as Kotori began her talk with Shido, the only change was Reine was standing by her, rather than at her seat as she usually did.

"Yeah, sorry for the long delay, but thanks to the building getting blown up, the jamming's been cleared up." Kotori responded.

She took a deep breath, focusing on the

"What in the world happened in there?" Kotori asked.

_"I'm... honestly not sure, I took a sword to the back and next thing I knew, Tohka broke free of her prison and transformed! Was it related the reverse flow of Reiryoku?"_ Shido asked.

"Doubtful, while this is clearly still Reiryoku she's emitting, and it shouldn't affect your attempts to re-seal her powers later, what happened to her seems to be something completely different to us. We honestly can't say anything definite about this right now." Reine answered.

That surprised Shido a bit, even they were stumped.

"Either way, it's impossible for us to get any real readings on her power right now, the system can't properly identify her Reiryoku in this state." Kotori remarked.

She took out a new Chupa Chups, waving it slightly in the air.

"No pressure big bro, but until we can come up with something, we'll have to hope Tohka can actually beat her this time." She stated, slightly nervous.

Shido watched the battle unfold, sweating worriedly as he wondered if Tohka would be OK.

"I just wish I do more than just watch this." He said to himself.

Ellen jumped back before rushing at Tohka, with the empowered Spirit doing the same, their blades clashing as they unleashed a huge burst of power across the sky.

This battle had only just begun...

* * *

**And that's a rap on the first half of Tohka's arc in the story. To try and be different, unlike most stories that get to this point in the series, I didn't injure Ellen because I thought to myself when making this: "I wonder how the fight would have gone if she never gained her injury, period." As a result, she didn't get that wound on her chest from Origami, or Tohka's awakening.**

**The next chapter's gonna be bringing that fight to an end, and focusing on the whole aftermath of this incident, slowly building the bridge to initiate the adaption of Tobiichi Angel for the story. *giggles* I'm really excited for what comes next, and as a bonus for any Kurumi fans reading this? She's got a pretty big role in this story, meaning she'll have scenes in arcs she was absent for during canon ;3**

**I hope you've enjoyed the first chapter of "The Dark, but Not Evil" in its full story form, and I can't wait to see where I'll be taking this story. As a fair heads up, this story's updates will be slow for a while, as it currently isn't one of my main story projects, but I will make sure to give it my fair share of effort when I'm able to work on it!**

**Until next time everyone, and stay awesome! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**We're back everyone, and with it... the continuation of Tohka and Ellen's epic battle continues! Which way it will go? That's anyone's guess, but it seems like this is a battle that Tohka has to face a majority of on her own, because her new level of power, not to mention Ellen's own massive force, is making it difficult for Shido and the others to get close enough to give her any aid.**

**Guess all we can do now is hope for the best, so go and kick Ellen's sorry ass Tohka, for everyone who's been hoping you'd get a true victory against her since Volume 5! *blinks* Wow, that felt oddly satisfying to say. *giggles* Oh yeah, feel free to tell me at the end of the chapter about if you felt Ellen suffers more than enough, or if you feel she didn't get enough punishment from Tohka.**

**Now to reply a guest review.**

**To Seeker213: "I mainly mentioned the changes like I did because aside from the focus on the Inverse Form, trying to make actual scenes about it was a bit... redundant. Although, maybe I could make a prequel that focuses on those alterations, that way I could actually type them out without having to feel like I forced it in."**

**"You do have a point about Miku being the focus character being a good opportunity though, so maybe I just have to find the right timing for it. As for the info of Vol 17, that was actually the main reason why I didn't make the full version before now, I had a strong feeling after Vol 16 that the next reveals we got would end up related to a few details in the one-shot. I am so glad I was right about that :)"**

**"That's exactly what Mio meant. Best way I can define it, the loss of control is a small remnant of her changing the Sephira Crystals into the Qlipha Crystals, so there's a trace of instability that needs to synchronize to their bodies, and their emotions. Tohka was able to do it due to her love for Shido, and... there's also the fact her personality's similar to Mio, meaning she kinda instinctively knew how to do it ^^; *chuckles embarrassingly*"**

**"While I don't know about the others, we'll definitely see Kotori due to said instability, and Origami because her arc kinda requires this to happen. For everyone else, either they control it, or they go crazy, I may let the story itself decide on which result happens for everyone else. Especially Nia, as without Westcott knowing of the Inverse Form in advance, he lacked a reason to torture her."**

**OK, with that all side... let's kick it into high gear! HIYAH! *kicks a gong with my foot***

* * *

** _ Chapter 2, Tohka Arc - Ascending the Throne, Part 2 _ **

"Nothing that lives on this Earth can beat me..." Ellen declared.

Ellen readied Caledfwlch, glaring at the Spirit standing before her.

"...not even her!" She exclaimed.

Adeptus 1 rushed at the guarded Spirit, clashing against her before they both flew across the skies, appearing as a green and purple streak that collided with one another.

Ellen jumped back before rushing at Tohka, with the empowered Spirit doing the same, their blades clashing as they unleashed a huge burst of power across the sky. Tohka grunting as she collided with her.

'Even at this stage she's able to fight against me, just what is she!?' Tohka thought.

They soon broke off from each other, Tohka sliding against a building rooftop as Ellen flew back, and soon rushed downwards with a sword strike.

"Tohka, look out!" Shido warned.

Tohka raised Sandalphon up, managing to lock Ellen's attack in place. The force of the impact caused everyone nearby to be blown away, Shido himself felt his body crash into the wall, making Miku look at him.

"Be careful! Are you alright?" Miku asked.

Shido grunted as he got back up, while Tohka kept holding Caledfwlch in place with her Angel, soon throwing Ellen off her.

"You've indeed changed since this transformation of yours, I'll admit it's good to see you can actually measure up to me this time. There's no point in a Spirit I can easily defeat." Ellen remarked.

"Seriously? You praise me now for challenging you, then what was the point in fighting me before if you wanted to struggle against me?" Tohka demanded.

"Sorry, but you need to die, because all we need is your power... it would be pointless if you were that weak!" Ellen answered.

She flew at Tohka again, with Tohka rushing back at her.

As this was happening, the Spirits who were looking from afar finally were able to get a good look at the battle, and noticed Tohka's new Astral Dress.

"Whoa, that's... that's Tohka!" Kaguya exclaimed.

"Confirmation. No one else wears such a uniquely shaped hair ribbon as that, it can only be Tohka." Yuzuru added.

Yoshinon took a closer look, and wondered something as she did.

"_Though why is she wearing all black now? I don't wanna assume anything, but... what if that's not the same Tohka we know, what if she went evil like on that one show from last week?_" Yoshinon wondered.

Everyone looked at the rabbit currently using Zadkiel as a body, and it looked back at her.

"_What? Just throwing out a suggestion, we have no way of knowing if Tohka's only changed physically._" She remarked.

"Nah, she's definitely the same." Natsumi answered.

"You sure?" Yoshino asked.

Natsumi nodded.

"Why else would she focus on Ellen, yet avoid the others, or causing collateral damage?" Natsumi questioned.

"Agreement. Your point is quite valid, she's too focused on those things to have turned against us." Yuzuru agreed.

Natsumi crossed her arm, thinking a bit.

"Although, she may have still changed a little, it seems like she's more focused and understanding right now than she used to be... it's almost as if she's gotten a little smarter, and focused her emotions." Natsumi mentioned.

"_You think so?_" Yoshino inquired.

Natsumi shrugged, not completely sure because she was analyzing from a distance.

'Guess we'll have to wait and see ourselves...' She thought.

Tohka and Ellen their blades against each other again as a flare of gold and purple energy waves exploded out, causing hundreds of Bandersnatch to explode, while tossing the nearest wizards, both DEM and AST, to the side.

Even Kurumi's clones could barely keep themselves stale as they were flung around themselves, and as the mass of energy neared the two of them, Shido gasped before Miku used her voice to shield themselves.

"Thank you Miku, that was close." Shido thanked.

"I think it might be in our best interest to get out of this building, otherwise we'll just be sitting ducks." She suggested.

Tohka swung Sandalphon downwards, creating a slash wave that neared Ellen as she struggled to cut it apart, and she followed it by tossing another at the DEM wizard, but this time as a horizontal slash. Ellen formed her territory, shielding against the blow before the two charged at one another again.

"Listen well Ellen, this battle right here and now? I will... beat you!" Tohka shouted, preparing to swing.

* * *

***Luck & Logic - STORY***

**(*low guitar strumming playing*)** Tohka was seen standing on top of Raizen high, wearing the Summer uniform as the wind blew behind her.

_[They say when we hit our lowest point, we're open to the greatest change. I got to experience that first hand, for when I felt like I had nothing but despair, someone reached out to me and granted me hope. A level of power within me awoken, one that looked dark in nature, but was the complete opposite of evil. Now, with this new power, there's only one thing left for me to do...]_

She slowly turned around, facing the audience.

_[...Use it to protect everything I hold dear, and to show this world how even the darkness can represent hope!]_

**(Sleeping deep within my soul, I feel an impulse... and now a noble darkness is here to light the way!)** Raising her hand into the air, the sight of her Angel forming was seen before it began sinking towards it.

**(*high guitar strumming playing*)** Tohka grabs it, assuming her Astral Dress as she gave a determined smile.

**(Once upon a time I believed like everyone else... the darkness was evil!)** The other Spirits all appear one by one, all equipped in their Astral Dresses as they held out their Angels.  
**(Everyone who said otherwise just seemed like they were crazy!)** Following this, with the exception of Tohka's that was fully visible, blackened silhouettes of the Spirits followed, showing their true forms, as well as the true forms of their Angels.  
**(But now I've been shown otherwise, by the truth before me...)** Tohka stares at the grayed-out scenery before her, soon seeing the glowing silhouette of Mio before taking her hand, feeling power well inside of her.  
**(With that I'm not longer chained, so I'll break free!)** At that moment, she assumes her Astral Dress as she readies herself for battle.

**(I'll make "1" future, with the power of "2" hearts!)** Standing before her was Ellen, holding Caledfwlch at the ready to clash with Tohka.  
**(When we're finally "3", then I'll reach out "4" our dreams!)** They zoomed at one another.  
**(The future is ahead, so I'll promise to carve out the way!)** Both their swords crossed as their Reiryoku and Maryoku collided with one another, filling the sky with explosions made from their full power.

**(*heavy guitar strums*)** Origami, Yoshino, Nia, and Mukuro all quickly turn their heads one by one to look at them.

**(I'm fighting for a new tomorrow!)** Tohka slashed Sandalphon forward, with Mio twirling into view from behind the slash wave she formed from doing so, and confusing the former upon seeing her appear out of nowhere.  
**(No matter what stands in my way!)** Yoshinon flapped her arms excitedly, while Tohka sweat dropped at the sight, wondering what she was doing as Shido pat her back, with Mana standing by him chuckling awkwardly.  
**(And no matter what happens, I'll make sure you're OK!)** Nia and Mukuro turn into view, making Tohka flinch as they stare at her, making her sweat as she shifted her head between looking at the both of them.

**(With light in my hands, I'll fight!)** Mio lifted her hands up, causing all the Spirits' true forms to start awakening.  
**(Now with the darkness, I'll never go wrong!)** Kotori grunted as she held her head in pain, with Shido and Mana by her side, the others all feeling similar distress as Reine watched them all worriedly, the silhouette of her form as Mio watching beside her.  
**(I hope you see!)** Origami screamed as she feels herself losing control, the power taking control of her instead of the reverse, rushing to attack Tohka as she retaliates against the now berserk Spirit's onslaught towards her.  
**(I hope you see!)** Shido stood by Tohka's side, the two looking at each other with smiles, and the latter blushing before resting her head against his left shoulder.  
**(The dark is not evil, and that's the truth!)** Tohka tossed Sandalphon up, reverting back into her school uniform as she smiled.

**(*rapid high-pitched guitars slams continue before the ends*)** The other Spirits quickly land besides her, soon bunching together, and nearly making Tohka fall over.

* * *

Inside the Fraxinus, everyone was keeping close watch at the battle unfolding before them, all while the Fraxinus crew tried their best to compile all the info on Tohka's new level of power, and use it to update their original record of her data.

"Even as she is now, she's only able to stay equal to Ellen... just how powerful is that woman?" Kotori wondered, biting on her Chupa Chups.

"I agree, that power of hers doesn't feel like a normal human's, I wouldn't find it wrong to define her power as the Human equivalent to a Spirit's." Reine remarked.

A beeping was soon heard, showing the analysis on Tohka was complete.

"Full Reiryoku analysis confirmed, bringing up the results now." Kawagoe announced.

Kotori looked at the data before her, surprised at what she saw.

** Tohka Yatogami **

**Risk Factors: SS**

**Spacequake: A**

**Spirit's Astral Dress: AAA**

**Angel: AAA**

**Strength: 240**

**Consistency: 178**

**Spiritual Power: 201**

**Agility: 150**

"SS-Rank... that's more powerful than Kurumi is, just what did she do to gain all this power?" Kotori asked.

"Based on what I'm seeing, it looks like we're looking at this backwards." Kannazuki mentioned.

Kotori raised an eyebrow at that, confused by his statement.

"What do you mean by that?" Kotori asked.

"I think he means this wasn't power she gained, but more like power she had all along, like it was locked away deep within her own body." Shiizaki answered.

"You mean, like this is the true form of her power? Could this be because of her nature as a true Spirit?" Kotori wondered.

Reine was silent for a moment, but soon spoke up.

"About that Kotori, I'm starting to wonder more about where that term actually applies itself." Reine stated.

"Huh?" Kotori responded.

"After we sealed Natsumi's powers, I talked with her during my examination of her, and she mentioned something that I found... interesting." Reine revealed.

* * *

Natsumi was wearing a hospital gown as she opened her mouth, Reine checking inside her mouth.

"Everything looks normal here." Reine noted.

"As she added that to her clipboard, she soon looked at Natsumi, and wondered about something.

"Hey Natsumi?" She asked.

"Hmm?" Natsumi replied.

"Back during that moment, you were cornered by Ellen, was there any interesting she mentioned to you, something she only revealed because she felt she was guaranteed nothing could stop her at that moment?" Reine asked.

Natsumi blinked at that, soon humming a bit as she tried to think on it.

"Nothing stood out, at least to me." Natsumi mentioned.

"Alright, then just tell me everything you heard her say, maybe I might notice it." Reine suggested.

Natsumi shrugged her shoulders.

"Uh... let's see, gotta remember here. I was dead, got cornered, the Sephira Crystal wouldn't break, a mocking nice try-" Natsumi mumbled.

Reine suddenly noticed something odd with the third thing she brought up.

"Wait, repeat that third line again?" Reine requested.

"The Sephira Crystal wouldn't break? What about it?" Natsumi questioned.

Reine went silent for a bit.

"Sephira Crystal... wait a minute, could that be related to Kotori?" Reine wondered.

"Huh?" Natsumi blinked.

Reine thought a bit more, soon focusing towards the ground a bit.

"...Kotori started human, gained a red gem, Ellen mentioned you having something called a Sephira Crystal, you don't remember the past, Kotori's memory was erased." Reine muttered, thinking heavily.

* * *

Reine finished her explanation, and soon revealed what all those thoughts lead her too.

"...Kotori, I think your situation is the unique one among the Spirit, but actually the norm." She suggested.

"Wait, no way... are you saying all of the others were like me?" Kotori shouted.

"Think about it Kotori, why do the Spirits look so much like Humans, not to mention act like them, they truly seem Human when their powers are sealed... almost like they truly were at one point." Reine reason.

Kotori took a moment to think about it, and now that she thought about it, Reine's theory actually made a lot of since.

"OK, I guess I see your point, but... what does that have to do with Tohka's new power?" She asked.

"It relates to what happens when you use yours for too long." Reine answered.

Kotori blinked at that.

"How I lose control, but why would... that..." Kotori wondered.

Her words slowly began to slow until she gasped, realizing it.

"I see you've pieced it together, most likely, this is a similar concept. It may have been for safety reasons, regardless of how she's using it now, and there may have been a point it was too dangerous for her to handle... or maybe there was too big a gamble to take in general." Reine theorized.

"...Just what are Spirits then, and why would anyone turn Humans into them no less?" Kotori wondered.

Reine briefly shifted away at that.

'...Because, she was being stupid, and realized too late to undo the damage.' Reine thought sadly.

* * *

Tohka rushed at Ellen again, only for the Adeptus 1 Wizard to disappear, surprising her.

'Where is she!?' Tohka thought worriedly.

Suddenly, she felt Ellen appear behind her, but she was too late to stop the attack, and was struck down into a nearby building, causing all its glass to shatter as Shido gasped at the sight.

Miku, seeing the state he was in, suddenly grabbed him by the collar to look at her.

"Why are you just standing there!? It doesn't matter if you can fight or not, nothing infuriates me more than people who say things like "I love you", "You're important", and "I'll die for you," only to go back on their word without even trying!" She shouted.

"Miku..." Shido breathed.

"You told me you'd put your life on the line to save Tohka, so take responsibility for those words... show me I was right to give you a chance!" Miku replied.

Shido stared at her, and soon nodded.

'She's right, there's gotta be something we can do, think Shido!' He told himself.

As Tohka slashed the debris that fall on her in the way, she panted a bit as Ellen charged at her again.

"If only we could slow her down for a moment, but how can... hey wait a second, Miku, Ellen was only immune to your voice when you tried to control her, right?" Shido asked.

"Yeah, but what does..." Miku wondered.

Miku's eyes widened, realizing she forgot the other half of her powers.

"You better have a plan here." Miku remarked.

"Not the best one, but right now, it's all we've got, I just need a chance." Shido replied.

Miku sighed, nodding towards him.

"**[GABRIEL - RONDO!]**"

Miku twirled, and soon some of her Angel's organ pipes popped out across the walls where Ellen was flying, distracting her a bit.

"What is [Diva] planning?" Ellen wondered.

"I'll hit her with my vocal shield everyone at once, it should lock her in place, but there's no guarantee for how long it will hold, if it can hold her at all." Miku stated.

Shido nodded, and soon ran ahead, attempting the riskiest part of his plan... getting close to Tohka when he had no way to fly over to her. At that moment, Miku formed a pipe near herself, and screamed her voice into it, causing waves of her Reiryoku to lock Ellen in place.

"This can't hold me!" Ellen grunted, trying to force herself free.

Miku briefly stopped as she felt the strain of Ellen's resistance, but kept going using every bit of power she still had. As Shido got near the edge of the building, he looked around, sweating as he tried to find a way to get across.

"Dang it, I can't risk a jump here." Shido said.

"_Shido!_"

Shido looked and saw Yoshino flew over, with Yoshino looking at him.

"_Need a lift?_" Yoshino asked.

"Hurry Shido, before Miku can't hold her back anymore." Yoshino begged.

"Thanks, you two made it just in time." Shido smiled.

Shido jumped on, and Yoshinon began leading him near Tohka.

Meanwhile with Tohka herself, she started to get herself to higher ground, but soon found herself panting.

'I need to be able to beat her soon, otherwise I'll be wide open for her.' Tohka thought.

Miku felt her throat starting to get dry, and using that moment, Ellen managed to break free, making Miku slump to the ground, coughing as she held her dry throat.

"Shido, that's all I can do now, make sure you have her!" Miku said hoarsely.

Ellen soon saw Tohka, and readied to strike her while Tohka grit her teeth.

"It's over, now-" Ellen declared.

Suddenly, a powerful gust of wind hits her from two sides, while a funnel of ice fired at her from between them, all of which she used her territory to defend against. The source of the attacks was shown to be coming from the Yamai twins, and Natsumi who turned Haniel into the head of Zadkiel.

"Nice try peasant, but it's a little early to be celebrating your so-called triumph!" Kaguya smirked.

"Protection. We shall aid our friend Tohka, no matter the cost." Yuzuru replied.

"...I doubt this will help, but I'd rather you not kill any of us either." Natsumi sighed.

Tohka looked at the others, surprised.

** _ \- (*Date A Live - Calling*) - _ **

"Everyone..." Tohka whispered.

Ellen grunted, soon focusing her territory against the attacks, and making the three feel pressure to knock the three back.

"Such... incredible... power!" Natsumi grunted.

"No way, you aren't... ah!" Kaguya shouted.

"Worry. I don't think I can hold it much longer, she's too strong!" Yuzuru whimpered.

Ellen glared at them.

"Your efforts are futile!" Ellen declared.

Soon her territory's force managed to shoot out, knocking the three back.

Tohka sweated as she saw them collide against the walls, and Ellen slowly beginning to turn to attack her again.

"TOHKA!"

Another ice funnel shot out, blinding Ellen a bit as she saw Shido riding on Yoshinon, looking at her.

"...Shido." Tohka breathed.

"I believe in you Tohka, don't give in to someone like her! When you got kidnapped, I was so worried I pushed through everything to make it here, and you did the same to save me when she nearly took mine!" Shido exclaimed.

Ellen tried to break free of the attack again, while Tohka only continued staring at him.

"So, please... so don't give in, I need you!" He screamed.

Tohka's eyes widened, and she felt tears well up in her eyes, and then... some of Reiryoku rippled around her, as she suddenly realized what to do.

Raising her Angel into the air, a silver version of her original throne manifested, soon shattering on its own as it swirled around Sandalphon's body, ready to awaken another level of its power.

"**[PAVERSCHLEV!]**"

The sword soon became something shaped like a dragon's head, surprising everyone who saw it. Realizing they were too close, Yoshino dispelled Zadkiel's attack and fled from the area.

"You won't even get the chance!" Ellen screamed.

"No, victory... is mine!" Tohka announced.

All of Tohka's Reiryoku swirled around her, pouring itself out to its absolute limit, and actually pushing Ellen back to her surprise. With a mighty shout, Tohka swung her ultimate blade towards her.

One giant concentrated slash fired off towards Ellen, she placed up her territory to defend against it... only for it to shatter instantly, making her gasp before it struck her! The rest of Paverschlev's wave spread out from a majority of the area, taking out a large portion of Kurumi's nearby clones, and making a concentrated gouge throughout the area of Tenguu City belonging to the DEM.

"No way..." Miku whispered.

From overhead, the sight of the damage that Tohka's attack managed to leave would leave many in awe, or fear. Paverschlev reverted back into Sandalphon, with Tohka panting heavily at the intensity of her attack.

At that moment, Ellen was seen breaking out of some rubble with her territory, but the one clear difference? She actually took damage, a noticeable cut across her abdomen, and it was bleeding no less.

"...There's no way I'd be able to win if I'm not at my very best, I have no choice but to retreat now." Ellen said to herself.

She looked at Tohka, who looked back at her.

"Consider yourself lucky for now, but the next time we meet, you won't be alive to see my victory over you." She declared.

** _ \- (*insert song end*) - _ **

At that moment, Ellen disappeared from view, and having finally pushed herself too far with her last attack... Tohka suddenly began to fall backwards as she blacked out, while she was still in midair.

Shido gasped before jumping off Zadkiel, surprising everyone as her caught her in midair, but began falling to the ground himself... only for a territory to soften their landing. He looked to see Origami forming it before her body gave out.

"Hold on, wasn't Origami unconscious?" Natsumi asked.

"Amazement. It seems that Master Origami knew that Shido was in trouble, and forced herself awake for that one vital moment." Yuzuru answered.

Kaguya chuckled a bit at that.

"Now that's what I call spunk!" Kaguya stated, smirking slightly.

Once he realized they were safe, Shido looked at Tohka and shook her slightly.

"Tohka? Tohka!?" Shido asked worriedly.

Tohka whimpered a bit before waking up slightly, looking at Shido.

"...Hey Shido?" Tohka asked.

"Yeah, what is it?" Shido inquired.

The sound of Tohka's stomach rumbling was heard, loud enough the other Spirits heard it despite they were still in the air.

"...I haven't had anything to eat since we played that song, I'm starving!" Tohka whined.

Shido blinked a bit, realizing Tohka had fought that whole battle on mere fumes, and then chuckled a bit before smiling.

"I'll make you breakfast, lunch, _and_ dinner when we get back home." Shido promised.

Tohka smiled back at that, giggling a bit. Everyone else gave sighs of relief as this incident had finally ended.

Right at that moment, Tohka grabbed Shido's face with her hands.

"I'd like that, before that, I have something I need to say Shido..." Tohka stated.

"...**I love you**."

Before Shido could properly react to that, Tohka kissed him on the lips, each of the Spirits' entire bodies went white with shock at that, enough that they failed to notice Tohka's powers had been resealed.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" They all exclaimed.

"Wow, how bold Tohka, as they always say... the first strike starts the-" Kannazuki replied.

Kotori punched him on the side, making him show an elated face at the pain she just inflicted on him, the Flame Spirit's face flushed red at what Tohka had just pulled off. Reine looked at her and sweat dropped a bit.

'...Maybe they won't share him, in fact, maybe I've already lost myself.' Reine thought.

She sighed a bit.

'This could end up fairly chaotic, I better give Shin some advice later...'

Meanwhile as the sun started to come up, the real Kurumi looked around as her surviving clones retreated into her shadows, a small frown seen on her face.

"It looks like this wasn't the right place either. The Second Spirit, where oh where in the DEM could your captivity be?" Kurumi wondered aloud.

Kurumi looked at the DEM's main building, her frown becoming a serious scowl.

"Mio Takamiya... just what are you planning, why did you give her _your_ power?" Kurumi asked, eyes shadowed.

"Why did you help her... after what you did to me?"

* * *

With the battle finished, everyone had gone their own ways for the time being.

Origami had been picked up by her fellow AST members on Shido's insistence, as there would have been problems if any of them were seen with her. Miku likely disappeared back to her mansion, but no one blamed her since trusting Shido hadn't meant she'd let him seal him... at least not yet. Kurumi just vanished again, but no one expected anything less, she was just being Kurumi.

Those who were left had all gone to the Fraxinus, where Mana was getting treated to try and either increase her lifespan, or undo the damage and regain all of it. With the Spirits, they were all waiting in same room Kotori had been to calm themselves with its resemblance to a room, with the Flame Spirit having joined them herself.

At the same time, there was also the fact they were all processing what Tohka had said to Shido, while Yoshino quickly got over it due to being one of the two younger Spirits, and Natsumi because she seemed to have a bigger focus on Yoshino, they all had somewhat somber expressions.

"I can't believe we heard her say that, and without even showing a shred of doubt or hesitation..." Kotori commented.

"Yeah, she seemed so confident compared to before, did all that time being trapped have to do with it, or..." Kaguya wondered.

"Disagreement. Shido mentioned she wasn't conscious when he found her, it seems more like what happened to him before her very eyes was involved, like she didn't want to leave a regret for what she didn't say." Yuzuru replied.

They all sighed, and Natsumi looked at them.

"Isn't being pessimistic my thing?" Natsumi asked bluntly.

A trio of red arrows labeled: "usually not negative" all flew into the three Spirits' sides, causing their eyes to be shadowed as Natsumi's words struck them hard.

"...Thank you for pointing that out, Natsumi." Kotori replied sarcastically.

At that moment, Reine walked into the room, getting their attention as she walked up to them.

"You've all been really out of it since Tohka confessed, haven't you?" Reine asked.

They all closed their eyes silently, using it to answer her, while Reine noticed Natsumi just shrug, and Yoshino pointing at Natsumi.

"Well, half of you are, so what I have to say still matters... Yoshino, Natsumi, you should still listen to this." Reine replied.

"OK." Yoshino replied.

Reine sat herself down by the table, and began speaking.

"I think most of you would have considered this for a while, but while there is the possibility that Shido will be willing to share himself with you all... how does that work with you? Not to mention, you've had to consider that eventually, Shido would have to choose one of you, and only one." Reine mentioned.

They all lowered their heads slightly.

"It wouldn't just be Shido either, this is how Japan's society technically works, polygamy isn't legal, and even if a polyamory-type relationship is... there's no guarantee Shido's considered that as a viable option, if not one he just couldn't support you all with." She explained.

"True, he cares for all of you, but at the same time... it could be as close friends that have become very important to him. Not to mention... for you Kotori, while its obvious how you feel for him, Shido's grown up seeing you as his sister, Tohka was the first girl not of immediate family he ever got close to."

...silence rung out between everyone for a moment, and once the brief period of it finally passed through, Reine noticed the older trio sobbing as they finally heard what they didn't want to hear, but needed to hear. Reine walked up to them, rubbing their heads.

"I know, this kind of feeling really hurts, but it'll lessen over time." Reine comforted.

"Reine... you speak like you've experienced this before, did you really?" Natsumi asked.

Reine sighed, looking at Natsumi.

"Let's just say in the past, I love someone, and then I nearly lost them. Yet when they did come back, they were never the same... while my situation is different, its similar enough I know the feeling of experiencing a love that's lost.

The memory of crying over a dead body that had been shot with a gun, and then seeing them again, but having completely forgotten what they had between crossed through Reine's mind.

Everyone saw her walk out of the room, while Reine looked towards the ceiling longingly.

'It took a long time before I realized it, but even if he never remembers... I can at least be there to make sure he walks out with a smile. Tohka, I hope you can make Shin happy.' She thought.

She soon walked through the halls, back towards the bridge.

"Use the power I gave you wisely, and to keep him safe."

* * *

After taking a short rest, Shido went towards the med bay, and once he did, he noticed Tohka sleeping peacefully with a smile on her face, plates of food by her side. He smiled a bit, glad that the whole incident hadn't left any large scarring on her mind.

He walked close to her bed, looking at her, closing his eyes as he thought to himself how lucky everything had gone for them. A sudden touch on his hand caused him to regain his focus, looking at Tohka smiling at him, holding his hand in hers.

"Oh, sorry, did I wake you up?" Shido asked.

"Nah, if anything, I was waiting for you." Tohka answered.

Shido smiled at that slightly, and then realized a question he needed to ask her.

"Tohka, what exactly was that form you took?" He asked.

"Uh, it's... to be honest, I'm not completely sure, other than I think it's a permanent thing for me now." She replied.

Shido showed surprise at that.

"I see, so you're not actually even sure of what happened to you." Shido realized.

"Sorry Shido, I'm as confused as you are." Tohka apologized.

Shido smiled at her.

"There's nothing to apologize for, in the end everything turned out OK for us." Shido smiled.

"Well... actually, there is one thing I remember." Tohka stated.

Shido looked at her curiously.

"Even though I'm not sure of what happened, I know how I ended up where I did. When I saw you get stabbed in the chest, I felt so powerless... the fear was overwhelming, and I didn't want to see you die, so I begged for something, or someone, to save you." Tohka explained.

Mio's silhouette flashed through her mind.

"At that moment, I noticed the world around me lose its color, as if time had come to a stop... next thing I knew, I saw this girl appear before me, and for reasons she didn't tell me, she clearly knew who you were." She revealed.

"She knew me?" Shido asked.

Tohka nodded.

"After that, she told me that there was more power I hadn't used, but implied it was dangerous... yet believed I could use it, wanting to save you, I agreed to let her awaken it. It didn't just work from the start, I could feel it overwhelming me, it was like I was turning into someone else." Tohka continued.

Shido gave a worried look, and then Tohka placed her other hand on his, telling him to not to.

"However, as it happened, I felt that same feeling I did back when I saw you kiss Yoshino, and realized how similar it was to the thought of losing you. Then I began to piece together how many of my feelings all stemmed from you. It all came together, and I think as a result, I was able to control the real power that lived inside Sandalphon." Tohka smiled.

"Because of... me?" Shido remarked.

Tohka nodded, smiling with teary eyes.

"I'm sure of it, without you, I don't think I could have done it." She answered.

Shido blushed a bit at that.

"Though, now I'm wondering just who that girl was, she only told me one thing about what her identity might be. She was clearly around our age, had long hair around my length, and her voice seemed familiar somehow... it was like mine but a bit softer, though I still feel like it belongs to someone I've heard before." Tohka wondered.

"You said you had something that could help you identify her, what was it?" Shido inquired.

Tohka took a moment, and looked at Shido in the eyes.

"She called herself... the **First Spirit**, but what does that mean?"

Shido soon gasped, getting Tohka's attention, and his mind remembered one of the things Westcott had said when he and Miku found him.

_"How incredibly funny this is? And every single detail is going precisely to that woman's plans!"_

"That woman he was talking about, could... could this First Spirit be her?" Shido thought aloud.

"Huh?" Tohka wondered.

Shido blinked a bit, soon remembering Tohka had still been unconscious when Westcott had said this.

"Oh, well when I found you, Westcott said something about "everyone detail going precisely to a woman's plans," and it made me wonder... if he's going after Spirits, when maybe she's the one he was talking about." Shido explained.

"Then... wouldn't that mean she was the Spirit who caused the first Spacequake over 30 Years ago?" Tohka wondered.

Shido waited for a moment, soon nodding as he agreed to that idea, but after doing so... thought a bit more as a new question came to his mind.

"But wait, if there's someone like her out there, then why did he even bother trying to capture you?" He asked.

"...Shido, I think I might have an idea about that." Tohka admitted.

Shido looked at her, and Tohka breathed.

"When I managed to achieve that power, there was one part of what she said that was confusing me, and when Reine asked me some questions after she gave me my check up, I told her it... and she said that was probably the defining proof to a theory she just made." She explained.

"...What did she say?" Shido asked.

"It was: "the power I'm intending to lend you," as in Sandalphon's true power only awoke because she was connected to it somehow." Tohka replied.

Shido wondered what that meant, but then his eyes widened as he remembered Kotori's situation.

"Tohka, are you saying..." He asked.

"Yeah, Reine's theory was that because of how Human we act when sealed, it wasn't just Kotori... all of us used to be Human, even myself." Tohka verified.

Shido's eyes widened at that, and yet... somehow, part of him felt like he had always known this, or at least he had since Kotori's situation.

But now, this lead to even more questions, why had they been turned into Spirits? Not to mention the Spirit known as Phantom, was she this First Spirit herself, or maybe just an ally that was distributing the crystals for her.

"Shido?"

Shido left his thoughts as Tohka gave him a worried look.

"Sorry Tohka, I was just realizing how many questions we have unanswered, and how many more we've gotten." Shido answered.

"Yeah, I'm wondering a lot myself, now that all of this has come up... including why don't remember anything, even my old name, unless its somehow I got my old name without even realizing it." Tohka replied.

The two giggled a bit that the semi-serious joke, and then Shido went silent for a moment...

"Tohka, you said it was feelings stemming from me that you feel were the reason you could control your full power... what were they?" Shido asked.

Tohka blinked at Shido, soon smiling before giggling a bit, confusing him.

"...Do you really have to make me say it again, you big dummy." Tohka asked.

"Uh... what?" Shido asked.

Tohka cupped his face, and got closer to him.

"You really are a dummy Shido, I already told you, right after you caught me... I love you." Tohka answered.

Shido blinked before going slightly red in the face.

"T-Tohka, you..." Shido stuttered.

"I finally get it now, why it felt so awful to see you kiss other girls, why wanted to encourage you when Kurumi shook your resolve, why I came to help you when origami attacked Kotori without hesitating... Shido, that day you met, you didn't just save my heart, you stole it. It wasn't until I realized that I could lose you, wanting to save you more than anything, that I finally realized it. I love you Shido, and I've never been more certain of anything else." She admitted, blushing a bit.

The two stared at each other for a moment, all while Shido felt something warm well up inside him.

Back when he first met Tohka, he hated the sad look on her face, it pained him so much... reminding him when his birth mother had abandoned him, leaving him starving for love until Kotori's family adopted him.

At first, he just wanted to save him from that loneliness, just like all the other Spirits. However, now he started to notice it, as time had gone on... something changed. In fact, the reason he ever manifested an Angel at all was to save her.

Without even realizing it... he had fallen in love with Tohka, and now that she had revealed how she felt, he could finally see it.

"Tohka..." Shido breathed.

With that line alone, the two slowly inched towards each other, and gave their first kiss not as a Spirit and the boy who could seal their powers... but as boyfriend and girlfriend.

* * *

Currently in Tenguu General Hospital, the sight of Origami Tobiichi was seen, her lower half strapped to the bed, so she didn't leave and do something crazy while she was injured. After what she had just done, it would be a miracle if she didn't get discharged from the AST, or at least another suspension.

However, that was the last thing on her mind right now, what she was focused on was what she had just discovered. Kaguya and Yuzuru, she had known them for two months, and only now discovered they had actually been Spirits all this time.

"How could I have not noticed? They appeared out of nowhere on the school trip, and Shido was around them so much..." Origami grunted.

No, she had noticed... she was realizing that, she had clearly been around Tohka enough to know how the eyes of a Spirit weren't like those of a normal human. Those glowing white pupils that replaced a human's black ones.

"No, it can't be... I can't actually be starting to accept them, can I!?" Origami realized, her eyes shaking.

She had been spending all that time with them on her suspension period, even if she had wanted to, she couldn't attack them in any manner without risking the possibility of death. As that thought reached her mind, she felt herself nearly having a panic attack.

"...I have no choice, they're the reason my parents are dead, and I _will_ avenge them." She stated, a glare on her face.

She moved her hand, and grabbed her phone, and began calling someone who gave her an offer last month.

"Why, hello there Master Sergeant Tobiichi, is there any particularly reason you've called?" Westcott's voice answered.

"That offer you gave me a while back? I accept it, I'll join DEM Industries." Origami stated.

* * *

**With just that one line, the transition between our first arc, and the Origami arc, has been made. How will things change from Tobiichi Angel with this one sentence alone?**

**First thing I'll talk about, the story's main pairing is now official! I figured that with how Tohka managed to inverse in Volume 15, that the first instance of it was definitely enough for Tohka's feelings to be defined as love, even if she hadn't realized it yet. Not to mention, looking at Shido's words, that sounds like someone rescuing his girlfriend. It just felt right to make them a couple now, especially since canon made the buildup for them.**

**As for the fight with Ellen, the reason I ended it like I did is because I wanted her to lose, but not destroy her threat from canon, so giving her the injury that made her realize she might not win in canon was a good way to do it. At the same time, Tohka really hadn't eaten anything for so long, that I honestly felt that she couldn't have been at full strength no matter what form she had been using her powers in.**

**The last bit with the other girls? I'll admit, I hated to type that, but since this story is Shido/Tohka... that was the best way I could cut off the branches without being too cruel to them. While it might seem like Mio/Reine is giving up too easily, she has no way to guarantee Shido will regain his memories of her, including his former feelings.**

**So, for this story, she's become an atoner, having realized around some point that her plan wasn't as well thought as she thought it had been... I don't think I need to say what event lead to that realization ^^; *chuckles* Having years to gain some mental maturity, she's since become accepting of the fact that Shido will end up with someone else, and if he can still be in her life to some degree, she'll accept it.**

**Now, before we close things off, here's the most important thing I should mention since Tohka's powers have been sealed again. In this story, the moment a Spirit's true power is awakened, they're not doing a form change like in canon, so the change is permanent. For how this affects their Limited Astral Dresses, they'll be about as strong as they would have been if they had their powers unsealed in their normal form.**

**Do know this, just as it's a good thing for Tohka, it can also end up bad for the other Spirits. Tohka's the only Spirit among all of them I can confirm awakens her true power without any problems, or something going wrong in the process, in other words... among everyone else, they could temporarily act the same as the Inverse Form would make them in canon.**

**Oh yeah, on last thing, the insert music I chose for this song? I picked it because I saw a YouTube video that uses it during Tohka's Paverschlev scene in canon, you should be able to find it if you just search "Date A Live - Calling" if you'd like to see it yourself. When I re-imagined everyone's positions to that of this chapter's, it was actually really fitting, hence why I used it ^^**

**Until next time everyone ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh boy, I'm nervous about starting this arc, and why is that you might be asking? Simple, because in Date A Re:Live, there is one arc I technically didn't do... and that was Origami's arc. While I did do an arc for her, what I mean is that her arc was made fully original because of how early her role in the story was, so in a sense... I mean I've never actually adapted Volume 10 or 11 into a Date A Live fanfic before now.**

**So, there's _totally_ no pressure for me right now... *chuckles nervously* 0_0**

**Well, now that I aired that worry out of my system, it's time for the Origami arc to officially begin! I'm glad the story's done well so far, it makes me happy that this idea I came up with has become a story that despite how few are currently reading it, is being enjoyed by so many people. With Tohka's arc finished, the body of the original one-shot is now clear, and the rest of the story's going into its own territory.**

**The hard part from here is knowing how to make sure the story doesn't feel too similar to the original, but luckily? I think I've already gotten few new scenes to add in that should somewhat amend that issue, the rest will require my hard work, and possible suggestions to fall back on in case I honestly get stuck on certain points. Though hopefully, that doesn't happen ^^;**

**Now, here's a few things I'd like to talk about now. The first, this story will follow canon up to Vol 17, but will skip Vol 12 due to reasons I'll explain in-story when this arc ends. As things are different from how Westcott expected in canon, his plans will change to the point where canon has him near the end of his plans, this story will have it instead be where his plans start beginning.**

**Now, time to begin, so take out some paper... and start making some origami! *rimshot* I'm sorry, but I had to make that joke at least once! XD**

* * *

** _ Chapter 3, Origami Arc - How the Paper Unfolds _ **

At Tenguu General Hospital, the nurse at the front counter was doing her daily routine when she suddenly saw someone from the DEM walk in, surprising her slightly as they walked up to the counter desk.

"I'm here under orders to transfer a patient." The DEM agent stated.

He slid the papers for a certain patient, making the nurse look at who was listed, and surprising her a bit.

"She's in Room 218." She stated.

"Thank you, I'll head there right now." The Agent replied.

He heads into the room, where Origami was laying down on the bed, wide awake no less, until the door opened up. She got up, looking towards the agent.

"Master Sergeant Tobiichi?" The agent asked.

"...You're from DEM, aren't you? I'm assuming this is the pick-up call?" Origami asked.

The agent adjusted his shades, letting that be his answer.

"I'll need to prepare my transfer notice, mind helping me get that in order?" She asked.

* * *

Shido yawned as he felt the sun shine into his room, starting to wake him from his deep sleep, and then... he noticed a weird scent enter his nostrils. It was really sweet, like a flower or a fresh soap. It clearly didn't belong to him, but it kept tickling his nose.

"It smells really nice, I wonder what it is." He said in his sleep.

He stirred around a bit, turning a bit before he felt something in his bed, which included his head falling against something soft, warm, and... squishy. His sleeping form suddenly sweat a bit, almost as if he sensed danger.

'Why do I feel this is a red flag?' He thought.

"Mu..."

Shido's eyes widened at that voice, realizing only one girl he knew who regularly did that, and that's when his eyes saw what his head was resting against. It was one of Tohka's breasts, with Tohka herself in his bed!

"T-Tohka!?" Shido exclaimed.

Tohka shifted a bit before her eyes opened up, her eyes looking at Shido's before she smiled a bit

"Morning, Shido." Tohka greeted.

"Tohka, I swear, I didn't intend to get in this position! I'm-" He panicked.

Tohka blinked at him tiredly, confused at what he was saying.

"What are you talking about Shido, you said that it was fine if I slept with you tonight." She stated.

"Eh?" Shido blinked.

Shido tried thinking about last night, remembering the whole situation with rescuing Tohka, how she technically beat Ellen by forcing her retreat, and then after they talked for a bit... Tohka confessed to him, leading to them kissing. They had officially become lovers as a result, and because of all she had gone through-

"...Oh, I did tell you that, didn't I?" Shido realized, sweat dropping slightly.

Then, he still realized where his head was.

"Ah! Tohka, I swear where my head being there wasn't intentional!" He panicked again.

"It's OK, we were both asleep, I know you didn't mean it." Tohka smiled.

He breathed a sigh of relief out, it still surprised him how... understanding Tohka now was, not that he minded though. She was still the same girl he met on the first day of the school year, just a little more mature now.

And right as that thought finished, Kotori walked into the room for her usual wake-up call, unaware of the fact that a certain Spirit had been in the room with him... Shido's face sweated as he realized this.

"Good morning, big broth-Ah!" Kotori exclaimed.

"Wait, Kotori... this isn't what it looks-" Shido panicked.

Too late, Kotori had already swapped to her black ribbons, and hit Shido in the stomach.

"What were you doing with Tohka you jerk, in fact... why is she even in here!?" Kotori exclaimed.

"Don't hurt him Kotori, he let me in here!" Tohka shouted.

Kotori's eyes were shadowed by that, soon glowing intensely as Shido realized they just unleashed the kraken within his sister.

"**You. Did. WHAT!?**" Kotori screamed.

'...I am SO dead!' He thought.

* * *

Shido had a bunch of swelling bumps on his head, groaning in pain as he sat at the table. Reine, who had come over discuss something with him, Kotori, and Tohka, stared oddly at the temporary damage to his cranium before looking at Kotori... the Flame Spirit turned away and whistled.

'For the sake of Shido's health, I'm starting to think that we should only let her where her black ribbons when she's acting as the Fraxinus' Commander.' She sighed.

Putting some added sugar into her coffee, she started talking.

"Well, first thing that I should bring up, I talked with Miku, and she's only added to my theory about the Spirits all being former humans... because she knows she was a Human around the beginning of the year." Reine stated.

"So, is it..." Kotori asked.

"Yeah, it's the same as you, the difference is that Miku thought the one who gave her the crystal was "God", but her description was enough to realize she was definitely referring to [Phantom]." Reine replied.

Shido's thoughts drifted back to the Spirit from his memories, all they know about her... or maybe even him, is that it was a Spirit who disguised their identity with some mosaic-like cloak made of noise.

That same mosaic is also what made her voice's associated gender unknown, enough that Shido was surprised that he made out somebody there. Though, what was probably the biggest worry is that Spirit may have been the one that murdered Origami's parents.

"Oh, and Tohka? Remember this [First Spirit] you saw? Since you couldn't describe her very well, is it possible you could show us what you silhouette looked like?" Reine asked.

"Sure, I can do that." Tohka smiled.

Reine handed her some paper, and Tohka drew her outline, showing it to everyone.

"Hmm... the outline of the hair matches Natsumi's older form to a degree, but if I remember correctly, you described her as being around your height? Am I correct?" Reine asked.

"Yeah, and her voice seemed like mine but softer, like... the kind of soft your voice makes cause you're quiet." Tohka mentioned.

"We've definitely never recognized a Spirit like that, but there's no guarantee we've even found every Spirit either, [Phantom] alone was proof of that." Reine remarked.

Kotori sighed at that, looking at the wall.

"Something wrong, Kotori?" Tohka asked.

"Well, if I'm being honest, what if this [First Spirit] happens to be the same one as [Phantom]?" Kotori mentioned.

Shido's eyes opened at that.

"You think so?" Shido asked.

"Think about it Shido, when she talked with Tohka, it was because she was begging for something to save you, not to mention Tohka told you that she knew who you are. Not to mention... [Phantom] seemed insisting on having you seal my powers to save your life." She answered.

Tohka soon gasped as her eyes went white, freaking out the siblings at making Reine stare with her usual look.

"I just remembered something important, when the [First Spirit] was referring to Shido, she called him something other than his name that seemed familiar!" Tohka mentioned.

The two looked at her in surprise, while Reine suddenly flinched without any of them noticing.

'Oh no, I forgot not to call him Shin while talking to her!'

"I think it was..." Tohka stated.

Realizing neither sibling was looking, Reine's eyes briefly glow like a Spirit's, and Tohka suddenly felt a slight pain in her head. She blinked afterwards, now suddenly unable to remember what she was thinking of.

"...Uh, what was it? Aw man, I think I forgot, sorry about that." She apologized.

"Of course, it's never that easy." Kotori sighed.

No one noticed Reine chugging down her coffee, using it mask her heavy breathing from nearly having been exposed.

'I can't let them know my true identity, at least not yet! Right now, they'd misunderstand too much with what I'm trying to fix.' Reine thought.

She soon regained her normal rhythm of breathing, soon clearing her throat.

"Now, there's only one more thing I need to talk about, and I should do it now before you'll have to go to school without breakfast." Reine mentioned.

"Oh, go ahead." Shido replied.

Reine pauses for a moment, and then makes the announcement.

"After heavy consideration, Tohka will be moving back here." She stated.

"WHAT!?" Kotori exclaimed.

Shido blinked a few times in surprise, while Tohka's eyes sparkled.

"Moving back, but why?" Shido asked.

"Similar to the same reason she was here before we made the special housing unit. After what happened with her kidnapping, and how little we know about her powers since they've changed, not to mention I noticed by the cameras you two have actually become a couple... it seems a lot safer for Tohka to be in closer proximity to you. Therefore, it would be safer for her to stay here, where her numbers will stay the most stable." Reine explained.

Kotori's eye twitches, and she slumped onto the floor, getting her brother and Reine's attention.

"Strange, I thought she'd have a better reaction to that." Reine mentioned.

* * *

A few days soon past, the Ten-Oh festival finishing, and the City's cleanup had allowed school to finally start up again. Tohka and Shido soon headed to school by themselves, the Yamai twins having already left earlier for a contest to see who could get to school faster, the purple-haired Spirit smiling happy as she held onto Shido's arm.

'I don't think I've ever seen Tohka this happy before now, guess her worries have all finally been eased.' He smiled.

Eventually they got to class, and when they came in, everyone turned at the two in surprise to Tohka's arm linking. Especially a certain trio of girls.

"Oh my god, her arms are totally linking around Shido, and he's not looking bothered or trying to get away." Ai stated.

"Then does that mean..." Mai wondered.

"That's... not lame at all!" Mii exclaimed.

Hearing Mii say something wasn't lame had been a shock in itself, and Shido rubbed his head while Tohka giggled.

"Come on, don't keep us hanging. Is this the real deal we're seeing here?" Hiroto asked.

"...Yeah, we're dating now." Shido admitted.

Shido suddenly felt himself knocked to the side, the female trio all surrounding Tohka, with Ai shaking her arms up and down in excitement.

"Congrats girl, we were routing for you and it paid off!" Ai cheered.

"Yeah, you girls were right about everything." Tohka replied.

Shido suddenly paled at that, suddenly realizing why Tohka did that weird pose with her cleavage showing that one time.

'I'm not sure those girls are a good influence on her anymore!' He realized.

Once he finally got up, he suddenly realized the one thing that he probably should have after everyone saw him, since she'd probably be the last to be happy about this development. In fact, she might have said Shido was cheating on her due to that misunderstanding early on in the year.

Absent from the desk to his left... was Origami Tobiichi, and this absence was weird to him. While he knew she had gone to the hospital, Shido knew she'd rarely let herself stay in one, the way she interrupted his date with Tohka during the incident with Mayuri was proof of that.

"...Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Shido asked.

As everyone say down, Tamae soon walked into the classroom, and her expression wasn't very happy. The students wasted no time in noticing this, but no one had the nerve to ask about, but when Reine walked into the room...

"Ms. Okamine, is there something wrong?" Reine asked.

"I... have some sad news to share with everyone today." Tamae answered.

Taking a deep breath, she looked at her class.

"Everyone, as of today... Origami Tobiichi will no longer be attending this school." She revealed.

The entire class showed shock at that revelation, the super genius... was transferring? But all of their reactions paled to Shido's, who slammed his hands on his desk as he slightly stood up, almost as if he failed to hear it properly.

"W-Wait a second, what do you mean she's no longer attending? What's going on!?" He asked loudly.

"E-Even if you ask me that, I don't know the details. She just suddenly called me, told me she was transferring, and had the necessary documents sent long before today's classes started!" Tamae panicked.

Shido slumped back down onto his chair, his eyes shaking.

"No way..." He whispered.

"Shido..."

Shido turned to look at Tohka, who looked at him sadly, surprising him slightly.

"This doesn't feel right, hearing this... hurts." She said sadly.

The two had never gotten along before, although... maybe that's exactly why Tohka seemed so sad, or maybe deep down, they were closer than Tohka had realized. On the other hand, maybe Origami had been so present in her life, her absence left a void in her.

"So... which school was she transferring to?" A female student asked.

Shido looked up at that, giving an imploring look towards Tamae, if they could learn the school's name, then it would be possible to have Ratatoskr investigate it. Tamae looked at her attendance sheet for answers, and then...

"A-About that, all I know is it's a school..." Tamae replied.

It would be at that next moment when Reine would be horrified those words, because the answer was...

"...A school in Britain." She revealed.

* * *

Later on, during the school's lunch period, the Yamai twins were about to begin when...

"Hey Kaguya, Yuzuru, your friend Tohka says she needs to talk to you about something important in the halls real quick." A male student mentioned.

"Hmm?" Kaguya wondered.

"Worry. For her to privately talk with us at school, this seems like something serious." Yuzuru remarked.

The Yamai twins both stood up, leaving their lunches on their desks as they walked into the hall, seeing a worried Tohka looking at the wall.

"Hey Tohka?" Kaguya asked.

Tohka's eyes widened, and she turned to see they had arrived.

"Oh, hey guys..." Tohka said sadly.

"Troubled. That look makes us feel uneasy, what did you need to tell us in private?" Yuzuru asked.

Tohka went silent for a moment, soon looking at them directly.

"...Origami transferred schools, she's not going to be with us anymore." She revealed.

The twins both showed shock, but Yuzuru's reaction is what took the cake. Normally, she still had somewhat of a deadpan expression when exposed to such a situation, but for once you could genuinely see true shock.

"Master Origami... is gone?" Yuzuru asked, for once dropping her usual speech.

"She didn't show up like usual, and then Ms. Okamine said she transferred to a school in Britain, I..." Tohka explained.

Tohka's eyes watered a bit, soon shedding a few tears.

"...I thought if she ever left, but it just doesn't feel right, I'm not happy at all. Now, I just feel like crying!" Tohka sniffled, her voice shaking.

Kaguya instantly hugged her, and Tohka finally began shedding the tears for real, while Yuzuru showed her usual expression in a saddened form.

"Pain. Master Origami..." Yuzuru said quietly.

_"Y-You're a..." Origami breathed out._

Needless to say, there wasn't anyone that Origami was particularly close with who didn't feel pain, even the Spirits who knew she hated them all...

* * *

In the Physics Preparation Room, Reine was seen talking with Kotori while she was available through her lunch break, explaining the situation to her.

"So, Origami's no longer attending Raizen High?" Kotori repeated.

"Yeah, and worse is Ms. Okamine stated she's been transferred to a school in Britain, I don't like that because with what happened last night, there's only one thing it can imply..." Reine confirmed.

Kotori gritted her teeth a bit, her Chupa Chups stick raising up.

"You think... she may have joined the DEM?" She asked.

"I've been looking over the footage from last night, and there's two instances where I think this could have very well happened." Reine replied.

She showed Kotori the brief moments of her fight with Ellen, and how despite keeping up, Ellen ultimately both overpowered her, and completely defeated her. Then the sight of seeing Yuzuru upon being caught, realizing she had been a Spirit... or at the very least, finally being unable to deny the truth she may have already known.

"I don't see it being conclusive, but at the same time, I can't find myself saying it definitely can't happen either." Kotori sighed, looking down.

"So, how should we prepare for this?" Reine asked.

Kotori thought for a moment, and then...

"We can't, if my brief fight with her taught me anything, her mind is something no one can predict." She answered.

Reine stared at Kotori, not liking that answer.

Once the screen faded, she thought for a bit, and then remembered something from 5 years ago as she took out the Metatron Crystal.

"...Origami, your wish to become stronger? To save you from their clutches, I'm afraid I have to take your Humanity from you, by granting you that wish."

* * *

After classes had ended, Shido tried to call Origami on his phone, but when he tried...

『 The number you have dialed cannot be connected to because it is either in a place where signals can't reach or it does not have any power. Please wait a while before trying gain. 』

Shido sighed, hanging up his phone before he clenched his teeth. He had been so worried in class, Reine had brought up the worry he might be sick, so he got to leave school early. While Tohka had been worried, she decided to stay in school in the end.

In hindsight, that was likely a good thing. With her current intentions unknown, it wasn't a good idea for any of the Spirits to meet with Origami. He never wanted to admit it, but despite all he did, he felt that one day, everything with her would break... he just didn't think it would be before she found the Spirits who may have murdered her family.

"Origami... why didn't you let us help you?" He wondered.

He knew there was only one thing left for him to do, there's no way she could have already left for Britain, so he had to go the one place she might still be. The mansion she lived in. With a determined look, he lifted his face and started running.

After running for who knows how long, Shido reached the mansion Origami was living in, and briefly stopped as the palpitation and fatigue that he had been restraining finally shot through his body. Once he rearranged his breathing...

"Please be here, please!" He begged.

He typed Origami's room number in the intercom... no reply came no matter how long he waited. He repeated this for a 2nd, and then a 3rd time, but he got the results as the first time. Either her room was vacant, or she was intentionally ignoring him.

As that happened, he noticed someone nearing the mansion, realizing that she might be a resident...

"Normally this is wrong, but this is an emergency." He told himself.

Shido moved to the mailbox area, pretending to check it like a normal resident of the place. The woman typed her access code, and the automated door opened, and waited for the woman to get out of view before sneaking through the doors before they closed... no one called him out, making him sigh in relief.

'Thank god, I didn't get caught.' Shido thought.

Shido soon walked into the corridor, where he ascended to the next floor via an escalator, and quickly reached Origami's room. He looked at her door, wondering how we would be able to get in at this point.

"Hmm... maybe I have something similar to a card, if she's in there then I can't just expect-"

He put his hand on the doorknob while thinking, and suddenly... it turned, showing the door was unlocked. He looked at his hand, then the door again, then his hand again.

"...I don't think I should question it." He remarked.

He walked into the room, and in one go, inserted all the energy he had into his voice as he shouted-

"ORIGAMI!"

Unfortunately, he soon lost all the hope he had... from the scenery of an empty, now vacant, room.

His eyes opened wide, and despite he should have taken off his shoes, he entered the room instantly as he tried to look everywhere for something, to find a sign of Origami. After looking everywhere, he fell to the ground tiredly, panting on the ground.

"...No, I'm too late. She's already gone." Shido cried.

Realizing that Origami was no longer here, Shido decided to get up and leave the mansion. The only other place he "could" look would be the city's JGSDF garrison vital to the country's defense, but the AST's existence was a secret to the public citizens.

Even if he tried to go there, he predicted that about 8 or 9 out of 10 times he did, they would probably force him away from the gate without them even hearing anything he said, even if it was just about Origami.

However, right as he left the mansion's entrance, he saw a girl in an alley facing the mansion's entrance... the very girl he was looking for.

"...Origami?" Shido breathed.

At that moment, ignoring everything else, he ran towards the white-haired AST member before grabbing her shoulders... afraid she'd disappear again if he let go.

"Just where were you!? What's with suddenly transferring schools? Please, tell me what's-" Shido demanded.

Origami held up a finger to his mouth, instantly shutting him up.

"...Follow me." She stated.

"Huh?" He asked.

"Follow me." Origami repeated, making it clear she wouldn't take "no" for an answer.

Shido watched her as she turned on her heels and slipped into the back alley, and he groaned as he followed her.

"Origami, where are we going?" Shido asked.

She didn't respond at all, and just turned the corner. When he turned to follow her... she disappeared!

"What!? Origami, where are-"

"Sleep."

Suddenly, Shido felt someone grapple him from behind, forcing a handkerchief over his mouth and nose.

That's when he felt it, a strong odor striking his nose as he took a deep breath, and at the same time, a feeling as if the ground was wobbling attacked him. He had just taken a whiff of chloroform. He briefly gazed at Origami before his senses finally blacked out.

* * *

Once another chance came, Reine once again contacted Kotori through the Physics Preparation room.

"Tohka and the Yamai twins are still here at the school, as is Miku are Rindouji High, what about Yoshino and Natsumi?" Reine asked.

"Both of them are currently out playing in the city, Natsumi's making sure they don't leave our surveillance areas, so we shouldn't have too big of a worry." Kotori answered.

Reine nodded, and then that's when Kotori noticed her go silent.

"...What's wrong?" Kotori asked.

"Shido left class early, I knew he was worried, so I got him excused... I think he went to check on Origami. The problem this is he hasn't come back, and I don't like what that's implying." Reine admitted.

"YOU WHAT!?" Kotori exclaimed.

Reine gave her usual stoic reaction to Kotori's reaction, waiting for Kotori to calm down.

"Why would you let him do that!? The DEM is extremely dangerous, and we've had to walk on more eggshells since they used Shido's school trip as part of their operations! Are you trying to get my brother killed!?" She screamed.

"...Kotori, would you have been able to stop him from going after Origami, when you couldn't stop him from invading a DEM stronghold just for Tohka's sake?" Reine asked.

Kotori flinched at that, shaking a bit.

"N-no, but I..." She replied worriedly.

"Kotori, I don't want to sound like a harsh critic, but you underestimate your brother. He's been able to help Spirits with more success than our choices give him, and it was due to him that Tohka managed to discover a power within her that not even Westcott knew about, he's not helpless or as bad with girls as you might think he is." Reine bluntly answered.

Kotori was surprised by that, Reine had never actually... well, she didn't know how to describe it. Reine always seemed passive unless when necessary. This was the first time she really spoke up to her, and now that she thought of it? The moment she scanned Mana, she kept seeing new sides to Reine.

"The Spirits all believe in him, the Fraxinus' crew believes in him, Eliot believes in him, and even **I** believe in him... so, why can't you believe in him too?" Reine asked.

Kotori had no idea what to say to that, but just like how Reine had quelled the issue on where Shido's heart laid the other day, her words had given her a lot to think about once again... something that left her speechless.

"...I'm sorry, I may have gotten a bit worked up, I'll let you get back to what you were doing." Reine apologized.

Once that was done, Reine heard a knock.

"It's Tohka, can I come in?" She asked.

"Of course, come right in." Reine replied.

* * *

Kotori looked at her phone in shock as she began heading to Ratatoskr, deciding she needed to get to the Fraxinus since regardless of what was going on, there was a good chance the DEM was involved with Origami's current actions.

However, as she did, there was a saddened look on his face. She grabbed her black ribbons, looking at them, and recalling what Reine had just told her.

_"Why can't you believe in him too?"_

"But, I... do believe in him, don't I?" Kotori asked herself.

Looking at her ribbons closer, remember what Shido said when he gave them to her.

"These ribbons, they make me strong, don't they? Or..." She stated.

The image of her third personality, the berserk Spirit personality that kept trying to kill and destroy, flashed by her mind. Then she saw her actions with her black ribbons compared to her usual white ribbons.

"...have they made me something else?"

Frowning a bit more, she gritted her teeth, looking away as she tied them back on.

"It doesn't matter now... what matters is keeping everyone safe." Kotori declared.

Kotori continued walking, but despite her words... part of her didn't realize the doubt that had formed inside her, and that doubt had chosen to place itself somewhere that seemed particularly dangerous...

The Camael Crystal.

* * *

Shido began to regain consciousness, giving a slight groan as he opened his eyes. As his hazy view corrected itself, he tried to move, but found himself stuck... especially his arms, which felt like they were locked up to his wrists.

It took him about a dozen seconds before he managed to fully wake up his consciousness, and noticed he was sitting on a chair, with his wrists handcuffed to the back of it. A rope was tied around his torso, and he couldn't even shake the chair was fixed to the ground.

"What the? Where... where am I?" Shido asked.

Not seeing anyone or anything to give him answers, he tried to remember what happened to him.

"I left the mansion, saw Origami, followed her through that alley, she disappeared... and then I remember-"

He gasped, remembering about the chloroform that she hit him with.

"She knocked me out!" He remembered.

Just when Shido said that, a door in front of him opened, making him see Origami carrying a huge Boston bag.

"Origami, what are you doing!?" He demanded.

She didn't answer, only staring at him, and that look was all he needed to prove it... making him gasp in horror.

"No, it can't be... you really joined DEM!?" Shido exclaimed.

"...I did." Origami answered.

Shido's eyes widened in horror, making him briefly miss her putting the Boston bag on the floor as she started looking inside of it.

"W-what are you-"

Suddenly, Shido suddenly felt himself have a bottle of water shoved in his mouth.

"You're thirsty, right?" Origami questioned.

Once the bottle was empty, he coughed heavily from the water having been forced down his throat so suddenly.

He soon glared at her, having one of the few moments his patience with her was starting to near its limits.

"Origami, let me go!" Shido demanded.

"I can't do that." Origami answered.

Shido gritted his teeth.

"You should know what that place is, don't you? They attacked you on Arubi Island, they tried destroying the city by dropping a trio of satellites on it, and then they were willing to attack Tenguu Square while people were involved! How could you join up with them!?" Shido demanded.

"...To gain more power." Origami answered.

Shido's eyes widened.

"What?" He said quietly, shocked at the answer.

"You remember how I was disciplined for attacking Kotori, don't you? I should have been discharged, but Westcott is why I wasn't... for attacking the DEM forces and aiding you, who was marked as their enemy, and allied with [Nightmare] of all Spirits, I had no choice. To continue being a wizard, I accepted an offer Westcott gave to me a month ago." Origami explained.

Shido's face shook, taking a similar appearance to when Westcott's list of tortures led to mentioning killing a loved one, and recalled Shido when he got shot. Only in his case, it was all the instances she nearly killed Kotori.

"Why... you came to help me, by joining them you'd be forced to kill me without them even giving you a second thought!" He exclaimed.

"Shido, as much as I care for you... I think you've seen yourself that if given the choice, I will not let that stop me." Origami remarked.

Shido went silent at that, having seen firsthand she "was" that willing once before.

"So, this is one of Westcott's orders then, your gonna kill me here?" Shido asked.

"No, I did this of my own choice." Origami replied.

"What?" Shido questioned.

"Because the only way I don't have to kill you is to prevent you from interfering with my fight against the Spirits." She declared.

The image of Tohka, Yoshino, the Yamai twins, Miku, Kotori, and Natsumi all flashed through her mind. Their smiles showing them acting just like Human girls, but in the end, their eyes alone burned through any chance Origami wanted to accept them.

"...Tohka Yatogami, and the others, are no exemptions."

Shido's eyes shrunk at that, his hands shaking.

"Stop this Origami, we've learned more about the Spirits... they all used to be Human! By all means, they still are, especially when sealed! You're killing people-" Shido screamed.

"It doesn't matter what they were... Spirits are Spirits. For that reason, they are the enemy that I need to kill." Origami stated coldly.

"But your target is the Spirt that killed your parents, not them!" Shido countered.

"They're still Spirits, and I can't take the chance any of them could have done it." Origami countered back.

Shido grit his teeth, it didn't matter what he said... Origami refused to listen.

"To this day, I never understood how you could accept them, with how quickly you came... you should have seen the same thing as me." Origami stated.

"Huh?" Shido questioned.

Origami glared intensely as she recalled the memory, staring at Shido.

"During the Tenguu Fire 5 years ago, right as I saw my parents murdered right before my eyes, I broke down at the sight of losing everything right as I found them... and then you came up to me, that's the reason I came here." Origami revealed.

She gritted her teeth.

"After seeing that, how could you ever accept them!?" She demanded.

"What are you talking about? There's no way I could have met you then." Shido asked.

Origami showed some surprise at that, but shifted her expression back fairly quickly.

"Don't try to play games, Shido. I'm not going to-"

"I'm not playing games! Remember what I said? I already remembered what happened 5 years ago, and in all that time, the only two people I met were Kotori, and that other Spirit that turned her into one! How could I have met you back then, in fact... I'm not even sure at this point we actually did meet in the past!" Shido exclaimed.

Origami stared at Shido, and what scared her most?

His eyes weren't lying, which meant what he was saying might have been true. Somehow, for reasons she couldn't understand, Shido honestly didn't remember, or possibly even know, how they had met.

"...You aren't lying, I can tell, it doesn't ring a bell to you in the slightest. That's it then, now that I've heard you say that, there's no point in you holding me back anymore." Origami stated, her eyes shadowed.

Shido's eyes widened, and his body shook.

* * *

Tohka sat by Reine, the disguised First Spirit looking at the troubled Spirit.

"I'm mainly guessing here, but I think what you want to talk about relates to Origami leaving, and how it's been bothering you more than you expected it would?" Reine asked.

"...Yeah, I guess it's kinda obvious, isn't it?" Tohka admitted.

Tohka sighed, looking down at the ground.

"I don't get it at all, with how the two of us always acted, why would this be upsetting me now?" She wondered.

"Tohka, let me ask you a honest question... do you hate Origami?" Reine questioned.

Tohka's eyes widened at that.

"What do you mean?" Tohka asked.

"Just answer it honestly Tohka, that's all I'm asking at the moment." Reine replied.

"...If I am being honest, I do. I've hated her since the day we first met, as Spirit and AST fighting, and even more when she shot Shido. But if that's the case, why am I feeling so wrong with her gone?" Tohka answered.

Reine smiled, petting Tohka's head to her surprise.

"The answer to that is simple Tohka, because hate isn't something so linear as you might expect. Hate can be in various forms, you could love the way something smells, but hate how it tastes, or you can like something, but hate a specific part of it. That same logic is likely what applies here, you said it yourself Tohka, you hate Origami... the question is, do you know "how" you hate her?" She explained.

Tohka's eyes widened.

"I... well... how I hate her, I never even thought about it that way." Tohka admitted.

"Most people probably don't, feelings are something hard to admit, just as people are afraid to admit what they like, or what they love, hate can also be hard to admit. Even if just to admit the fact that they have hate towards something." Reine explained.

Tohka wondered on that for a bit, and as she did...

"Even though we were always at each other, I respected how she wanted to protect Shido, how she was able to deal with the tragedy of losing her parents, how she didn't give up against any odds... though at the same time? The fact she judged who I was for just being a Spirit, and the others? I didn't like how she refused to let it go, just like how I didn't try to hunt her down for having shot Shido." Tohka mentioned.

Reine smiled a bit.

"I think you figured it out, what you hate about Origami. It's the fact that she refuses to let go of her pain." She stated.

"Her... pain?" Tohka repeated.

"I think part of you felt that maybe, just maybe, if she didn't hate the Spirits... you might have been able to get along with her. Like Shido, you were hoping you could quell that hatred, but you were more vocal about it than Shido was. That's likely why you feel sad, because with her leaving, you can never do that, it's like if you failed. No, maybe not that, you regret you couldn't do it before she left." Reine answered.

Tohka's eyes widened at that, was that really it? Did part of her want to save Origami?

* * *

Shido shook, unable to believe what Origami was saying.

"Damn it Origami, why? For the last 7 months you've been living with the Spirits, I saw you interact with them, and in the recent months... I was sure you may have finally started to accept them, finally drop that grudge to them as a whole! See them for who they are!" Shido screamed.

"That's exactly why I did that, no matter what... I will not forgive the days where I accepted them, lied to myself of the signs I knew were that. I will regain the self I've lost over this past year." Origami replied.

Shido's eyes were shadowed as he looked down.

"...And why is that wrong? The Spirits want a normal life just like any other person, they didn't choose to become this, why can't you let go of your hatred!?" Shido demanded.

Origami didn't answer.

"I've seen it better than anyone, how much they'd want to leave it all behind, especially with Tohka. Just like any teenage girl, she learned what it was like to be happy, to smile, to have friends, and... to love someone. Something I understood, and probably why I fell in love with her." He stated, shaking heavily.

Origami grit her teeth at that.

"Are you that selfish you'd make people suffer the same way you did, when they never even did anything!?" Shido demanded.

"...You'll never understand, not unless you see what it feels like, and if Tohka really means that much to you, then I'll make sure to kill her first." Origami stated.

Shido's eyes widened as Origami left.

"ORIGAMI!"

* * *

**Well, looks like Shido's in a bind... and Origami's set out to accomplish her vengeance. You might notice she's being a tad more unreasonable, and that's actually intended, because she decided to join the DEM due to the events of Miku's arc, rather than because of the Natsumi arc playing her hand, made her decision happen on completely different grounds. The bitter agony of defeat, with the shock of being unable to deny Yuzuru as a Spirit, left her with much more animosity to leave on.**

**Looks like we've got some focus on Kotori and Tohka here, and our favorite purple-haired Spirit is now moving back into the Itsuka home again, but for all we know... Reine is just shipping them rather than her actual explanation, I'll leave that up to the opinion of you readers ^^ *giggles* Though on Kotori's end, Reine just dropped a major bomb, and it looks like it's going a certain direction. As for Tohka, her subplot here is based solely on what she tells Origami in Vol 10 after regaining her full powers.**

**As for Reine/Mio, her actions are... uh, how should I describe this? It seems like now that Tohka's unleashed her powers, she's not really just playing follow the leader anymore like Kotori noticed, she's actively doing more, and speaking her mind when she feels the need to. We are seeing her make a few goofs though, like how calling Shido by his nickname in Ch 1 nearly exposed herself. *snickers a bit* Although, considering how she's unlocked one Spirit's true power, and there's 10 others who could do this...**

**Until next time everyone, and stay awesome! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back everyone ^v^**

**Before I say anything in the start notes, you may have noticed recently that I deleted the one-shot this story was based off of. Well, for the reason why I did... I just felt like it now that I've made this version, which is much improved over what the one-shot is. However, if you honestly did like the one-shot, then let me know, and I'll re-submit it as an Extra chapter when I finish the main story of this fanfic.**

**Now, time for the official start notes. We're finally going to start seeing the battle between Origami and the Spirits, though Tohka won't instantly be present, and I think most of you know why this is the case. I mentioned a while back that with her true power awakened, her Limited-Astral Dress is as strong as her original form's unsealed state. For why she won't show up at first? That's where the story will answer for me.**

**I don't really have much else to say, so I think I'll bring up a question I recently asked a friend of mine. According to both Inverse Tohka and Mio in canon, the reason the Sephira Crystals needed to be refined was because the Qlipha Crystals couldn't be handled by Humans due to the power being too "toxic" or such for their bodies to handle. Now, why am I mentioning this?**

**Simple... if that's the case, how did Westcott managed to absorb the Qlipha Crystal, yet stay completely sane without becoming an elemental monstrosity in the same manner as Sawa and countless others? There were two theories we came up with after discussing this, the first is Westcott had a resistance/immunity to it because he's a mage, while the other was the refinement removed this danger.**

**So, what do you think is the reason Westcott can use Beelzebub? Because he's a mage, or due to Mio's refinement process?**

* * *

** _ Chapter 4, Origami Arc - Traitor of an Unclaimed Crown _ **

Shido shook, unable to believe what Origami was saying.

"Damn it Origami, why? For the last 7 months you've been living with the Spirits, I saw you interact with them, and in the recent months... I was sure you may have finally started to accept them, finally drop that grudge to them as a whole! See them for who they are!" Shido screamed.

"That's exactly why I did that, no matter what... I will not forgive the days where I accepted them, lied to myself of the signs I knew were that. I will regain the self I've lost over this past year." Origami replied.

Shido's eyes were shadowed as he looked down.

"...And why is that wrong? The Spirits want a normal life just like any other person, they didn't choose to become this, why can't you let go of your hatred!?" Shido demanded.

Origami didn't answer.

"I've seen it better than anyone, how much they'd want to leave it all behind, especially with Tohka. Just like any teenage girl, she learned what it was like to be happy, to smile, to have friends, and... to love someone. Something I understood, and probably why I fell in love with her." He stated, shaking heavily.

Origami grit her teeth at that.

"Are you that selfish you'd make people suffer the same way you did, when they never even did anything!?" Shido demanded.

"...You'll never understand, not unless you see what it feels like, and if Tohka really means that much to you, then I'll make sure to kill her first." Origami stated.

Shido's eyes widened as Origami left.

"ORIGAMI!"

* * *

Within a hotel area in the eastern section of Tenguu, Ellen winched a bit as she applied a healing gel across the wound that Tohka's Paverschlev had managed to inflict on her, one that surprised many DEM members when a realizer wasn't able to heal it. As she reapplied her bandages, Westcott walked into the room.

"How are you recovering, that was quite the wound [Princess] inflicted on you." Westcott questioned.

"I'm still appalled I let it happen, to let a Spirit injure me like that is insulting, and worse... I can tell [Princess] wasn't at her best when she used the blow that did it. We had her quarantined for nearly half a day, she can't have been at her full strength." Ellen replied.

She gritted her teeth, soon tightening her fist.

"There's no way she could have win, but I let myself underestimate her. Next time I see her, I will not make that mistake, and I _will_ claim her Sephira Crystal." She claimed.

Westcott chuckled, glad to see his best wizard's motivation.

"...Ike, is it really OK to let Master Sergeant Tobiichi to act by her own judgment?" Ellen questioned.

"I don't mind, plus it works with the recent revelations [Princess] gave us. It's true that I plan to look at the situation for a while, but she might also be one of the few wizards who has a chance against the new [Princess]'s power, and there's no need to discourage our young Wizard about her chances." Westcott gave a smirk as he wondered what carnage could happen.

"... You really mean that, don't you?" Ellen questioned.

"Of course, I have no plans to overturn the goal we've been going towards, but we also have many Spirits here. I want to see if this is truly something unique to a single Spirit, or there's truly more to all of them, after all... I have reason to believe _she_ was present." Westcott revealed.

Ellen's eyes widened at that.

"What do you mean?" She questioned.

"It's quite simple, the one we knew as Shido Itsuka? He's clearly the boy I killed 30 years ago... I believe you remember Second Lieutenant Takamiya's brother?" He revealed.

The strongest DEM wizard felt her eyes widen in shock, unable to believe what she heard.

"That's impossible, how can anyone come back to life after they're killed!?" Ellen refused to believe what she heard.

"Is it? We didn't think the Spirits had any more power, if that's truly the case, then perhaps the First Spirit got away from us long ago because we made her too well, perhaps reviving a dead life is just one of many bonuses we didn't even know about." Westcott countered.

"...Then our dream may be even more than we've intended for it to be, could it really be possible?" Ellen inquired.

"I believe so, we have quite a bit of mystery to unravel, and I'm quite curious of what's to come." He smirked.

Westcott's smirk soon showed his teeth, chuckling a bit.

"There's also the bonus of testing the Mordred's battle data, we need someone to measure its true strength. You want to see how amazing she is too, right? Well, if she brings out a power more than our expectations, then we might have to stop her before she kills off all the Spirits."

Ellen could admit it, when she fought Origami during the latest incident, she was able to stand against her for a good period of time despite she didn't win. Not to mention, she managed to use the White Licorice without the same issues that lead to the death of Jessica Bailey when she used the Scarlet Licorice. Plus, the Mordred was her Pendragon's sister unit, a CR-Unit she'd expect would support her in missions to come.

"You're right, but I must admit it isn't very fun for me to just stay here, unable to fight at my best." Ellen sighed.

"Oh, did I not mention this to you earlier? There's a second target I have for you." Westcott mentioned.

Ellen showed surprise at that.

"What different target? How am I supposed to fight at my best in this condition?" Ellen raised an eyebrow at his declaration.

"It's simple, I'm fairly sure that Master Sergeant Tobiichi will be bothered by Ratatoskr if she attacks the Spirits, so your target is the Fraxinus..."

He soon gave a grin, revealing how she'd attack them.

"...With the Goetia."

Ellen opened her eyes wide when she heard Westcott's words, immediately understanding what she was asked to do.

"I see, my injury only matters if use my Pendragon to fight, which means this shouldn't limit me in the slightest." She smiled, looking a bit excited.

"That's right, and handle it as you see fit. If it falls because of something like that then, it means that it's the end of their ship, and there's the one bonus of [Efreet] currently commanding that ship."

Ellen replied with a deep nod after hearing Westcott's words, her blood lust showing on her grin.

* * *

School finally came to an end, and without Tohka following them, the Yamai twins were heading back home to the mansion-like Apartment that they, Natsumi, and Yoshino all called their home.

"Shido left early, and Tohka's still with Reine... think this is related to Origami?" Kaguya wondered aloud.

"Consent. There's just too many coincidences for it to be anything else, I just wish I understood the situation with Master Origami better." Yuzuru replied.

After walking while having that conversation, the Spirit mansion they live in could be seen not long later.

"Hmm?"

Kaguya tilted her body to the left, and noticed standing in front of the Mansion, specifically in front of Shido's house, stood the sight of a familiar girl.

It was a tall girl in a sailor uniform with her indigo hair fluttering by the wind, and meaty proportions like a model, grace with a lovely face that currently had a bored expression. She was none other than the newest Spirit to join the Ratatoskr team, Miku Izayoi.

At that moment however, she noticed the Yamai twins, making them both sweat a bit as she ran towards them girls with her hands spread out.

"Kaguyaaaaa, Yuzuruuuuu!" She exclaimed.

"Uh oh..." Both twins gulped.

The twins dodged from the spot in unison, and since Miku charged at them without letting off any momentum, she found herself hugging the telephone pole.

She quickly pouted, her cheeks puffing as she maintained her hug on the pole.

"Mu... why did you dodge it?" Miku asked.

"Why did you charge at us!?" Kaguya exclaimed.

"It's obviously a hug to display my affection." Miku answered.

The Yamai twins sweat dropped at that.

"Worry. I don't think we want to be caught in that hug, especially considering her preference." Yuzuru mentioned.

"I agree, giving up on Shido was one thing, but that also meant Miku's interested in us because she swings that way!" Kaguya exclaimed.

Miku pouted more.

"So rude, even Natsumi doesn't run away like you both do." Miku said quietly.

Neither twin decided to bring up it was because Natsumi always tried to _hide_ from her.

"Mu... by the way Miku, what are you doing here?" Kaguya asked.

"Oh, I came here to darling's place to play after school ended, but no one was here, and I got bored so quickly. I tried going to the mansion next door, but it seems my little Yoshino and Natsumi left." Miku gave a sigh, putting a hand to her cheek.

Yuzuru blinked at that, looking concerned.

"Interrogate. Are you claiming that not even Kotori is present?" Yuzuru asked.

"No, it's so strange." Miku wondered.

The twins sweated, looking at each other.

"Oh yeah, this is definitely related to the Origami case." Kaguya remarked.

"Consent. The only reason Kotori would be absent would be the involvement of Ratatoskr, which may explain Yoshino and Natsumi's absences as well." Yuzuru agreed.

The Yamai sisters placed their hands on their chins while talking with each other, while Miku tilted her head, not as aware of Origami as they were.

"Mind telling me who this Origami is?" Miku questioned.

"Oh... that's right, you've never had her name mentioned in her presence." Kaguya realized, giving a slight sweat drop.

"Explanation. Master Origami is the girl with short white-hair, you likely saw her when you first met Shido." Kaguya explained.

Miku blinked, remembering the one girl in the AST.

"That one girl with the AST? Isn't that someone weird to know considering darling's goals?" She asked.

"It is, but she apparently met Shido once, so she kinda..." Kaguya trailed off at that.

"Explanation. Master Origami seems to have affection for him, and is like a fly chasing hone over vinegar." Yuzuru finished in her sister's place.

Miku sweat dropped at that.

"Oh my, that does seem like a predicament, doesn't it?" Miku mentioned.

"Shido left early because Reine noticed it, so he left early, and Tohka's... uh, I think she's talking with her because she felt wrong despite she and Origami never got along." Kaguya mentioned.

Yuzuru nodded, looking down a bit.

"Consent. Aside from being in a love triangle before Tohka won it, we learned that Master Origami has a hatred for all Spirits that exceeded your hate for men." Yuzuru explained.

Miku showed surprise at that, and it was justified, Yuzuru made a bold claim.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I'm not entirely sure, but apparently... 5 years ago, a Spirit killed her parents." Kaguya revealed.

That shocked the Spirit Diva greatly.

"...Do we know which one?" Miku wondered.

"Negative. The Spirit's identity, much less if the act was intentional, is unknown. However, Shido believes the Spirit that Origami saw was the one we know as [Phantom], as she and Kotori were the only two present that day, and Kotori has since been disproved as the guilty party." Yuzuru explained.

"[Phantom], the one I thought was God... could she really have done it?" Miku thought aloud.

However, before she could think about it further...

**【** ** WARNING! YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE, THIS IS NOT A DRILL! THERE HAVE BEEN PRECURSORY SIGNS OF AN IMPENDING SPACEQUAKE IN THE CITY! PLEASE EVACUATE TO YOUR NEAREST SHELTER! I REPEAT! ** **】**

"A Spacequake alarm!?" Kaguya gasped.

"Confusion. Is it really a Spirit, or not?" Yuzuru wondered, remembering the DEM used one when they tried to rescue Tohka to keep civilians blinded.

As they began wondering, everyone began evacuating.

"No choice, without knowing where anyone is, we need to head for the shelters." Miku stated.

"You're the only ones who won't be going there."

Everyone turned, and suddenly saw the sight of Origami Tobiichi starting at them.

* * *

Back in Raizen High's Physics Preparation room, Tohka and Reine both reacted to the sound of the Spacequake alarm going off.

"Another Spirit, right now?" Tohka couldn't believe their luck,

"No, I don't think there's a Spirit this time." Reine answered.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Tohka asked.

Reine took a deep breath, looking at the purple-haired Spirit.

"When we went to rescue you, the DEM sounded the alarm intentionally to keep witnesses away, considering the current situation... well, I don't think I need to explain it." She revealed.

Tohka gasped, if Origami had joined the DEM...

"Origami's attacking the others, I need to go help them!" Tohka rushed towards the door, only for Reine to grab her arm.

"What are you doing Reine, if I don't help them then-" Tohka asked.

"Tohka, let me ask you something, have you used your Limited Astral Dress since your powers evolved?" Reine questioned.

Tohka suddenly frozen, making Reine nod.

"Uh... well, I guess I haven't." Tohka chuckled embarrassingly.

"Follow up question, are you even sure you can do it the same way anymore?" Reine asked.

"...Not in the slightest." Tohka gave a worried look.

"Oh boy..." Reine mentioned worriedly.

The First Spirit turned her head slightly, hiding the sight of her biting her nails.

'Why didn't I have her practice in the last few days just to be safe? For someone with some godlike abilities, I'm as naive and dense as Tohka used to be sometimes.' Reine thought.

"OK, then we better figure that out fast, because you won't be any help if you can't transform, and I get the feeling you're Origami's primary target." She reasoned.

"Good idea." Tohka agreed.

Reine took a deep breath, sweating slightly.

'I just hope I can indirectly teach her how fast enough, because I don't feel like erasing some of her memories just to save everyone's skins if it can be avoided!' She thought nervously.

"OK, first thing... explain to me all the differences you felt from your power before, and after it evolved." Reine asked.

* * *

The trio of Spirits all looked at Origami as she stared at them.

"Origami? What the, but how is she here? Wait, why is she here!?" Kaguya exclaimed.

"Wonder. Master Origami, did you really transfer, or was it a lie?" Yuzuru questioned.

"Oh, is darling with you?" Miku questioned.

Even though everyone opened their mouth, Origami did not reply to any of them. She just silently-looked at them with a freezing-cold glare. Also gritting her teeth slightly over the Spirits currently missing, especially one in particular.

"There is no Spacequake that will be occurring, nor will the AST show themselves." Origami explained.

All three had their eyes widened, quickly piecing together what was about to happen as Origami's body gave off a pale light, and a CR-Unit equipped to her body. It had a dark grey composition and a sharp form, deploying X shaped thrusters, and giant characteristic equipment was loaded on her hips.

"She's after us!" Miku realized.

"Damn it!" Kaguya growled.

"...Master Origami, why?" Yuzuru quietly wondered what happened to the white-haired wizard.

Origami swung her right hand forward, and as if to match that action, the weapons equipped on her hips transformed, deploying itself to be held on Origami's hand. Said weapon was a huge Maryoku cannon as big as Origami.

After she prepared that with one hand, she pulled the trigger without any hesitation at all. Just when an eye-glaring light appeared in the cannon, an enormous Maryoku torrent shot at the trio. This prompted the three to jump away as they manifested their Limited Astral Dresses.

"Fine, if you wanna do this the hard way, then we'll do this the HARD way!" Kaguya manifested Raphael El Re'em into her hands.

Miku followed up by swinging her arms, forming the light keyboard that commanded Gabriel organ pipes as they manifested across the ground and walls. Looking at the two, then at Origami, Yuzuru closed her eyes before whipping Raphael El Na'ash into view.

"Unease. Mater Origami, why are you doing this? It's dangerous." Yuzuru begged.

"I told you already... I will destroy all the Spirits, my only disappointment is Tohka's not here to be the first to go." Origami replied coldly.

Origami pulled the trigger again, firing off another blast, but she suddenly saw her cannon move upwards without warning, feeling a wind push her back courtesy of Kaguya.

"Kill us? I'd like to see you try, we'll be the ones smashing your sorry ass to the ground!" Kaguya declared.

"I doubt that." Origami answered.

Faster than her words, Origami converted the Maryoku cannon into a giant Maryoku blade before she charged at Kaguya, most likely accelerating her body by using the Territory.

Unfortunately, while a normal opponent would probably be cut down before they could respond, the Yamai twins were the Spirits with the highest mobility. Kaguya dodged her attack, only for Origami to turn back, and forcing Yuzuru to fly at her before the twins began crossing weapons with Origami.

It was at that moment the two realized how bad their situation was going, with both their movements being obstructed by Origami's spread out Territory, and it didn't take much longer for Origami to start pushing them back.

"Kaguya! Yuzuru!" Miku exclaimed.

Miku quickly began to play an elegant song on her light keyboard.

"**[GABRIEL - RONDO!]**"

Origami slightly shifted her eyes towards her, but was too late to do anything as the sound of Gabriel's music had restrained her body. Using the opening, the twin Spirits shot forward matching their timing as they flew towards Origami from both sides.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Both screamed.

Kaguya thrust Raphael El Re'em towards Origami's right side causing a huge cyclone to expel from it as she kept charging, while Yuzuru whipped the chains of Raphael El Na'ash from her left, making it slither like a horned snake towards her.

They seemed to have her trapped, forced to take an attack she couldn't come out of unscathed as the three Angels united their powers at the same time against her. Unfortunately, reality had a different plan in mind.

"Weak." Origami remarked.

Miku gasped as the pipes surrounding Origami were blown away even more easily than Ellen had, all from a simple shout she gave off. At the same time, the Yamai twins felt a hallucination not unlike being grabbed by an invisible hand.

It was a feeling only Tohka had experienced, a result of the super dense Territory she constantly felt Ellen use on her while locked the restraining chair they placed her in. The feeling was so intense, both twins felt like mud had encased them, and they struggled to breathe.

"Look out!" Miku screamed.

However, her warning came too late as Origami's laser blade slashed at the duo. The impact force struck the two hard as they were both slingshot into nearby buildings, making them crumble slightly from the force.

"What... the hell?" Kaguya gasped.

"Petrified. Such power, it's just like that one woman we tried keeping away from Tohka, but with the intent to be offensive towards us..." Yuzuru coughed out.

"E-Everyone! Are you all okay!?" Miku asked worriedly, trying to avoid looking away from Origami.

She had good reason to, it was clear Origami was seriously trying to kill them, and if she looked away for even an instant... she the last thing she might feel would be her head instantly flying up into the sky.

"Master Origami... she's become too powerful." Yuzuru said weakly.

"...Then I'm afraid it's her or us." Kaguya stated.

"Horror. Kaguya, what are you saying-" Yuzuru gasped.

"DAMN IT YUZURU, DON'T BE SO NAIVE!" Her sister screamed at her angrily.

Yuzuru lost her voice at that moment.

"Look at our situation, this is serious! Don't tell me you wanna try to stop this by being all "Lets settle things by knocking her out?", or "Hold back our strength to the point that we can't kill her, and make her listen to us?" Absolutely not, that won't fly this time! That last attacks proved how naive those thoughts have become!" Kaguya shouted with a fierce tone.

"Right now, this is like a real fight, and with real consequences! She means everything she's just said to us! Worse, she has the power to do what she claims! She's an enemy who has power worth of her will to destroy us, it's kill or be killed, because he clearly refuses to give any compromise! To her, the only result she will except is our deaths! So, wake up Yuzuru, or just let yourself be killed!"

Yuzuru's eyes shook, Kaguya was right, but yet... how could she do what she asked? Even though she was aware of that, Yuzuru didn't have the will to kill Origami... no, it was more like she couldn't. Their time on Arubi island, even if Origami refused to accept it because of what she was, she genuinely saw Origami as her friend.

"You're right, that's why it's a bad thing that you dropped your guard." Origami stated.

Kaguya turned, seeing Origami used her yelling as a chance to close in right in front of her, and swung her sword down as a merciless attack struck her hard. Miku, and Yuzuru's eyes widened in horror as Kaguya's Astral Dress, which was supposed to be absolute, was cut apart... Kaguya's blood scattering around from the wound.

"KAGUYA!"

* * *

Reine sweated as she watched Tohka try to manifest he Limited Astral Dress again, crossing her fingers that it would work this time. After a short period of trying, a huge burst went off, blinding Reine slightly as she looked at Tohka in shock. Her Limited Astral Dress took the same form it did when she wore her Summer Uniform, but it had changed in a few ways to showcase her newer Astral Dress.

Her butterfly ribbon took its newer form, the area showing her breasts had spread out even more, and she could even see some of her stomach being exposed at the uniform's bottom, belly button included. She had the strange bracelet around her left wrist, but now in a pair as a second appeared on her right wrist. Her skirt was also a bit more see through, and finally she had her newer boots. Finally, her clothing of light had its newer colors to it, with her uniform having become black.

"There you go Tohka!" Tohka cheered, smiling at her success.

"Oh, thank god that time worked." Reine sighed in relief.

Suddenly, Reine got an alert from the computer, turning to answer it.

"This is Reine, what's wrong?" She asked.

"We need help, we're...attacked, Ellen is...a ship, we need help or I might...transform! I...risk it!" Kotori's voice was full of static, and some words didn't probably get through.

Reine showed worry as the signal vanished, making Tohka look at her worriedly.

"Westcott must have known they might try to stop Origami, get over to save the others Tohka, I'll try to help the Fraxinus from here." Reine ordered.

"R-Right! On my way now!" Tohka agreed.

Tohka prepared to run out of the room, but accidentally teleported outside, nearly falling before she started flying.

"OK, that's a new one!" Tohka exclaimed in shock.

As she felt Tohka start flying off, she turned before taking a deep breath.

"No one's here, guess it's a good time to be all natural." Reine mentioned.

Reine's body glowed before she assumed her true form as Mio, soon looking at herself.

"Been a while since I've taken my real form again, now to help everyone out." Mio said to herself.

Whistling with her fingers, two clones of herself form from the ground before being covered by the noise she used to become [Phantom] with, and she tossed one of the clones the Metatron Crystal.

"You'll go save the Fraxinus, empower the ship anyway you can, and weaken the Goetia." Mio pointed at the left clone.

"You'll go follow Tohka, and wen origami starts losing, and wishing for strength... give her the Metatron Crystal." Mio pointed at the right clone.

『 **Understood.** 』 The first Phantom acknowledged.

『 _At once._ 』 The second Phantom replied.

* * *

The Fraxinus was seen smoking as the Goetia prepared to fire at it again.

"We can't take another hit!" Kannazuki warned.

"No, this... this can't be it..." Kotori honestly felt like they were about to see the end.

The Goetia fired at them, at everyone looked in horror as the attack came... only for a strange umbrella like barrier made of Reiryoku to completely negate the attack! Everyone showed surprise at the barrier's appearance, including Ellen.

"What!?" Ellen exclaimed.

At that moment, the sight of mosaics taking a humanoid form appeared in front of the Fraxinus.

"T-That's... it's [Phantom], when did she get here!?" Kotori gasped.

Ellen was confused, she had never seen this thing before.

"Is that a Spirit, but how?" She wondered.

At that moment, [Phantom] looked forward, and rushed towards the Goetia. before Ellen could even react, she felt the left wing get smashed apart, quickly followed by the right, the ship's systems mentioned heavy warnings as its operations struggled to avoid a full system failure.

"No, this can't be!" Ellen screamed.

At that moment, she suddenly saw [Phantom] appear in the cockpit, two glowing orbs representing eyes as she stared at the DEM wizard.

"Y-You don't scare me!" She exclaimed.

『 **Really? Well then, tell me... do I scare you NOW!?** 』

[Phantom] lurched forward, suddenly taking a demonic skeleton face with red eyes that morphed to become an undead version of Ellen, and that made the fabled Adeptus 1 finally scream in terror before [Phantom] lurched past her. She felt explosions happen before the Goetia crashed into the ground.

Ellen had her Territory prevent her from being killed, but looked in anger at the enigmatic Spirit that had just humiliated her. After ignoring Ellen, she flew towards the Fraxinus' frontal area, coming into view of the crew.

『 **Are you all OK?** 』

"W-why... why did you help us? You gave me a Sephira Crystal 5 years ago, didn't explain yourself, erased me and my older brother's memories... so, why are you here helping us now? What's your goal here!?" Kotori demanded answers from the confusion she felt.

Taking a moment, [Phantom] went silent before she answered.

『 **It's... complicated to explain, but do know that while I may have not been 5 years ago, the mistakes I've made today have made me your ally. Protect this domain well, it is yours now... my child.** 』

Kotori's eyes widened at that, followed by [Phantom] disappearing.

The Flame Spirit just stared at where she was in confusion, what exactly did [Phantom] mean by that last part?

"...Just, who are you?" Kotori whispered in confusion.

* * *

Miku was panting heavily, barely able to stand on both legs as Origami stared at her, and she briefly glanced back to look at the Yamai twins she was protecting. Like her, they were covered with several bruises and cuts on their white skin, bleeding all over.

Unfortunately, it was at that moment she finally felt herself collapse to her knees, the last of her strength fading. She tried to muster even a little bit of power, but... it didn't work, she had finally hit her limit.

"No, I... I can't, Kaguya and Yuzuru need me..." Miku's tired body whimpered a bit before finally fainting.

After seeing all three of them were defenseless, Origami slowly walked towards the three with her sword, better known as the Clarent, held in her hand. She was ready to deal the finishing blow and kill all three of them once and for all.

"I've finally obtained it, the power to destroy Spirits... the power to grant my dear wish. Now, with this attack, I will regain myself, and never again will people like me be created in this world." Origami declared.

She raised her sword, ready to cut Miku down, when suddenly...

"ORIGAMI!"

The white-haired Wizard's blade stopped briefly as she saw Tohka, currently without her Limited Astral Dress equipped.

"...Tohka Yatogami, you finally showed up." Origami stated.

"I can't believe you did this, you call Spirits the monster, and yet even now you refuse to kill the monster in your heart." Tohka sighed disappointed.

Origami didn't try to move Clarent away from Miku, still intending to cut her down.

"I'll deal with you after I take care of these three, you're not worth the hassle." Origami stated.

If Tohka had been as she was prior to unlocking her true power, she would have instantly flipped out, but the current her wasn't going to fall for that.

"Funny, that must be why Shido chose to love me, and not a heartless murderer like you." Tohka claimed.

Origami suddenly froze, her eyes widened as her hand shook, if anyone who normally saw the two interact could, they'd be surprised. For the first time either of them knew, Tohka had been the one to set Origami off.

The white-haired wizard slowly turned as she looked at the purple-haired Spirit.

"...Shut up." Origami stated.

"The truth hurts, doesn't it?" Tohka continued.

"...I said shut up." Origami growled lowly.

"The fact you have to kill them why defenseless shows just who you really-" Tohka kept talking.

Origami shouted before rushing at Tohka, not giving a damn about any other Spirit now.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Origami screamed angrily.

At that moment, she swung down on Tohka, only for her to suddenly be knocked back. She looked at Tohka, only to be surprised at what she saw, Tohka's new Limited Astral Dress was seen equipped. Having been unconscious for when she could see it, Origami didn't understand this.

"What the... what is this?" Origami remarked.

"Origami, I have something you need to hear..." Tohka replied.

Tohka summoned Sandalphon, also surprising Origami at the new form her Angel took, further questioning what had happened since the last time the two had last seen each other. Just what occurred between now and the Ten-Oh Festival?

"I hate you, from the very first day you disgusted me, but when I heard you had transferred... I didn't feel satisfaction at all. My body ached, something in me felt like it was gone, that's when I realized it. The "hate" I have for you? It wasn't that I despised your very existence." Tohka explained.

"What I hated was how unlike me, you refused to look past what had happened, I never swore vengeance on you for shooting Shido... I was hoping that you and I could have actually been friends one day! Shido did too, maybe we could have become your new family, so even if you refuse to accept that... I refuse to accept your refusal, so I'm gonna make you with not my words, but me feelings!" Tohka screamed.

Tohka rushed at Origami, and the white-haired Spirit did the same, Sandalphon and Clarent soon collided with one another, but to Origami's surprise... she was suddenly flung back into a nearby building, and then went right through it!

"What, this is... how? You're not using your full power! How can you wield so much strength!?" Origami asked in shock.

"This isn't just a visual change Origami, because of how I feel for Shido... I've become stronger!" Tohka rushed at Origami after finishing her announcement.

Gritting her teeth, Origami formed a territory around Tohka, keeping her locked in place... for only three seconds. Tohka immediately stretched out her arms, smashing the barrier around her apart, and making Origami shriek as she felt her suit spark against her.

'No, she's... it's like I'm fighting her when she wasn't sealed!' Origami mentally gasped.

"You're not just being overpowered by me Origami, your own hate is blinding you." Tohka stated.

"Don't you... dare tell me... that I'm weak!" Origami roared.

Origami rushed forward, swinging Clarent towards Tohka, but the empowered [Princess] managed to parry each slash with little difficulty. The white-haired Wizard kept angrily slashing, unaware it wasn't helping her, it just made it easier for Tohka to read her movements.

"No, I won't let this happen, I can't... I won't let this change by! I will destroy one of you, and then I can finally search for the Spirit that murdered my parents, I finally know of the third Spirit there that day!" Origami roared.

Tohka's eyes shifted a bit.

'Wait, did she just say third?' Tohka thought.

"Then... that would mean there was someone other than Kotori and [Phantom] who was there that day, but who was it?" She wondered, trying to find the guilty party.

Shido claimed that the attack that killed Origami's parents did so by _burning them_, but it wasn't Kotori that did it since Origami would have said so.

Yoshino's powers were water and ice, so it wasn't her.

Kurumi reacted oddly to Kotori's flames, so it was a likely chance even if she had fire, she wouldn't have used it. Not to mention she noticed Kurumi only killed some... questionable people.

The Yamai twins were instantly eliminated because she would have seen them together.

Natsumi could have copied Kotori's powers, but she needs to see an Angel first, and Kotori had to learn how to wield Camael through her Limited Astral Dress, so it couldn't have been her.

And Miku just hadn't been a Spirit long enough, so it wasn't her either.

'It wasn't any of them, the Spirit that did it must be someone else entirely, but why did they do it?' Tohka wondered.

"Die, Tohka Yatogami!" Origami screamed.

Right as she prepared to rush at Tohka, she suddenly felt a violent headache struck her head, catching Tohka's attention. Moments after this occurred, the white-haired wizard felt her consciousness pause, and then her sights were covered by red.

Tohka quickly realized it, the CR-Unit known as Mordred? It was just like the White Licorice, which meant this was the only chance she had to take Origami down without a risk of seriously killing her. Using the chance, she rushed forward to perform a side sweep with Sandalphon at her free torso.

Just like leaves being played by the wind, Origami was easily blown backwards in a straight line, and the debris broke into several fragments from the momentum. The white-haired Wizards slammed through the building until she reached a distance where she couldn't see Tohka anymore, rolling 2 or 3 times on the ground before finally lying down on the ground facing upwards.

"No, this is... it isn't possible." Origami breathed with a struggle.

While Origami didn't receive a life-threatening wound because of Tohka purposely weakening her Reiryoku upon impact, the damage to her body was still serious.

"No, this... this isn't..." She choked out.

Tohka walked up to her, looking a bit saddened as she stared at her.

"...Stop this, no one will be happy if you kill yourself over this, it isn't worth it." Tohka asked sadly.

"No, I... refuse! I won't... I... I don't care anymore, if I can destroy you Spirits once and for all, then... I'll welcome death!" Origami screamed, surprising Tohka.

Origami suddenly coughed violently, shakily raising her hand towards Tohka.

『 _Do you want power?_ 』

Both Tohka and Origami heard the voice, the former looking for it confused.

"What, who... who said that?" Origami asked.

『 _That isn't important right now, just answer the question._ 』

At that moment, the sight of a mosaic taking a human shape appeared before the two of them, making Tohka's eyes widen.

"...[Phantom]" She breathed.

"Phan...tom?" Origami repeated, confused.

The mosaic kneeled closer to Origami, making the immobilized Origami nervous, and then...

『 _Once again, do you want power?_ 』

"Who are you, how... can I trust you?" Origami's body was shaking with fear.

『 _What I am isn't important, what is important is your answer to me. So, for the final time, do you want power? Do you wish to obtain an absolute power that won't lose to anyone?_ 』

Origami's eyes widened, unsure what she just heard.

"An... absolute power?" Origami repeated.

『 _Yes, the power to achieve your deepest wish._ 』

'What's she talking about?' Tohka wondered.

Origami began to breath heavily, if it hadn't been for Tohka clearly reacting, she thought she had gone crazy from the damage the Mordred have done to her body. She thought for a bit, but her wounds, and the irritation of Tohka's words?

She had nothing to lose, and grabbed [Phantom]'s arm, showing an angry face filled with determination.

"Of course I want that, I... want power! Even if I have to leave everything, or sacrifice what I am, maybe even set my day of death... then I don't give a damn! I want the absolute power to grant my dear wish! I want... the strongest power that no one can reach, the power... to kill every Spirit in this world!" Origami screamed.

『 _...I'm not sure if I should be impressed for your resolve, or terrified you don't seem to have given up your will, and let yourself become a machine. Regardless, you are the only one this power will properly fit. _』

Origami looked to see [Phantom] take out the Metatron Crystal, which suddenly got Tohka's attention.

"That's a-" Tohka gasped.

『 _Allow me to grant you the power you wish for, take this, and it shall be yours, and yours alone._ 』

Origami stared at the white gem, seeing it's powerful glow, and she quickly raised her hand towards it, prompting Tohka to try and stop it.

"Don't Origami, if you do that you'll-" Tohka warned.

"I don't care what the cost it, so butt out!" Origami screamed.

at that moment, she touched the crystal, and suddenly felt something odd affect her body as the Crystal suddenly stuck to her, forcing itself in like a parasitic organism infected a host. She screamed in pain, and [Phantom] stepped back.

"W-what's happening to me!?" Origami's voice screamed with pain as the Metatron Crystal began bonding with her.

『 _Hmm... I feel like I neglected to tell you something about this power, what was it exactly?_ 』

Tohka stared in shock and worry, seeing Origami's body float towards the sky, knowing what Origami had just did... something she knew would be bad due to Origami's feelings towards Spirits, and the words she kept speaking even now.

『 _Oh yeah, now I remember... my apologies Origami, but perhaps this wasn't the best thing to offer you when you hate Spirits so much._ 』

Origami looked at [Phantom] confused.

『 _That's a Sephira Crystal, when a Human being touches one, it turns them into..._ 』

『 _...A Spirit._ 』

Origami's eyes widened, and a white cocoon surrounded her at that moment, the force pushing Tohka back from the recoil, and that's when the purple-haired Spirit noticed [Phantom] waving to her.

『 _My apologies Tohka, I may have left you in a bit of a mess, but you'll understand why this had to happen eventually. She'll never find peace otherwise._ 』

"Huh? W-what are you talking about?" Tohka was confused by those words.

『 _Bye, bye. We'll meet again soon._ 』

Tohka saw [Phantom] disappear, and she held out a hand in vain, but she had little time to think as she watched to see the change finally complete itself. Descending slightly into view, the white cocoon broke open, making Tohka stare in shock at what she was seeing.

Origami floated in the air, wearing a dress with a skirt shaped like a flower in full bloom, being made of white and gold. There was also a floating gold ring around her head with veils extending out from it, being a pure translucent white. It was like she was wearing a wedding dress only permitted to be worn by a pure maiden, no... an Angel descending from the Heavens.

"...This is the price I paid, the power I accepted. How ironic. It seems to finally defeat my enemy, I had to become my enemy." Origami whispered, her eyes still closed as her hands shook like they were abominations.

Tohka noticed the others start to wake up, and quickly turned to them.

"Run, get out of here!" Tohka shouted.

"Huh, Tohka? What are you-" Miku questioned.

"I SAID RUN!" Tohka screamed.

None of them understood it, but the strange light they noticed made them decide to flee. As they did, Yuzuru noticed what the light was, making her eyes widen in horror. She quickly turned away, and when she did... she failed to notice the odd feeling that pooled into her half of the Raphael Crystal.

Tohka readied Sandalphon, and she finally saw the white-haired Wizard opened her eyes, which were the same... then quickly became a lighter blue as her pupils whitened, similar to how Shido's eyes became more golden using an Angel.

"I have... become a Spirit." Origami said disgusted.

* * *

**Well, there you have it, the battle between Tohka and Origami while the latter was a Wizard has come and gone, and now... she's become the Spirit known as [Angel], a terrifying prospect for Tohka to face. How will the fight go now that she's facing an unsealed Spirit, while she's in a Limited Astral Dress? Will her true power's dress make the difference against a Spirit good at long-range?**

**Ooh! Sorry Ellen, but you just got slammed by Phantom, and it was satisfying to see the Goetia get torn apart like it was. *sighs* Too bad it'll be restored when time travel gets involved, meaning it'll have to be wrecked again. Oh well, at the very least, the Fraxinus crew is alright... minus a completely mind-blown Kotori if you count having your mind blown as something serious.**

**You'll notice I didn't bring up the scenes with Ellen initiating the Goetia fight, and how Natsumi went to rescue Shido alongside Yoshino, and the reason for that is simple... they weren't any different. I figure that you guys wanna see what's different in the story, so if there's a scene that hasn't been altered, I'll leave it out, and that way you'll get to see the parts of the story that have been changed due to its theme.**

**Before we officially end this chapter, I got an announcement. After this arc, and before the Nia arc, I'll be showing a brief interlude that shows you all the scenes that have the changes I mentioned in Chapter 1... for Miku's arc at least. Now, what about Natsumi's arc? *smiles* You'll see that one too, but I think I'll wait until we get past Mukuro's arc before we do that, so I hope you'll like seeing these unseen parts of the story once they show up.**

**Until next time everyone, and stay awesome! ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**OK, I'm like bouncing off the walls right now! To think I'd be on the Origami arc of this story, and then while I was just doing whatever yesterday... boom! An image showing Tohka, alongside Origami's spirit form... and then the announcement that we just got a Season 3! Oh man, I am so excited, part of me feels all the DAL stories I added played a role (likely not, but I can still fantasize about it), so I am motivated right now!**

**Well, enough about that, time for the next chapter of this story! Last chapter we saw Origami turn into a Spirit, and now we'll see the battle between her and Tohka commence, followed by her journeying to the past thanks to Kurumi's aid, only to discover an _awful_ revelation... the question is how will this story change what happens? What will cause her to awaken her true power with how this story alters the Inverse Form's presence?**

**The biggest thing is as of this chapter, Kurumi's gonna take a role the previous arc heavily implied she'd be taking, the role of an antagonist. Now that she's aware Mio's taking more action again, hearing the final Spirit showed up is really gonna get her attention. *giggles* I can't say any more about that, but do know that Kurumi will actually appear a lot more than she did in canon for this story, and by that... I mean she'll even appear in Mukuro's arc :3**

**Now that we've said all that, let's begin Chapter 5 so the gap between Volume 11's events closes itself!**

* * *

** _ Chapter 5, Origami Arc - Falling from Heaven _ **

Tohka saw [Phantom] disappear, and she held out a hand in vain, but she had little time to think as she watched to see the change finally complete itself. Descending slightly into view, the white cocoon broke open, making Tohka stare in shock at what she was seeing.

Origami floated in the air, wearing a dress with a skirt shaped like a flower in full bloom, being made of white and gold. There was also a floating gold ring around her head with veils extending out from it, being a pure translucent white. It was like she was wearing a wedding dress only permitted to be worn by a pure maiden, no... an Angel descending from the Heavens.

"...This is the price I paid, the power I accepted. How ironic. It seems to finally defeat my enemy, I had to become my enemy." Origami whispered, her eyes still closed as her hands shook like they were abominations.

Tohka noticed the others start to wake up, and quickly turned to them.

"Run, get out of here!" Tohka shouted.

"Huh, Tohka? What are you-" Miku questioned.

"I SAID RUN!" Tohka screamed.

None of them understood it, but the strange light they noticed made them decide to flee. As they did, Yuzuru noticed what the light was, making her eyes widen in horror. She quickly turned away, and when she did... she failed to notice the odd feeling that pooled into her half of the Raphael Crystal.

Tohka readied Sandalphon, and she finally saw the white-haired Wizard opened her eyes, which were the same... then quickly became a lighter blue as her pupils whitened, similar to how Shido's eyes became more golden using an Angel.

"I have... become a Spirit." Origami said disgusted.

Origami's hand rose up, making the crown around her head glow.

"**[Metatron]**"

Suddenly, various golden pillars form from the ground, getting Tohka's attention as she manifested... or rather, _fully_ manifested her Angel. She gritted her teeth slightly as she tightened her grip on Sandalphon, getting her usual instinctive feeling of danger.

'Those pillars, I don't like where they're implying.' She thought.

"**[Shemesh]**"

Metatron's pillars begin to rotate around her, gathering light before spinning so fast they formed a ring. Following this action, Tohka suddenly widened her eyes to form a wall of Reiryoku as a crazy number of light particles were poured down at her.

"She's a long-ranged fight, not good!" Tohka grunted.

She had reason to be worried, while she one of her attacks was using Sandalphon to form an energy slash to attack from a distance, she was limited to the area she slashed towards, and the slash was locked in the direction she made it.

Metatron on the other hand? It looked like this Angel could position itself anywhere for a long-distance strike, meaning she was fighting against the kind of opponent her abilities weren't meant to combat.

'I've gotta move, now!' She thought.

Tohka quickly rushed away, but the rain of attacks followed, and Tohka's eyes widened as she saw the rain of light strike the area. It was like watching a beautiful, and extremely destructive rain. Each cluster of Reiryoku had tremendous power that overrunning the ground without pause.

The asphalt road, abandoned vehicles, nearby houses... Origami's Angel didn't let any of them off the hook. The familiar city scenery was easily destroyed like paper touched by rain. Tohka panted as she took the moment to measure Origami's power, and she didn't like the answer.

"She's as strong as I was in my original form's unsealed state!" Tohka's eyes shook as she realized Origami had easily qualified for a AAA-Rank Spirit.

Tohka jumped up into the air, shouting as she swung a few slashes at Origami, getting her attention as she pointed her other hand downwards. The light ring separated to create a shield in front of her, blocking all the strikes.

However, this had been Tohka's plan as she shot past the shield, slipping past Metatron to the surprise of Origami as Tohka prepared to slash down. With a might scream, she swung Sandalphon at her... only for her to blink out of the way.

"What!?" Tohka gasped.

Feeling something behind her, she noticed Origami teleport back into view, the new Spirit showing a brief moment of surprise before collecting herself. It didn't take long for Tohka to realize that Origami hadn't chosen to teleport away, it must have been a natural ability of hers that she or her Angel used instinctively.

'There's no way she can avoid every attack like that, I just need to figure out the weakness in that... uh, teleport dodging.' Tohka thought.

"How revolting..." Origami said quietly, looking at her hand.

Origami clenched that hand into a fist, and pointed it upwards.

"**[Mal'akh]**"

Metatron's pillars collected behind her, making themselves a pair of wings behind Origami. She flapped said wings, and ran backwards using only an instant, followed by several rays of light coming from the wing tips to attacked Tohka.

Tohka's eyes focused as she swung at a rapid speed, barely managing to cut all of the attacks that had flown at her. However, she could feel herself getting fatigued as this was happening as there were just too many light beams for her to parry.

"Damn it, how can she... already have mastered her Angel this fast?" She breathed heavily, still parrying.

"You're slipping, Tohka." Origami stated.

Origami's fight tightened as her attack intensified, her wings spreading up, down, left, and right as she swung her arm down.

"**[Kadour!]**"

Metatron quickly separated again, the pillars flying freely around the sky with their own wills as they released beams from all directions. Tohka quickly found herself captured in an apparent cage made by laser grids.

She didn't move an inch, pretty sure touching the beams would cut through her bones and flesh... with said beams getting closer every second. It wouldn't be long before they reached her, making her sweat.

'What can I do? It won't be enough to use just a single sword!' Tohka panicked.

** _Shekhinah..._ **

"Huh?" Tohka blinked in surprise.

She heard a strange voice, but she wasn't sure where it had come from.

** _Call it out, Shekhinah..._ **

"I have no idea what's going on, but... I guess I don't have many options right now."

As the beams came closer to her...

"**[SHEKHINAH!]**"

As the beams were about to swallow her, Origami suddenly saw a mass of power slash through them, pushing the pillars away. When Tohka could be seen again, she saw she was now holding not one, but **two** of Sandalphon!

"What?" Origami gasped.

"Whoa, I didn't know I could do..." Tohka quickly realized this must have been what that strange voice was telling her.

Taking a closer look at her Angel, she realized something. Either the enigmatic First Spirit somehow spoke to her, using a different voice to hide the fact, or...

"Sandalphon, was... was that you speaking to me?" Tohka wondered aloud.

Naturally, the Angel didn't respond to her, so she was left without an answer to the origin of her second sword. Seeing her still distracted, Origami quickly fired Tohka but, she quickly regained focus as she used both swords to cut through the beam, followed by rushing at Origami.

"ORIGAMI!" Tohka screamed.

Tohka swung through Origami again, and the same result as before happened... this time however, Tohka got an idea as quickly turned, using her second sword to make a slash wave behind her. At that moment, Origami reappeared... right in front of where the slash wave was!

She widened her eyes as the attack hit her, sending her flying into a nearby building. The Light Spirit's eyes shook with complete shock at what had just happened, with Tohka panting a bit as she looked.

"I get it now, even if you can teleport, your limited by the fact you either can't continuously turn into light and teleport, or you can only dodge what you can perceive." Tohka stated, smiling at her achievement.

'Is this really the same Tohka?' Origami thought, surprised by how different Tohka had become since her kidnapping.

Taking back into the sky, Metatron became a pair of wings once again, soon flying Origami away from the impact zone. Knowing she couldn't waste this chance, Tohka quickly rushed after the white-haired Spirit.

Origami fired at her, but Tohka swung at all the light beams without problem, and quickly surprised Origami as she appeared right next to her.

"**[PAVERSCHLEV!]**"

The second sword took place of the throne, shattering apart before circling around to form Sandalphon's true form. The eyes on the sword glowed as it manifested, surprising Origami a bit as she remembered the time she faced its previous incarnation: Halvanhelev.

That's when it hit her, even if Tohka were to miss her... the wave of Reiryoku that she unleashed from it could still ended up spreading to where she disappeared. She was gonna raze most of the city just to take her down!

'Alright, if you want to overwhelm me with pure force, then I'll gladly give do the same!' Origami glared, Metatron's pillars gathering back around her in a crown shape.

Tohka easily understood what it meant, each of the pillars had enough power to rip through a Limited Astral Dress, so uniting all of them would easily allow Origami to unleash her strongest attack. It would be Metatron's equivalent to the Paverschlev.

"Origami!"

Origami briefly looked at Tohka as she shouted this.

"I will ask you one more time! Can we really not understand each other!?" She demanded.

"...Don't joke with me." Origami replied, scowling a bit.

At yet, for a reason that Tohka didn't understand, rather than a scowling warrior... all she saw from Origami's face was a sobbing young girl.

"My determination will not change... my mission will not change. I will deny all Spirits! When they're all gone, I will end them by ending myself!"

"Then tell me, why do I see you crying?" Tohka asked.

Origami was confused by that, and then a pain in her head went off as she recalled her crying self 5 years ago. Shaking her head at that, she angrily resumed her glare at Tohka as she prepared her attack.

"Finish this now, destroy her, Metatron!" She yelled.

Metatron's pillars all began charging beams of light, soon compressing together into a massively charged beam.

"Fine then... it's time for your scolding, so prepare yourself you spoiled child!" Tohka shouted.

Origami grit her teeth as her scowl showed her teeth.

"STOP SHOUTING BULLSHIIIIIT!" She screamed.

Origami shouted and raised both her hands forward. When she did that, pure light started to concentrate on Metatron tip.

"NOW! TAKE HER DOWN, **[PAVERSCHLEV!]**"

"**[ARTELIF!]**"

The mass of purple and white Reiryoku were about to fire off and collide, but at that moment...

"STOOOOOOOOOOP!"

Both of them suddenly froze, recognizing that voice. They turned to see the sight of Shido, standing alongside the only Spirits that Origami hadn't seen together, Natsumi and Yoshino. While Origami hadn't noticed, the two rescued Shido from wherever Origami had imprisoned him earlier.

"Shido? Wait, where have you been all this time?" Tohka questioned.

"S-Shido..." Origami was horrified at the sight of Shido seeing her as a Spirit.

Shido panted before looking at the two.

"What is this? Why must this happen? Why do we have to fight each other, tell me... Origami!" He screamed loudly.

Origami's voice began to mumble a quiet bunch of gibberish, looking away from the sight of Shido's frowning face, and the painful voice he just made. All the courage she had standing before him all vanished for one simple reason...

She was a Spirit, and now he could see that, she was the very thing he would try to save no matter what he'd have to sacrifice.

When Shido frowned his face while making a painful voice, Origami mumbled that blankly and looked away. It was as if she was reluctant to show her own appearance to Shido.

"Damn it... what God is mocking me right now?" She quietly asked herself.

Origami quickly turned before shifting Metatron into its wing form, and then sped away into the sky with tremendous speed.

"Origami! ORIGAMI!" Shido shouted.

Before any of them realized it, Origami disappeared from view, and Shido collapsed onto his knees with his shaking body looking at the ground. Seeing Shido's sad form, Tohka lowered herself to the ground, dispelling her powers before she hugged her boyfriend's hurting form.

* * *

Origami flew for a few minutes until she reached an unpopulated high-ground area. Taking a glance behind her, she saw no one giving her chase, and she sighed in relief before she dispelled Metatron entirely.

Looking at herself, she showed the same disgust she had upon becoming a Spirit, but now it felt even worse, first it was Tohka's words to her... then the sight of Shido seeing her. For the first time that she could remember, her confidence had been completely shaken, and she had wavered.

"Damn it..." She grunted.

"My, my... to think you'd be the one she gave her final Sephira Crystal to."

Origami's eyes widened at that, recognizing that voice.

"...Don't hide from me, where are you Kurumi!?" Origami demanded.

Kurumi's signature laugh sounded off after that.

"My, what a temper you have, and I was considering offering to give you something you might like hearing. With that attitude, perhaps I shouldn't tell you anything?" She pondered.

"Something I might like hear..." Origami quickly realized there was only one thing that fit that description.

"Ah, seems you've become interested now, hmm..." Kurumi smirked.

At that moment, Kurumi walked out of the shadows, finally revealing herself to Origami as she saw her near her.

"I know, as compensation for your rudeness, I'll only let you know... if you listen to what I have to say. It might just connect with your own story." She decided, grinning at the newly born Light Spirit.

"...Fine, what do you want?" Origami replied.

Kurumi giggled, taking a look at Origami up close, almost as if finding her appearance funny.

"The Spirit possessing the power of Light, and the Spirit possessing the power of Darkness, our powers are exact opposites... and yet, our situations are so similar that it's almost laughable." She mentioned.

"...What do you mean?" Origami asked, starting to sound worried.

Kurumi hummed a bit as she put a finger to her chin, looking like she was in thought.

"Hmm, good question, what do I mean? Oh, wait a second, I do know... best of all is it all connects to the one who gave you your powers. Honestly, I'm surprised you didn't realize that being was the same person Shido told you about, now what did Ratatoskr call that person again? Hmm... [Phantom] I believe?"

Origami's eyes widened at that, this was familiar... Shido had said that Kotori had been turned into a Spirit, that there was another Spirit present the day of the Tenguu Fire. It seemed that Kurumi this enigmatic being, and based on her words, their history didn't seem to be a good one.

"Oh, I guess you did know, just not about _her_ disguise." Kurumi smirked.

"...What do you know about her then? Are you saying you're like me, a Human turned Spirit? Just like Shido mentioned." Origami questioned.

"That would be where our stories divide before converging once again, I wasn't just transformed by her... for a time, I ended up helping her. The sad part? I didn't even know what I had been turned into, she told me I was some "Ally of Justice" and I believed her. Sad to say, there was a time I was as innocent and naive as Tohka, that's why I was the worst person who could have encountered her." Kurumi admitted, her face suddenly showing a murderous scowl.

Origami quickly noticed that scowl the moment it formed, and from the sight of that scowl, she felt it... an extreme hatred like her own. The only difference was hers was to a group, but Kurumi's?

It was entirely focused, the kind of hate you'd only see from someone that specifically targeted a single individual with their hatred, despising them more than anything... perhaps being the only thing they hated in the whole world.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry about that, I'm getting a little carried away there." Kurumi apologized.

Origami didn't respond, not sure if she should even _be_ replying to that.

"She gave me a Sephira Crystal, and then I began helping her hunt down the monsters she called Spirits, which to me were something else... they looked like Humans in shape, but with their power covering their whole body. The power that had been so toxic to them that they lost their sanity, and truly became monsters... I killed dozens without knowing the truth, until..." Kurumi continued.

"...Until I killed the precursor to dear Shido's little sister, who had been my best friend."

Origami's eyes widened at that.

Kurumi's words of "our powers are exact opposites... and yet, our situations are so similar" finally rang a bell... Origami's parents were likely killed by [Phantom], and Kurumi had unknowingly killed her best friend because of [Phantom]'s actions.

"...Why are you killing people if that's the case? Why aren't you trying to go after her?" She questioned the Spirit of Time.

"Simple, because she erased my memories, and I have no intent to tip of that not only do I remember, but I know her true form under that cloak." Kurumi explained.

Kurumi soon gave a cruel smirk, looking at Origami directly.

"Not to mention, I have a better way to make her suffer, one that will fix everything in this world her actions have wronged. The reason I kill is because I need plenty of _time_, enough of it to use Zafkiel's final attack [Yud Bet], and go back 30 years to kill the original Spirit to appear... the First Spirit. Once I do that, all will be undone, and the Spirits will never plague this world as they have in the now." She revealed, licking her lips slightly.

"And... that requires killing people?" Origami asked in horror.

Kurumi sighed.

"Unfortunately, I just don't have enough power to jump back that far, right now I'd be lucky to reach 4 years. That's why I need Shido's power to make the jump. While it would mean I'd have to kill him, changing the past would render that void, he'd still be alive after I did it." She explained.

While that last bit did make Origami shiver, she could see how she could justify it, even if she didn't want to actually see it. However, that left her with another question... the reason she wanted to stop [Phantom] by killing the original Spirit, rather than go to before she made her one.

"Hmm, by that look, I think you're wondering why I'd go this far just to ruin one Spirit's entire life. I guess I should probably explain that last bit. After all, she's the reason Tohka managed to evolve her powers like she did, power that should have been locked away by the First Spirit because it could have risked making her a monster like those I killed." Kurumi mentioned.

Origami's eyes widened at that part.

"Wait, are you saying that... that [Phantom] is-" She questioned.

"Precisely. While she uses it to hide her appearance, the reason she can hide from both Ratatoskr and the DEM's radar is because she's just too complex for their systems to register as a Spirit, and I knew from the moment she had a Sephira Crystal that it was her." Kurumi answered.

Kurumi smirked at that moment, dropping the bigger bomb on Origami.

"That she was the First Spirit, otherwise known as... Mio Takamiya."

"Takamiya, but... but that's Mana's last name." Origami remarked.

"And Shido's real last name, before he was adopted by the Itsuka family." Kurumi revealed.

Origami was confused now, so Kurumi sighed before continuing.

"I'm sorry, but I can't really give you an answer about that, all I know is that she isn't biologically a Takamiya. If she was, then Shido and Mana wouldn't be Human. Still, I still remember how she used me all that time, and how she's still using people now under the guise of [Phantom], so... how about you and I make a deal?" Kurumi gave an expectant look at Origami.

"A deal?" Origami repeated.

"You claim the reason you hate Spirits is because one killed your parents 5 years ago, correct? Since I want proof the past can be altered... what if I gave you the chance to change the past as a way for me to see that the past _can_ be changed?" Kurumi offered.

Origami's eyes widened at that.

"My only condition is you give me your power to make the jump, I refuse to waste any of the power I've gathered, not to mention like I said, 4 years is likely the furthest I could send you right now. I have no intention to empty my power, especially since my Reiryoku can only let me recover up to a single year if I let it naturally recover." She further tempted her.

Origami thought about it, and then tightened her fist.

"...I'll do it, I will void the death of my father and mother, and change history with my power." Origami agreed.

Kurumi smirked, glad she had agreed to her request.

"Now, first off, let's gather all that power we need... **[City of Devouring Time]**"

Kurumi put her hand up, forming a red barrier around them that began siphoning Origami's Reiryoku, causing her to notice the clock on Kurumi's eye rotate clockwise as she gathered more power. Eventually, she formed enough to allow a jump that went 5 years into the past.

Origami expected to be sent back at that moment, but instead...

"**[Tet]**"

Origami felt herself being shot by one of Kurumi's bullets, and felt something weird.

"What was that?" She asked.

"It doesn't matter if you change the past if I don't realize it's changed, consider that my way of making sure myself of this timeline gives the me of an altered future the same experiences." Kurumi explained, giggling afterwards.

The Spirit of Time soon realized one detail she needed.

"Oh yeah, what day did the fire happen? You won't stay there forever, so I need to make sure I sent you to the right day." Kurumi inquired.

"It was August 3rd." Origami answered.

"Oh, how curious it was that day, I feel something else happened that I can't recall." Kurumi wondered aloud.

Before Origami could even consider asking about that comment, Kurumi aimed Zafkiel at her and fired.

"**[Yud Bet]**"

At that moment, Zafkiel made a creak as it started giving off a black glow, her excess Reiryoku flicked around like thunder, sending sparks around her. It was almost like an invisible being was preventing Kurumi from shooting that bullet.

If there really was, then it unfortunately was no match for Kurumi's determination to fire. She held onto the power that could disobey God himself, and then... the bullet fired off to hit Origami. The white-haired Spirit grit her teeth as she felt her perception suddenly swirl.

"Good luck, and hopefully you don't let me down." Kurumi encouraged.

* * *

Reine helped Shido and Tohka get Miku onto a bed in Raizen High's infirmary, using the fact school hours had ended to their advantage. Looking at the trio of the Yamai twins and Miku, everyone was a bit worried, minus Natsumi.

"Why's everyone in a panic, I can just do this." Natsumi remarked.

Natsumi touched all three of them, and their bodies were all suddenly healed up, surprising the group.

"Whoa! Natsumi, I didn't know you had healing powers!" Tohka exclaimed in awe.

"Actually, it isn't really healing, I just morphed away their external damage. They'll need to rely on their own stamina in regards to their own body's regenerative abilities to heal up the rest of their wounds." Natsumi corrected.

"Still, that's pretty impressive." Shido remarked.

Like usual, Natsumi didn't give any positive reaction to the comment, making Shido sweat drop a little.

Following Natsumi's advice, Reine used the limited bandages, fomentation and antiseptics to help patch up the rest of their bodies. Luckily, despite Reine stated she only had a little first aid knowledge, Kotori had clearly seen evidence she was better at it than the actual medical officer for the Fraxinus.

"Are you all OK? I'm sorry I didn't arrive sooner." Tohka gave a worried look at the three.

"Don't worry, I'm not even hurt at-" Kaguya tried to look tough, only to move wrong.

Everyone watched as her ears teared up, showing her wincing a bit before she screamed from a sudden pain in her side. Reine forced her to lay back down, sighing at the sight, while Yuzuru tried not to laugh at her sister's small goof.

"Nope, it hurts like hell..." She admitted, still trying to smile as she winced again.

"I cast [Requiem] to try and lessen the pain, but Origami did so much damage I couldn't negate it all." Miku replied, somewhat apologizing.

Shido chuckled a bit, soon losing himself in thought about how Origami was now a Spirit.

Tohka quickly noticed this, and hugged him from behind.

"Tohka, what happened out there?" He asked.

"I saw [Phantom] show up, she gave Origami a white-colored Sephira Crystal, and then... that was it." She answered.

Reine turned to the both of them at that, getting their attention.

"It wasn't just with you, [Phantom] also defended the Fraxinus from an attack by Ellen in a DEM warship, and somehow... the readings I got showed they were at the same time." Reine revealed.

"You mean, she was in two places at the same time?" Yoshino asked.

Reine shook her head.

"No, I think it would be more like Kurumi's case, one was a clone. Based on what the [Phantom] defending Fraxinus did, my best assumption is she was the real one, while she had a clone make Origami into a Spirit." She theorized.

"Hiding her appearance like Natsumi, altering her voice like Miku, and now cloning?" Shido mentioned.

"I think that theory of Kotori's might be right, maybe she really is the First Spirit, but I don't get what she's doing if that's the case." Tohka remarked, feeling confused.

While she didn't show it on the outside, Reine hid a face of guilt behind her expression.

* * *

** _~Tenguu City, August 3rd - 5 years ago_ **

Origami squinted a bit, and then blinked as she tried to regain her eyesight, she looked around and saw where she was. She was definitely in Tenguu City, but the question was this... was she really in the past? The fire wasn't happening yet, but Kurumi may have intentionally sent her to before the fire started so she could prepare herself.

'If this is 5 years ago, then my old house should be here, but how can I get there without drawing suspicion?' Origami thought.

She pondered on it, but then recalled the times a Spirit changed their outfit into something else, and now that she was herself...

'As much as I don't like that I became a Spirit, as of right now, some of their powers are useful for blending in.'

She hid in a secluded spot, where she changed her outfit into some of her casual clothing, combined with a hat and sunglasses to keep her from being noticed by anyone who knew her 5 years ago by noticing her hair or eyes, especially her past self.

Once that was done, she walked out began fast walking towards the area where her house would have been. Only a few minutes after she began walking, thanks in part to her better physical condition as a Spirit... she saw it.

"...It's really here." She gasped.

The nostalgia hit her as she saw it, her old home. When her parents died, she was eventually taken in by her aunt, so she had to leave it. By the time she had returned to Tenguu City... the house had been demolished with a new one due to various reasons.

"If things go well, I'll be able to live here again, with mother... and father..." Origami's voice quivered a bit, dropping her usual stoic tone briefly.

At that moment, a loud alarm entered her ears, but not that of a Spacequake's... a fire alarm. That was enough to let Origami know what had begun, and where she needed to go, the Itsuka household.

While she succeeded in time traveling, like Kurumi had told her, she would eventually return to the present. She had no idea how long she could stay in this time, so every second counted. If she couldn't defeat the First Spirit in time, she did this all for nothing.

"Oh god..."

It wasn't long before the heat haze formed, and the entire neighborhood began to burn. It was sight she wished she didn't have to relive... burning in red flames that made the city look like it was air-raided, the sound of the fire alarm and fire trick sirens mixing, buildings collapsing, the scorching sounds of the flames, the screams of people running in chaos. You couldn't blame anyone if they described the scene as "Hell" right now.

After flying through the air for a bit, she finally saw them. An elementary school boy, and a young girl in a glowing Astral dress, Kotori on the day she became a Spirit. Origami noticed that Kotori looked younger than she recalled, but didn't pay much mind since she figured it may relate to her having been sealed.

"Is she here too?" Origami whispered to herself.

Right on cue, she noticed something off in the scene, a strange mosaic hiding the image of a person... standing right next to Kotori. It was definitely her, the hidden Mio Takamiya, the First Spirit herself.

Origami wanted to strike her right there, but... she was able to hold herself back. Attacking didn't just risk killing Shido, he had yet to seal Kotori's powers, so he was already in bad shape because she lacked his healing ability.

Luckily, she didn't have to wait long as she saw Kotori kneel to Shido, and then kiss him. Her Astral Dress vanished as Shido's body emitted its healing flames from taking her powers, right before she saw him give her black ribbons. Then from there, she did something to them by tapping their foreheads.

'This must be when Shido's memory of this time was erased.' She realized.

Mio quickly vanished from the spot, and that was Origami's cue to follow her as she chased after the enigmatic Spirit. Noticing that she appeared in a certain spot, she summoned her Angel, and aimed at her.

A beam of light fired off, but Mio quickly noticed the attack, and vanished out of nowhere. Origami was slightly startled in the next moment as she chose to reappear directly in front of her, staring at her with the Origami could not see.

"Hmm? A Spirit, so you were the one who attacked me?" Mio asked curiously.

Mio quickly noticed the Angel Origami had, further confusing her.

"Wait, that angel is Metatron, but how is that possible? I still have the Metatron Crystal." She wondered, scratching her head over it.

Seeing how close she was to her chance, Origami felt a rush of an uplifting feeling, something she could only describe as the thrill of undoing the mistake Mio made by killing her parents. Raising her hand, Metatron readied itself again.

"Hey, who are you? Where did you come from? Why are you attacking me?" Mio asked in confusion.

"Shut up! I'll kill you, Mio Takamiya!" Origami screamed.

That voice alone suddenly told Mio everything, knowing there was only way she could have known that based on all brief evidence she had.

"Of course, you time traveled. Yet for you to know my name? I see, so... Kurumi does know it's me, doesn't she? I should have expected that when she had [Yud]'s power on her side." She realized, showing great deductive reasoning.

"**[KADOUR!]**"

Origami spread out both her hands, and Metatron's pillars separated before they pointed towards [Phantom], and she screamed as she fired beams of light from the tips. Mio's unseen eyes widened as she barely dodged the beam that was sliding in the sky.

However, Metatron's continued attacking from every direction without pause, and Mio realized that it would get hit eventually if she stayed there. With that in mind, she jumped backwards to slip past Metatron's range before flying away.

"I won't let you run!" Origami declared.

After Origami sharpened her sights, she kicked the ground to pursue Mio, firing several beams while chasing the Spirit who dodged with complex maneuvers. Even though she was evading them, the travelling distance gradually turned shorter as Origami quickly caught up.

"Oh dear, what did my future self do to give you such a grudge?" Mio questioned in a fed-up tone.

Mio dived down through some buildings as she kept avoiding them.

"Mu... sorry, but I can't have you killing me here. I have a wish I have to realize no matter what." She stated.

Origami's eyes shrunk, an intense rage forming in them as she heard those words.

"A wish... a wish? A WISH!?" She screamed.

Mio barely dodged another few beams, confused by Origami's sudden rage to her words.

"You killed my father, and my mother... and you still want a wish?" Origami stated angrily.

"Huh?" Mio blinked in confusion at that.

Origami's scowl grew larger, her teeth showing as they grit with such intensity that they almost made an audible noise for Mio to hear.

"Don't screw with me... Don't screw with me. Don't screw with me! I won't give you time to hope, and I won't give you time to wish! You will die without achieving anything. You will disappear without leaving anything at all, get lost from this world with regret in that empty heart you-"

"What are you talking about? I don't remember interacting with any adults recently, or with anyone similar to that. I'm sorry, but are you mistaking me with someone else?" Mio questioned, genuinely confused.

Origami went silent at those words, and while they were genuine through Mio's mouth, the distorted voice of her mosaic... well, they didn't make it seem as sincere. Did [Phantom] not commit the crime just yet, or... was Mio trying to play the fool with her?

She tried to process a result, but ultimately, it was Kurumi's words that finalized her decision. The only result she could think of was killing her parents was not for any principles or goals, but more like someone stomping on ants on the roadside.

"You... you bitch!" Origami screamed.

"Eh?" Mio replied worriedly, unsure of why Origami said that to her.

Inside her head mad in anger, Origami felt anger fill her body, followed by, hostility, fury, hatred, detest, and that wasn't even showing 10% of the insanity filling Origami's heart. She motioned her hand again, screamed as she commanded her Angel to attack.

Mio's eyes widened as the pillars spread out across the sky all began to fired beams in unison to attack the Spirit of origin, which she quickly dodged with perfect movements... which was within Origami's calculations.

At that moment, Mio suddenly noticed a beam from a certain direction, aiming in a way she couldn't dodge, causing it to strike her dead on. Origami panted, hoping she finally killed the one who ruined her life once and for all.

"Ow... that hurt." Mio groaned, without her voice disguised.

Origami showed surprise, unable to believe Mio was powerful enough that the attack didn't kill her, however by the fact Origami heard her voice? She had done something else, shred that mosaic cover away. Hearing coughing, she noticed the silhouette of a young girl with hair that reached to her... hips, maybe?

"Huh? Oh, crap, my cover!" Mio realized.

The smoke cleared up, but not quick enough to expose Mio's appearance, despite that... Origami swore her voice was familiar. She knew she hadn't directly heard her voice, but it was so similar to someone she had heard before.

But who? Plus, if she could disguise herself, was that person Mio's real identity? She tried to figure it out, but she couldn't remember who it was?

"I'll admit, that was impressive, that was the first time I've ever been outmaneuvered like that. No wonder you have Metatron, you're its ideal host.

"...Are you trying to flatter me to save your skin?" Origami growled angrily.

"No, I don't think you'll ever like me... yet you're such a good host for Metatron. No choice, while I'd like to avoid trouble if possible, and I know you'll probably go against me one day like Kurumi, I can't pass this up. He needs someone like you, or Westcott will succeed in ruining this world." Mio replied.

Origami was a bit surprised by that comment, but had little time to think about it.

"Well, I guess I better leave now, hopefully I'll be able to find a good host for Gabriel soon." Mio waved and start flying away.

"No, you're not getting away from me!" Origami roared.

Origami rushed overhead of where Mio was, surprising the Origin Spirit as she gathered Metatron's pillars together.

"**[Artelif!]**"

"...Uh oh." Mio breathed worriedly.

Soon, the charged light beam fired, with Mio only barely managing to move out of the way in time. At that moment, the beam began flying down towards the ground, causing Mio to notice something... a younger version of Origami, and two adults.

Realizing the nature of the time loop, Mio suddenly had her eyes widen as she realized what was about to happen.

'...I think I just figured out what she was talking about." Mio realized, knowing she had no way to stop it.

The beam struck the ground, and at that moment, Origami panted as she missed...

"MOM! DAD!"

** _ \- (*Date A Live II: Hanten Tohka*) - _ **

Origami's body suddenly froze up at that, those words she just heard... she knew them all too well, because she made them 5 years ago.

"What's going on?" Origami asked confused.

"Uh, I know that you might not trust me in any manner right now, but... I think you should look down there." Mio mentioned worriedly, pointing down at the ground.

Origami shakily turned to look at the sight, and that's when she saw it.

It was an elementary school girl with hairs reaching her shoulders and was hold up by a pin. She had a cute face but, the girl's face was currently tragic because she was making a blank expression and was covered with black soot... the Origami of this point in time.

"That's... me." The white-haired Spirit realized.

She looked slightly ahead of where her younger self was, and then she saw it, the mark of ash where her parents had been standing moments prior. Her eyes widened in horror as she started to realize the horrible truth... unaware Kurumi was seeing it as well.

* * *

_5 years ago, Origami ran back to the residential area covered in flames, reuniting with her parents in front of her house._

_Upon seeing her father and mother were safe, Origami was happy._

_However, that happiness died in only mere moments as a beam of light poured down from the sky, vaporizing her parents in an instant._

_She looked up at the sky, right in the direction where the light poured down._

_That's when she saw a single silhouette in the sky, and the Origami from 5 years ago, still without any knowledge of the Spirits could only describe it as one thing..._

_"An Angel"_

* * *

As Origami's breathing became shaky, she suddenly re-pieced that scene in the other direction, looking at her own appearance.

The glowing pure white Astral dress covering her slender body.

The countless wings, or rather the golden feathery pillars of Metatron, hovering in the sky around her. If a stranger were to see her appearance, they would probably look at her as an Angel...

...Just like her past self had. Feeling her whole mind begin to pulse as it fought between acceptance and denial, Origami's whole body began to tremble.

"No... No! NO!" Origami panicked.

Origami held her head and twist her body, the disgust of wanting to erase herself immediately filled her brain, the despair of not forgiving her existence filled the gaps of her heart as a certain set of words filled her head.

**It was you... the one that killed my father and mother.**

**I won't forgive you, I will kill you... I will definitely kill you!**

That was the curse that Origami had kept repeating in her mind for the past five years, but now she understood everything. 5 years ago, during the Tenguu Fire, there weren't just two Spirits present... there was a third.

The Spirit that caused the fire, Kotori Itsuka. The Spirit of Origin that made ten normal girls, or maybe more if the Yamai twins had never been one, into Spirits, Mio Takamiya. Finally, there was the Spirit who killed Origami's parents...

**"I'm... my parents' murderer, and now I've just reset an endless cycle..."**

For 5 years, Origami had left all her emotions behind under a vow she made to Shido, but with this revelation she uncovered... such a vow wouldn't matter, because it could never be fulfilled with the truth laid out before her.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Origami screamed, tears flying from her eyes.

** _ \- (*insert song end*) - _ **

Mio could only watch, feeling somewhere guilty, while she had taken many lives to refine the Sephira Crystals... this was the one time someone died, and she had no intent to cause it. Yes, it was just an accident on Origami's part, but she was the one that indirectly lead Origami to her parents' location in her attempt to flee.

It hit home for her, reminding her how she felt seeing Shido die 25 years ago, the day Westcott shot him dead, and then the day he left his young form at an orphanage, without even being able to give him a reason for it... much less tell him she wasn't really his mother.

"A time loop, you came to kill me thinking I did this, only to indirectly cause it, and convince your past self to redo the cycle." Mio said sadly.

** _ \- (*Date A Live II: Ellen about to kill Shido*) - _ **

While the white-haired Spirit cried at the realization, she suddenly felt her form begin to disappear, the sign she was about to return to the future. Unable to accept what had happened, Mio suddenly felt herself grabbed by Origami, a desperate and near-broken look in her eyes.

"Don't let this happen, don't let me go back yet, please! Do something, turn back time just a few minutes, give me power to walk around this, revive, please... just bring them back! I'll do anything you want, just please, save them!" Origami begged, shrieking at the top of her lungs.

"I... I can't, if I could do that I would have done it for-" Mio tried to reply.

Unfortunately for her, Origami was in shock a broken state, the only things she could hear are the things she _wanted_ to hear... none of which Mio had.

"I'll do anything, you can just kill me and use my life for theirs, throw me in Hell to suffer forever, just please... bring them back! BRING THEM BACK!" She kept begging.

At that moment, her rapid shaking of Mio caused the Metatron Crystal of the past to fly off her, and then...

It touched Origami's body

The moment it hit, Origami's body suddenly shook heavily, and Mio grabbed the Metatron Crystal back in horror. Origami already had the Metatron Crystal of her time, so the one of the past, the one that had yet to gain a wielder? Even Mio realized the danger that could result if she let Origami touch it... which had just happened.

Origami's eyes suddenly went black, and her faded body began to distort, followed by the gem on her ribbon darkening, followed by Metatron itself slowly changing from gold, to a dangerous shade of obsidian.

"W-what's happening to me, make it stop, it hurts... help me!" Origami screamed, feeling something within begin to swallow her up.

Mio's eyes shook as she finally realized what the contact between the Sephira Crystals of the two different timelines had caused, the power had stabilized and then hidden through refining it?

The barrier holding back its true power had shattered.

"No, this is... she can't handle that power! No one can!" Mio gasped in horror.

At that moment, Origami's body sank, and seconds before she would return to the future...

"MAKE IT STOP!"

** _ \- (*insert song end*) - _ **

Origami's expression, and the loud scream that followed, ended up being just like what Tohka did before she helped her save Shido in the present. Only compared to then, it was as bad as it looked. With that, she returned to the future, with Mio staring as only one thing came to mind.

"I've... I've created a monster, one that'll destroy everything... including Shido." She stated, the realization of what happened standing before her.

Not just that either, looking at her past actions, it all welled up before she remembered the ones she took with, and how that extended to what happened with Origami. The act of what she had done then, it had finally echoed its consequences.

"What have I done?"

* * *

Kurumi's eyes shook as the sights from the past fully sunk in, the whole thing with Origami's parents? Learning she caused it, and ended up creating a time loop, was one thing on its own... yet what she saw at the end?

"That sight, that reaction, oh my god... please tell me that was just my hate warping my perception, or that coming back to the present will fix this." She begged, feeling scared in the same manner she had when she saw Kotori about to fire the Megiddo.

Meanwhile, in the Physics Preparation room, Shido was talking to Kotori through the screen as they spoke to each other.

"Glad you're OK, though I'm still shocked from what Reine told me, to think... Origami's a Spirit now, and I thought the Spirits before would be challenging." Kotori remarked.

"I know, Origami's not gonna be easy to reach, but... I'm still going to save her no matter what happens." Shido declared.

Kotori sighed, smirking at her brother.

"Guess that's what makes you who you are, we'll try to figure out where she went, and from there we'll-"

**【** ** WARNING! YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE, THIS IS NOT A DRILL! THERE HAVE BEEN PRECURSORY SIGNS OF AN IMPENDING SPACEQUAKE IN THE CITY! PLEASE EVACUATE TO YOUR NEAREST SHELTER! I REPEAT! ** **】**

Both of them showed surprise at that, almost like their talk was prophetic.

"No way, is that..." Shido looked at Kotori who gave the same look.

"Give me a second, this was really sudden." Kotori replied.

As Kotori went to the Fraxinus crew for readings, Tohka suddenly slammed the door open, surprising Shido.

"Shido, come look outside right now!" Tohka screamed in a panic.

"...OK, I don't like this." Shido knew Tohka didn't get this panicked unless something serious happened.

Once he looked outside, he saw the sight of Origami reappearing, and for some reason... he could instinctively tell something was wrong. That something bad was about to happen at any moment.

Right on cue, it did... her Astral Dress was completely shredded away, and a darker version of her Reiryoku began flooding out of her body, something Tohka recognized.

"Shido, that's... that's what happened with me." Tohka realized, her eyes shaking with fear.

However, that's when the similarities between them ended, with the darker Reiryoku instead swirling into the shape of a giant hand... which grabbed Origami, tightening its grip before the power exploded out like a bomb.

Back in the Fraxinus, the "WARNING" signs moving across the middle of the ship's announcing rim had quickly changed into "ERROR" signs. Kotori noticed them, not understanding what could have caused this to happen.

"What's going on? This has never happened before, please... can someone tell me anything!?" Kotori asked, her voice shaking.

"Commander, the Spirit readings are increasing, but there's... there's something wrong with them!" Shiizaki answered.

Kotori looked at her, not liking the choice of words in that same sentence.

"The system registers numbers are increasing like wit Tohka, but..."

**"...these numbers are negative!"**

Everyone in the ship showed horror upon hearing that.

For Kotori, it was even deeper, she remembered some of the things Tohka mentioned, namely... the fact the First Spirit had warned her that awakening her true power could cause her to lose control. It didn't take long for her to realize the awful truth.

"The nightmare Tohka mentioned could happen, we're seeing it..." Her horrified face stuck in place as she turned at the screen.

At that moment, the Reiryoku dispersed, showing the true form of Origami's power. Her new Astral Dress was drastically different from the one she had before, the best way to describe it? Well, it was... very hard to say anything that made sense.

The only clothes you could accurately describe were the long blackened veil over her head, something of a color with a black butterfly bow, which was also present in her hair, a long midnight blue sarong held by some large black armor-like clip, black gloves, and dark gray stockings. The rest of it seemed like a stick-on bra that only covered her naughty bits, and a bunch of tattoos on each side of her waist, and above her belly button.

"Is that... is that really Origami?" Shido questioned.

"Yeah, but how'd she awaken her true form?" Tohka wondered.

Origami slowly rose her arms, and then...

"**[Metatron]**"

Her Angel appeared, showing its true form as a spiky black ring... right before it began raining down beams of black light across the entire area.

* * *

**Oh boy, things just took a worse turn, and now the question is how will it be fixed? I'll admit the hardest part of this chapter was finding a way to make Origami awaken her true power when Mio wouldn't have done it like she had with Tohka, then I remembered that one thing canon didn't show? What could happen if the past Metatron Crystal touched Origami.**

**Not only did it work out like a charm, but it also revealed the incident that finally made Mio the atoner she is in this story, the realization that her actions let lose a Spirit that even Shido couldn't communicate with, endangering his life. Despite that, she still had to give Origami the Metatron Crystal, because she knew Origami would stay with the DEM otherwise... her hand was forced for 5 whole years 0_0**

**Kurumi really layered on those revelations to Origami too, and it was because Mio showed up in Tohka's arc that she even bothered telling Origami, so she's more than a little on edge right now. *breathes* I can say this, despite all of that was said to her, most of that info is never gonna reach Shido... that's all I can say due to spoilers, minus that it relates to how Shido creates the New Timeline.**

**Until next time everyone, and stay awesome! ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh boy, here comes to big stuff everyone... because Origami's about to start her rampage, and Shido's gonna have the closest to a heart attack he'll probably ever have. Before we start, I'd like to say I'm glad the way I unlocked Origami's true power worked out, I was a little worried about how it might work out, so it's a relief I worried over nothing.**

**Also, I need to apologize, because there was something I realized after I made the chapter, and far too late to edit it in without risking too many missing it because you don't get alerts for when a Chapter gets updated. When the Metatron Crystal of the past touched Origami, who already had it, the crystal kinda semi-bonded to her, so Mio couldn't give it to anyone else.**

**Now to reply a guest review.**

**To I-My-Mee:**   
**"You slightly misread that part, the past Metatron Crystal didn't get absorbed into Origami when it touched her, that's why Origami's true power was awakened despite Mio didn't break the seal like her future self had with Tohka. While normally, a Spirit touching a Sephira Crystal would be like they were just holding something (based on Mio holding them), but in this case?"**

**"The fact that Origami touched a crystal she already absorbed, and therefore shouldn't exist outside of her body, caused the two Crystals to have something like a paradox. Not a time paradox, but more of a reaction paradox. The two powers were identical, so the contact caused a surge that backfired into the future crystal, while opening the past crystal to having the same happen eventually."**

**"In a sense, the past crystal's seal on its true power was cracked, while the already cracked seal on the future crystal was finally shattered. Also, like I mentioned above this guest review reply, I ended up realizing that the power reaction would have caused the past Crystal to semi-bond to Origami, which locked her into being the only person Metatron could wield with until she died while fully possessing it."**

**"As for what you said about the Sephira Crystal being able to defy time? I believe that's actually the canon reason Origami was still a Spirit in the New Timeline, and there's a few reasons this can be justified. First, if she just received it from Mio again, then I don't think she would have been in her Inverse state at all, not to mention her pupils should have been white in all the illustrations."**

**Alright everyone, it's time now... let's go to the past, and save Origami from herself!**

* * *

** _ Chapter 6, Origami Arc - Make Right of what's Wrong _ **

Shido and Tohka were both looking at Origami, who had become clad in the true form of her Astral Dress due to the events of the past.

"Is that... is that really Origami?" Shido questioned.

"Yeah, but how'd she awaken her true form?" Tohka wondered.

Origami slowly rose her arms, and then...

"**[Metatron]**"

Her Angel appeared, showing its true form as a spiky black ring... right before it began raining down beams of black light across the entire area. Explosions suddenly went off across the city as it struck, even beginning to rip through the land itself!

Screams were heard going off from some of the areas where the beams hit, and that's when a horrible truth echoed out... as proof of it, the Fraxinus' warning symbols soon grow worse, the entire ship flashing red as new alarms blare off.

"Oh no, don't tell me..." Kannazuki gasped in horror.

"We have a Category-E detected! The Spacequakes shelters have been breached, no one's safe anymore!" Minowa warned in response.

Kotori's eyes shook, this had always been a very possible result, even more so when the [Humpty Dumpty] satellites had been dropped on Tenguu City, but she had never believed it before... that a Spirit could have enough power to breach the shelters from the surface.

That was only hear reaction though, Shido looked at Tohka as her eyes shook, and because he had come to realize by now that Tohka had a sixth sense for danger... it was clear something had to have happened.

"Tohka, what are you feeling?" He asked worriedly.

"...The shelters, they're useless, she's cut right through them. I have no idea how many probably died from this first wave." Tohka said, her look still distant as her mind tried to fully register it.

Shido's eyes widened in horror.

"Origami, stop this!" Shido shouted.

Unfortunately, no one realized Origami was no longer in control, she was acting purely on the instinct of her rampant and now negative Reiryoku.

Origami's hands moved again, causing even more black beams to rain down from the sky, smashing through various buildings instantly before they all exploded, sending flames flying across the entire city as in mere moments... Tenguu City had essentially turned into a Hell on Earth.

"That's not Origami, at least not right now!" Tohka shouted.

『 Shido, get the others out of there, now! 』 Kotori ordered.

Despite still being slightly damaged, the Fraxinus revealed itself as it began charging the Mystletainn, aiming it at the rampant Origami.

"NO KOTORI, GET AWAY!" Tohka screamed, assuming her Limited Astral Dress and flying towards them.

"Tohka, wait!" Shido shouted.

Origami turned towards them as the cannon fully charged itself.

"Mystletainn... FIRE!" Kotori shouted at the top of her lungs.

The beam fired from the ship's main cannon, but in response to that, Origami simply held out her hand before closing it right as the beam hit it... completely dispersing the attack as it was ripped apart!

Everyone looked in horror as the ship's cannon exploded, smoking heavily as everyone inside felt the entire ship shake.

"Impossible!" Kotori gasped in horror.

Origami began charging beams from Metatron, and as Shido stared in horror, Reine suddenly grabbed him by the arm, making him look to see her carrying Miku while Yoshino and Natsumi, who the latter had aged up for the sake of being able to carry them, did the same with the Yamai twins.

"Shido, if we stay here we might not survive, come on!" Reine said, her usual stoicism gone due to Origami's true powered form having appeared in the present.

"But Reine, what about-" Shido tried to say, but Reine just pulled him away without giving him the chance.

They quickly escaped the school grounds, and just in time as the beams all shot out, destroying everything in their paths... including Raizen High, which exploded into a fiery blaze as Shido saw it. The worst damage however hit the Fraxinus, which tried to defend with its Territory, only for it to be shredded as the ship took even further damage.

"The ship's territory has been completely annihilated, all weapons are offline, controls are going haywire!" Nakatsugawa announced.

"...Big brother, help us." Kotori said quietly, crying slightly.

Origami prepared another charge of beams, gathering them all to strike a single target... **the Fraxinus**. Tohka rushed towards them, hoping she could intervene in time.

"ORIGAMI, DON'T DO IT!" Tohka screamed, rising Sandalphon to attack.

She swung down on the white-haired Spirit... only for her Angel to clang like it hit a boulder it couldn't break. Her voice shook as she was forced back, watching in horror as Origami fired the light beams at the Fraxinus.

In only a few seconds, the beams cut through the ship like a hot knife through butter. At first, nothing happened...

*KABOOM*

Everyone looked in horror as the Fraxinus exploded, with everyone still inside of it.

"KOTORI!" Shido screamed, tears flying out of his eyes.

The Camael Crystal flew out of the sky, bouncing against the ground, everyone looked at the symbol that marked Kotori as a Spirit... and removed any doubts to if anyone could have survived. Tohka's eyes shook before she flew down to it, picking it up in her hands.

"No, Kotori... why?" She asked, closing her eyes as her body shook.

She shrieked in anguish, soon rushing at Origami, smashing her Angel in a futile effort to strike her.

"BRING HER BACK! I SAID BRING HER BACK, DAMN IT ORIGAMI, WHY DID YOU LET THIS HAPPEN!?" Tohka demanded, tears still in her eyes.

"Tohka..." Kaguya said sadly.

Looking at Shido, who was breaking down from his sister's demise, she made him turn to face him.

"Shido, I know how you must be feeling, even I can't believe they're all gone, but... I'm afraid I need to be selfish, and ask you to ignore it for just a while, because we can't let Origami's power rampage any more than it has. You need to seal her!" Reine stated.

Shido briefly looked at her, and then at Origami, who blasted Tohka hard, sending her through some of the burning buildings. That was the reality before them. As long as Origami could keep using her powers, she would only be causing more damage, and claim more lives.

"...Right, I've gotta get up there somehow!" Shido agreed, nodding in acknowledgement.

"But, how do we reach her without what happened to Kotori happening to us?" Natsumi asked, shaking slightly.

Reine didn't know how to answer that, especially since three of the Spirits were still injured, if any of them tried to help... they'd likely not survive. That left only Yoshino and Natsumi free, as she wondered if she might have to reveal her true form, the sight of a building shattering as Tohka broke out was seen.

"Everyone! I'll keep her busy, I've already fought her, so I know how to counter her abilities! Just get Shido close when I give you the signal!" Tohka shouted.

"Well, I guess that answers that question... I just hope we don't die." Natsumi remarked.

Tohka screamed as she rushed at Origami, with the rampant Spirit rushed at her, blasting beams of light as she danced around with Sandalphon slashing through each beam fired at her. Using the moment, Yoshino formed her Limited Astral Dress as she summoned Zadkiel, with Natsumi and Shido riding on the Angel's back.

"Here goes." Yoshino said nervously, taking off into the sky.

Origami noticed them flying at her, turning to aim her light beams, but Tohka spun in the air, swinging her Angel down on her. Despite not cutting through, the recoil shifted the Light Spirit enough that she turned her focus back at Tohka, who she now registered as the bigger threat of the two.

"Natsumi, wait for my signal! When I give it, I want you to throw Shido forward!" Tohka shouted.

"Eh!?" Natsumi blinked in surprise.

"If she thinks she's being attacked, Metatron will teleport her away, I have to make her do it first, that way she can't perceive Shido being tossed at her as such!" Tohka explained.

Natsumi gave a strange look, but considering Spirit abilities were odd enough already...

"Alright, if you say so." Natsumi agreed.

Tohka smiled, rushing forward as Origami followed her, targeting her with Kadour, but Tohka was ready as she summoned her throne from the sky, which got hit in her place. Taking the broken shards around Sandalphon's blade... a familiar giant sword formed.

"**[PAVERSCHLEV!]**"

Tohka screamed before swinging the giant blade down, and ripping the energy slash through the environment, Origami's Angel detected the danger like usual and teleported her away. Tohka let her sixth sense figure out where she'd be, and then...

"Natsumi, at 2 O'clock!" She shouted.

"Hold on Shido, you're going for a ride!" Natsumi replied, grabbing Shido's shirt.

She threw him forward, making Shido scream as he flew through the air, and as he did... Origami reappeared, causing him to catch her in midair. The sudden grasp made Origami unable to respond, and now that he had the chance, he took it.

He kissed Origami, and everyone waited for Origami's Astral Dress to vanish, and hopefully turn her back to normal. Unfortunately, there was no reaction of any kind, shocking them all.

"What's going on, why didn't Darling's kiss work?" Miku questioned as she saw it.

"I don't know, what's going on!?" Kaguya questioned.

"...Master Origami?" Yuzuru began to worry.

Reine bit her thumbnail slightly, trying to wonder what could be wrong, Origami had a maxed-out happiness reading for Shido based on every time Ratatoskr checked her. Not to mention she knew Shido should still be able to seal her in this state since he could with Tohka, even if she was negative.

However, that's when it hit her... the readings they sometimes got were read regardless of how genuine they were. Even when Miku was clearly refusing to show Shido she as starting to believe in him, her anger was measured by the system.

"Oh no, it couldn't be..." She realized.

"I don't like that look, what did you just realize?" Kaguya asked, sweating a bit.

Reine looked at the others, a trickle of sweat on her face.

"Origami might be feeling love for Shido based on what our system told us when we measured her, but... a Spirit can only be sealed if that love is _genuine._" Reine revealed, making their eyes all widened.

It wasn't just them either, because Tohka, Yoshino, and Natsumi heard her too. Shido on the other hand was too confused to notice, but slowly realizing it himself.

"Wait, so... are you saying she was faking her love?" Natsumi inquired.

"Wait, Origami said that Shido was there when her parents died, didn't she? Do you think it's possible... she was just using him as an anchor to keep herself from ending her life?" Tohka suggested, knowing how odd Origami already acted.

There were times her revenge against Spirits could overpower her bond with Shido, almost as if she had something else to live for at that moment that was enough to make Shido become second to her, when normally he'd be anything but.

"But, if that's the case, then..." Yoshino realized.

"...I can't seal her." Shido said horrified.

Origami soon aimed Metatron towards Shido, willing to blast herself to strike him, and that forced Tohka to rush at him.

"SHIDO!" She screamed.

She barely managed to grab him in time, but in the process, they both ended up crashing into the ground, with Shido tumbling a bit as he left his girlfriend's grip.

"W-what do we do... how can we save Origami?" Shido said weakly.

"There's gotta be a way, but how?" Tohka wondered aloud.

"You're right, but only I can give you it."

The two turned as they saw Kurumi walk into view, but she wasn't smiling, clearly showing something was wrong.

"Kurumi, what are you-" Shido asked.

"In a way, this is partially my fault... I had no idea we'd be causing a time loop when I sent her back." Kurumi stated, looking at Origami.

"Sent her back?" Tohka repeated in confusion.

Kurumi closed her eyes as she held up Zafkiel into view.

"The power of my Twelfth Bullet, [Yud Bet]... the power to send one into the past. In order to test the past could be changed, I sent Origami back 5 years, so she could stop the murder of her parents, but that's when the horrible truth came." She explained.

"The truth that the Spirit who killed her parents... was **_herself_**_._"

Shido and Tohka showed shock at that, unable to believe what they were hearing from her.

"What? No way, you can't be-" Tohka replied in disbelief.

"Like I said, a time loop. Origami goes to stop her parents' demise, but in the process of fighting [Phantom], who she viewed as the murdered, one of her attacks misfired and hit them. That ended up causing her past self to repeat the cycle we see here, but the worst issue in this? [Phantom] still had her Sephira Crystal, and it accidentally touched her while she begged [Phantom] to bring them back." Kurumi explained.

"Wait, so the reason she's in this form is because..." Shido realized.

Kurumi nodded, looking at the destruction again.

"The past crystal cracked, and possibly locked Origami into being the only one who could bond with it, while the future crystal's cracks to its true power shattered. I don't think Origami was able to handle it, hence this result." She explained.

"Then, how do we stop her... wait a second, if you sent her to past, then doesn't that mean-" Tohka looked at Kurumi, who nodded to confirm her suspicious.

"If we want to stop her, we need to do what I thought Origami was going to accomplish, we must change the past." Kurumi stated.

Forming her [City of Devouring Time], Shido noticed Tohka whimper a bit.

"What are you doing?" Shido asked concerned.

"Calm down, I'm just borrowing some power so you'll be able to make the jump. I've only got enough for 4 years, so I need one more. Just know this Shido, I don't think I'll be able to gather any more power after this, that means if you return to the future without fixing anything... there's no second chances." Kurumi stated.

Shido sweated a bit, having the pressure of what could happen brought to his attention.

"Alright, first thing's first... **[Tet]**"

Kurumi fired at both Shido and Tohka, but before either of them could ask or react to it...

"**[Yud Bet]**"

Shido was shot by the same bullet as Origami, and his vision began to distort as Kurumi gave him an expression saying: "Good Luck", after that... he blacked out.

* * *

Shido's eyes soon blinked as he regained his focus, and shook his head as he looked around, and when he did... he saw it, the undamaged Tenguu City.

_"Well, glad you finally woke up, sleeping beauty."_

"Huh, wait a second... Kurumi, is that you?" Shido asked.

She giggled a bit.

_"It is, but don't try looking for me, I'm connected to you from the future right now, so it wouldn't be wrong to say I'm in your head."_

"Wait, was that what the other bullet was for?" He asked.

_"That's right, the power of [Tet] allows me to contact someone from another period of time, and can also work as a way for me to put someone under protection from a change in time with my [Yud Bet] if needed... though admittedly, this is only my second use of it, and I don't have proof if the latter actually works just yet."_

Shido looked around, soon blinking a bit.

"So, does this mean I've made it to the past, is this-" He questioned.

_"Yes, this is August 3rd, the day of the Tenguu Fire."_

He looked at his hometown's past self, still unable to believe that he was actually seeing it.

_"Now that you've made it, we need to do one of two things, either you need to somehow convince Origami's past self not to pursue revenge, or you'll need to prevent her parents from being killed. Given our circumstances, and the fact Origami was able to give Tohka's sealed state some trouble, I'd say the former's our better option."_

"Wait, so... we have to let her parents die?" Shido asked.

Kurumi sighed, having a feeling Shido would say that.

_"Be honest with me Shido, do you really think you could fight Origami? Even better, considering who she's fighting, she might view you as an enemy. It may seem harsh, but sometimes the right thing isn't going to be all smile and rainbows..."_

Shido looked sad, but even he understood what Kurumi was telling him, he likely wouldn't have a good chance of stopping the deaths of Origami's parents as he was.

"Still, won't it be odd if the young Origami sees me?" Shido questioned.

_"It is, that's why you'll need to use Natsumi's power, and make yourself look younger."_

Shido blinked, and smacked himself in the face, forgetting he could do that.

"Of course I forgot that, let's see... Natsumi described it worked when she got her thoughts all negative to bother herself, so..." Shido said to himself.

He let the thought of Kotori's death enter his mind, using it as a trigger to make himself look 5 years younger.

"Hey, it worked!" He smiled.

_"One last thing before I help you find the way, no matter how much you want to... you have to let your sister gain her powers. There's just too much that could go wrong if you change that, not to mention you'd get [Phantom]'s attention."_

Shido sighed, realizing she was right, although Kurumi had no intentions of letting him know the real reason she said that was because she didn't want him getting anywhere near Mio. If he did, she was worried Mio might discover even more than what Origami caused her to learn.

"Kurumi, do you... do you think this will work? Are you sure time won't just try correcting itself?" Shido questioned.

_"Shido, the people who've proposed that have never been able to demonstrate time travel. No matter how big the world is, only I that can interfere with time, and right now that's the only truth"_

"...Alright, I guess we don't really have time to hesitate, do we?" He agreed.

_"You might wanna hurry Shido, I don't know what time it was when Origami arrived, so [Phantom] could be giving Kotori the Camael Crystal right now. The fire could start at any moment, and you need to get to Origami's house as fast as you can. I'll let you know when you've found it."_

Shido nodded, running around the neighborhood in an attempt to find the place Origami knew as home, and after a few minutes into his trip... the fire started, catching him by surprise. Even so, he kept going best he could, knowing he'd heal if he didn't go through any large flames.

After running for a bit, the sight of something white was seen flying through the sky. Shido briefly stopped, seeing it was Origami.

_"There they are, right on cue. Try staying at this pace while you follow them."_

"Alright." Shido nodded, quickly following them.

He kept running, and then eventually, the moment of truth came as Shido got near the area where Origami's parents were as she ran in, prompting him to hide so none of them noticed him... it was only seconds later that Origami's beam of light fired, vaporizing her parents.

Shido's eyes widened, barely able to keep his calm over the scene he saw, in fact... he was sure he only did because Kurumi's one killing back on his triple date with her, Tohka, and Origami had outclassed it with the sight of blood and an actual body.

"Holy shit..." He stated.

That's why he saw Origami's younger self look at the being that appeared to be an "Angel", followed by the very event that caused Origami to be sent to the future in her current state. Mio just floated in midair from shock, neither Shido or Kurumi hearing her words.

Finally, she slowly floated away.

_"...She's out of view, go to her Shido."_

"Right."

Shido left his hiding spot, and soon ran up to the crying Origami, who cried over the spot her parents died at. As he did, part of a burning building broke off, making Shido gasp as the unaware Origami was about to be hit by it.

"LOOK OUT!" He screamed.

"Huh?"

Origami turned, her eyes widening in horror as Shido dove at her, pushing her out of the way just in time. Knowing the area might still be dangerous, she quickly took her hand, taking her to an area where the flames hadn't reached.

"You're safe now, it'll be alright." Shido tried to comfort her.

Origami kept crying, falling onto her knees.

"Mommy... daddy..." She cried.

"Hey, Origami!" Shido called out, grabbing her shoulders.

At that moment, Shido realized his mistake since she shouldn't know him, right as she suddenly looked at him.

"W-Who are..." She asked.

"It's going to be alright! It's going to be alright, you... you will notice this one day. All of the truth, but please don't forget that you are _not_ alone!"

"W-What, are you saying?" Origami stuttered.

Shido held her closer, and breathed deeply before continuing.

"I will take on your sadness! I will stop your anger! If you are at a loss, come to me! Use me if you face a hopeless situation! I won't mind if you throw everything at me! So, so... whatever you do, please don't feel despair!" He exclaimed.

Origami's mouth quivered at that, and then... she started crying into his chest, while Shido let her release all the sadness from the loss she just endured. After a bit, she managed to let it all out.

"Thank you... but, who are you?" She asked.

And... there it was.

"Uh, my name's... Shido Itsuka, I live nearby here." Shido answered honestly.

"Shido... Itsuka." Origami repeated.

She turned around, mumbling a bit as if she was trying to hide he face and words from Shido.

"...was what you were saying just now true? That you will take anything?" She questioned.

"Uh... yeah, I did." Shido replied.

At that moment, Origami breathed, and then she turned... which caused Shido to see her with the expression he had come to know well, the one that linked her to her hate of Spirits.

"I will leave my tears with you. I will give you my smile. Please take my happiness, enjoyment, everything." Origami stated, with that very face.

Shido showed surprise at that... those words were all too familiar for some reason.

"This will be the last time I cry, and... the last time I smile." She followed up, making Shido gasp.

'Those words, oh my god... no!' He realized.

**"It was you... the one that killed my father and mother."**

**"I won't forgive you, I will kill you... I will definitely kill you!"**

Origami turned around, looking away from Shido.

"But I will keep my anger, this ugly emotion... as my promise that I will kill that Angel, no matter how long it takes or what I have to do." Origami declared, finalizing her path of revenge.

The young avenger ran off, leaving Shido alone as Kurumi gave a worried expression through what her eyes saw through his own.

_"I'm sensing a red flag, but I'm not sure why..."_

"...Of course, that's why I didn't remember how we met." Shido realized.

_"Huh?"_

"It wasn't that I forgot it, or couldn't remember it... it just hadn't happened yet, at least not to me. This is how I met Origami 5 years ago. She became who she was, because of me, this is my fault." He explained, shaking a bit.

Kurumi's eyes widened, realizing it was another time loop, and now realizing there was only one thing left to do.

_"No choice, we'll have to try again."_

"Huh, but you said that-" Shido tried to say.

_"I said that you **returned** to the future we'd have no more chances, but here's something you don't know. On this day, there were actually a total of four Spirits present. Kotori, [Phantom], Origami..."_

She smirked from the future, and then revealed the last one.

_"...And myself."_

Shido's eyes widened in surprise.

"Wait, then that would mean..." Shido realized

_"I wanted a backup plan just in case, but Origami was too close to [Phantom], and had too little of time left to use it. Since you have much more power, you still have time before you return, but since searching might be too hard..."_

Shido felt Kurumi's energy ebb out of him as his body shifted back to its normal appearance, and at that moment, a familiar face walked into view.

"My, my... and just how do you have my power flowing out of you?"

Shido gasped as he saw Kurumi in a Gothic Lolita dress based on a blouse and skirt, was whiter in its design than anything Shido had seen her wear before, and it was definitely not her Astral Dress. Her hair was also let loose, flowing in its entirety, and... she was wearing an eye patch?

_"...If you ask why I'm wearing that eye patch in any manner, I'll stop helping you."_

"O... K?" Shido replied nervously.

The Kurumi of 5 years leaned in close, looking at Shido as he gave a nervous look, cause right now she was clearly gazing at him suspiciously.

"Quite interesting, I don't think she ever gave her power to men." Past Kurumi stated as she examined him.

"U-Uh, well... Kurumi, I have a favor to ask you! Courtesy of your future self who sent me here!" Shido exclaimed.

That comment instantly got Past Kurumi's attention.

"You... know my name, and mentioned my future self..." She said quietly, piecing everything together.

"I... I know this is sudden, but I need you to connect with your future self, it's serious!" Shido begged.

Past Kurumi didn't get it, but considering the situation, she relented.

"Alright then, **[TET!]**"

She fired at Shido, and heard her future self giggling.

_"My, my... how embarrassed you were just now."_

"Uh... well... hey, this boy says you had something important?" Past Kurumi stated annoyed.

Kurumi regained her focus from that, quickly explaining everything as fast as she could, making the Past Kurumi's eyes widen a bit as she heard it, biting her lower lip slightly. Looking at Shido, she sighed.

"I see, all of that from using Yud Bet?" She stated.

"Yeah, so can you help us?" Shido nodded, wondering what that might be.

Past Kurumi sighed a little.

"Well, if it's only a short while ago, then I can afford a slight waste of power, especially if it means the me of the future's wasting to get you here is undone, and you prove the future can change." She agreed slightly annoyed.

_"Looks like we've won our second chance Shido, good luck."_

Past Kurume readied herself to use Yud Bet, when...

"Oh, before you do that, I'd like to say this... even if I don't get why your future self doesn't like the eye patch, I think it really suits you." Shido stated.

Past Kurumi blushed at that, while future Kurumi suddenly went silent.

_'W-what did he just say?'_

"W-well... your praise honors me, so let us meet again in 5 years young Argonaut of time." Past Kurumi stated, saluting a bit.

The future Kurumi panicked at that comment, while Shido suddenly got an idea what the eye patch was for.

"**[YUD BET!]**"

Shido was hit by the bullet, and once again felt the same experience distort his vision as he blackened out.

* * *

_"-Shido, wake up Shido!"_

Shido gasped as he shot up, looking around to see himself back to where he was earlier in the past.

"We made it back, so... how much time do we have?" Shido asked.

_"Same as before, my past self's use of Yud Bet restored the timer because it had yet to expire, but we still need every second like before. This time, we have to somehow pull off what I didn't believe we could do... we have to prevent the murder of Origami's parents."_

"That's the only option we have, don't we?" Shido realized.

Kurumi gave a sound of approval.

_"There is one difference from last time, we went back a lot sooner than when I sent you, so if you don't save Origami's parents right when it happens... that's likely it, so it's the best we can do."_

Shido nodded as he realized the situation, and right as Shido got up...

"No way, this is..."

Shido and Kurumi showed surprise at that voice, and that's when Shido turned around to see the one it belonged to... standing behind him was none other than Mio, hidden within her disguise as [Phantom] as she stared at him.

_"Oh crud..."_

"It really is you, I don't believe it." Mio said quietly, having been unprepared for this encounter.

It seems that in the process of going back, the Past Kurumi unknowingly sent them to the area where Phantom would traverse on her path to meeting with Kotori.

"Wait, you say that like... you know who I am?" Shido said in shock.

Mio didn't say anything else, and that made Shido wonder how she did, but right now that wasn't the point. He needed answers, and maybe... he might be lucky enough to convince Phantom not to fight with Origami, which could prevent the whole mess they were trying to fix.

_"Wait, Shido... you shouldn't try to talk with her, it won't help you in the slightest-"_

"I know you're there Kurumi, and I hear everything you're saying." Mio replied, almost warning her.

Kurumi flinched, suddenly feeling quite terrified.

"I knew it... you eventually realized how to regain your own memories with Yud, I guess I put too much faith in you not realizing it could restore your own memories. Most likely you are an enemy standing against me now." Mio sighed, her unseen face looking somewhat guilty.

"Uh... excuse me, [Phantom]?" Shido asked.

Kurumi panicked further, and at that point she gave up trying to stop Shido.

"...[Phantom], is that the name you've given me in your time? I'll be honest, I despise it, it sounds like I'm no one." She said sadly.

Shido went silent for a minute, soon clearing his throat.

"Oh, then... what would you like me to call you? Also, while it might be a bit much to ask for you to reveal yourself, could you at least maybe give me a way to see your expressions, or something?" He asked.

"...Mio, you may call me Mio, and for the latter, that may be a-Hmm?" Mio answered, soon noticing something within Shido.

Shido was confused by her reaction, and felt Phantom get closer, humming a bit.

"Oh? It seems that my future self left something for me in you, did she see this meeting coming?" Mio questioned.

"Huh?" Shido blinked in confusion.

Mio touched Shido's body, and then suddenly, he felt two strange reactions in his body, followed by some kind of absence as the noise covering Mio's body dissolved like fog. His eyes widened as her form changed into that of a girl with braided pink hair, and a gentle expression. Seeing her face, he felt like he had seen it before, yet he swore he hadn't.

"Since you can't see my true self yet, my future self gave me another shape, although it seems this shape is of someone you know." Mio explained.

"Huh, but... I don't know anything like this, at least I don't think I do." Shido replied.

Mio giggled at that, confusing him, even Kurumi wasn't sure.

_'...What does that mean?'_

"Look at that, you don't remember fully, I guess I should fix that. Tell me Shido, does the name **Rinne** ring a bell? In fact, do you find any familiarity with the name **Mayuri** either?" Mio questioned.

At that moment, Shido suddenly felt a strange pain in his head, his eyes widening as two familiar faces he had forgotten suddenly popped back into his mind. One was the form Phantom had taken, the other was a blonde with her hair styled into a side pony tail and had pink eyes.

"R-Rinne... I remember her, and I remember Mayuri!" Shido cried, tears leaking out as he remembered the two Spirits that had disappeared.

Mio rubbed his head, trying to comfort him.

"I'm not fully sure what occurred, but my apologies for all the trouble it caused you." Mio apologized, a saddened look on her face.

She soon moved back, looking at him as if to analyze something.

"My guess based on how you look, Kurumi sent you here from... five, maybe six years in the future? Why would she be sending you this timeline, in fact why would she be helping you if she remembers?" Mio asked, stumped on why Shido's future self was standing before her.

"Before that, I need to know... you know about me, right?" Shido questioned.

Mio didn't do anything for a few seconds, but then nodded at his words.

"...I do, more than you could ever imagine." She admitted.

"Then, who am I? Why do I have this power... why does Westcott apparently know who I am?" Shido asked.

Mio frowned, looking guilty as she turned her head.

"...I would like to answer you, but I can't. I don't know what kind of situation you're in right now, and while you could explain that to me to amend that, there's the second issue of Kurumi eavesdropping on our talk." She stated, emphasizing the latter was why she had to be silent.

_"Wow, rude much?"_

Ignoring Kurumi's comment, Shido looked at Mio.

"I'm here, because... I can't let you turn Origami into a Spirit!" Shido declared.

Mio was surprised, and then confused, she expected he would have said his adoptive sister's name as who she shouldn't make a Spirit... though she also didn't recognize the name he used either, which implied this was a problem she didn't know of yet.

"...Origami? Who is that, I don't believe I've met such a person, and wouldn't that be a better comment to make about your sister?" Mio asked.

"Well, if I didn't let Kotori become a Spirit, then..." Shido said, trailing off.

Mio quickly opened her mouth, nodding as she realized it.

"I should have known, a few years later you would become loved by moody Spirits, I always realized that possibility that you could reach this idea... even if I never wanted to think of it, despite the necessity." She replied, although Shido swore her voice was like that of a girl who lost something precious.

"Uh... Mio?" Shido asked.

Mio's eyes widened, quickly chuckling as she tried to change the subject.

"Uh... anyways, who's this Origami, and why are you asking me to not make her a Spirit? I can't really understand the reasons for a person I've yet to meet, and qualify as one." Mio questioned, curious about why it was enough Shido traveled to the past.

"Well, how should I say this..." Shido wondered with uncertainty.

Kurumi sighed, and prepared to explain it, only for Shido to figure out what to say.

"Well, are you aware of the Sephira Crystals having a seal on their power?" He asked.

Both Kurumi, and Mio show surprise at what he just said, the former because Shido wasn't aware of Mio being the First Spirit, and the latter because he knew of the hidden power all ten of them possessed.

_"Shido, she's-"_

"Kurumi, please don't... I get the feeling you two may not get along, but please let me ask this. While I get I'm not gonna know everything, this is a clue to why me and Mana can't remember anything. If you lost your memories, wouldn't you do anything for the chance to get them back, or at least learn what you forgot?" Shido begged to her.

Kurumi was rendered silent, as much as she wanted to make him know the truth... his words hit too close to home, and she ended up sympathizing with him. She knew better than anyone what it was like to lose their memories.

So, even though she knew Mio would work it in her favor... she decided to just let it go. She needed to have Shido still keep the small level of trust he had in her to work him into her plans to eventually eat him, otherwise her goal would be that much harder to achieve.

"Uh, well I know it has something to do with the First Spirit's power, but why do you ask?" Mio lied, not wanting to reveal _she_ was the First Spirit.

"Because in my time, Origami was someone who hated Spirits because she thought one killed her parents, but then you gave her the powers of one, and Kurumi sent her back to eliminate you because she thought you did it, but in the process... she found out she was the one who did, and it was part of a time loop." Shido explained, showing the worry on his face.

Mio flinched at that, sweating as if she started to get a good idea of the problem.

_"She begged you to bring her back, which **I** know firsthand you can't do, and the Metatron Crystal of the past, which you decided she'd have to receive, made contact when she accidentally shook it off you."_

"That... that released her true power, and she went berserk, didn't she?" Mio realized in horror.

"Yeah, that's what happened, and now she's destroying the future... Kotori's gone, and this is the only way I can save her, and everyone! I beg of you, don't turn her into a Spirit, unlike Tohka... she can't handle it, nor did she deserve all of this." Shido pleaded.

Mio sighed at that, she knew the situation, however...

"Kurumi, is she already going be coming to the past?" Mio inquired.

_"...I don't like the sound of that reply, and yes I did."_

"You're right to, I can't do anything if that's the case, because if she thinks I've done it... chances are she won't believe me if I try to say otherwise." Mio apologized as she admitted her inability to do anything.

Kurumi's eyes widened, recalling the brief moment that Mio had told Origami she didn't do anything to her parents, but the white-haired Spirit just assumed it was lie.

_"Damn it, she's right Shido... based on what I saw, she can't avoid it. I'm guessing that means the contact between crystals forced you to give it to her because by then, you saw how she joined the DEM?"_

Mio went blank at that last bit.

"...I'm gonna assume I did based on that." Mio theorized.

"So, we can't do anything!?" Shido asked worriedly.

Mio shook her head at that, poking Shido on the forehead.

"I can't, but that doesn't nothing can be done, you just have to rescue that girl's parents before they die." She explained.

_"In other words, the original plan we've gotten is what we need to do, but how will we know what to do?"_

Mio answered that by pressing her forehead on Shido, causing his eyes to widen as she gathered the events through his temporary connection to Kurumi. After checking for a bit, she pulled away and nodded.

"I see, so that's what happened... just continue your original attempt, and the moment she fires, simply rush in to push them away." She stated, making Shido panic.

"But wouldn't that kill me!?" He replied worriedly.

"No, because your time would run out just at that moment, you would look like you died, but you'd survive." Mio explained.

Shido wasn't sure how she knew that, but... considering she made him remember Rinne and Mayuri, he decided it was hard to really question her reasoning.

"I... guess we don't have the luxury of time, do we?" Shido mentioned.

_"No, I guess we've gotta try it... also, no blaming me if you die."_

Shido's eyes widened at Kurumi's little joke, followed by her giggling to prove it... after that, he felt Mio hug him.

"H-huh?" Shido was confused by the action.

"I have to thank the Kurumi for today, for giving me this chance, and also..." Mio replied, trailing off as she hid the bit her future self had left within Rinne and Mayuri's essences.

Mio soon changed back into her form as [Phantom] as she floated off.

"We'll meet again soon Shido, and when that time comes... I won't fail you again, because I absolutely won't make a mistake." She stated, vanishing to find Kotori.

Shido showed surprise at that, while even Kurumi was stumped.

_'Fail? What does she mean by that, and what was it she failed with Shido?'_

"Hey Kurumi, guide me back to Origami's house, we gotta make it before the fire starts." Shido stated.

Kurumi blinked as she regained her focus.

_"Oh, r-right..."_

* * *

Shido began running as fast as he could, using all his determination and adrenaline as he ran through the flames, determined to make it to Origami's house before it was too late, his face sweating from the strain as he got close to it.

"I won't let this... repeat!" He screamed.

The scene he witnessed before he came crossed his mind again... the downpour of light, the remains of people that had been crushed, and the Fraxinus' destruction.

Most importantly, the sight of Origami as her pupils dyed themselves with the thoughts of hatred and the revenge, wanting to protect the original face she had... the true her that died when her parents did.

"I won't let her fate be decided, I _will_ change it!"

As he ran, he realized how it would change things, he and Origami might never meet... she might not be in Tenguu City, their time would only survive in his memories that time could easily steal as the cost for stopping this.

None of it mattered to him, because he would not let his selfishness keep Origami from the happiness that was cruelly taken by her mistakes. At that moment, he made it to the area, right as Origami charged the [Artelif].

_'Come on Shido, just a little more...'_

"I. WILL. CHANGE IT!"

Shido put every bit of power into his feet, using everything he had to propel forward as the beam fired, with his shout alerting the Origami of his time. Both the past and future versions of herself watched as Origami's parents, who were looking up at the blast aiming at them, were pushed out of the way...

And then the beam hit him, right as his body began vanishing from Yud Bet's timer running out.

_"He... he did it..."_

And then, right before his sight was blinded with the light surrounding his vanishing form, he noticed it the past Origami looking at him in shock... almost as if she couldn't register the stranger's act in sacrificing himself, but she saw one thing clearly, and that was Shido's face.

His eyes met with hers, and that's when he saw it... her eyes lacked the blaze of revenge, and the pool of resentment. That was enough to make him smile, knowing he had freed Origami from her curse.

"Ah... that's good." Shido smiled, closing his eyes before he disappeared.

Soon, the ash mark where Shido was standing was all Origami could see, and like before she cried... however, this time for the sacrifice of a stranger who gave up their lives to make sure her parents kept theirs.

At the same time, Mio saw the future Origami's body distort, swapping into her true Astral Dress as the Metatron of the past started to flicker as well. Shortly after, they both disappeared as well, and Mio sighed as her future self's message fully sunk in.

_"What have I done?"_

"...The cost of my selfishness, it nearly doomed the future, and it's not over yet. Forgive me for not telling you, Shin." Mio apologized as she shed a tear, hoping Shido could pull the same miracle with her that Tohka had with herself.

"That despite what you've done, Metatron is still bonded to her, and its true power is still not stable."

* * *

**He did it... he really did, Shido changed the past with everything he had, and cut through fate itself. Though it seems like the fight's not over, he saved the future, but he Origami's not fully free from the curse of her past just yet. *giggles* Anyways, I hope you liked what I did with Rinne and Mayuri there, my reason for that had to do with Phantom's words to Rinne at the end of Rinne Utopia, even though Shido technically created her.**

**Now, does this mean that I'm gonna do something that brings the both of them back? Well... sorry, no spoilers there, while my Another A Live story is doing that was evident by a scene in the first chapter, there's no guarantee I'll be doing that here. The best I can tell you is _if_ I do, then next chapter will be what decides if I will or will not, so if they don't show... then don't expect them at all. For now, I'll leave you all guessing.**

**I can say that Mio did have the essences of Rinne and Mayuri sealed in Shido to pass along a message to her past self about what her future self is doing, so that will conveniently keep her the same in the New Timeline. As for Tohka, you noticed how Kurumi shot her with [Tet] as well, so is that implying what you think it is? Once again, that's a reveal for next chapter, so I better return to the future to start making it.**

**Until next time everyone, and stay awesome! ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Whoa! *crash lands back in the future, destroying the vehicle I was riding***

**Oops, uh... no one mention I broke a time machine, I'll get in big trouble from the guy who let me borrow this one if he finds out ^^; *clears throat* Anyways, now that I'm back from the past, this story can resume since we'll be expecting Shido to come back in just a few minutes. You'll also finally get the answer to these two important questions.**

**The first... what happened after Kurumi shot Tohka with [Tet], since most of you did notice she got hit by it as well, and the second is will Rinne and Mayuri return due to what Mio let her past self learn through their essences last chapter? As a reminder, for the latter question, this chapter decides that for good, so cross your fingers there.**

**Also, while no one's asked me this yet, I get the feeling it will come up since we're nearing that point. Since the way Inversions work in the story are different due to being permanent, you might be wondering if this will affect Origami's personality when she gets sealed. I can't answer that because it's a spoiler, so the only thing I'll say about is that the arc's ending _will_ answer it.**

**Now, time to see what the new future holds... while also hoping I stop making all these time puns ^^;**

* * *

** _ Chapter 7, Origami Arc - The Devil Within, Part 1 _ **

Shido groaned, his eyes opening up as he looked around, seeing that he had woken up after his time jump adventure. Looking around a bit, he saw he was in his room, and on his bed. Realizing he needed to verify something, he looked outside to see none of the damage from before present.

"...OK, the damage is gone, but what day is it?" He wondered.

Taking out his phone he saw that the current date was... September 27th, the day after he went to the past!

While the fact a day had passed confused him slightly, he realized that the past really had been changed. The future was safe, and Origami's destruction had never occurred, meaning Mio had kept her word to not make Origami into a Spirit.

At that moment, a knock was heard on the door.

"Shido? Shido, are you awake?" Tohka asked.

Not hearing any answer, Tohka opened the door, peaking in to see Shido looking out the window.

"Shido, if you were awake, why didn't you answer-" She questioned.

"Tohka!"

The purple-haired Spirit suddenly blushed from the surprise hug Shido gave her, slightly confused why he did it. While it was true they were a couple, this wasn't exactly a regular thing for them either, so she was feeling a little bashful.

"U-uh... Shido, what are you-" She stuttered, still blushing a bit.

"I'm sorry, I know it doesn't make sense, but... I'm just glad you're still here." Shido replied.

Tohka blinked at that, wondering if Shido just had a bad dream.

"Hey, it's OK Shido, I'm still here." She reassured, hugging him back.

As she rubbed her hands across his backside, Shido's eyes widened as he realized one thing he still needed to see, and he quickly rushed downstairs, nearly making Tohka fall over in the process. She followed him as he looked around, and then saw a familiar redhead sitting on the sofa.

Kotori, who noticed his footsteps coming down, turned towards him to reveal she was wearing her white ribbons.

"Oh, hey there big bro, you seem pretty energetic this morning." Kotori remarked, smiling as she held one of her usual Chupa Chups.

However, the moment she saw his face, she looked confused as if Shido saw a gasp, even more so when he suddenly ran up to her and hugged her, making her blush.

"U-uh, big bro? What's going on here?" She asked confused.

"You're safe... thank god, you're safe." He stated, ignoring her words.

Kotori was confused, and noticed Tohka come down, when motioning to her about Shido... she shrugged in response.

"Just go with it, maybe he'll tell us later." Tohka whispered.

Even though she was weirded out by the entire thing, she patted her brother's back as a way to try comforting him until he broke off the hug.

"Well, I guess I should start getting breakfast ready now, and get Tohka's bento ready." Shido stated.

"Ooh, it's the bento with the bite-sized katsu today, I can't wait!" Tohka cheered.

Shido chuckled at that, glad she mentioned that. Despite changing the past, he didn't have any memories of the new timeline's changes, especially anything from yesterday which was the most different day for good reasons... he quickly realized he'd need to figure this out.

Actually, he might need to explain that the world had been altered when he found the right way to explain it, the big change would need to be explained before anyone found his actions too strange, not to mention they should know Kurumi had such a power.

'I just hope it makes sense to them, how would everyone believe a claim like that?' Shido wondered.

After finishing their bentos, and then eating the breakfast he made afterwards, everyone went their separate ways for school.

"I'll see you both later!" Kotori waved.

Shido waved at her as she headed off, part of him was justifiably paranoid after having seen his sister killed in the previous timeline, leaving him uncomfortable at the thought that Kotori would be by herself for any period of time.

"Well, I guess we should start heading to class now." Shido mentioned.

"Un? What do you mean Shido, we still have to wait for Rinne." Tohka remarked in confusion.

At those words, Shido suddenly froze up, and Tohka blinked as he did, waving her hand over his face in an attempt to make him respond... it didn't work.

It took a moment for Shido to register what Tohka had just said to him, she just mentioned _Rinne_, but that didn't make sense. He remembered her now, but that also meant he remembered how she disappeared after he sealed her, yet if Tohka knew her, then that would mean...

"Shido! Tohka!"

Shido's eyes instantly widened at that voice, one that he didn't think he'd ever hear outside his memories again, and that's when a certain set of words rang through his mind as if to answer why he heard them.

_"I'm not fully sure what occurred, but my apologies for all the trouble it caused you."_

'No way, it couldn't be! Did she actually...' He thought.

At that moment, coming from the side of the Itsuka House opposite to the Spirit Mansion, a familiar pink-haired girl walked up to the two, wearing the Raizen High Summer uniform with a sleeveless sweater in the same manner the Yamai twins always did with theirs, only hers had a slightly rosy tint.

Shido couldn't believe his eyes, Rinne was really there, standing right before him! The shock didn't stop there, because she wasn't alone, standing right next to him was a girl who looked to be the same age as the younger Spirits, with long blond hair and deep pink eyes.

"Hey there Rinne, I see your with Mayuri today, seeing your sister off to school?" Tohka asked as she smiled.

"I keep telling her I'm not a baby anymore, I can get to school on my own." Mayuri pouted, her cheeks puffed out.

Rinne giggled at that, patting her head.

"Don't be mad, I'm just doing my job as a big sister." She smiled.

"Even Shido doesn't get this overbearing... forget it, I'm leaving now!" Mayuri groaned before leaving in embarrassment.

"Oh dear, did I overdo it again?" Rinne questioned to Tohka.

Tohka shrugged a bit.

"I dunno, you're the one with a sibling, not me." Tohka chuckled embarrassingly.

At that moment, Rinne noticed Shido's almost unresponsive state.

"Shido, is something wrong?" She asked.

"Oh, uh... Rinne, Shido might be strangely clingy to-" Tohka warned.

...And her warning came too late, as Shido suddenly hugged Rinne, making her blush in response.

"...Day" Tohka finished as she sweat dropped.

"S-Shido?" Rinne stuttered.

It wasn't a dream, those were the four words running through Shido's mind, even if only the reality of Eden had made it happen before... his childhood friend, Rinne Sonogami, was really right in front of him at this very moment.

In fact, he didn't even feel the presence of Eden, meaning she was standing here without it, though he clearly noticed she and Mayuri's eyes didn't change, so the both of them had to still be Spirits despite this.

"Sorry, I just... I just really needed to see if you were here, welcome back... Rinne." He stated.

While confused by that last bit, Rinne ended up relenting in letting her childhood friend get this hug out of his system, along with whatever worry was the cause behind it.

While that was happening, a familiar pair of twins ran walked over from the Spirit Mansion on the opposite side, revealing the Yamai sisters as Kaguya gave a familiar chuckle upon viewing the scene before her.

"Well, well! Look who was already here to come pick me up!" She declared.

"Joy. Good morning to you, Shido, Tohka, Rinne." Yuzuru smiled.

That's when Kaguya noticed the unexpected hug that Shido was giving Rinne, making her give him an odd look.

"Shido, are you thinking of something rude?" Kaguya questioned.

"Where'd you get that logic from!?" Shido exclaimed, finally letting go of the hug.

Yuzuru sighed, looking at her sister.

"Warning. You are over thinking things as usual, Kaguya." Yuzuru replied, glaring daggers at her sister.

"I am not, with how he was hugging her, I bet he was trying to hug into her chest." Kaguya countered.

Shido's eyes widened at that, his face going red.

"Hey, I was not, and I'm dating Tohka anyways!" Shido stated.

Tohka went red at that, making Shido realize that had come out wrong.

"No wait, that's not what I meant Tohka!" He corrected in embarrassment, blushing even more.

Rinne silently sweat dropped at that point, unable to respond to the conversation without sounding weird.

"Wow, did you say something embarrassing to Tohka, darling?"

Shido's eyes widened a bit at that, while he recognized the voice, it was the fact he was hearing it at this point in the day. Needless to say, he quickly got confirmation when a certain idol walked up the group, wearing the same version of the Raizen High uniform as Rinne and the Yamai twins, though her sweat had a slightly blue tint to it.

'Wait, is that Miku... OK, now I'm just plain confused.' Shido thought, not even sure how this change occurred.

"Oh, hello Miku." Rinne smiled, finally able to reply.

Miku giggled at that, smiling back at the pink-haired Spirit, who in turn noticed Shido's confused look.

"Darling, is something wrong?" Miku questioned.

"Uh... no, I think Kaguya's earlier comment still has me thrown off a bit. More importantly, we should start getting to school now, we'll be late if we stay here for too long." He replied, hoping no one would notice.

It was at that moment they began to notice what time it is.

"Ah! Quick, double time it!" Kaguya exclaimed, rushing to school.

"Challenge. I shall accept your race to school." Yuzuru smirked, chasing after her.

Shido chuckled oddly at that, and soon everyone else simply walked to school.

'OK, so the changes so far seem to be the fact Rinne and Mayuri are both alive, while there's no Eden supporting their existence, and Mayuri didn't have earrings on... Mio had to have done that, so that's one questioned answered. Then we have the fact that Miku's somehow attending Raizen High, but does that mean she never went to Rindouji, or did she leave after I sealed her this time?' He wondered, pondering over what was different.

As he did, he realized there was one other change he would need to expect.

'That's right, I have to consider when I get there that Origami won't be there, and even if she is then we might not know each other... I never even got to say goodbye either way.' Shido realized, regretting he didn't at least say that to past Origami.

Eventually, the group reached the school gates, and Shido switched his shoes with his indoor ones, heading to Class 2-4 as usual. During this time, he saw Miku go into Kaguya and Yuzuru's classroom, likely for the same reason the twins didn't need to be in his class due to each other.

He sweated a bit as he stood near the door, the moment he opened it, he'd either instantly get answers, or have to wait a bit on the revelation he would receive about one question... was there still an Origami at Raizen High?

"Shido?" Tohka questioned.

"Huh? Oh, sorry about that, I'm heading in now." Shido replied as he opened the door.

Once he walked in... empty, that was what the desk left of Shido was, so unless Origami was absent like before, she definitely wasn't in their class this time. The moment Tohka took her seat, her face suddenly looked a little sad.

"Tohka?" Shido asked.

"Mu... this is so weird, I'm not sure why, but something doesn't feel right." Tohka mentioned.

"What is it?" He asked.

Tohka hummed a bit as she thought about it, soon looking at the empty desk on Shido's left.

"That desk, it's been empty since my first day here, but... why do I feel like that shouldn't be the case? That I should be seeing someone there?" She wondered.

Shido's eyes widened slightly at that, because those two words alone answered some important questions. Tohka clearly just said the desk was empty all year, and that confirmed for sure that Origami didn't attend Raizen High anymore, the other thing it revealed?

Tohka seemed to be aware that she should be there, so did that mean [Tet] did work on, but just not in the same manner? If not, was it possible her instincts simply defied time enough to sense the off feeling because he knew Origami once sat there? Only one way to confirm it.

"Hey Rinne, does anything not feel right to you either?" Shido questioned.

Rinne thought on that for a bit, and while she was planning to say she didn't... the moment she tried to, her feelings countered her words.

"...Actually, I do. Why though? I'm not even sure what feels wrong, just that there's something off in general when I look around." She admitted, almost like she could tell she shouldn't be here.

'They don't realize what's wrong, but they can both tell what it is, I wonder... did Kurumi shoot the others too? If only I could find Mio to-'

Shido's thoughts were soon interrupted as the last person he expected to show up did, and it was clear who the moment he saw her wearing the Winter Uniform when everyone else still had Summer Uniforms on.

"Good morning, Shido." Kurumi greeted.

'KURUMI!?' His mind shouted.

She stuck her tongue out, almost to show she was quite aware of the differences, but not willing to tell him just as she wasn't gonna explain why she was at Raizen again.

'This is not gonna end well, I just know it...'

* * *

That evening, the black ribbon Kotori was on the sofa, sitting in a reverse position as she stared at her brother's back. Since the day began, she couldn't help but notice that her older brother had been acting weird since he woke up.

He ran down energetically down the stairs this morning with a worried look, and hugged her like he saw a ghost, with Tohka apparently having gone through the same. However, now that he was back home, he suddenly become very depressed... just what happened to make him like this?

"Mu..." Kotori sighed, moving her Chupa Chups around her jawline.

She tried to figure it out, tapping her foot on the ground. To add to it, other weirdness that was noted was he hugged Rinne as well, which was very odd, and seemed surprised by seeing Miku at school, and Kurumi... well maybe not the latter considering how she usually acted.

However, there was the fact Rinne and Tohka both felt something didn't feel right, something was going on, and Kotori was frustrated she couldn't piece together **_what_** was wrong.

As Kotori crossed her legs unhappily, the sight of Yoshino, who had been looking at Shido with her, let out a worried voice. Natsumi, who had been with them, but facing away from Shido... was just staring at the wall for some reason.

"What happened to... Shido?" Yoshino asked nervously.

"...Meh, probably just a woman." Natsumi stated.

The other two looked at her in surprise, their eyes wide in shock.

"What!?" Kotori exclaimed.

"Eh?" Yoshino blinked.

Natsumi yawned, scratching her ear slightly.

"...I could be wrong though, don't worry about it-" She tried to say.

"SAY IT!" Kotori demanded as she grabbed her head.

Natsumi sweated a bit, her eyes looking away in uneasiness as she nodded to the Flame Spirit.

"W-well... If it comes to a worried high school male, the reason for it is most likely a woman?" Natsumi stated.

"How could that be? Everyone knows he's dating Tohka, not like he got dumped." Kotori asked.

Natsumi blinked, pointing at the three of them.

"...OK, fair point there considering the whole mess with Spirits." Kotori admitted.

Natsumi sighed as Kotori dropped her head free.

"Basically, a boy at that age will basically be conscious on how his action vectors are, maybe there's another strange rumor about him spread by that trio, or he might be treated coldly by everyone aside from us. Simple things like this will make boys depressed." She explained.

Yoshino went deep into thought.

"I-I wonder if that's correct...?" Yoshino thought.

_'Ooh! This is juicy, juicy!'_ Yoshino thought.

Natsumi nodded before she continued.

"Yes. There is more, she would reply in a serious tone when you say let's team up! Or, when you picked up the eraser she dropped, she would be like: "Ah... I don't need that anymore, you can have it.] or things like that."

At that moment, the two and Yoshino quickly realized she left onto her usual negativity tangents.

_"Uh, Natsumi-"_ Yoshinon tried to warn.

"Right when the club's encouragement was heated up, and you took your application form to her, she would tell you: "Ah, but our morning training is seriously tough, so are you alright with it? Seriously, you don't have to force yourself you know?" Or when we are having dodge ball during gym time and a girl ran away while shouting in a serious tone when I was about to throw the ball... Ah, god damn it!"

Kotori threw her Chupa Chups at her head, making Natsumi rub her forehead as she stopped.

"Will you quit freaking out over a what-if and mention Shido's problems!?" Kotori yelled.

Natsumi whimpered as she rubbed her head.

"A-Anyway, something had to have happened at school." She replied quietly.

The three all looked at him, and then Yoshinon spoke up.

_"It's kinda tough seeing Shido without his usual energetic tone, can't we do something about it?"_ Yoshino questioned.

"Well, if a girl's the one giving a high school boy sorrow then, only a woman can heal it." Natsumi mentioned.

The other two blushed at that, making Natsumi tilt you head.

_"Ooh... Natsumi, I didn't know you were such a pervert!"_ Yoshinon joked.

"Says the girl and her rabbit that watch some steamy soap operas." Natsumi remarked as a counter.

Yoshino and Yoshinon both flinch at Natsumi said that out loud, while Kotori looked at her in surprise.

"I-If it makes Shido energetic again, then... I-I will do it." Yoshino said embarrassed.

"Alright then, it seems Yoshino will-" Natsumi stated.

Kotori growled, pushing herself against Yoshino.

"I'm doing it too, enough that you two will be embarrassed!" Kotori shouted.

"Eh, guess I'll do it to."

The three turned to see Mayuri standing by them.

"Mayur? When did you walk in here?" Kotori asked.

Mayuri froze at that, enough that everyone heard the wind blow through the room.

"...I was here the whole time, am I invisible or something whenever you talk about Spirits!?" Mayuri asked, unaware of how that comment worked at one point.

The three all blink at that, looking at each other.

"Also, if we're trying to make Shido happy, don't we need one other person?" She stated.

_"Ooh, you mean..."_ Yoshinon realized.

The door opened at that moment, making everyone turn as they saw Tohka walk out of the bathroom, prompting her to see the four Spirits that were staring at her.

"...What?" Tohka blinked.

* * *

Shido realized he nearly cut his fingers while cutting a cabbage as a result of twitching his shoulders.

"Aw crap, gotta be more careful..." He thought aloud.

"Hey Shido, I'll... help out to." Kotori said, trembling a bit.

Shido slowly turned a bit at that.

"Oh, thanks Kotori, then over-" Shido replied.

His face suddenly froze, with his loss of composure and trembling hands making the knife drop and lodge into the cutting board. For some unexplained reason, Kotori, Yoshino, and Mayuri didn't have their more childlike appearances, but looked more to be Shido's age.

Both of them grown taller, and were covered with a special beauty to girls who placed their hands on the door to adulthood. Yoshino had the same appearance as the one instance where Natsumi dressed like a sexy teacher, Mayuri had a ponytail tied at the back of her head, while Kotori had really blossomed, with her hair still in twin tails, but also some was left out to fall down to her mid-back. **(A/N: Think Stella Vermillion)**

Although what really made Shido make his current reactions was what the three of them, along with Tohka, were wearing. Specifically, they were aprons with frills over a swimsuit, and a head dress on their head, making them look like summer maids. Although none of them looked comfortable, especially Tohka who was... lacking a swimsuit.

"W-What are you all wearing!?" Shido exclaimed.

At that moment, Kotori and Yoshino cuddled onto Shido's arms with awkward movements.

"W-why not?" Yoshino asked.

"That's right, more important... let us help, please." Kotori replied.

The young man sweat a bit once he heard those words. Since they were joined to Shido's arms, he was worried he might accidentally feel their breast if he made any sudden movements. This was especially dangerous with Kotori, although Yoshino wasn't much safer-

"Natsumi, you did this, didn't you!?" Shido shouted.

After a while of silence, Natsumi gave up and slowly revealed her face. She was also in her usual aged appearance, but she was only wearing a normal maid outfit unlike the others much more revealing attire.

"Natsumi! Why aren't you wearing the same thing as us!? We already agreed that all of us will go like that!" Kotori roared.

Natsumi looked away awkwardly at Kotori's words.

"...My emotions betrayed my thoughts." Natsumi admitted, having been too embarrassed at the last second.

"Why you little, I'll make you like us!" Kotori shouted, rolling her non-existent sleeves.

Natsumi screamed before she ran away from the Flame Spirit, and soon enough they were both running across the living room.

"Get back here, I'm tearing those clothes off you!" Kotori screamed.

"I consider that as raping!" Natsumi cried out in response.

Shido removed his apron and tried to stop them, right as they ran by, Tohka getting dizzy from the sight as Mayuri moved away from the door.

"Hey, both of you stop this right-" Shido warned.

At that moment, Natsumi's leg got caught under the carpet, making her wobble before she fell back, making Kotori trip... who in turn fell onto Shido, and then he was knocked towards Tohka before falling in her direction.

The end result? He crashed into her, making her apron come off to the shock of the other four, and then... the two ended up on the floor with Tohka bare of anything but her hair veiling her naughty bits, while the two stared at each other.

_* HEY! HEY! HEY! *_

The two screamed in a manner resembling what happened with Shido and Tamae during the school trip two months ago... right as Rinne walked into the house, making Mayuri pale.

"Hey Mayuri, I brought your-" Rinne said.

Rinne noticed the scene, making her face go red before she fainted.

"Uh oh..." Kotori whispered worriedly.

"No! Don't die big sis, wake up!" Mayuri panicked.

* * *

A while later, Shido was fanning Rinne's still KOd form while Mayuri placed a wet cloth on her head, she and the others having all reverted back to normal, with the other three dropping their shoulders apologetically. As for Tohka, well... she went all white, leaning against the wall.

"Shido saw me naked... Shido saw me naked..." She repeated continuously.

The younger Spirit trio all bowed their heads slightly.

"Mu... I'm sorry." Kotori apologized.

"I am sorry Shido." Yoshino apologized.

"...Sorry." Natsumi apologized.

Shido sighed a bit, soon looking at them with a smile.

"It's fine, it was kinda my fault that I made you concerned about me. You were just trying to cheer me up, right?" Shido responded.

The three of them nodded, still feeling apologetic. Shido rubbed his head at this, not only was he being so down that the girls noticed, and he was always told not to break the Spirits mental state in a daily basis... yet he was doing the complete opposite of that.

"I'm sorry I made you worry, I wish I could tell you what I was worrying about, but I don't think you'd believe me... much less actually want to hear it." Shido replied.

"Huh?" They all said in unison.

He sighed at that, scratching his cheek in response to that.

"I know it doesn't make sense, but... it's complicated, I just need time to clear it up. Don't worry, I'm focused now.

"Fuu... I don't get what that means, but... that's good." Kotori stated.

Shido mentally sighed, glad Kotori of all people wasn't prying any further after hearing his odd choice of words.

"Besides, we won't know when a Spirit will appear. Of course, for the remaining Spirits we know, there is still Kurumi hanging around your school, not to mention [Angel]-" Kotori replied.

"Eh? [Angel], who is that Spirit?" Shido interrupted.

At that moment, Kotori's eyes widened, looking at her brother as if he said a word he normally would _never_ say right then.

"What are you saying Shido? It's that Spirit Hunter, the one we have to watch out for nearly as much as Kurumi, don't tell me you forgot-" Kotori replied, suddenly stopping mid-sentence.

_"I'm not sure why, but... I get the feeling he had a bad nightmare before I woke him up." Tohka mentioned to Kotori._

She noticed Shido sweating a bit upon saying that, as if he honestly didn't know.

"Shido, by chance did your memories until yesterday disappear completely?" Kotori questioned.

"Uh, no? How would I remember everyone if that was the case?" Shido retorted.

Kotori blinked at that, feeling embarrassed she forgot that detail.

"Oh, then... wait, do you know anything about [Angel]?" Kotori asked.

"...Nope." Shido admitted, although he had a strong feeling it was Origami's replacement.

After hearing that, Kotori sighed a bit.

"[Angel]'s a Spirit we've confirmed the manifestation of, but not only have we had no success in contacting her, she's an unidentified Spirit. However, what's scarier is what happened only a few days after unlocked her Tohka's **Awakened State**..." Kotori explained.

Shido flinched at that, somehow knowing what Kotori was implying.

"She also went under an Awakening, but in her case... it was done through an Inversion, or a Negative Awakening you could call it." She revealed.

"And she's called the Spirit Hunter because she only appears if another Spirit has appeared, poor Natsumi's still shaken by her encounter with her." Tohka added.

Natsumi trembled slightly at the mention, that was another big change, because Shido recalled what attacked Natsumi had been a squad of _Bandersnatch_ in the original Timeline. Not to mention, it seems like Natsumi didn't know what she looked like, which was strange...

"The only other thing we know is she isn't with the AST or DEM, because they've attacked her too, but with little success since there's always two Spirits when [Angel]'s around." Kotori remarked.

Shido thought on that, something felt fishy, and then he recalled Mio's expressions around then...

"Can I see an image, or a video?" Shido requested.

"It won't do much, but I guess if you want to." Kotori replied.

"Eh? What do you mean?" He questioned.

"You know the saying: "A picture is worth a thousand words?" It'll make sense when you see it." Kotori explained.

Kotori left the living room, and then immediately brought a terminal tab from her room.

"It's this, take a look." She turned it on, making the video play.

A completely destroyed city was shown, and there was smoke and explosions nearby, telling Shido that that it was clearly a battlefield. That's when the sight of [Angel] made its appearance, but... it was a mere silhouette. Although, taking a closer look...

His eyes widened as he saw it, the true form of Metatron, just as he thought it was, he wished he had more clues aside from the white hair...

"Wait, white hair!?' He realized.

He paused the video, rewinding it slightly to Kotori's surprise, the only time something like this happened was when he managed to see Phantom's mosaic covering her body... which meant he was seeing something they didn't.

And that he did, because he was able to see who the Spirit's appearance was at just the right split second, while it was still blurry, the white hair was clearly there.

"No way, it couldn't be, could it?" Shido wondered.

He didn't want to think it, but was it possible that it was Origami in the video?

* * *

The next day at school, Shido sat at his desk before he let out a loud yawn, catching the attention of Rinne.

"Are you sleepy, Shido?" Rinne asked.

"Yeah... kept thinking so hard last night, I didn't get enough sleep."

"Fuu... that's no good. Are you okay?" Rinne asked.

Shido looked at her, then shrugged slightly.

"Hmm... I guess I'll take a nap after school, right before I make dinner." He replied, briefly turning to look at the empty desk belonging to Origami.

Right at that moment, Tamae walked into the classroom, and she looked particularly excited. That signified to the class that she was about to make an announcement to all of them. Getting themselves seated properly, Tamae cleared her throat.

"Everyone, I have some exciting news, today... we're getting a new transfer student!" Tamae announced.

'Well, looks like Origami's desk will be filled, but not by her...' Shido sighed.

Tamae looked towards the door.

"Come on it, and say hello to your new classmate." She smiled, motioning to the door.

At that moment, the student walked into the door... followed by Shido's eyes widening as his head slid off his arms. Tohka noticed this before looking at the new student who had just walked in, confused why he had made such a reaction.

For why he reacted as he did, it was because he couldn't believe what he was seeing. There were two major changes about her, mainly the fact her face was now had resembled Tohka's much more because it lacked the hatred towards Spirits she gained, and the fact she grew out her hair, but...

"H-hello everyone, my name is Origami Tobiichi."

That's right, the new transfer student was anything but new to Shido, in same way, and in some manner somehow... Origami was back in Raizen High!

"Now, for your seat... oh, we only have that one in the corner left, can you sit over there?" Tamae hoped Origami would be fine with the seat placement she was given.

"S-sure, I don't mind." Origami replied shyly.

OK, make that three differences, her personality was a lot different as well. He was so distracted that he didn't notice Origami walk over, nearly tripping a bit once along the way, but the moment she saw Shido's face...

"Huh? That face, you can't be..." Origami gasped, covering her mouth.

"H-huh?" Shido replied, slightly surprised.

Everyone noticed Origami having frozen up like she did, and quickly seeing everyone staring at her, she simply sat down without saying anymore. The whole time this happened, Shido had been unaware of the fact that Kurumi was staring at Origami in a dark manner...

'This can't be a coincidence... just what are you up to, Mio?' She questioned.

* * *

When Shido got the free time, he called Kotori at her school, and she quickly answered.

『 Hey big bro, what's up? 』Kotori answered.

"Kotori, I can finally tell you everything, because she appeared!" Shido exclaimed loudly.

Kotori's ears blared at that.

『 H-Huh, who appeared? 』 She questioned.

"Sorry, I don't have time to explain right now, I'll explain the details when we get back home... just know this, everything I say is serious. You'll need to believe me, because someone's existence alone proves it's real." replied.

Before Kotori could answer, Kotori heard the phone hang up, while Shido decided to reunite with an old friend who returned by either chance... or a miracle. Taking a deep breath, he walked to a flight of stairs, and soon the sight of Origami was seen.

"Hey, over here." He called out.

"Ah!" Origami jumped slightly, turning at him.

The shy, white-haired girl turned towards Shido upon realizing he was here. During class, she saw Shido sneak her a piece of paper, asking her to meet her by the stairs to the roof so they could talk. Because he looked familiar to someone she knew, Origami came without questioning it.

"I'm sorry for calling you out all of a sudden." Shido apologized.

"N-No, it's OK... I kinda wanted to talk anyways, you just helped break the ice." Origami admitted, twiddling her thumbs slightly.

Shido breathed, and dropped the bomb on her.

"By chance, did you... remember seeing someone with blue hair 5 years ago?" He asked.

Origami's eyes widened at that.

"Y-You know? Then, that boy who saved my parents, he was your older brother?" Origami replied.

"Uh... no, I don't have a brother, just two sisters." Shido corrected.

Origami was a little confused by that, but then it slowly dawned on her, the resemblance wasn't a coincidence in the slightest... he was that same boy.

"...Oh my god, it really is you." Origami's eyes teared up as she realized it.

"Yeah, it's been a while, hasn't it?" Shido replied, smiling a bit.

Feeling the sadness from 5 years ago well up, only to vanish as it suddenly turned to joy, Origami covered her mouth as she began crying. Shido looked a bit concerned until she shook her head.

"All those years ago, I never got to thank you, and I thought I never world... how though? How are you still alive?" She asked, both happy and confused.

"Well, I wasn't sure myself, I thought that I was dead... yet I somehow woke up in the same place. The strange thing is when I had, four years had passed, my family was as confused as I was, so to me it's only been a whole year since then." Shido stated, not technically lying to her despite altering the story a little.

Origami blinked at that, while Shido sweated thinking she wouldn't believe him.

"...Yeah, it doesn't sound very believable-" He remarked.

"So, the Spirit didn't actually kill you, but sent you forward in time?" Origami mentioned in surprise.

Shido's eyes widened when she said that, while Origami covered her mouth in response.

"Wait, you know about them too?" Shido asked.

Origami sighed in relief, glad she hadn't spilled the beans about the Spirits to someone unaware of them.

"Oh, uh... how are your parents doing?" Shido asked.

"...That's right, you wouldn't know about that." Origami said sadly.

Shido blinked at that, and then-

"While you did save my parents back then, a year after the Tenguu Fire, they were killed in a car accident." She revealed sadly.

Shido's eyes widened at that, it seems that although he changed the past, the lack of Spirits being involved had simply taken their lives year before natural events would have done the same. He lowered his head, feeling guilty he couldn't do anything more about it.

"A-are you OK?" Origami asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry... I guess I just feel bad it wasn't enough, if I hadn't stepped in you would have seen them again because of what happened to me." Shido apologized.

Origami shook her head at that.

"D-Don't apologize, I mean... there's no way we could have known, and maybe you were lucky. Because of you, I gained at least one year more with them that was guaranteed. Even though I miss them, that one extra year is something I'll always treasure." She replied, quickly revealing she didn't hold anything against Shido.

Shido smiled at that, and it also felt refreshing to see the real Origami that wasn't burdened by hate for Spirits, even if not the same way he knew her as... she was still as strong as she was before when it came to her heart.

"Oh, I hope it isn't rude to ask, but how did you learn about the Spirits? I learned from one of my sisters who was with a group that she left last year." Shido asked.

"I guess from the same group your sister must have been with, the AST... I used to be a member." Origami admitted.

That made Shido flinch slightly, so Origami still joined the AST, even if only for a little while?

"When I learned what had killed you, I didn't want to let that happen to anyone else, but when I remembered the look on your face, something told me that you didn't want me to fight out of anger, hate, or revenge. Sure enough, when I finally met a Spirit for the first time..."

She trailed off slightly as a flashback to her first meeting with Spirit replayed through her head, showing the said Spirit was none other than Tohka, and yet... Origami didn't see a face full of anger or scowling like most.

It was the same face Shido saw her make that fateful day they first met.

"...She looked like she wanted to cry, I couldn't bring myself to do it, and then I ended up blacking out." She explained.

"Black out? Like, you were knocked unconscious?" Shido questioned.

Origami shook her head.

"No, it was more like I collapsed out of nowhere, it didn't seem like I could fight Spirits in the end... so, I decided to leave the AST." She explained.

That was strange to Shido, why would she black out of the blue like that?

"Oh, uh... I just realized I still don't know your name?" Origami admitted embarrassingly.

Shido realized he hadn't mentioned it once, making him chuckle embarrassingly.

"It's Shido, Shido Itsuka." He revealed.

"Shido Itsuka... Thank you very much, I am very happy to have talked to you." Origami smiled.

Shido blushed a bit, rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey, you mind if we talk again some time?" Shido asked.

Origami nodded, smiling at him shyly.

"Sure, uh... give me your number and I'll text you whenever I'm free." She replied.

"Alright, it's..."

He soon gave his number to her, and then received hers in return, and it was ironically the same one she had before. She waved goodbye before she left, and Shido smiled at her as she did, glad that even if it wasn't the same, Origami was still part of his life.

"It surprised me too, how she still made her way back into your life."

Shido showed surprise at that voice, and then the sound of the door being tapped was heard, making him run up to the roof. Once he did, he saw a familiar mosaic wave her unseen hand at him.

"M-Mio!?" Shido exclaimed.

"Hi Shido, it's been a while, hasn't it?" She replied.

Realizing she was still a mosaic, and that Shido didn't know how she was expressing herself...

"Oh, one second." Mio remarked.

Shifting her form, Shido saw her turn into a young version of Rinne, but Mio hummed a bit in thought.

"No, this might look too odd... ah!" Mio said in a young voice.

She soon transformed herself to look like Shiori.

"Yeah, this will do better, people at this school already know Shiori exists to a degree." Mio smiled.

"U-Uh... why are you here exactly?" Shido asked confused.

Mio's face soon faded slightly, trying not to look directly into Shido's eyes due to what she'd say next.

"Uh, well... Shido, there's something I should have said to you in the past, but I didn't because if I had, there's a chance you wouldn't have done what you managed to do." Mio apologized, looking guilty.

Shido did not like what he was about to hear by that sentence alone, making him sweat slightly. While that was happening, neither of them knew Kurumi was watching from the shadows, glaring a bit.

'Look at that, she was hiding something... let me hear it, you liar.' Kurumi thought.

Mio breathed a bit before she continued.

"You see, what I didn't tell you was-"

"Oh, hey Shido, I forgot-" Origami returned having forgotten to say one thing.

The moment she appeared however, she sensed the presence of Mio's Reiryoku, making her freeze up suddenly as if her mind suddenly turned off. Shido turned upon realizing she came back, and when he did...

...He instantly wished he hadn't.

_Spirit..._

Suddenly, a familiar surge of corrupted Reiryoku shot from Origami's body like a spider web, and that's when Shido saw it, the same Astral Dress she had in the previous timeline, only now she had her long hair included.

"No, it... it can't be!" Shido said in horror.

He and Kurumi both watched as Metatron instantly fired at Mio, causing her to vanish from view in an instant, surprising the former while making the latter curious.

'That's strange, I don't have any memories of this timeline where she became a Spirit, how does she still have Metatron?' Kurumi wondered.

"Mio..." Shido whispered in horror.

Origami's form suddenly reverted to normal, making her blink.

"H-huh? Oh no, did my narcolepsy act up again?" She thought aloud.

"...Origami?" Shido said in confusion.

Origami soon noticed Shido looking at her, and suddenly she felt herself too nervous to do whatever she had planned before, making her run back inside the school with a red face filled with her embarrassment.

"Mio..." Shido said sadly.

"I'm over here."

Shido's eyes widened, looking behind him to see Mio still there.

"What the, how did... eh!?" Shido exclaimed in shock.

"Oh that? Well, I teleported right before she hit me, and just waited for her to leave before she came back... I think you have an idea of what I'm about to tell you." Mio answered, looking down at the last part.

Shido made a saddened expression, looking down.

"...You still made her a Spirit, why?" He begged.

"Actually, it isn't that, more like I had no control to let me keep that promise." Mio corrected.

Shido looked at her surprised.

"Shido, the Sephira Crystals... can defy time, Origami stayed a Spirit because she had already been bonded to it during your timeline." She revealed.

Shido and Kurumi's eyes widen, especially the latter's.

"Wait, so your saying..." Shido gasped.

"Origami was still destined to be a Spirit, you simply changed who she was, made her who she should have been if her life hadn't been changed the way it had." Mio confirmed, explaining the truth.

Kurumi's body shook slightly, the fact she heard the crystals defied time?

'No way, I refuse to believe that... refuse to believe that I can't escape this fate!' She thought, sinking into the wall.

Shido breathed a bit, trying to register what he just learned.

"Then, what I did meant nothing?" He asked worriedly.

"No, it mattered as you saw just then, Origami's powers are sorta in a limbo. Only when she's exposed to nearby Reiryoku will she transform. Not to mention, it was only because you returned to the future, so in this timeline it's only been around a year since this officially happened... time's so weird, even I don't understand it fully." Mio clarified the misunderstand quickly.

Shido blinked when he heard that, soon realizing that since Origami's powers weren't on 24/7, that meant he could do what he couldn't.

"Bingo, you can make her fall for her, while I have no way to prove it... sealing her might allow you to stabilize the negative energy that's making her rampant." She smiled, realizing he got it.

"So, I actually have a chance now." Shido remarked.

Mio nodded, soon tapping his palm, putting something in it.

"My way of helping you show the others you're not crazy, think of it as evidence about your time hopping adventure." Mio winked, soon starting to fly off as a mosaic again.

"Wait, one more thing!" Shido called out.

Mio looked at him, and he continued after that.

"...Why are you helping me so much? Before now, it seems like-" He asked.

"-Like I was doing things for myself? I'll admit it, you were right, but that changed 5 years ago... Kurumi hates me, and I don't blame her, I wronged her badly even if it was by accident, and it wasn't Origami met the fate in the prior timeline I realized what it was. So, I can only atone best I can now, for your sake..." Mio admitted.

Shido looked at her surprised, and she lowed herself down for a brief moment.

"Sorry, I can't tell you the truth, not yet at least. All I can say is that I did what I did because... while I've accepted your heart is Tohka's now, there was a time I was the one in her place. All I want is for us to be part of each other's lives again, without Westcott to take you away like he had once before." She stated with a solemn tone.

Shido's eyes widened.

"Wait, when will you tell me!" Shido exclaimed.

"...The day you seal all 10 Spirits, I will tell you the truth, good luck Shido. Oh, and you're welcome from bringing Rinne and Mayuri back, think of it as my apology present." Mio answered, soon vanishing.

After all of that, Shido stood there as he took everything in...

He got some answers, but it felt like he had just been left with even more questions than he started with.

* * *

**There you have it, Shido's learned of some of the future's changes, and the fact Origami is still the Spirit [Angel]. *smiles* And yep, I revived both Rinne and Mayuri! As you saw from their return, Mio's turned them into siblings. Why did I do that? Well, they were born the same way, so why I figured... not? Also, while I could have made Mayuri a High Schooler, due to the "Mayuri Around" SS, I decided to make her Kotori's age because Origami's the shortest of the Spirits in High School.**

**When I found a scene where I could properly compare their head sizes, Shido was a head taller than Mayuri, the same difference between him, Kotori, and Yoshino since she's a centimeter shorter than Kotori. So, combine that with the fact I made her Rinne's sister from the revival process... wallah, I got Middle School age. The two of them are definitely different, but how they are is something I won't reveal just yet *giggles* Well, aside from the fact neither one of them knows they're Spirits right now ;)**

**Oh, and if you ask, the events of Mayuri Judgment happened between Miku & Natsumi's arc, mainly because I realized the time between Tohka & Origami's arc in this story was too short to let it happen with Miku. As for what Natsumi's date was like... *shrugs* well, it was the second one is all I can say, everyone can decide what they thought her date was like since I find it redundant to make a single chapter about it when that's the only real difference from the movie, unlike what I'm doing with Natsumi & Miku's arcs soon enough.**

**Now, let me explain my reasoning for some of the timeline changes... Rio Reincarnation, that's all. While it's never explained why, Miku is attending Raizen High, and Kurumi's there, so... I figured if Rinne and Mayuri were coming back, I should make those changes. Plus, the fact Kurumi's at Raizen High gives her the excuse she needs to appear during Mukuro's arc latter on :3 *chuckles evilly* For Rio herself, well... sorry, but since she's Shido and Rinne's daughter, that brief moment where Mio turned into her is the best you'll see of her.**

**Until next time everyone, and stay awesome! ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, here we go everyone, time to end Origami's arc! Not only that, but this will be the chapter that ends this story's first season, and boy will it be a big finale. As a small reminder, I said back in Ch 3 that we're skipping Vol 12, so you'll see a few brief connections to it around this point. Beyond that, Season 2 of this story will be where we deal with Vol 13-17, so after that... the story's leaving canon territory :3**

**Oh, and I should mention this now. I've had a small change in plans for Natsumi's arc in the story, and how I _may_ show the changes that applied to the events between Tohka's kidnapping, and Chapter 1. For Natsumi's arc, it isn't gonna happen because it's still too similar to canon. For Miku's? It depends on how long it is, so it'll either be the next chapter before Season 2 starts, or will be a part of Miku's arc when we finally get to it.**

**Now, there's last thing I'll mention before we begin. One of my reviewers asked, in response to me replying to their review, what'll happen with Maria and Marina in regard to appearing in the story? The answer to that is they'll both appear, but their roles will be pretty minor, as Maria's stuck on the Fraxinus despite she'll get a body, and Marina... I can't say anymore because of spoilers.**

**Alright, now that we've gotten that cleared up, time to begin!**

* * *

** _ Chapter 8, Origami Arc - The Devil Within, Part 2 _ **

"When will you tell me?" Shido asked.

"...The day you seal all 10 Spirits, I will tell you the truth." Mio answered, soon vanishing into the air.

As Shido stood there, taking everything in, Kurumi glared hatefully at the Spirit that just left the area, only for one of her clones to appear.

"Oh, do you have something to tell me, me?" Kurumi asked.

"I do, me... we've found the Second Spirit's whereabouts." The clone revealed.

Kurumi's eyes widened, followed by her making a seductive looking smirk.

"Well, well... it seems they finally slipped up. Get all the girls over there, and when you clear out the main trash, I'll finish the rest."

* * *

After getting back home, Shido stood before all of the Spirits, black-ribbon Kotori, and Reine, readying himself to reveal the truth that currently he alone (at least among their group) knew. At that moment, Kotori's Chupa Chups rod stood up, and she spoke.

"Alright, care to tell us what's going on, Shido?" Kotori inquired.

"Y-yeah..." Shido replied, nodding despite still showing a nervous sweat.

Although the one problem was said nervousness left some doubt in everyone about what he was going to tell them about, minus Reine for reasons only she knew. Taking a deep breath, he focused his view.

"This might sound weird, but I swear to everyone as of this moment, that everything I'm about to tell you is the truth. So, will you all listen, no matter how crazy or impossible it might seem to you?" Shido questioned.

That comment alone got everyone's attention, while Reine simply looked at their reactions.

"...Uh, yeah, of course." Kotori replied nervously.

Shido closed his eyes, and soon looked at everyone before saying the words that would change everything.

"I already knew who [Angel] was all along, and truth is so did everyone else, or rather... you _did_ know at one point." He revealed.

Silence rang out at that moment, making Kotori blink before giving an odd laugh, everyone but Reine's look at her saying nearly saying Kotori spoke for all of them.

"OK, normally I believe your exaggerated stories, but this one? I seriously think we need to take you to a hospital, Shido." Kotori laughed worriedly.

"Yeah, figured you wouldn't believe me when Mio told me I'd need to give you this as proof." Shido replied, pulling out the object Mio gave to him.

Kotori blinked at that.

"Mio?" Kotori repeated.

"Right, you don't know that, that's what [Phantom] asked me to call her because she hates the code name you gave her." Shido replied.

Kotori's Chupa Chups fell out of her mouth, making everyone stare in shock.

"Kotori dropped her lollipop, this is serious!" Mayuri exclaimed in reply.

"Shut up!" Kotori complained, blushing a bit.

Reine stood up, looking at the strange object she had given Shido earlier, acting out confusion on how it worked before "accidentally" touching something that made it unfold into some kind of projector that showed tachyon particles.

"Uh, what are those?" Natsumi questioned.

"Hmm... based on what I'm seeing, these look like tachyon particles. A theoretical particle that's said to be faster than light, and by extension, able to bend time." Reine answered, soon blinking.

She slowly turned to Shido, taking his words into account, and then recalling a certain individual who was hanging out around Tenguu City for reasons too enigmatic for anyone in the group to fully understand.

"Uh, Reine?" Kotori remarked worriedly.

"Shin, is there a certain date that I should pay attention to?" Reine questioned.

"August 3rd... from 5 years ago, and I think you know why." Shido answered.

Kotori's face froze at that, realizing that date better than anyone, and when Reine moved to it... the object showed two diverging time streams, one slowly fading out to feed the other one.

"Of course, that's how your words connect. Claiming you know Angel, and the others did, but no longer do, tachyon particles... Shido, did you somehow travel to the past with Kurumi's aid?" She questioned.

"Yeah, and there was a good reason for it, that's why I said what I did." Shido confirmed.

As everyone went silent, Reine nodded.

"Tell us everything, something tells me it has heavy ties to why you've been so... worried recently." Reine requested.

Taking a deep breath, he nodded.

"It was the day before I acted "weird" as you put it, we all saw something horrible, a nightmare come alive. Right before I met Tohka, there was another person in our class, someone who sat left of me before Tohka transferred in... her name was Origami Tobiichi."

Tohka, and Rinne, both showed surprise at Shido mentioning the new transfer student wasn't that new to Shido... yet it made sense, Shido looked at her in class like he had known her. Not to mention, Origami seemed to recognize him for some reason.

"She was there from the start? Then, how did she affect everything before?" Rinne asked.

"Oh, uh... since you bring that up, I should probably say this now, so the wounds soften as I talk." Shido trailed off worriedly.

Rinne looked confused, and then noticed Shido look at her, and then Mayuri, confusing the two sisters.

"No way to put this gently, so I'm gonna have to just say it as it is... you two are both masses of Spirit power made from me in the case of Rinne, and the spirit power of everyone besides Miku for Mayuri, that gained a form, and conscious. The both of you actually died because me "sealing" you just caused your lack of physical bodies to erase your existence, including any memories of you." Shido revealed.

"...WHAT!?" They both shouted after a delayed reaction.

Everyone just froze in place as the two sisters tried, and quickly failed, to process the logic bomb that Shido hit them both with.

"T-that can't be, I remember that you're my... that can't be fake, can it?" Rinne asked in denial.

"Yeah, don't lie like that, it isn't funny!" Mayuri screamed in worry.

Shido had his eyes closed, looking down, and that's when Rinne noticed his hands shaking... he wasn't lying. If Rinne's memories, regardless of how genuine they were, knew anything about Shido, he only shook like that under severe emotional distress, like when he saw the blood from some of Kurumi's murders.

"...You're telling the truth, I can tell." Rinne gasped, making Mayuri flinch in response.

"Yeah, after I sealed Kotori, and before I met Kaguya and Yuzuru, there was this strange incident where Tohka's powers went haywire... I nearly died, but somehow, I created you from the power sealed within me. We were stuck in this strange field that was your Angel, you called it Eden. You made a time loop that reset if I died so I'd be in an endless paradise." Shido explained.

Rinne showed surprise at that, yet something nagged her mind at the same time.

"Wait, so... Rinne and Mayuri are Spirits too?" Tohka questioned.

"Well, they definitely _were_, but I'm not sure if that's still the case. The only reason I think they're both here is because Mio revived them to stay. The fact I don't sense Eden? Well, I think that can be used to confirm neither of them will vanish the same way, its I've technically already sealed them considering." Shido replied.

Reine nodded as she played along, looking at the two.

"I'll examine them later to try and find proof, but I don't think they have any Angels considering what you've mentioned about this Eden." Reine remarked.

"I don't see Mio with one, so maybe not every Spirit has one, or at least ones that didn't start out as Human." Shido mentioned.

The others all silently nodded there, especially considering what Tohka had learned from the Mio when her true power was awakened by her.

"OK, back on track... you disappeared when in my attempts to save you, that result was stolen by you choosing to seal yourself. If I know you now, I think you can realize why." Shido revealed, looking sad.

Rinne gasped at that, and she knew why, Shido was her childhood friend... one she'd do anything for if that gave him happiness.

"OK, but what was my story?" Mayuri asked.

"Uh, well... you were born of everyone unconsciously wanting to spend time with me alone, before we met Miku." Shido revealed awkwardly.

Mayuri blinked before her eyes looked at the other Spirits, a nagging feeling making her head feel all itchy.

"I was born from your jealousy!?" She exclaimed angrily.

Aside from Miku, the Spirits all sweated fearfully.

"Anyways, a giant sphere, your Angel which I think you called... Kerubiel if I recall correctly? Only I could see it, so I took everyone on a date to try and see if that did anything. It did end up working, but your Angel saw your own jealousy and went berserk, to keep it from destroying the town-" Shido explained.

"Stop!" Mayuri shouted, having a good idea what he'd say next.

Yoshino and Yoshinon pat the two on the back, trying to comfort them.

"...Shin, perhaps you'd like to resume?" The Ratatoskr Analyst suggested.

"Oh, right... anyways, Origami hated Spirits with a passion, because she believed one had killed her parents. She was right, but I'll get to that later, because what's important was she was kind of our ally." Shido resumed.

"Kinda?" Kotori asked.

Shido scratched his head, unsure how to word it correctly.

"She would help if I was in extreme danger, but she'd often cause us problems as well, she even thought you were the Spirit that killed her parents at one point because it happened during..." Shido answered, trailing off since he didn't need to tell her.

He was right, Kotori quickly realized he was talking about the Tenguu Fire, something she was still often sore about in the present.

"I see..." She replied.

"Ultimately, she helped delay some DEM forces during the Ten-Oh festival, and aided Mana during the DEM raid to rescue Tohka. That's when things changed... she felt she was getting to close, and attacked you all, but Tohka managed to beat her." Shido resumed, before taking a deep breath.

"And that's when Mio came, turning her into a Spirit, the very same [Angel] you told me about." Shido sadly said as he turned his head.

Tohka felt an odd tightness pull on her chest at that, although she wasn't sure why.

"She ran away once she saw me seeing her, I'm not sure if Tohka could have one in her current state, she was troubled by Origami being a long-range Spirit. Either way, after that she met Kurumi, and offered to prevent her parents' death as proof the future could be changed... only to discover she was part of a time loop." Shido revealed.

From there, he explained how Origami killed her parents by accident, and in the process, she somehow awakened her true power before going berserk. Kotori nearly fainted after hearing she was killed, only keeping conscious because Shido nearly cried, and she willed herself to stay awake to keep him from feeling worse. Then, he mentioned how Kurumi helped him twice, he spoke with Mio, followed by where he ended up now.

"-Aside from what I just said, Miku being in Raizen High instead of Rindouji, and Kurumi having stuck around after our incident with her, that's pretty much everything I can tell you." Shido said, finishing his story.

"Damn, so Kurumi can actually change the past? I don't like that at all..." Kotori said, biting her nails slightly.

'She could easily go back to get Shido at the opportune moment if she wanted to.' Kotori thought, sweating a bit.

"There is one thing that is odd to me, I recall Kurumi using one of her bullets to keep the time warp from affecting me, but she shot Tohka too, yet she didn't remember anything." Shido suddenly brought up.

"Mu... actually, I did feel something was odd when I saw the empty seat, even though I knew it had been like that as long as I remembered." Tohka pondered in confusion.

"I felt something was off, but more in general." Rinne added in response.

"Me too, when you brought up that whole... thing about me supposedly being dead-ish?" Mayuri commented as a follow up.

"I have a theory on that, perhaps due to the unique case with Origami, maybe you were supposed to remember, but there's interference. Tohka must subconsciously realize this because Origami attended class with you, while Rinne and Mayuri recognize they shouldn't be around. By that logic, if the others saw Origami, maybe they might get a similar reaction, it wouldn't be strange if Kurumi had you all remember to keep Shido on her good graces." Rinne theorized.

Shido scratched his chin on that, and it sounded plausible on both ends.

"Yeah, perhaps you're right, but either way... the one advantage is unlike before, I can seal Origami's powers this time. Even if they don't become stable, it should prevent her from going berserk if she senses Reiryoku." He stated.

"Yeah, I guess right now that's the best thing we can do, that means you need to convince Origami to go on a date with you." Kotori stated.

Tohka sighed at that, realizing what that meant.

"Tohka, is something wrong?" Shido asked.

"...You have to kiss Origami, and two others before you can stop." Tohka said as a depression cloud formed over her head.

"Wait, you actually know about that now?" Shido asked in shock.

"My outfit vanished after you kissed me Shido, and that was twice, at this point it's obvious how my powers get sealed." Tohka admitted.

Everyone looked at her in shock.

'Wow, she really has gotten more understanding since then.' They all thought, impressed at the result.

"Oh, and that also means you broke my promise about kissing over 9 times, so you'll have to pay me back with that many, right now." She replied shortly after.

Shido flinched at that.

"Wait, as in... while everyone's watching us?" He inquired.

"Yes, yes we are." Tohka answered.

She quickly grabbed him, and quickly planted one on him, before making them fall to the floor. The others all watched without any comfort.

"...If I didn't know any better, she's doing it while you can see as her form of "karma" to you all." Reine wondered aloud.

"Well, if it is, then it's working!" Kotori said, covering her eyes due to mental anguish.

* * *

It was night time, and Origami was hugging a pillow as she laid on her bed, feeling somewhat embarrassed.

"...I actually met him again, after all these years." Origami whispered to herself.

"And yet, when I tried to ask him about a..." Origami blushed, soon going fully red with steam at the thought.

She screamed in a frustrated panic, kicking her legs into the air.

"Why couldn't I ask him if he wanted to hang out!?" She complained, pouting at herself.

At that moment, her phone suddenly rang, getting her attention. She picked it up to see a familiar face calling. She quickly answered it, her face still flushed.

"H-Hello?"

『 Hey Origami. 』 Shido answered.

Origami blushed at that.

"O-Oh, hey there Shido... w-why are you calling?" Origami asked.

『 Well, I just thought I'd ask this, but you wanna hang out tomorrow? 』 Shido replied.

Origami felt even more steam leave her face.

『 ...Origami? 』 Shido stated in confusion.

"I-I'm still here, and sure thing, w-where to!?" She replied loudly.

Shido wondered for a bit.

『 Meet me by the statue at Tenguu Station at 11 AM, OK? 』 Shido responded.

"O-OK." Origami nodded, blushing heavily.

The phone soon hung up, and Origami soon went to sleep via... fainting on the spot.

* * *

Shido was currently heading towards the statue at Tenguu Station, with everyone on the Fraxinus a little confused by how early Shido had arrived.

"Uh, Shido... you realize you're like an hour early, why are you waiting there?" Kotori questioned.

"Just trying to be careful, while I can't guarantee how similar this Origami is to her past self in certain actions, the old timeline's Origami arrived on the multiple date when we were dealing with Kurumi an hour early." Shido answered.

Kotori's eyes widened like that of a cartoon's, with the rest of the crew showing similar shock.

"I get the feeling we'll likely be choosing a bunch of Option 3 choices." Reine mentioned.

"You know, I never thought to mention this, but why is the third option always the weird one?" Kotori questioned, now that she thought about it.

Reine was unsure, and decided to look at the programming for the Fraxinus' AI, better known as Maria... for some reason she never figured out. After digging a bit, she found the answer.

"Ah, they're based on the first being the 'Regular Favorite', the second being the 'Opposition', and the third being the 'Dark Horse' candidate. That would mean they're based on horse race terminologies." Reine reasoned.

"...Horse race terms? Horse race terms!?" Kotori said with quiet rage, and a twitching eye.

Everyone except for Reine began sweating, and in response to that, Kannazuki felt himself getting kicked in the leg, to his usual Masochistic joy.

"Did some bastard on this ship exploit Maria's calculation capabilities to predict the outcome of horse races!?" Kotori demanded loudly, her fury exploding out.

A few crew members' shoulders began to slightly tremble, but whether it was due to purely fearing their commander's wrath, or their secret conducts in the dark being exposed, was up to personal opinion.

"Kotori, look there." Reine stated.

Kotori shifted her focus, her eyes widening as she saw Origami was already waiting by the statue.

"...No way, she was already there!?" She exclaimed.

Shido soon saw her, noticing she was wearing a blouse with a cute design, a skirt with autumn colors, and a cardigan. Shido's eyes were stolen away unintentionally when he saw Origami wearing that girly style clothing.

"Hey, Origami!" He called out.

"Huh?"

Origami turned to see Shido walking towards her.

"Oh, you're really early Shido." Origami said nervously.

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you?" Shido replied.

Origami blushed at that, twitching her fingers a bit.

"W-well, I didn't wanna make you wait..." Origami replied.

"Guess great minds think alike." Shido chuckled.

Origami blushed a bit, smiling at that.

"I-I've never gone out with a guy before, so... forgive me if I cause any problems from lacking experience." Origami apologized in advance.

"It's fine, I don't exactly feel too confident in going on dates myself." Shido reassured.

He quickly heard Kotori laughing from his earpiece.

"So, shall we go?" Shido reasoned.

"Y-yeah, sure thing." Origami agreed.

They began walking off, unaware of the weirdness that was about to happen.

* * *

The day went by incredibly fast, and to everyone, even the somewhat expectant Shido's surprise, Origami kept showing some traits from her Old Timeline's self as it manifested briefly across the day. Including dressing in that terrifying swimsuit and dog combo from that one time he'd rather forget, visiting some of the questionable places Origami visited, and... licking his spoon erotically.

'Origami, no offense to your old timeline's self, but spending the day with your new timeline personality had made me realize just how much your unpredictable nature terrified me to death.' Shido thought worriedly.

"Hey, Shido?" Origami asked.

Shido turned his attention to her at that moment.

"Yeah?" He replied.

Origami wanted to say something, but the moment she tried... her legs began buckling, and she lost her voice.

"...Take your time, don't force it out." Shido replied, worried for her health.

"I'm sorry." Origami apologized, lowering her head in shame.

Shido pat her back, surprising her a bit before she suddenly saw something fly through the sky.

"A shooting star! Hurry, I have to make a wish!" Origami exclaimed, grabbing the wooden guardrails.

"Wait, Origami! Those aren't-" Shido warned.

Right at that second, the guardrails gave out, making Origami gasp in horror as she began to fall. Shido quickly rushed forward, grabbing her before she fell down.

"Don't worry, I've gotcha!" Shido grunted, feeling a pain in his arm.

Wait, a pain? He slowly turned his eyes, hoping the wound he felt wasn't what he thought, but fate was a cruel mistress...

**...The wound was a cut**

"Oh no, not now!" Kotori exclaimed.

"The worst-case scenario just occurred." Reine sweated slightly.

Right as Kotori tried to do that, she suddenly felt a pain in her head as she screamed loudly, catching Reine's attention.

"It feels like... my head's being... ripped apart!" Kotori screamed.

Shido's healing flames instantly began to burn, and Origami's eyes suddenly went blank as it registered to her instincts, but this time? Something was different than the reactions she had before, the one she saw when Shido was talking with Mio.

"I... must destroy... all Spirits." She spoke in her original tone of voice.

'That voice, it can't be!' Shido gasped in horror.

Origami's body suddenly teleported into the air, and it screamed as she assumed her Spirit form, making Shido sweat as her eyes moved towards him.

"Destroy... all Spirits, destroy... all sources of their power... erase all Reiryoku." Origami declared quietly, forming Metatron.

* * *

"Mu..." Tohka moaned in boredom as she laid across the cough upside down in boredom.

Nearby, the Yamai twins playing some Mari Kart 8 Deluxe, Yoshino was sleeping against Natsumi, who was also napping in return, Rinne was cleaning the nearby table, while Mayuri was munching on a sandwich.

"This is torture..." Tohka commented, shifting her position slightly.

"Ooh, let me give you some excitement then!" Miku exclaimed in response.

Tohka quickly widened her eyes, shifting back upright as she tried to push Miku away, only to be caught in one of her "girl love hugs" as Natsumi chose to name them.

"H-Hey, let go of me! Stop it, Miku!" Tohka shouted.

Right at that moment, Tohka suddenly felt something surge through her head, making her scream loudly to everyone's surprise.

"Hey, what's wrong Toh-AAAAAH!" Kaguya tried to reply, only to feel the same thing.

"Worry. What's the matter, Kagu-AAAAH!" Yuzuru shortly followed.

It didn't take long for all of the Spirits to feel the same searing pain as Kotori was, holding their heads as if something tried to tear their minds apart.

"This pain, make it stop!" Tohka begged.

At that one united moment, the dormant effects of [Tet] on everyone, alongside the repressed memories of Rinne and Mayuri, all suddenly flowed back into their moments, images of their lost memories returning to them.

Upon it all settling, Tohka's eyes widened before she began breathing heavily, soon looking towards the window.

"Shido!" She shouted.

"_Hey wait, Tohka!_" Yoshinon called out.

It was already too late, Tohka jumped outside, assuming her Limited Astral Dress as she flew towards the sight of the battlefield.

'I'm coming Shido, I made a promise, and I will fulfill it, I will save Origami!' She vowed as she flew faster.

"Well, guess we're already in shit, why'd Tohka have to step into it?" Natsumi sighed.

Natsumi formed her Limited Astral Dress, following Tohka right after, and from there, it was only a matter of time before the remainder followed. In the end, only two Rinne, and Mayuri, who had never tried using a Limited Astral Dress, were left.

"...This time, let us fight with you Shido, instead of against you." Rinne breathed, showing a determined face.

"This is our redemption, and our second chance." Mayuri agreed.

* * *

Far out on the ocean's waters, an island not registered on any map, one belonging to DEM Industries under the name of Neryl Island, was currently preparing to transport something to the main branch's building. Two men, named Knox and Burton, were seen moving the cargo container out of a building.

"Come on, hurry! Sir Westcott says he needs [Material A] delivered immediately!" Burton shouted.

"Man, this seems dangerous... just how important is this thing?" Knox questioned.

Burton went silent for a moment, unsure.

"...Well, this is Westcott's order, we know it has to mean something, right?" He remarked.

"Yeah, you make a good point." Knox agreed.

However, at that very moment, a sudden surge of gunfire made the two duck, followed by hundreds of wizards deploying. The two briefly looked as they saw none other than Kurumi, or the Spirit they knew as [Nightmare] begin firing at them.

"I've finally found, Miss Second Spirit." A Kurumi clone giggled.

"W-wait, did she just say Spirit?" Knox asked.

"She did, then doesn't that mean..." Burton realized.

The two realized the container was the size of a person, which meant that a Spirit could fit in, now the importance of [Material A] was known to them. Trying to get it towards the transport, they began moving through an alternate route, only for one of Kurumi's clones to land on the box, aiming her Angel at them.

"And just where do you think you're going?" The clone asked, giving a deranged smile for emphasis.

However, before she could take their lives, the clone suddenly froze, and then its head suddenly fell off, catching the attention of the other Kurumi clones as they saw the culprit. A wizard with blonde hair, and tanned skin, with a scar over her right eye.

"Well, isn't this a surprise?" One of the clones smirked.

"I wondered how her lack of involvement with the AST would have affected this, now I understand." Another clone added, snickering a bit.

Without Origami to aid Mikie, and the SSS trio, during the time Mana was temporarily transferred to the AST, she wasn't sure how the events related to the group of wizards had been changed due to her vital role. She found out quickly that they somehow went the same, but something had been bugging her... until now.

"Go ahead, try to stop me if you can, but I will end up freeing [Sister] from her shackles." A Kurumi clone declared, her eyes glowing brightly.

The clone army swarms at the wizard, the one who had become DEM's new Adeptus 2.

* * *

Shido stared as the horrible future he had worked so hard to change through Kurumi's aid began to flash through his eyes, and for good reason... based on what he saw with Mio, Origami would keep attacking the target until their Reiryoku was purged, or they could get away. The latter wasn't an option for him, especially since she seemed more away.

"Shin, you might wanna get out of there." Reine suggested.

"That won't help, I can tell... if I go anywhere, I'll risk a populated area of the city!" He replied, a trickle of sweat forming on his left cheek.

Origami soon teleported right in front of him, charging one of Metatron's lasers to fire at him, everyone on the Fraxinus gasped in horror... only for Origami to scream as she held her head, shaking it as closed her eyes tightly. Using the chance, Shido moved out of range, trying to see what was going on.

"I-It hurts... it hurts!" Origami cried, using her normal voice.

Shido showed surprise upon hearing that.

"Reine, I just heard both of Origami's voices, what's going on?" He asked.

"One moment, let me see." She replied.

She pretending to need a while to find something, then noticed an oddity in the strange object. Examining it a bit, she saw an oddity in the time stream representing the past, as the fading energy rippled crazily in response to Origami's current state.

"Wait, could it be..." Reine wondered aloud.

"Reine?" Shido questioned.

"Of course, that must be what's been causing the interference that prevent the other Spirits regaining their memories through Kurumi's powers." Reine realized.

"Uh, Reine? I'm completely lost with what you're talking about." Shido mentioned nervously.

Reine blinks, and cleared her throat as she regained her focus.

"My apologies, Shin. To explain what I meant, if these readings match what I'm seeing correctly, then Origami's powers as a Spirit, her entire Reiryoku itself, is only connected to who she was in the Old Timeline... no, her entire hatred against Spirits itself is what activates her Angel's power."

"Wait, are you saying... that Origami's mind is split in two, or something similar?" Shido questioned.

"That would probably be the most accurate description we could give. Time is already a strange thing when you don't mess with it, my guess is since Origami had a time travel experience, while you had two stacked alongside it, alongside with how her powers are reading as negative..." Reine answered, explaining more as she did.

Shido's eyes widened, realizing it.

"Her powers have all her negativity, and I bet not seeing her parents die made her old timeline's self confused, because I shouldn't have been there." Shido realized.

"Can't necessarily say she may, or may not, recall she killed her parents, but you likely ringed the rest of it. The one difference here is both Origami's personalities are clashing with one another, if we don't do something... the Origami of this world could disappear, and that would destroy her." Reine warned, sweating slightly.

Shido gasped in horror at that, hearing that Origami could die because of her previous self's rage.

"Don't worry, I'll save you, Origami!" Shido shouted.

"S-Shido?" Origami whispered.

At that moment, Origami's eyes opened again, the same hateful look as her old self's hatred took over.

"Destroy... all Spirits, destroy them!" Old Timeline roared.

At that moment, Reine noticed Kotori pant as her mind finally cleared up, having taken longer than the others because of a specific event only she experienced.

"My god, I..." Kotori breathed.

"Kotori?" Reine asked.

"...I felt my own demise, being killed by Origami. That was the past that Shido had to change?" She whispered, but loud enough to hear.

The rest of the crew looked at that in shock.

"Wait a second, you remember the past timeline now?" Reine questioned.

"Yeah, I do... and I think it has to do with Origami reaction to Reiryoku from Shido, if we try to attack Origami, then she'll destroy the Fraxinus with us in it." Kotori warned.

That horrified everyone, making them think they were useless, but Kotori then turned to Reine.

"However, you weren't with us last time because the others needing healing. If we take that into account, then maybe if we take a hit, we could survive it?" Kotori suggested.

"Kotori, that's a big risk, why would you take such a thing in the first place?" Reine questioned.

"If we don't act, people could die, even while they're in the shelters... we can't do nothing if that's the sacrifice we pay." Kotori answered, showing a determined face despite she was sweating in fear.

Reine stared for a bit, and then nodded.

"She's right, if we let that happen, then the reason we try to save the Spirits is hypocritical." She agreed.

"Alright, deploy the Yggdrafolium realizers!" Kannazuki ordered.

Everyone quickly began acting on that order as the Fraxinus took action, creating barriers that layered themselves over the city as Shido noticed them.

"Shido, we've got the city under protection, now you don't have to worry about where you are!" Kotori announced.

"Will you be OK?" Shido asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, your little sister's not dying a second time, not while lives are at stake!" Kotori smirked, still sweating a bit.

Shido showed surprise at that, but held it back as he ran from the spot, Origami quickly flying towards him.

"Carve a path for Shido, she can teleport around attacks, so fire a small burst, and then follow it with a Mystletainn blast!" Kotori ordered.

"Right, preparing the magical power cannon!" Kannazuki complied.

The Fraxinus' main weapon began charging, sending a small burst at Origami, who vanished from view as Shido watched.

"Predicting teleportation sequence, coordinates locked." Reine announced.

"Fire the Mystletainn!" Kannazuki shouted.

The Fraxinus fired right at the spot where Origami appeared, making it hit her with full force. Unfortunately, Origami's body was barely fazed by the attack, a wall of Reiryoku acting as a damage cushion. Seeing the Light Spirit look towards the ship, Kotori manifested her Limited Astral Dress immediately, surprising the crew.

"Prepare the Gungnir! We have to use the blast without the stabilizers to evade, otherwise we'll die!" She grunted, feeling her power's strain.

"Understood." Kannazuki replied.

Shido looked in horror as Origami fired at the Fraxinus like in the Old Timeline, but instead of destroying the ship, it fired the Gungnir to push itself backwards. Only the Mystletainn ended destroyed as the ship was flung towards the ground.

"Reine!" Kotori shouted.

"Right, deploying territory now, initiating full discharge of Maryoku upon dropping." Reine said, managing to press a button despite the resistance from the ship's fall.

The Fraxinus hit the ground, protected by its territory barrier as a huge smoke cloud hid it from view.

"K-Kotori... are you there?" Shido asked worriedly, begging to hear her voice.

"D-don't worry... about us, you just... save her." Kotori said weakly, smiling before fainting.

"Don't worry Shin, we're all still alive, but that's all we can do." Reine replied in response.

Shido sighed in relief, only to notice Origami's sights were on him again.

'I'm completely vulnerable right now!' He realized.

He began running off again, with Origami flying at him as she charged her Angel once again.

"Destroy... destroy!" Old Origami glared with rage.

'Come on, I need an Angel! Sandalphon... Camael... please, any of you will do!' Shido begged.

A loud scream shouted as a sword slash aimed at Origami, catching her attention as she was teleported away from the attack. Realizing who that attack was from, Shido slowly turned his head, allowing him to see Tohka landing into view.

"Sorry I'm late, Shido." She smiled.

"Tohka!" He exclaimed happily.

Origami reappeared, preparing to attack again, only for a strong wind to smash against her, blowing her back from the force, and then pushed back even further as a loud scream struck her body. At that moment, Shido saw everyone else arrive, with the exceptions of Rinne and Mayuri.

"Oh yeah, how do you like that!?" Kaguya smirked.

"Concern. While it was necessary, I hope Master Origami will forgive us when this is over." Yuzuru wondered aloud.

Shido showed surprise at that.

"Wait, if you called her Master, then..." He realized.

"That's right, Shido... we all remember, and I remember what I said I'd do for her." Tohka confirmed with a smile.

Shido smiled back, looking towards Origami.

"Must, destroy... all of-" Old Origami said tiredly.

Like before, she suddenly held her head, closing her eyes as the real Origami screamed in pain. She opened her eyes, showing them without their empty look as she cried.

"Everyone, please... I can't control myself, just kill me!" Origami begged in a pained manner.

Shido remembered what Reine warned him about, looking at the others.

"We don't have much time. If we don't hurry, her past self's hatred could destroy her!" He warned.

"_Seriously?_" Yoshinon gasped.

"Oh no, how long do we have?" Yoshino questioned.

"Then we better not hold back, or hesitate!" Tohka announced.

** _ \- (One Piece Film Gold: Daigyakuten) - _ **

Origami's hatred soon resumed control, preparing to fire Metatron at all of them, but that chance never came as a sudden surge of pure, yellow-colored lightning, zapped her! Everyone looked shocked at the sight, with Origami's body shaking from partial paralysis.

"Kaguya, Yuzuru, was that you?" Tohka questioned.

"No, I'm pretty sure we can't manipulate lightning." Kaguya answered in shock.

Origami glared, trying to find the source, only for pink Reiryoku... roots based on their appearance? Launched out from the ground, and latched onto a surprised Origami, completely restraining her.

"What... Is... this!?" Old Origami demanded with rage.

"Wait a second, pink roots..." Shido realized.

"We're not too late, are we?"

Everyone recognized that voice, turning around to see Rinne holding out her hand, glowing pink as she tried to keep the roots holding. Mayuri was in her other arm, sparking out some lightning as she appeared dazed, with her eyes spiraling.

"Rinne, Mayuri!" Shido exclaimed happily.

"Ah, so that was your work just now?" Natsumi inquired.

"Yep, we might be a bit rusty compared to you, but... we'll help out as well." Rinne promised.

Mayuri, still being dazed, just mumbled out some gibberish.

"Glad to have you." Shido replied, smiling.

"Alright, let's carve a path open for Shido to seal her!" Tohka declared.

Tohka flew ahead, followed by the others one by one.

The Yamai twins took the lead, combing their Angels to create their fused form.

"Raphael, El Kanaph!" They both exclaimed.

The fire it, and at that moment, Origami's eyes flash as Metatron begins spinning, prompting its pillars to assume their defensive formation against it.

"Let's blow them away!" Kaguya shouted.

"Agreement. They will be less of a threat if separated." Yuzuru agreed.

The both unleash their gale force winds at the pillars, causing them to scatter.

"**[Kadour]**"

The pillars become autonomous, catching the twins off guard as they're knocked away, and soon cut Origami free of her root bindings.

"Uh oh..." Rinne gulped.

"Still... recharging..." Mayuri moaned tiredly.

Yoshino flew near Miku, who nodded in response.

"Here goes, **[Gabriel - Rondo!]**"

Organ pipes form across the environment where Origami was floating, while Yoshino prepared something with Zadkiel.

"Yoshinon, are you ready?" She asked.

"_Of course, let's show them our new ability!_" Yoshinon agreed.

Yoshino breathed deeply, and closed her eyes.

"**[Siryon!]**"

Shido looked in surprise as Zadkiel shifted in a way that made it look like Yoshino was wearing it as armor.

"I helped her with that." Natsumi mentioned.

"Well, if that's the case, then thanks for doing so." Shido praised.

Natsumi blushed before looking away.

"N-Not like it helped that much." Natsumi replied quietly.

As Miku began singing, Origami felt her self constrained, but Origami's eyes glowed intensely, shattering the pipes instantly.

"No way..." Miku gasped.

"Worry. Perhaps it doesn't work on awakened Spirits?" Yuzuru theorized.

Natsumi noticed this, and flew near Miku.

"Or maybe, two is better than one." She suggested.

Miku's eyes widened, and then sparkled in agreement.

"Natsumi, you little genius!" Miku exclaimed before hugging her, and then pecking her on the cheek.

'Have mercy...' Natsumi said, her face going blue.

Yoshino flew around Origami, getting her attention as she motioned Metatron with her hands.

"**[Shemesh]**"

A rain of light beams form, prompting Rinne to raise her hands, forming a pink Reiryoku barrier around everyone as Natsumi readied Haniel.

"**[Kaleidoscope!]**"

Natsumi formed the same keyboard of light, and the organs formed around the area, prompting Miku to sing again, but before Origami could rip out of the bindings.

"**[March!]**"

The organs formed by Natsumi created an empowering sound, causing Origami to actually struggle in breaking them.

"That's how you use misdirection, I never said I was gonna use [Rondo] as well." Natsumi mentioned.

"Thank you." Yoshino smiled.

Natsumi's face blushed at that, making her look away to hide her smile. Using the chance, Yoshino put her hands forward, and instantly blasting out an icy cyclone, shocking everyone at the damage it did, sending Origami flying.

** _ \- (*insert song end*) - _ **

As the Light Spirit smashed against a building wall, she growled in response, making Metatron position itself in a familiar shape.

"Look out!" Shido shouted in warning.

"**[Artelif!]**"

Yoshino was hit by the blast, and sent flying towards the ground, allowing Origami to break free before rushing at her to everyone's horror... until Tohka parried her charge midair. Upon seeing her, Origami's eyes glowed even brighter.

"Tohka... Tohka! TOHKA!" Old Origami furiously screamed.

Origami send Metatron's pillars flying right at her, making Tohka's eyes tighten in response.

"**[Shekhinah!]**"

Sandalphon split in two, and Tohka swung against them, while also defending against Origami's charge, and during this onslaught... Origami's head pained again, making Tohka see the real origami come out again as she cried once more.

"Tohka, don't try to save me... I can't stop myself!" Origami begged.

"No way, I refuse to give up on you!" Tohka exclaimed.

At that moment, Origami's hatred took over again, and Tohka realized she let her guard down at the worst time. A huge flash went off as everyone saw Tohka flung away, her Limited Astral Dress shredded to almost nothing before she crashed into a building, causing it to collapse on her.

"TOHKA!" Shido screamed at the top of his lungs.

'Not again, this is just like that time with Ellen, even if I can use an Angel... I'm still helpless, because I can't use them when I really need to! Why am I forced to just watch this!?' He demanded as he was scared, sad, and angry all at once.

From inside the damaged Fraxinus, Reine shifted her head as she held Kotori, as if she heard Shido.

'Shido, the only way for you to understand is if you can realize it, for someone to hold the power of the Spirits, the power over Reiryoku, there's one thing they can no longer be..." She thought.

Looking at Tohka's downed body, he saw she was still moving her hand, even if barely.

'What do I need to do it? Please, tell me! I want to protect everyone, and I want to protect Tohka!' Shido begged.

At that moment, he felt a pulse in his head, and noticed Sandalphon's gem glowing in response. Despite nothing being said, or anything similar, it was that one sight along with the pulse that told him everything.

'...I get it now, when people ask me what I am, I keep saying I'm human, and yet I can use the power of the Spirits like everyone else.' He said, beginning to realize it.

'Kotori herself said it, she _was_ Human once, but not anymore... that changed when she finally got her powers. Now I get it, that's what's holding me back, the moment I managed to use an Angel for the first time-" Shido thought, closing his eyes.

"Shido, watch out!" Rinne warned.

An attack from Metatron aimed towards him, and the building Tohka struggled to escape from.

"-I became... more than just Human!" Shido announced, and his eyes took Spirit form... permanently.

* * *

Back on Neryl Island, the fight with Kurumi's clones, and the new Adeptus 2, began reaching its climax as the clash between each side kept growing in intensity. However, the fighting would suddenly end as something happened inside the container containing the Second Spirit.

And that very event was... her eyes opened, gasping before her power surged.

"Hmm?" One clone noticed the container shaking.

At that moment, the container exploded as the Second Spirit's form escaped from the box, revealing silver colored Reiryoku flying away somewhere.

"Impossible, she woke up! But how?" Knox gasped.

"Did she react to the battle somehow?" Burton wondered.

One clone showed interest in this, placing her gun against her forehead.

"Ooh, I think I should show this to me." The clone mused with interested.

And with that, she pulled the trigger.

* * *

Everyone felt the Reiryoku releasing itself from Shido's body, surprising them.

"What just happened?" Mayuri questioned, finally out of her daze.

"I don't know, but something feels different, he's changed." Rinne answered in shock.

From the rubble, Tohka feels something within her awaken, it was like whatever Shido just did... she was responding to it. As a result of it, her eyes shoot open, and her Reiryoku begins to focus.

"...Shido!"

** _ \- (*My Hero Academia: Jet Set Run*) - _ **

The rubble piled over Tohka exploded into the air, catching everyone's attention as they saw Tohka raise herself from it, but this time... she was in her complete Astral Dress, and the edge of Sandalphon's blade was glowing bright red.

"Tohka?" Shido said in surprise.

"Come on Shido, let's finish this, because... we _will_ save her!" Tohka exclaimed, smiling with overwhelming confidence in her eyes.

Shido stared in shock, but soon nodded in reply.

"S-save..." Old Origami stuttered.

Tohka zoomed forward, rushing towards Origami before looking back.

"Shido! I'll open up a path for you, just wait for the right moment!" Tohka declared.

"I believe in you, I know you can do it!" Shido answered.

Tohka smiled, and soon clashed against Origami, surprising the latter as Tohka was finally able to match her.

"Come on, Origami! Don't let these feelings win! They aren't you, they never were, you know who you are!" Tohka exclaimed.

From the force, Origami's true self leaked through again.

"I... I can't... I can't do it, you can't help me! Please, you have nothing to do with me, don't risk your life for-" Origami begged, crying again.

"YES, I DO!" Tohka exclaimed.

Origami looked at her in surprise, Tohka still clashing against her Angel's might.

"I know exactly what I'm talking about, even if you don't remember our times from before!" Tohka exclaimed.

Origami showed surprise, and something began itching in her head.

"Shido traveled through time for your sake, to save your parents, to quell your hatred, and he did it because you were his friend, no matter how selfish it was! I may have hated you, but I realized deep down part of me wanted to be your friend too! Maybe, just maybe if I had tried harder, I could have stopped this from happening..." Tohka answered, tearing up slightly.

"This time, I'm not going to give up, because if you'll hurt Shido beyond repair if you were to disappear! Now fight it Origami, fight! Free yourself from your chains! We all trust in you, remember, remember who you are!" Tohka exclaimed loudly, her eyes shaking from the intensity.

Origami's eyes widened at that, as if those words struck a chord through her.

* * *

_Origami find herself within her mind, where she suddenly saw another version of herself with short hair that had a dark look in her eyes, her sclera entirely black as she emitted all the negative energy of her true power._

_"Are you... me?" Origami asked._

** _"Don't you dare forget, they were the one who killed your parents 5 years ago!"_ ** _ Old Origami shouted._

_Origami showed confusion to that._

_"I don't get it, my parents... died in a car crash, and that was 4 years ago." Origami replied._

** _"What happened in this timeline means nothing, in the original timeline, they were the ones who killed your parents... the Spirits were responsible!"_ ** _ Old Origami roared._

_She rushed at Origami, gripping her head, and making the memories start to flow as she saw them all, it made her head shake in horror... that is, until Shido came to her. At that moment, she saw what truly happened._

_"...You're right, they did, because I became one. I killed them." Origami replied, crying a bit._

_Old Origami showed confusion at that, followed by her grip slipping as Origami gently moved it away... revealing a smile._

_"And yet, how can I blame them for that? I was the one who did it. Had I not become a Spirit, that could have been avoided, and in the end... Shido did just that." Origami smiled, still crying._

_"So, if that pain of something that was made to never happen must have someone to bear it, then... I shall bear that burden for the rest of my life." She resolved._

_The Old Origami showed surprise at that, the negative energy calming itself, and crying before she began to vanish. At that moment, Origami felt the memories of her past mix into her current self._

* * *

At that moment, Tohka sees Origami shedding tears as she looked at her.

"Tohka, Shido... I'm sorry, so please... save me, like you promised." Origami begged, her eyes showing her cry for help.

"You remember..." Tohka stated, tearing up as well.

Taking a deep breath, Tohka shouted loudly before striking her Angel away.

"SHIDO!" Tohka gave Shido his cue.

And in response to it, the Yamai twins used their wind to slingshot him over towards Origami.

"Origami, I told you before...I will take on your sadness, I will stop your anger, and if you are in loss... come to me! Because, whatever you do, please don't feel despair!" He exclaimed.

"No matter how many times you destroy this world, I will definitely do something about it! No matter how many times you fall into despair, I will definitely save you! That's why, all you need to do now, is take my hand! From now on, you'll never have to take on everything by yourself! **You aren't alone anymore!**"

Within Origami's sight, a metaphorical veil that had been blinding her for longer than she remember, began to crack open... shattering as Shido smashed through it, reaching his hand out to her.

"...Thank you, Shido." She whispered, smiling slightly as she shed her old self's final tear.

** _ \- (*insert song end*) - _ **

A large flash goes off, with the corrupted Reiryoku bursting off Origami's form, only to become a more natural white as the negative power... became a positive one. Everyone looked as the Reiryoku subsided, and the dark tints on her hair faded away, along with the gems of her two butterfly bows turning as white as her hair.

"Origami..." Shido breathed.

"Shido, thank you... thank you!" She cried.

She sniffled a bit, smiling at him.

"Thank you, for never giving up on me. The fact that I killed my father, and my mother, that memory will never disappear... no matter what, but you gave me one more year with them, something I'll always treasure. For all those years, I used you as an anchor, lying to myself it was love for you, because your words were all that kept me living, even if for the wrong reasons." Origami poured out all her regrets, tears flooding out of her eyes.

"Don't apologize, because regardless of how, or what happened... I'm still glad I met you, and I bet everyone else is the same. Deep down, I think Tohka knows the only reason she discovered how she felt about me was because of you." Shido smiled.

Origami's eyes widened at that, soon letting out a loud wail as she finally let everything out, with all the other Spirits smiling as they realized it was finally over. Tohka breathed, feeling her powers flow back into Shido as she landed on the ground.

"And now, it's time I return what you left to me." Shido stated.

"Huh?" Origami blinked at that.

"All the feelings you left behind, because your fight... is finally over." He revealed.

Origami realized what he meant, and right as Tohka turned away from the sight, the Light Spirit felt Shido kiss her. Her face went red as they lowered to the ground, and her Astral Dress began dissolving into light.

From a distance, Reine was seen outside the wreckage of the Fraxinus, holding the sleeping Kotori as she watched.

'Your bond with Tohka, to think it would be that strong she could recall her full power, but not undo the seal... perhaps that represents the hope I gave you that day. Either way, thank you for undoing my sin.' Reine smiled, glad it was finally over.

As that was happening, the real Kurumi glared at the sight, not feeling as satisfied as she wanted because it still felt like she got used indirectly. However, her expression changed at the one clone's suicide transferred her memories over.

"Oh?" Kurumi mused, smirking slightly.

* * *

It was mid-way through the first week of October, and Shido was currently sitting down as he looked at the classroom's entrance. The past few days, Origami hadn't come to class because Reine figured wanted to her to take a few examinations, just to be safe considering her power had been rampant a few days prior. Luckily, today was the last day, meaning that she'd finally return to class.

There was a bit of sadness from the experience, in the sense that Kotori confirmed the damage to the Fraxinus had just been too great, so the ship they had all come to consider as part of their lives would be scrapped, with only the ship's AI, and the crew being what would transfer to the new version Ratatoskr was making to compensate for its destruction.

"You can't keep your eyes off the door, can you?"

Shido turned to see his childhood friend giggling at him, making him chuckle a bit.

"Guess not, it just doesn't feel right for her not to be in class with us." He replied.

"Oh, by the way, how are you feeling, considering you remembered... you know?" Shido asked worriedly.

Rinne placed a hand on his, shaking her head.

"Shido, there's no need to worry about that, I did what I wanted to back then. Like Origami said, we can't change what we've done, so I'll live the life you helped give me back. Mayuri's already promised the same thing." Rinne smiled, giving off an aura that told everyone not to worry.

Shido smiled a bit, glad that Rinne managed to come to terms so easily, and in the end... he was just glad she was back. Soon enough, Tohka tapped his shoulder.

"Shido, she's here!" Tohka smiled.

The three turned to see the sight of Origami walking into class, though there was one notable difference about her, the three hair clips she used to wear were gone, being replaced by a blue ribbon she tied into a bow, and in the same spot her Astral Dress' unique butterfly bow resided.

"Origami?" Tohka said with surprise.

"I, uh... I like the new look, what's the reason for the change?" Shido asked.

"W-well, I figured it should be symbolic to how I'm starting over, and... well, the others who have something in their hair have theirs morph to part of their Astral Dress. I figured t-that I should do the same... you know, to properly show it." Origami explained.

She touched her fingers slightly, looking away with a blush.

"...Does it look bad?"

"N-No, it suits you, really!" Tohka waved her hands out in a panic.

Origami blushed a bit more, bowing as thanks, prompting Tohka to try and stop her, feeling discomfort from the act. Seeing the scene before him, Shido felt some tears form in his eyes, catching the Spirit trio's attention.

"A-ah! Here Shido, wipe your tears with this." Origami offered.

However, this caused most of the classroom to suddenly blush, with Shido suddenly freezing at the sight.

"...Why's everyone staring at me?" Origami asked.

"You might wanna look at what you offered." Tohka chuckled nervously.

Origami's eyes wandered to her hand, and that's when she realized it was her skirt, and everyone could see her panties. She squealed in embarrassment, realizing her old timeline's subconscious reactions hadn't fully faded just yet, and covered herself.

"P-please forget what you just saw..." She whimpered, tearing up a bit.

As that was happening, Kurumi looked at the picture on her phone, smirking slightly.

'I'll get the answers I'm seeking from you once you arrive, so I hope you'll help me... Miss Second Spirit.' Kurumi smirked darkly.

**THE DARK, BUT NOT EVIL: SEASON 1 - END**

* * *

**And with that, the first season of this story has come to an end, I hope you've enjoyed everything so far. As you can see, Origami's kept her New Timeline personality, and while most who know me might say it's because I've mentioned often that I do better with it than her Old Timeline's personality, that's not why I did it here.**

**If you remember Vol 12, there's that scene with Angel and Devil Origami, the former being short-haired and more demonic, while the latter is long-haired and more angelic in nature. Since this story has the Inversions become a permanent thing, it made more sense for her New Timeline personality to become the dominant one, with her occasionally doing something her Old Timeline self would, albeit against her will.**

**Speaking of Volume 12, the events that I mentioned being included here are the reveal of Adeptus 2, Kurumi going after Nia on Neryl Island, and while Shido didn't go berserk, what happened is similar to how Vol 12's events let him learn how to manifest an Angel freely in Vol 13. *thinks* Oh yeah, I should mention this here, but Nia hasn't been captured as long in this story, though I'll let next chapter say more about that.**

**Oh, and for anyone who asks, while it's clear I gave Mayuri the lightning element due to Kerubiel's "Thunder Sanctuary" title, I've given Rinne something along earth/nature based powers because her Angel's name was "Eden", which is a garden in Christianity. Speaking of which, I should mention now that like Reine said, neither has an Angel because they were destroyed in the Old Timeline**

**Until next time everyone, and stay awesome! ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, good news everyone, I found when writing both the Miku recap alone, and the first bit of Nia's arc alone, both were too short for my liking. As a result, I can give you the Miku recap in here because I fused them together! Origami still doesn't know all the events since she was unconscious for a good deal of the events, not to mention Jessica's group had her push herself only hours prior.**

**This chapter will also show how despite Kurumi revealing everything, how Origami barely recalls any of it, enough that she won't be able to spoil the truth to the others, but overall... welcome to the Nia arc!**

**Some of you may have noticed it from last chapter, but you can tell that the new Adeptus 2 isn't Artemisia, in fact... oh who am I kidding, the fact I said she had tanned skin with a scar? I think it was obvious that was Minerva, only reason I didn't say it was because when Vol 12 revealed Artemisia, we didn't officially know that until Volume 13, so I did the same.**

**As I said last chapter, Nia has not been captured as long as she was in canon. Without the Inverse Forms, I figured having Nia for that long wasn't very ideal, since he'd likely want to kill if 5 years was her total captivity. How long she's been captured will be revealed in the chapter, so I won't say it here to avoid being redundant.**

**Now, let's begin today's chapter!**

* * *

** _ Chapter 9, Nia Arc - The Slumber before Awakening _ **

The scene opens to the day before, as the sight of inside the container that was holding the Spirit known as [Material A] by Westcott showed nothing except for the slumbering Spirit trapped within. However, as she was trapped within...

_"-I became... more than just Human!" Shido announced, and his eyes took Spirit form... permanently._

The Spirit's body suddenly twitched, as if what occurred with Shido created a ripple, and sure enough... the Spirit's eyes finally shot open as she shattered the forced coma she was in. As she realized she could move again, she glared, forming her Astral Dress before she shout out.

"Those bastards, can't believe I let them get me!" She said with irritation.

"No choice, I guess I better learn what's happened since then." She signed in acceptance, holding out a hand.

Her Angel appeared, showing itself to be some kind of tome, and the pages suddenly filled themselves with words. The Kurumi clone who saw her escape readied her gun, killing herself to send the real deal the memories of her escape.

As the Kurumi got them, she suddenly smirked, and flew off to find the flight path where she'd see her. Sure enough, the one she called the Second Spirit flied overhead, letting her get a chance to take a picture.

"Hmm?" The Spirit wondered, feeling something off.

Kurumi chuckled darkly at the sight of the picture, and as she looked at it, the scene of her looked at it in school was seen.

'I'll get the answers I'm seeking from you once you arrive, so I hope you'll help me... Miss Second Spirit.' Kurumi smirked darkly.

The picture showed a girl with long silver hair wearing an Astral Dress based on a nun's outfit.

* * *

***My Hero Academia - Datte Atashi no Hero plays***

**(*high pitched guitar playing with pinging noise*)** Tohka stands with half of her face's right on the screen, and a white background surrounding her.

_[They say when we hit our lowest point, we're open to the greatest change. I got to experience that first hand, for when I felt like I had nothing but despair, someone reached out to me and granted me hope. A level of power within me awoken, one that looked dark in nature, but was the complete opposite of evil. Now, I'm not alone in this new horizon, as there someone else who possesses this power.]_

**(*high pitched guitar continues playing, joined by a low-pitched guitar*)** Kurumi stands with half of her face's left side on the screen quickly after, but with a black background surrounding her instead. Soon enough, the two images joined together, and both opened their eyes as they began glowing.

_[Now that the two of us have it, we need to use it together, because something tells me it won't be long before others join us. This is the story of "The Dark, but Not Evil!"]_

**(When I first woke up this morning, I wondered was before me, as I had no idea of the path ahead.)** Shido was standing at Tenguu Viewpoint, smiling as he looked at the sky, though he was quickly surprised by Tohka glomping him from behind, making the two smile as the screen changes to appear like a: "My Hero Academia" quirk summarizing, with purple as the theme color.  
**(Life's never easy, so I'll learn how to be happy no matter where I go!)** Origami kneeled down to place some flowers by the tombstones that marked her parents' graves, soon standing up as the wind blew through her hair, looking toward the sky before the same screen change happens, only with a very light blue color.  
**(Times will be rough, and likely full of hardships, but there is one simple fact that I will always know...)** Nia was seen with her glasses on, soon taking them off as the silhouette of her awakened form appears beside her. Mukuro was shown with an emotionless expression as hidden tears slipped out of them, and then her awakened form's silhouette formed next to her.  
**(As long as stars shine in the sky, I'll never be alone!)** The other Spirits all appear one by one, stopping once they reached Kotori and Yoshino, the former showing an unstable expression, while the latter seemed calm, and without any worries. Their Sephira Crystals show, with the Camael Crystal showing a dark spot that representing something... concerning about it.

**(We will all make mistakes, and some of them might be hard to bear!)** Mio was seen crying as she held Shido, who had just been shot to death by Westcott as the left side of her saddened face was shown. The sight of her handing the Zafkiel Crystal to Kurumi followed, with a slight fading showing the scene transitioning to Kurumi killing Sawa, with a horrified look as the right side of her enraged face presented itself.  
**(But if you get lost in despair, don't worry...)** The image of Mio while in her form as [Phantom] was seen, with the noise covering her form shattering apart to show it was Reine, followed by a gunshot hitting her transformation made her revert back to her true form.  
**(I'll find my way to you, and... give you new light!)** Kurumi glared at her with pure rage and hatred on her face, then the sight of the camera zooming up to her clock was seen, followed by it flashing repeatedly.

**(*high pitched guitar wails in again*)** Going clockwise, the eye turned blue in color, and the roman numerals became the symbols of the astrological zodiac.

**(Shine! Shine! Like a full moon in the night sky, I'll promise to illuminate your way!)** Tohka flew through the sky, clashing against Ellen with Sandalphon to counter against her Caledfwlch's strikes. The awakened Spirit spun a bit, slamming down to put the DEM wizard on the defensive.  
**(We are warriors of the night, but like the sun we shine bright!)** Origami slammed against Minerva with her body, making the two push away from each other before she dodged the insane wizard's rapid-fire. Upon seeing an opening, she unleashed a flurry of beams from Metatron.  
**(Glow! Glow! Like a new moon in the night sky, there will be a brand new day!)** Mio tried to defend herself from an enraged Kurumi's attacks, quickly failing against her tempest of attacks. Before she could finish the Spirit of Origin, her attack was parried by Shido, who shouted before getting close to her face, showing her suddenly crying eyes.  
**(I may have begun right at zero, but I'll soon become a hero!)** Yoshino, Natsumi, Kotori, and Mayuri turned their heads as their awakened form's power rippled behind them. Following the brief pause, the same was shown for Kaguya, Yuzuru, Miku, and Rinne, who did the same as the ripple appeared behind them as well.

**(This is my promise to you now...)** The sight of a smirking Westcott was seen, and then a serious looking Elliot with a weak scowl on his face appeared facing away from each other. Their respective Mathers sister appearing under them, only with their faces translucent, and their hair blowing in the wind.  
**(The darkness is not evil!)** Mio was soon holding a representation of the Earth, holding it close as she brought her hands together, followed by her closing her eyes as she smiled lightly to herself.

**(*heavy guitar strumming*)** A replay of every Spacequake that's occurred since the first one was seen, with the ones that Shido was there to witness showing him within earshot of said dimensional explosions clearly revealing his location.

**(We might look dark, but we will never be evil!)** Tohka and Mio looked at each other, raising out their hands to the other.

**(*high pitched guitar strumming plays once more, and then ends*)** The sight of Sandalphon's gemstone gleaming, which had been stabbed into the ground, was seen as the song came to an end.

* * *

In the before school began, Origami was seen in an examination room belonging to Ratatoskr, using it as a temporary replacement until the Fraxinus' successor was completely finished, something that the Round Table revealed would take an estimated two or three months. The Light Spirit closed one eye as Reine shined a light towards it.

"So, you were saying that you remember meeting [Phantom] in the past?" Reine questioned.

"Yeah, I remember Kurumi telling me about secrets she knew related to her identity, and how she might have been the culprit. I was already so angry at the Spirits, that I let everything she say just sink in as a motive for that anger. When I saw her in the past, I attacked her, and... you know what happened from there." Origami explained.

Reine nodded, rubbing her chin as she thought of how to ask Origami what she knew, without giving away her identity. She hoped Kurumi hadn't revealed too much about it, as she didn't wanna risk erasing her memories with Kotori only being feet away to witness it should she try.

"The strangest thing? Even then I know the "how" behind why her words made me act, I... for some strange reason, I can't remember the "why" behind it." Origami admitted.

"Wait, so you don't even remember what Kurumi told you?" Kotori asked in surprise.

"No, well... I recall she used the name Mio like Shido, but I think I only remember that because Shido brought it up. It's all a blur, all I really remember is that Kurumi **hates** her for some reason." Origami explained.

"Hmm... if I had to make a theory, because your existing anger and hate towards the Spirits was amplified, perhaps losing it due to Shido changing the past acted the same as how sometimes you can forget what you were doing when extremely enraged. Your Old Timeline's memories might have also simply failed to transfer over." Reine theorized.

Origami scratched her cheek at that.

"Actually, maybe the latter is the case, I feel like I'm missing small bits of info in some places. I know I helped Mikie with something around the time Kurumi was present, and Mana was still aiding the AST, but I only really remember we helped saved a wizard." Origami admitted.

"Don't strain yourself over it too much, you might just need some time for it to all adjust properly, just focus on what's going on in the present." Reine reassured.

Origami blinked before nodding.

"Alright, I'll do that." She agreed.

"Say, did you find out anything about [Phantom]... uh, Mio?" Kotori asked.

"Hmm... oh, yeah. It was only briefly, and the smoke of my attack kept me from seeing her entirely, but I saw a glimpse of what she looked like." Origami recalled.

Kotori gasped at that, while Reine blinked a bit, pulling out a sheet of paper.

"By chance, did it look like this?" Reine asked, showing the outline Tohka drew of the First Spirit.

"Yeah, she looked just like that!" Origami said in surprise.

"So, then that would mean... or is it still too early to call it?" Kotori wondered.

"What about her voice, Tohka said it reminded her of her own, did she speak during that moment?" Kotori questioned.

Origami put her hand to her cheek, and wondered a bit.

"Hmm... I'm not sure, but I do admit that her voice was familiar, someone I've known recently at least. Although, they did sound younger, which doesn't make sense if she's not sealed." She answered as honestly she could.

That line caught Kotori's attention, the voice was someone Origami could identify... which had to have meant it was someone that Origami had met within the last 6 months. However, that now left one big question... who was it? Who did Origami know that could be Mio/Phantom's true identity.

"Kotori, I know what you're thinking, but right now I think there's a bigger concern." Reine mentioned.

"Huh?" Kotori blinked in response.

"Before now, we didn't know why Kurumi's been such a wild card, but if she hates the one who gave her the powers of a Spirit... it makes what she's been doing a lot darker than it had been before. I hate to say it, but the reason she's refusing to be sealed... it may have to do with revenge." Reine explained.

Kotori's eyes widened at that, her hand trembling slightly.

"You think so?" She asked.

"...Yeah, and that scares me, because we may have been helping those very plans without even realizing it." Reine replied.

At that moment, Kotori briefly noticed a saddened look on Reine's face.

"Reine?" Kotori asked.

"Huh? Oh, sorry about that... I'll get back to work.

Kotori looked at the situation oddly, wondering what was going on.

'Reine, you've been really strange lately... what's going on?' She thought.

* * *

Later on, back in the present time, everyone was currently out on the field for Gym class. Doing the stretch routine to warm up, Origami was paired with Tohka, with the former feeling a bit of pain from Tohka's abnormal strength.

"Tohka... too much... release!" Origami winced.

"Sorry!" Tohka apologized.

The purple-haired Spirit tried to loosen it a bit, only for the two to fall over.

"...OK, maybe that was too much releasing." Origami said in a daze.

Miku giggled a bit at the sight, while Hiroto tapped Shido on the shoulder.

"Man, your girl and the transfer student seem pretty close, don't you think." He remarked.

"Yeah, guess they do." Shido chuckled oddly, knowing the irony of his statement.

The Gym teacher blew his whistle.

"Alright everyone, line up! We'll be doing physical measurements today, starting with the standing long jump." The teacher stated.

"Tohka, I know I've gotta hold back, but by how much?" Origami whispered.

Tohka hummed a bit as she thought.

"I'm not sure, other than it's a lot, when I got my awakening, I had an embarrassing incident. I went to open the fridge like I normally did... only for me to accidentally rip the door off." Tohka whispered back, a sweat drop on her face.

Origami's mouth went flat at that, now somewhat worried if she even could hold back, being an awakened Spirit herself.

"I'm more worried about Kaguya and Yuzuru though, they get really competitive." She added.

"Oh, what about Kurumi?" Origami asked.

"Mu... not so much, she can probably walk around that by having one of her clones here, they're not as strong as her." Tohka mentioned.

The teacher blows his whistle.

"Tobiichi, you're up first!" He stated.

"O-Oh, right!" Origami responded.

She got up to the starting point, and breathing a bit, she ran a bit before kicking the ground without using too much strength. One she landed on the ground, she almost lost her balance, but kept herself steady as a female student measured her distance.

"Origami, 2.7 meters!"

The Light Spirit sighed in relief, that was a score good enough to be normal.

The Yamai twins quickly followed up, and luckily the both of them were able to keep themselves from going overboard. The same student scored their jumps next.

"Kaguya, 2.5 meters!"  
"Yuzuru, 2.5 meters!"

Rinne chuckled a bit at that.

"They really are twins." She joked.

Eventually, Tohka got was up next, and then... she jumped, although a little further than she intended to. She worried about how far, and soon the measuring was done... the female student was shocked.

"T-Tohka just... she jumped 3.2 meters!" She stated in shock.

"Over 3 meters? She broke the old record! Ai exclaimed.

"I knew she was really fit, but that's... wow!" Mio added.

"That's so lame!" Mii added.

Some of the students went quiet at Mii's comment.

'...That didn't fit the situation at all.' Origami thought.

As some of the other students piled around Tohka, asking how she did it, she sweated a bit.

'I need to be more careful, I really overdid there.' Tohka thought as she sweat more.

'Now I'm worried about when it's my turn.' Shido thought, now with the same worries.

* * *

Origami soon looked at the apartment known as the Spirit Mansion where all of the Spirits, with the exceptions of Miku (who had her own mansion), Rinne and Mayuri (who lived next door to Shido), Tohka and Kotori (who lived with Shido), and Kurumi (who was... somewhere) lived. Now that she was a Spirit, she would be moving in as well.

"Well, I guess... welcome home for me." Origami remarked.

Picking up her bags again, she walked right inside, the sight of the Yamai twins having some kinda spat over something was seen, while Yoshino was with Natsumi as they were talking about something.

"Uh, hello everyone?" Origami greeted.

The Yamai sisters stopped their small spot, while the younger Spirits also turned to see Origami had already arrived.

"U-Uh, hey there Origami, welcome!" Kaguya replied awkwardly.

"Wonder. It is good to see you, Master Origami." Yuzuru smiled.

"I'm never gonna get used to that, and thanks for having me, I guess." Origami chuckled oddly.

Origami placed her bags down, and soon looked around her new residence.

"Wow, it's actually pretty cozy in this place." Origami remarked.

"You bet it is!" Kaguya smirked.

"Response. Master Origami, your room will be the one that Tohka used to live in until recently." Yuzuru mentioned.

"OK, thanks for telling me." Origami replied.

Origami soon sat herself on the couch, breathing as she looked around.

"Man, still can't believe all of this was the result of what happened after the incident with Miku." Origami said, still a bit shocked.

Origami blinked after saying that, realizing something important.

"Oh yeah, I never really figured out what happened during that, didn't I? My fights with Ellen, and Jessica, both ended with me unconscious at the end." She admitted embarrassingly.

"_Uh... sorry Origami, but while we know some of it, we can't tell you everything. At the time, we kinda were under Miku's control, we don't remember anything we did up until we all broke free thanks to Shido's efforts._" Yoshinon replied, apologizing a bit.

Hearing that, Origami wondered if she'd need to ask Shido for answers, until...

"I'm here!" Miku exclaimed, sliding in.

"Ah!" Natsumi panicked, transforming herself into a hot for Yoshino.

Origami sweats a bit before Miku rushes at her, giving her a tight hug in response.

"So good to see you Origami, I never got the opportunity to know you before now!" Miku said happily, nuzzling their cheeks together.

"U-Uh, nice to officially meet-" Origami tried to reply.

She never got to finish as Miku kissed her cheek, making her go red from the surprise.

"...Apology. Sorry Master Origami, she does that to all of us on occasion." Yuzuru said with shame.

'I'm not here, just a hat on Yoshino's head...' Natsumi thought worriedly, trying not to sweat.

Origami's head swung in circles, still blushing as her eyes spiraled in a daze. Though luckily, she could still think, and realized Miku would also know what went on during the events related to her.

"...Hey, Miku? Do you think you could do me a favor?" She asked.

"Hmm? Sure, what is it?" Miku asked.

"What exactly happened with the DEM and whatnot when you were the Spirit in focus? You know, that whole awakening thing with Tohka?" Origami asked.

"Oh, that? I certainly can." Miku smiled.

She sat down, thinking back to where it all began.

"It all started when Shido managed to beat me in the Ten-Oh Festival's voting because I made my old school neglect our food booth. Despite our agreement, I kinda, well... took control of everyone, including the Spirits." Miku explained, sweating slightly.

"...Seriously? I don't mean to sound cruel, considering it's already over, but I can't believe you were such a sore loser there." Origami said bluntly.

Miku lowered her head at that, going a little blue in the face.

"Yeah, I deserved that comment... like I deserved everything Shido said after that." Miku admitted.

"Anyways, since Rinne and Mayuri weren't aware of the fact they were Spirits, they were part of the crowd. The others all fell under my control due to being sealed, or at least not using their Limited Astral Dresses, and I found out "Shiori" was really a guy to my horror. I had them attack, but Tohka didn't fall under my control, so she saved him instead." She continued explaining.

Origami was surprised by that.

"Wait, so Tohka was immune to your voice?" Origami asked.

"No, she had a headset in both ear for some reason, so she just didn't hear me." Miku chuckled in response.

Origami blinked before her cheeks puffed a bit.

"Yeah, that's definitely in character for Tohka." Origami said, trying not to laugh.

"Anyways, she tried to fight back, but then that Ellen woman stepped in, and... well admittedly I didn't let the others help, so she got captured." Miku resumed in a guilty tone.

That instantly got the Light Spirit to stop laughing, she had recalled hearing from Mikie that Kurumi had been helping Shido, but she hadn't been aware that Tohka had been captured. The whole awakening process made it seem like the DEM had just been preparing some kind of weapon, similar to the dropped satellites she helped the others destroy.

"I can't believe it, Tohka was captured? No wonder he needed Kurumi's help..." Origami said in shock.

"After that, Shido went to my house to try learning something, and then that's when they both came after me, hoping to have me on their side, or at least not bother them in rescuing Tohka. From there..."

She trailed off as the memory began to replay in her head.

* * *

_The sight of Ai, Mai, and Mii standing before Miku within part of Tenguu Square was seen._

_"Reporting in, Mistress Miku!" Ai announced._

_"Have you found that boy yet? The gross impostor?" Miku asked._

_Ai nodded in response._

_"Yes mistress." Ai replied._

_"There's no mistaking it!" Mai verified._

_"That is so lame!" Mii exclaimed._

_Miku said nothing at that last bit._

_'Does she ever say anything else?' She thought._

_"Oh, is that the case? He was more elusive than I expected..." Miku mused aloud._

_"Well, who finally tracked the pervert down? I hope it was a lady, so I can dote on her, and if it was a man? Well, I guess you can just give him money, or something else, provided it isn't a woman." Miku asked, giggling to herself._

_The three stammered in response to that, getting Miku's attention._

_"...Why are you all stammering?" Miku asked worriedly._

_"Well, no one actually found him." Ai explained._

_"He sort of just appeared, with some woman in black and red." Mai mentioned._

_"That is so, so lame." Mii remarked._

_Miku was now the one stammering, an odd look on her face._

_'He came here, that doesn't make any... wait, could that woman be another Spirit? He said he had sealed six, and there was-'_

_Miku's eyes widened, and realized there had only been five within the vicinity, though unaware her voice already got her as well._

_'He wasn't running away, he was trying to find her in case he needed back up!' Miku gasped in horror._

* * *

_Shido sweated as he, and Kurumi, were surrounded by the brainwashed crowd. The reason why he was as nervous as he was? Well..._

_"No matter how you slice it, facing her head on is crazy..." He remarked._

_"Even if you thought of a more certain way to get you sent straight to Miku, it's too late now. We're already here." Kurumi replied in a nonchalant manner._

_She turned towards him._

_"Which means at this point, your energy would be better spent trying to persuade her onto our side." She added in the same way._

_"Fine... I guess you're right." Shido admitted with reluctance._

_The sound of a speaker starting up was heard._

_『_ _ I've had all these people out searching for you, and instead you come to me on your own. _ _』_ _ Miku announced in faux interest._

_『_ _ You must have a great deal of confidence in yourself, Shiori... or should I say, Shido Itsuka? _ _』_ _ Miku asked with slight anger._

_Shido breathed, realizing this was it._

_"Miku..." He said quietly._

_『_ _ Everyone, get him! _ _』_ _ Miku ordered._

_The crowed charges at the two._

_"Uh, Kurumi... I think this may have been-" Shido said worriedly._

_"Just as I planned." Kurumi replied._

_Shido looked at her confused, only to hear a clock sound go off as the [City of Devouring Time] manifested, making everyone faint as Kurumi sapped all their power away. He looked at them worriedly, so Kurumi turned to him in response._

_"Oh, don't worry, I haven't killed anyone. Consider it my way of thanking you." She replied._

_"Thanking me? You mean, for when I saved you from my sister?" Shido asked._

_"I won't go into full detail, but let's just say I only lost to her because for certain reasons... I don't do well with fire." Kurumi answered vaguely._

_Miku stared in shock as she got a closer look at the Spirit beside him._

_"No way, just how powerful is that Spirit!?" Miku wondered aloud, her voice shaking in fear._

_The thought of Shido, while dressed as Shiori, mentioning her powers being sealed raced through her head... Miku gripped her fists tightly._

_"As if I'd give you the chance. If I did, things would be just like before!" Miku growled angrily, turning to the other Spirits._

_"They can't stop us... the show must go on!" She exclaimed._

* * *

_The duo soon found themselves at the stage, with Miku already waiting for them alongside the Yamai twins, Yoshino, and Natsumi._

_"Miku!" Shido shouted._

_"Ugh... your voice really grates on my nerves, could you please refrain from contaminating the ear drums of these lovely Spirits?" Miku replied with malice._

_Kurumi neared Shido's ear._

_"Anything I should be worried about from those four?" Kurumi whispered._

_"Yoshino could freeze you if you use your power while in range of her ice, and Natsumi can copy other Angels, don't let her figure out you don't like fire." Shido whispered back._

_Kurumi slightly sweat at the latter, but held it together, knowing she'd be in trouble if she was beaten here._

_"Miku, listen up! I have to go save Tohka, she was kidnapped by the people who are the real threat to you!" Shido shouted._

_"I thought I just told you, to... SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Miku screamed, unleashing her Angel._

_"[**GABRIEL - MARCH!**]"_

_The fans who should have been rendered unconscious began moving, surprising Shido._

_"Well, colored my impressed, to have created a way to let mere Humans move under my [City of Devouring Time] is something I viewed an impossible feat." Kurumi praised with a smirk._

_"Of course they can, the power of Gabriel makes people adore me, and then shapes their will to match my own. Your shadow is too weak!" Miku said with a smug smile._

_Kurumi chuckled, surprising the Spirit Idol._

_"Oh, is it?" Kurumi replied before snapping her fingers._

_Miku gasped as hands suddenly shot from the ground, the Spirit of Time's clones now restraining them all into immobility._

_"Sorry, but a mere A-Rank Spirit like yourself is no match for my power, that of an S-Rank Spirit. You can't expect to beat me with parlor tricks like that!" Kurumi mocked with an even more smug smile, her eye glowing._

_"**Raphael El Re'em/El Na'ash!**"_

_The Yamai twins summon their Angels, sending a gust towards the duo, Shido gasped in worry as it was about to hit._

_"**[ALEPH!]**"_

_Kurumi rushed by, grabbing Shido faster than their attack could hit._

_"Damn it, I'm finding your persistence annoying!" Kaguya exclaimed._

_"Annoyance. Continue defying us, and we'll have no choice to eliminate you." Yuzuru remarked._

_Kurumi gave her signature crazed laugh._

_"Oh, you don't know how many people have said that before I killed them... that would be all of them!" Kurumi declared as her eye glowed again._

_A strong aura shot out from her, causing the Yamai twins to suddenly be frozen with fear, even Shido felt something off from it... it was like pure malice, and hatred, coursing out of Kurumi's body. It scared Shido to think what it came from._

_Following that, multiple clones of Kurumi rose from the ground, but Zadkiel blasted them to death before they could act._

_"I won't let you lay a finger on her!" Yoshino shouted._

_"Neither will I, though it's not because I wanna be thrown away by our mistress." Natsumi said in a negative manner._

_Kurumi giggled, and then whistled, causing a storm of gunfire to fly at all four of them, leaving them on the complete defensive._

_"What the?" Natsumi exclaimed._

_"You've got to be joking, you think this is enough to stop us? Think again!" Kaguya shouted._

_"Oh, it isn't to stop you, I just need you busy." Kurumi smirked._

_She aimed at four of them._

_"**[ZAYIN!]**"_

_All four were suddenly shot, leaving them frozen in time, surprising Miku._

_"No way..." She breathed in horror._

_Kurumi zoomed towards the stage, missing Yoshino's attempts to stop her using icy stalagmites. She got right in front of Miku, and when Miku tried to react, she just stuck out her tongue... that was enough to throw her off, allowing her clones could grab her._

_Miku tried to use her voice, but unfortunately, Kurumi knew the simple method to stopping her powers was to cover her mouth._

_"Got her, now better hope your Devil's luck is enough." Kurumi said with a chuckle._

_Both Shido, and Miku, soon sunk into a pool of shadow._

_"What are you doing?" Shido asked._

_"You can't really talk if I keep her mouth covered, so I'm taking you somewhere her powers won't work." She answered, waving at him with a smile._

_They both sunk in, the others all aimed at her, but..._

_"I wouldn't risk that if I were you, I can't guarantee your mistress will ever escape if you kill me." She warned._

_"Concern. The gamble is too great..." Yuzuru said worriedly._

* * *

Origami whistled at that, slightly impressed... while also being slightly scared.

"Wow, I had no idea she was that strong, I guess she didn't need to try that hard when I fought her before." Origami said with sweat dripping down her face.

"_It was more than just that, even though we didn't remember everything else, we remembered the feeling of that rage. It was just so intense... I don't think anything could make you forget it._" Yoshinon mentioned, shivering a bit.

"It was scary..." Yoshino said as she shook.

Origami looked down upon hearing them say that, realizing what that hate was related to.

"While I can't remember every detail, Kurumi sent me to the past, and I went after [Phantom], or rather Mio according to Shido... if that hate's being aimed anywhere, it has to be her." She mentioned nervously.

"Well, I remember Shido mentioning how I used to be human, so I bet Kurumi helped him learn that... probably reminded her of her own situation, whatever it was." Miku theorized.

Origami nodded, then looked at her again.

"So, did Shido convince you to help him by then?" She asked.

"Well... yes and no, while that was the point I decided to help him, his words fell on death ears. Even after he got me to reveal my past, I still considered he had an ulterior motive, that's had broken I had been from the past." Miku answered with slight guilt.

Origami tiled her head in confusion, prompting Miku to explain it, and making her eyes widen.

"...My god, that's awful." Origami said horrified.

"Although, if that wasn't how you chose to help him, then what was it?" Origami was a little lost now.

"It was what happened when we got forced out of her shadow." Mike revealed, recalling the memory.

* * *

_The sound of Kurumi being shot was heard, catching the attention of the two as they left the shadowy realm. Upon returning, the sight of the Spirits all across the ground, the exception being Kurumi, caught their eye._

_While only Kurumi was conscious, the sight of her arm bleeding was enough to show something was wrong, and that Shido learned what it was upon seeing nine wizards flying overhead. These Wizards where Adeptus 4-12, the remaining elites of DEM Industries when ignoring Ellen, his sister Mana, and Jessica._

_"Kurumi, what happened?" Shido asked, seeing her using [Dalet] to undo the damage._

_"It seems I was too careless, our fight attracted the group considered as DEM's strongest." Kurumi answered, glaring with anger tinged by some worry._

_Adeptus 4 took the lead._

_"Targets acquired, beginning capture of [Hermit], [Berserk], [Nightmare], [Witch], and [Diva] immediately!" She stated._

_"No, not now!" Shido said with worry._

_Kurumi turned towards Miku, giving a stern look._

_"Your servants were all injured for you, and now you're in as much risk as Tohka. So, you gonna run, or fight?" She questioned._

_Miku gritted her teeth, so the Spirit of Time layered it on even thicker._

_"Neither option guarantees your survival, but I can definitely tell you if you run, those chances are lower. After all, there's still three wizards more powerful than these three out there you could run into." Kurumi warned._

_"Damn it! Alright, we'll team up for now, but after that you'll pay for what you just put me through!" Miku shouted, reluctantly agreeing._

_Miku breathed in to shout, hoping to instantly control them, but they all united to form a territory, cutting off the sound._

_"You honestly think they didn't plan for that?" Kurumi said in annoyance._

_"Shut your mouth!" Miku responded angrily._

_As the wizards fired, one of Kurumi's clones moved Shido out of the danger zone, while the real Kurumi summoned more clones to fire at her. She kept track of her time, knowing she needed to save a lot for her to have enough to help the Tohka rescue, while also searching for the Second Spirit._

_She took a deep breath, preparing for a sonic blast, however... she heard nothing. She gave a silent gasp, realizing she had used up all her Reiryoku._

_"Huh, what happened!?" Shido asked in worry._

_"Damn it, for this to happen now... using her power to control so many used up all her Reiryoku, she's wide open!" Kurumi replied, gritting her teeth._

_In response to that, everyone under her control instantly lost consciousness, minus the already KO'd Spirits. The Adeptus wizards noticed she was vulnerable, and turned towards her in response._

_"[Diva] is vulnerable, incapacitate her now!" Adeptus 4 ordered._

_Shido gasped as they fired their stronger weapons towards a defenseless Miku, and as the Spirit Idol was on her knees... she only watched the attacks near her. At the same time, her mind wandered a bit, making her forget everyone except one thing... what she truly wanted more than anything._

_'I never had anything but my songs... my music. I had nothing, I always believed that if I didn't have my voice... I was worthless, that nobody and no thing would protect me anymore. But honestly? I wanted to see it, at least once! That there was a person in this world who truly loved someone from the bottom of their heart. If only... if only I met you sooner, Shido. Things could have been so different.'_

_Miku closed her eyes, excepting the fate she knew she deserved, however..._

_"MIKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Shido exclaimed._

_Responding to his will, Shido's eyes assumed their Spirit form, and a giant wall of ice shot up to block all the attacks, shielding all the Spirits from the wizards. Kurumi looked in shock, having been unaware Shido could actually use the powers of the Spirits he had sealed, almost as if the sight reminded her of something._

_'He can use their powers, but how?' She wondered._

_Miku was equally shocked, but not because of the icy wall, she was shocked because of the boy who made it._

_"Miku, you OK?" Shido asked._

_"Y-you saved me, but why? I... don't understand." Miku said softly, now with enough power to speak again._

_"I told you already, I **always** keep my promises." He answered._

_Miku gasped, a certain pair of words echoing through her head._

_'He... he kept his promise, he kept it! Shido Itsuka, a man, kept his promise!' She thought, tearing up a bit._

* * *

Origami smiled at that, it was that kind of thing that made Shido who he was.

"I see, so that's how it happened." Origami smiled.

"After that, Shido helped explain a few things, and we readied ourselves to rescue Tohka as a team." Kaguya replied.

Origami nodded in response, thinking a bit more.

"That's around the same time I woke up, but I may still need a few blanks filled." Origami mentioned.

"Alright, well from there..." Kaguya remarked.

* * *

_Kurumi was seen explaining the plan for rescuing Tohka to the others as they stood near the Japanese Branch of DEM Industries._

_"-Since there's likely a large amount of DEM wizards gathered around here, and we risk having them relocate Tohka if they know we're inside the building, I'll help Miku and Shido get as close as I can. After that, I'll be going my own way in this battle." Kurumi explained._

_"Your own way?" Yoshino repeated._

_"Unfortunately, I didn't help Shido for entirely selfless reasons, see... DEM actually has two captive Spirits right now." Kurumi revealed._

_This got everyone by surprise._

_"There's another Spirit here?" Shido asked in horror._

_"Not sure if this is the specific place, but they do have a Spirit, she's been captive for about a year at this point. This Spirit is one that I have a bit of... business with. We both have something to gain from rescuing Tohka, so why not kill two birds with one stone, you'll wanna save the other Spirit, right Shido?" Kurumi gave a smirk towards him._

_Shido nodded at that, and soon they heard the Spacequake alarm go off._

_"Huh, is there another Spirit coming?" Kaguya asked._

_"No, the DEM set if off themselves most likely, gives them an excuse to go full out with the orgy of violence they'll send against us." Kurumi answered before giggling._

_"Oh, and heads up Shido." She mentioned._

_Shido looked confused before she tackled him out of the way of a shot, her eyes closed as she giggled._

_"I literally meant heads up, you don't wanna see Tohka as Swiss Cheese, do you?" She joked._

_At that moment, Kurumi looked to the side, now with a serious expression as a Bandersnatch army flew towards them._

_"Concern. I see what you mean about their forces, keep Shido safe." Yuzuru remarked._

_"Come on, let's show them the power of the Hurricane children!" Kaguya exclaimed._

_The two manifested their Astral Dress before flying, summoning their Angels to attack, prompting Yoshino to look at Natsumi._

_"Natsumi, let's do our best." She smiled._

_"I'll try, but there might be no point..." Natsumi sighed._

_They manifested their Angels before flying after them. Grabbing the two close, Kurumi jumped into the air, flipping a bit._

_"Come out girls, time to play!" Kurumi giggled._

_All of Kurumi's available clones appear from her shadow, and they begin attacking. Destroying Bandersnatch, and killing any wizards that crossed their paths. She aimed Zafkiel at herself, looking at the two._

_"**[ALEPH!]**"_

_They ended up zooming halfway to the building, with both her passengers looking nauseous, and Shido coughing up a storm._

_"Yeah, don't worry about me." He answered._

_"I think I'm gonna puke..." Miku groaned._

_Kurumi chuckled at that, and then suddenly vanished as a shot phased by, surprising the two. Shido looked to see it was..._

_"Mana!?" He exclaimed._

_"Big brother!" Mana cheered, tackling him to the ground._

_Miku blinked, suddenly wondering if "Shiori" actually was real to a slight degree with how similar they looked._

_"Hey, wait a minute, if you're here... oh no, please don't tell me your helping the DEM." Shido asked worriedly._

_"DEM? No way, I left when Kotori told me what they did to my body." Mana replied._

_Shido looked at her worriedly, but Kurumi cut him off as she appeared from a shadowy circle on the wall._

_"Shido, this isn't the best time, you have to save Tohka." She reminded him._

_"[Nightmare], when will you stay away from-" Mana growled._

_"Stop it Mana, Kurumi's helping me save Tohka!" Shido interrupted._

_Mana showed surprise at that._

_"Well, I need to get searching for our missing Spirit, so why not let Mana guide you the rest of the way? Tootles for now, Shido." Kurumi said before giggling, disappearing from view._

_"Ugh... I don't know why she helped you, but I'll never like that Spirit." Mana groaned in annoyance._

_Mana soon remembered the headset, giving it to Shido._

_"Here, Kotori asked me to give you this." She mentioned._

_Shido remembered that Kotori shouldn't be under Miku's control, and puts it in._

_"Kotori, you there?" Shido answered._

_"Yeah, sorry about what happened, especially for everything I said... Reine thought I should know what I said. I didn't mean any of it, but that doesn't mean I don't feel guilty I said it at all, for any reason." Kotori responded, with clear sorrow in her voice._

_Clearing her voice, she got back on track._

_"Ignoring that, you managed to get Miku to at least side with you?" She asked._

_"Yeah, we're about to go rescue Tohka." He answered._

_Kotori's body shook, her fear taking over._

* * *

_After finally getting inside, two DEM wizards spotted the duo._

_"There's an intruder, and [Diva] too!" The female wizard shouted._

_"Halt, who goes there? Where did you come from!?" The male wizard demanded._

_Shido shouted as he ran, dragging Miku with him._

_"Stop, or we'll shoot!" He demanded again._

_"You're already shooting!" Shido corrected._

_A barrier slams against him, making Miku tumble._

_"Shido!" Miku shouted._

_As he tried to turn, Shido shouted, and at that moment... the DEM building was punctured as a familiar sword slash was seen. Miku looking in shock as she saw Shido, but now holding Sandalphon in hand._

_"I'll save you...Tohka!" He declared loudly._

_"TOOOOOOOOOOOOHKAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

* * *

With that, Miku finished her explanation.

"Wow, that's... that's quite a story." Origami stated, unsure of what else to say.

"_After that, everything else came from Shido being stabbed by Ellen, which caused Tohka's powers to level up because she didn't want Shido to die. Boy, I bet they were steamed about that!_" Yoshino said before laughing.

Origami chuckled oddly at the puppet's comment, though soon she wondered something.

"...Just what Spirit did the DEM capture anyways? I mean, why keep it alive for an entire year when they want the power of the Spirits?" She wondered aloud.

All of the Spirits wondered about that, and none of the thoughts they had were good ones.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another location, a girl in her late teens was seen walking across the streets of Tenguu City... only for her to collapse against the ground. At the same time, the sight of Shido, who had went shopping for dinner, noticed her.

"Hey! Hey, are you OK? Answer me!" Shido shouted, trying to wake he as he shook her.

"Mu..." She groaned looking at him.

The sound of her stomach growling was heard, surprising Shido a bit.

"...Do you have any food?" She asked in a sheepish manner.

Shido blinked before giving an odd chuckle, a sweat drop going down his cheek.

* * *

**And that's a wrap. I hope you liked the changes that came from Miku Truth's events, any gaps between the flashbacks were the result of, as I've said before, anything that was the same or too similar to canon. Well, now we've got Nia present in the mix, and we'll see her take the spotlight as of next chapter, so wait just a little longer.**

**For that one scene about Kurumi's hatred spewing out from her aura? Well, I felt it was fitting considering the story's theme, and a small hint to canon where she nearly undergoes an Inversion upon learning she killed Sawa. In this story, that doesn't happen because it takes more than negative emotions to awaken a Spirit's true power, so... this is what will replace it until she actually undergoes an "Awakening" as this story calls it.**

**Oh, and since the Natsumi arc doesn't have too big of changes, but still has a few small ones to note, they are:**

**~ Elliot came to visit due to Shido manifesting an Angel, while the DEM board attacked Westcott over the events of Arubi Island**  
~ Without Miku, one of Natsumi's targets was Reine/Rinne (Old and New Timeline respectively)  
~ Origami disappeared in Tohka's place, as she takes Miku's role in helping Shido realize that Natsumi had become Yoshinon  
~ The third satellite was destroyed by Origami using the White Licorice

**As you can see, aside from Miku being absent, there really was barely anything else to change. While in any other instance I could have added more changes, this story's theme didn't let that work since Natsumi's arc didn't have any Inversions in it. *thinks* Oh yeah, if anyone is curious how else Rinne and Mayuri's presence changed events in the New Timeline, feel free to PM me about it, or just ask in your review if you make one.**

**Until next time everyone, and stay awesome! ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone, after nearly half a year, this story's finally gotten an update! Unfortunately, right after this chapter, it'll be going into hiatus, so... the next update won't be for a while. At least you know this story's still going at least ^^; *chuckles* The reason this one took a while was because of various things, though the announcement of Volume 18 was a big one in particular.**

**If you've seen it yet, you'll know what I'm talking about. As such, I should warn you all know here that while its only briefly, slight spoilers from that cover are in this chapter.**

**Before we officially begin, I have an announcement that I think most of you might be interested, if nor excited about. That announcement is that I've considered a prequel of sorts for this story! Now, by prequel in this case, I'm talking about the new timeline that resulted from last arc, meaning it focuses on Rinne, and Mayuri having been around since Tohka's arc, while Origami's completely absent.**

**Since this story is a Shido/Tohka story, the prequel will be the same, though limited to heavy ship teasing between them since they can't officially get together until the events of this story's second chapter. Right now, this prequel isn't guaranteed, but the chances for it are high. As this story was originally a one-shot that became a fully story, I thought I'd let you know, because if enough of you are interested, then you'll get this prequel :3**

**Anyways, we had Shido meet Nia in the previous chapter, and now we're going to see how he deals with her unusual antics... while a familiar black-haired Spirit stalks them from nearby. *shivers* Not sure how different things for this arc will be, aside from what happens upon us reaching the moment of Nia's inversion, so... I guess the only thing left to say?**

**Let's get this chapter started!**

* * *

«» - Spirit's Code Name

‹› - Important Term, Phrase, or Detail

**【】** \- Voice made by an Announcement, or through an Announcer

『』 - Electrical Voice or Machine Speaking

**「」** \- Insert Song Beginning, or Ending

**_Bold Italic Underline_** \- Major Battle Beginning, or its Result

* * *

** _ Chapter 10, Nia Arc - The Second Spirit _ **

Meanwhile, in another location, a girl in her late teens was seen walking across the streets of Tenguu City... only for her to collapse against the ground. At the same time, the sight of Shido, who had went shopping for dinner, noticed her.

"Hey! Hey, are you OK? Answer me!" Shido shouted, trying to wake he as he shook her.

"Mu..." She groaned looking at him.

The sound of her stomach growling was heard, surprising Shido a bit.

"Do you... have any food?" She asked in a sheepish manner.

Shido blinked before giving an odd chuckle, a sweat drop going down his cheek. The girl simply tilted her head in confusion.

"Sorry, I was just worried it would be something much more serious than just an empty stomach." Shido replied.

"OK, but... that wasn't my question." She remarked.

Shido chuckled awkwardly at that, a slight sweat drop on his cheek.

"No, but... I could help you get some if you really need it." Shido answered.

Hearing that, the girl got closer to Shido, drooling as she heard the mention of food... Shido was promptly frightened by how close she had gotten to his face.

"Uh... let's see, what's a good place?" Shido thought.

He walked as he tried to think of a good place, and the girl got on her feet. As she took a step forward, she ended up collapsing again, making him panic as he caught her. One he did, her hat fell off to reveal the long waterfall that was her gray hair... which is when Shido suddenly froze.

"Wait, you're a girl!?" Shido exclaimed in shock, revealing he thought she was a guy.

"Oh? Did my lack of boobs make you think I was a man until my hat fell off?" She teased, smirking like a cat.

"W-well... you see..." Shido sweated.

Right at that moment, the girl began laughing at Shido, making him blush.

"H-hey!" Shido blushed.

"Sorry, but you kinda earned this reaction!" She kept laughing.

He groaned at that, pulling her by her collar while she continued her giggle fit.

* * *

Shido sat a burger joint, his eyes twitching as the girl before her devoured the food with little restraint. Eventually, she sighed in relief, rubbing her filled belly.

"I'm stuffed." She sighed happily.

"Somehow, I wasn't prepared for that, and yet my girlfriend devours more than that on a regular basis." Shido remarked, sweating slightly.

The girl shrugged her arms in reply, getting up.

"And my life is secured, no more risk of starving to death." She said in relief.

As she prepared to leave, something slipped out of her bag.

"Hey, you dropped something." He stated.

She turned to see it, making her panic as she saw the papers she almost lost.

"Crap!"

As she picked it up, Shido saw a familiar pair of words on the first paper in the stack...

"Silver Bullet"

"Wait, this is..." Shido realized.

The girl briefly paused as Shido grabbed her hand, confirming the words he saw.

"No way... it can't be, Silver Bullet's publication stopped a year ago." Shido said in shock.

"Of course it did. After all, how could it keep going without me?" The girl answered while smirking like a cat.

"Without you? But the author's name is..." Shido replied.

He suddenly froze, making the girl giggle a bit as she saw him finally piece it all together.

"That's right, you're looking the infamous Souji Honjou, the man behind the series." The girl revealed.

"B-but you're a..." Shido stammered.

"Of course, Souji's just a pen name. My real name is Nia Honjou." Nia introduced herself.

Shido nearly slipped out of his chair, his body shaking in surprise.

"N-no way... you've gotta be his daughter taking over his work, because Souji's way too old to be you." Shido denied, pointing at her.

"Wow, to think the fabled Spirit Hunter himself would say that something's impossible to a girl." Nia smirked, her eyes squinting a bit.

Shido's eyes widened at that.

"Wait... you know about the Spirits? If that's the case, then that would mean-" He realized.

"And now he gets it." Nia said, looking at you readers once again.

Shido was once again confused by that. As he was doing that, Nia brought out a strange book, and then write something in it, something that guaranteed no one would walk into the area for a long while. After guaranteeing the cost was clear... Nia rose up her hand, smirking a bit.

"**Yod.**"

Her entire body glowed as her Astral Dress formed, revealing it to be a dark gray outfit based on what seemed to be a revealing, and slightly translucent nun's uniform.

"Allow me to do this again. Nia Honjou, the Second Spirit in both manners, at your service." Nia greeted, bowing playfully.

* * *

Knox and Burton were kneeling on the ground before Westcott, nervous sweats across their bandaged faces as they looked towards Westcott, expecting the worst to happen to them both for their screw up in getting Material A delivered to him.

"And... that's how Nightmare interfered, before Material A escaped..." Knox finished debriefing.

"I see." Westcott remarked.

The two closed their eyes, hoping their ends would be painless... fortunately, luck favored them today.

"It went better than I could have hoped." Westcott smiled.

Their eyes widened in shock, unable to believe what they just heard Westcott say to them.

"Eh? Excuse me sir, but did you just imply you _planned_ for this to happen!?" Burton blurted out in shock.

"In a matter of speaking, having Nightmare attack? I did not. However, it caused what I did wanted, but worried about properly executing." Westcott explained.

"Wait, you mean-" Knox realized.

"Yes, I wanted Material A to escape, but I was unsure how to do it without causing suspicion to herself. To suddenly wake up on her own? Now, she's unaware of my plans for her." Westcott explained, slightly chuckling as her pointed to his head.

The two turned to each other in surprise, wondering what he was implying.

"Uh... basically, we're not in trouble because we actually succeeded in our task?" Knox asked.

"The two of you should use Realizer to treat your injuries, they'll recover in instant. Give your body enough rest before coming back to work." Westcott answered.

Hearing that, the two slumped to the ground in relief, the stress of their fate finally weighing off their bodies.

"Right... excuse us, then." Burton said quietly.

Both of them slowly got up, and trudged out of the room. Once they were both gone, Westcott brought up a tablet, revealing a full body scan of Nia... one that showed there was something attached to her that she couldn't see.

"Let's see how my attempt to force a Spirit's Awakening goes." He remarked with a dark smile.

* * *

Shido tripped backwards, unable to believe what he had just heard.

"The Second Spirit... you're the one Kurumi was trying to find, the one she mentioned when we went to save Tohka from the DEM." Shido breathed in absolute surprise.

"Seriously? That's your reaction? Not something like: "W-what the heck!", or: "Holy crap!" to how I look? My Astral Dress is quite sexy, so maybe I should-" Nia teased, preparing to lift a slit along with her leg.

"NO!" Shido shouted.

Nia snickered a bit as she stopped, looking at Shido's tomato-colored face.

"Wait, how do you know so much about me? There's no way you could when Kurumi said you've been trapped for the past year." Shido questioned.

"Your right, or you would be if we only followed the restraints of what one sees with their eyes, and hears with their ears. Then again, for a Spirit, any rule of reality could be bent by their powers if the right conditions are met." Nia answered, giggling a bit.

Holding out her hand, Nia called her Angel.

"**Raziel!**"

The tome in her hands suddenly glowed, getting Shido's attention as he looked at it.

"Let's see... ah! Your sister's most embarrassing moment, let's see what it is, shall we?" Nia decided.

"W-why would I tell you that!?" Shido exclaimed with a blush.

"You don't have to." Nia smirked.

Shido raised an eyebrow at that, before Nia put a finger to her mouth.

"Ah. It seems that her habit with sucking on suckers came from when you two were young, if Kotori was scared, she'd ask you to let her-" Nia began.

"Don't finish that sentence!" Shido screamed with a blush.

Right as he said that, his eyes suddenly widened... Nia was speaking like she had just heard him tell her. That's when he looked at her Angel, and began piecing together what its powers were, the reason why Kurumi must have been trying to find her.

Raziel's power was information, the power to learn nearly, if not anything, that Nia asked about.

"That's right, boy. My angel's power is omniscient. I can learn about almost anything, barring some exceptions." Nia confirmed his thoughts.

"Wait, then me finding you was..." Shido realized.

"Pre-mediated, yes... except I waited too long, and nearly passed out from hunger." Nia answered, giggling at that last bit.

Shido stared at her in shock, unsure what to say to that.

Taking the chance, Nia began sketching something in Raziel's pages, and when she did... a strong wind suddenly blew, pushing Shido closer to Nia, much closer than he'd like to be. Shido screamed in surprise, with Nia laughing in response.

"W-what the heck!?" Shido exclaimed in surprise.

"Oh, I should also mention that if I draw, or write something in this book's pages... it influences the future to my favor. There's a reason no one's come onto the scene to cause us problems, after all." Nia revealed.

Shido felt nervous, wondering if he was in danger, until...

"Relax, I just wanted to thank the one who woke me up, and let me escape from the DEM." Nia waved her hand in response.

"Wait... huh?" Shido blinked in surprise.

"Recall a few days ago, when you stopped your one Spirit friend's rampage? You essentially became a Spirit by accepting all the power sealed within you, and in the process of doing that, caused it to massively surge. It just happened to wake me up from a forcefully induced coma."

Shido blinked at that, which caused Nia to snicker.

"Do you realize you just make me want to tease you?" Nia asked teasingly.

"I think you've made that clear..." Shido sighed.

Deciding to ignore Nia's antics for the moment, he looked at her directly, and asked the one question that Kurumi couldn't answer about her capture.

"Just how did the DEM capture you anyways?" Shido asked.

"Oh... that's embarrassing, but... while Raziel is omniscient, it's not all-knowing. The end result of that means I have no idea when some sickly blonde woman in a gray suit pummels me from behind." Nia revealed, blushing in embarrassment.

"Wait, so you got caught because Ellen snuck up on you from behind?" Shido asked in disbelief.

Nia didn't answer, whistling as she looked to the side.

"And... she did." Shido verified with a flat look.

"Yeah, my Angel's best described as the ultimate search engine." Nia admitted.

With all of that said, Nia bent forward, levitating in a leaning position.

"But that's not the main point here, I've revealed myself to you, and I think it's clear you'll try to seal me now that I have." Nia remarked.

Shido sweated at that, struggling to keep himself looking confident.

"So, are you trying to warn me to not even bother, like Kurumi did?" Shido inquired, his face showing nervous shaking.

Nia giggled at that, waving her finger.

"Me? Oh, not at all. If anything, I'm here to warn you that it won't be as easy for you to seal me compared to the others, because I'm very different from all the Spirits you've met before now." Nia reassured him.

"What do you mean?" Shido asked in confusion.

"What I mean is... that I hate real people." Nia admitted.

The savior of the Spirits widened his eyes at that, but Nia was nowhere near done with what she was saying.

"You heard me, the only thing I've ever fallen in love with is the world of 2D."

With that, she jumped into the sky, landing on a nearby rooftop.

"Bye for now, boy. Good luck in trying to find a way to capture me when you have this kind of blockade." Nia waved goodbye.

"Wait, what do you mean by-" Shido called out.

He never got the chance to finish, as Nia had already teleported away by then.

"Crap..." He remarked.

Then, she suddenly teleported back, catching off guard by her sudden return.

"Oh yeah, here's a freebie for you, boy." Nia remembered.

A page of Raziel slid out of the book, floating into Shido's hand. He grabbed it, and soon saw the paper listed... a way to help Mana regain her stolen years!?

"Wait, this is..." Shido realized.

"Even if for different reasons, we were both prisoners to that madman, it's only fair I give you a way to free her as thanks for giving that to me." Nia explained with a smile, disappearing once again.

Without either of them noticing, a familiar shadow had been watching from a distance, showing a smirking Kurumi inside. Realizing she finally had her chance, she sunk back in to finally get the answers she had been seeking.

* * *

Nia reappeared in an alley way, quickly dispelling her Astral Dress before putting her glasses, and hat back on.

"I honestly don't expect him to find a way, but it'll be interesting to see how that boy will win me over when he's already done it nine times." Nia giggled with interest.

"You've kept me waiting long enough, Miss Second Spirit."

Hearing that voice, Nia quickly looked around, and just as she prepared to summon her Angel... a hand covered her mouth, followed by holding the rest of her body down. As the Otaku Spirit began to panic, Kurumi Tokisaki walked out of the shadows, getting her attention.

"Sorry, but it doesn't do us any good if you choose to start fighting me when I just want to talk." Kurumi warned.

Nia squinted her eyes, feeling her mouth be uncovered.

"Of course, the Worst Spirit that's been trying to get some information for me. You can forget it, I'm not letting my knowledge let you destroy this world." Nia scowled at the Spirit of Time.

"Destroy? Wow, you must have a very naughty Angel if it implied that. Either that, or you didn't bother to learn about me yourself, which just proves you're an idiot." Kurumi answered, smiling until a frown filled the second half of her words.

Nia gave a slight sweat drop at that, biting the floor of her mouth.

"I still have no reason to trust you otherwise, and just because you tried to help me escape doesn't mean I owe you." Nia stated.

Kurumi giggled at that, looking at Second Spirit in the eye.

"I know, so how about I give you a little trade. Information only I can give you. Information that your Angel can't... no, that it _won't_ give you." Kurumi offered.

"What? You can't be serious, just what you tell me that my Angel can't?" Nia questioned.

Kurumi smirked at that, giving off an odd laugh in response.

"Tell me, have you ever searched for who the identity of Spirit who gave you your powers? The one that Fraxinus calls the Phantom?" Kurumi questioned.

"Seriously? Now I know you're pulling my leg, if Raziel can't get that info, there's no way you could-" Nia scoffed.

"It can't get that info because you're asking it to search an alias that doesn't truly exist." Kurumi answered.

Nia stopped talking at that, and noticed the intense hate that Kurumi would only reveal when talking about the girl that ruined her life.

"You've already asked Raziel about Phantom's real identity, and only don't realize it because you don't know who it was." Kurumi warned.

"Uh... fine, tell me who it is." Nia sighed.

"The very person that made it possible for you to get your powers..." Kurumi answered.

She put her finger on Nia's chin, forcing her to look her in the eyes.

"The one known as... the First Spirit."

Nia's eyes froze at that, with Kurumi smirking as she backed away.

"I see that look in my face, you're finally piecing it together." Kurumi smirked.

"W-what do you want from me? Just what kind of information do you want, and what for?" Nia nervously asked over the recent revelation, and fear of what Kurumi was plotting.

Kurumi smirked at her, and giggled slightly.

"Oh, nothing much... just the answer to 30 years ago. How did the First Spirit appear in this world, what was the cause and reason for her appearance, where were the exact coordinates of where she appeared, what are her powers, and most of all... how can I kill her?" Kurumi asked.

Nia went white eyed at that, blinking a few times.

"You... want to kill the First Spirit?" Nia asked in shock.

"For multiple reasons. It's my only goal, the one I've been spending the last few years achieving, and I won't stop until it happens." Kurumi answered.

Sighing a bit, Nia nodded her head to tell Kurumi she'd tell her what she wanted.

"Good, I'm glad we were able to work on the same level." Kurumi smiled.

Nia gave her an annoyed look, and manifested Raziel.

"Raziel, search all information on the First Spirit." Nia requested.

The tome-like Angel glowed, opening before all that information manifested itself on its pages.

"The First Spirit was brought into the world over 30 years ago, through being summoned by the founders of Ratatoskr, the DEM, and Ellen Mira Mathers. The exact coordinates of her appearance were in the epicenter of the Eurasian Sky Disaster, meaning the large crater it left is all the answer one would need on its location. As for what she was summoned? Well... it seems like it was to destroy this world in some manner." Nia read the first half of Kurumi's questions.

"I should have known the DEM was involved, and that conveniently explains why Elliot was once his ally..." Kurumi gritted her teeth as she realized it.

Nia turned the page, about to read the rest.

"As for her powers... wait, what!?" Nia exclaimed.

"What, what is it?" Kurumi asked, feeling worried after hearing such a reaction.

"She has multiple Angels, but that's not even the worst part... you can't kill her, because no mortal can slay a God, even an artificial one. It wouldn't matter anyways, not when she'd be able to counter all your powers." Nia answered, looking away from Kurumi's eyes.

Hearing this, the Spirit of Time froze in place.

"A battle I can't win... no, this doesn't stop my plans at all, it just makes how I stop her all the more satisfying." Kurumi stated with a scary, and insane looking smile on her face.

"Maybe I can't kill her, but I can still erase her from appearing in this world! Yes, that's it, I just have to kill those three in the past, so they can never summon her to this world!" She realized.

Nia sweated a bit, only avoiding outright fear because she knew how little it would affect her if Kurumi succeeded.

"I thank you, Miss Second Spirit... I have a lot of planning to do." Kurumi thanked her with a curtsey.

Kurumi soon sunk into the ground, making the Second Spirit shake as the overwhelming weight of the situation passed away, and left her short on breath.

"That... was horrifying." Nia gasped out.

* * *

Back in the Itsuka household, Kotori was sucking on her sucker as she heard everything from Shido.

"So, the author of the Silver Bullet manga is a Spirit?" Kotori summarized what she heard.

"Yeah, just like Miku... though I'm assuming unlike her, she's been a Spirit for a really long time, enough that Kurumi only helped me rescue Tohka because she thought she was there." Shido confirmed.

The commander of the Fraxinus swung her lollipop's stick across the sides of her mouth in thought.

"What does she mean by only loving 2D?" Tohka asked, listening from the kitchen.

"You know those characters you see on Yoshino's soap operas?" Shido inquired.

"Yeah?" Tohka answered.

"Well, they're played by actors, but the characters themselves can be viewed as different people. The AST's code name for you, and your actual name, could be seen as such an example." Shido explained.

Tohka thought on that, recalling how the AST only seemed to recognize the Spirits as such when they were showing their powers.

"Ah, so it's almost like how Kaguya and Yuzuru could swap each other's place in a picture." Tohka realized.

"Hmm... yeah, that's close enough." Kotori shrugged, as Tohka wasn't technically wrong.

Right after saying that, the two crossed their arms, wondering what they should do next... which reminded Shido about what Nia gave him.

"Oh, she was willing to give me this. I think you'll want to give it to Reine." Shido said as he held it out.

"Hmm? Why, what is..." Kotori asked as she took it.

Seeing it, Kotori dropped her lollipop in shock at what she saw.

"Is this real?" Kotori asked.

"She said her Angel could answer nearly any question, if she was able to give me that... then yeah, I think we've finally found a way to undo the damage they left on Mana's body." Shido replied with utmost confidence.

At the mention of Shido's biological sibling, Tohka tilted her head.

"Say, where has Mana been lately? I haven't seen her since the incident with Kurumi?" Tohka asked.

"Crap, we forgot about that!" Kotori realized that Tohka didn't know.

Tohka tilted her head, only understanding they knew something she didn't.

"Mana left the DEM during the incident with Miku, and helped me get inside to save you. She's been having her treatment to try and restore her stolen years since then." Shido explained.

"Oh, I see!" Tohka understood.

At that moment, everyone heard the door unlock as they saw Rinne open it, a nervous smile on her face. Kotori panicked as she quickly changed ribbons.

"Hey there Rinne, what are you doing here?" Kotori asked.

"Uh, well... please don't be made at me, but I did something I shouldn't have." Rinne suddenly apologized.

The two siblings looked confused... right as a familiar bluenette with a ponytail glomped onto Shido.

"Big brother!" Mana cheered.

"M-Mana!" Shido exclaimed.

Kotori's eyes went white as she they shook, turning towards Rinne as she went back to her black ribbons.

"You took her out of Ratatoskr's medical bay when you know why she's in there!?" Kotori screamed angrily.

"She seemed too cooped up in there, she managed to appeal to my kindness... I couldn't say no to her." Rinne apologized, bowing in apology.

"Rinne, I thought you were smarter than this!" Kotori groaned as she slapped a hand on her face.

Rinne felt like she shrunk at that, sweating a bit.

"W-well... she also mentioned she had something important to say." Rinne mentioned.

"What could be that important enough for you to take her out of medical care?" Kotori questioned.

"I think I finally remembered something." Mama answered.

This got the attention of her brother, while the other two Spirits both went white eyed in surprise, gasping a bit.

"Are you serious!?" Kotori shouted.

"I am, it has to be... I remember a name, and I think it might be our mother's." Mana answered.

At that moment, Kotori completely shut up about Mana having left her treatments.

"What was it? What was the name?" Shido asked.

Mana took a deep breath, focusing on it.

"Mi... o... yes, that's it! Her name was Mio!" Mana recalled.

That made the group go wide eyed again, leaving Mana confused.

"What? Did you learn something that says it isn't?" Mana asked.

"The opposite, in the recent days, we've learned that name is extremely important." Shido corrected.

"Really?" Mana asked in surprise.

Tohka nodded her head heavily, continuing well after Mana had gotten the message.

"Apparently, she knew me... no, knew us. I don't understand everything, but this much we've pieced together... she gave everyone their powers, and she's the First Spirit that helped Tohka awaken her powers when my life was in danger. However, she also mentioned that in the past, she meant to me what Tohka does now." Shido explained.

"What!?" Tohka shouted, dropping her food on the floor.

At that moment, Shido realized he had _not_ told everyone about that part of his conversation with Mio on the roof of Raizen High.

"Oh, uh... sorry, I forgot to mention that part. Mio mentioned that when I had my memories, she was important to me." Shido clarified.

Tohka puffed her cheeks, looking away from Shido. Walking up to her, the purple-haired Spirit felt Shido hugging her from behind, making her blush as she began to relax in his arms, though still pouting.

"Don't worry, Tohka. She told me that she'll accept you've become my important person, and that as long as I'm still in her life, she doesn't care how. You won't lose me." Shido reassured her.

"You... promise?" Tohka asked, looking at him.

"I promise." Shido answered.

Tohka smiled, and soon brought him into a kiss, making Mana go "Aww~" at the sight. Kotori looked away, not liking the reminder that she lost the battle for Shido's heart.

"There, there." Rinne comforted her.

"Hey, how come you're so normally about it?" Kotori asked with a pout.

"I already said it before. If Shido chooses someone other than me, I won't mind, and I'll support his wish. I'll do anything for Shido's happiness. After all, because of him... I was given the gift of life, and that's why I'll support him." Rinne said without any hesitation.

Shido smiled at that, glad that he could hear that in a way he could be proud of, rather than worried from within the walls of Eden.

"Then, does this Mio know why we lost our memories?" Mana asked.

"She never said it directly, but I can tell she does, and she won't tell me until I seal all the Spirits." Shido answered.

Mana sighed, pouting a bit.

"So, we have to wait for you to seal the remaining Spirits? I can't believe she wants you to actually save Nightmare of all people." Mana stated, her hatred for Kurumi having not faded in the slightest.

"Honestly, I think your worries have become more justified as of recently... after talking with Origami, I heard Reine mentioned that she might be out for revenge, and Mio's her apparent target for some reason." Kotori mentioned.

"Uh... should I ask why?" Mana questioned worriedly.

Kotori went silent, which clearly told Mana that she didn't know, and that's when Tohka realized something.

"Not to be rude, but weren't we supposed to figure out a way to deal with Nia only loving 2D?" Tohka reminded them.

"Oh, crap! We really got off track there... come on, let's go see the others, and we'll figure the rest out later!" Kotori decided.

* * *

The previous party was soon gathered in the Spirit Mansion, with all the Spirits gathered (except Miku, who had to join the conversation through her phone), and Reine having come along as well. Kotori explained the situation to them, and after she had...

"So, the next Spirit is a grand chronicler, and her book is the divine tome she writes her knowledge in? Interesting." Kaguya chuckled.

"Wonder. It seems our fellow Spirits only continue to amaze with their abilities." Yuzuru agreed.

Mayuri blew on her tea, and took a sip before answering.

"But how do we seal someone that only loves 2D? I mean, I get what she means, but... how do we apply that to Shido? Not like we can stuff him in a video game." Mayuri questioned.

Reine blinked at that, swearing that idea seemed familiar to her somehow.

"I think right now we should bring up what her power entails most... answers. The fact DEM had a Spirit who could get all this information? Imagine how much of what they've managed to do being the result of her." Origami mentioned.

"What do you mean?" Tohka asked.

"Such an Angel would make every kind of security turn useless. Moreover, she could leak out a country's military affairs and top secrets. Depending on how you use it, Raziel's power could easily trigger a war, so... if they could use it any way, how do you think the DEM's used it, or could have used it?" Origami explained.

Everyone paled at that moment, especially Shido, as this made him question how well prepared they were when he met the Yamai twins, was dealing with Miku, and rescuing Tohka.

"Nia said that Ellen caught her because she was surprised... we may have only been able to handle them because of dumb luck if they really could use it." Shido realized.

"No, I don't think they had access to it, otherwise Westcott would have been able to find out about you before you met with him. If anything, you helped Nia escape before he could achieve that, and then use such an advantage against us." Reine retorted as she saw the holes.

Everyone sighed in relief at that.

"_For once, I'm glad we were wrong._" Yoshino remarked.

"Still, having this is a good thing, you guys might finally learn why you lost your memories, and why Mio gave you your powers." Mayuri mentioned.

That caught the interest of the Spirits who fit that description, especially the younger duo.

"_Whoa! Yoshino, that means you can remember how I was born!_" Yoshinon realized.

Kotori sweat dropped at the rabbit's response, clearing her throat.

"Yes, it's something that benefits us all, but we can't let Nia think that's the only reason we're aiding her, or she'll never fall for Shido. That aside... the love of 2D is still a road block." The Fraxinus commander reminded them.

Everyone began thinking about it, and then Miku got the first idea.

『"I know! Darling could dress up as one of the characters she likes, and woo her like that."』 Miku suggested.

"Nope, it won't work." Natsumi shot it down.

『"Why not?"』 Miku questioned, not understanding why her idea wouldn't work.

"Your mortal mind can't comprehend it, but Natsumi understands the same grand revelations as me. Shido would be limited to acting like the character, enough that refusing to stay true to his roots would be an insult, an act only to anger her!" Kaguya announced.

Everyone blinked at that, unsure of what she said.

"Shido has to act like the character, and Nia's likely such a big otaku that acting out of character would lower her affection for Shido." Natsumi summarized it.

"Oh..." Everyone realized, finally seeing the problem.

Reine thought about Nia from the day she gave her Raziel's crystal, and got an idea.

"I think you're on the right track, but instead of making Shido apply to a 2D role, we should have his charm put into that form. Perhaps something like a video game?" Reine suggested.

"Amazement. For us to make a character based on Shido might succeed." Yuzuru agreed.

"That's better, but... I still think we have a problem there. What if Nia thinks we're using that game to force her into a certain route?" Rinne mentioned.

Everyone sighed, thinking on it.

"Yeah, my big sis is right. If we made a game, then we would have to make multiple paths, and it isn't guaranteed she'd like Shido's when we don't know all her tastes." Mayuri realized.

The group was hitting a wall with ideas, and then...

"I've got it!" Tohka exclaimed.

Everyone nearly fell to the floor in surprise, making Tohka blush in embarrassment.

"I think my heart just got stuck in my throat..." Mana said softly, followed by a deep breath.

"Sorry." Tohka apologized.

The purple-haired Spirit cleared her throat, soon getting everyone's attention.

"Well... what if we made a book based on everything Shido did to save us? She writes a manga, so wouldn't that mean it's the form of 2D she's closest to?" Tohka suggested.

Hearing that, Kotori's eyes widened, wondering how no one had thought of that before now.

"Tohka, you're a genius!" Kotori exclaimed.

"Wow, that's... a first." Tohka blushed bashfully.

"Does any of us know how to draw though?" Origami questioned.

Kotori tapped her chin at that, and in response, Reine put out the materials to draw a picture.

"Here's the best way to test it out, and the one who does it best can be the main artist behind this." Reine stated.

"Well... guess this is the best way prove it." Kotori shrugged.

At that moment, everyone picked up their pencils, and began sketching their weapon to win Nia over.

* * *

**Looks like our Spirits have their plan of attack ready, and it's to fight fire with fire... or rather, fight manga with manga. *giggles a bit* Unfortunately, it seems Kurumi's finally gotten the answers she wants, and it doesn't look like they exactly helped her. I know that insane moment might be a little out of character for Kurumi, but remember, this story has her in a clearer antagonist role due to Mio's stronger presence.**

**Anyways, next chapter is gonna be the conclusion for the Nia arc, so I think you all know what to expect next. The question is how will things change when Ratatoskr didn't reach the book idea through trial and error? You might be surprised. As for the prequel idea I mentioned above, feel free to mention your interest, because it could happen if enough of you wish for it.**

**Until next time everyone, and stay awesome! ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Everyone, the hiatus is over, so... welcome back! The Nia arc is coming to an end, and we're also about to see how Kurumi's been planning with the news she got with Nia, which will relate to how she'll be in the Mukuro arc in this story. Also, since Volume 18 came out during the hiatus, there are a few things I need to talk about for this story in relation to the reveals. Because of this...**

** WARNING! ** ** MASSIVE SPOILERS FOR VOLUME 18, AND SOME OF THIS STORY, ARE LOCATED BELOW, READ THEM AT YOUR OWN RISK! WARNING!**

**How will this change where my story's planning to go at the moment? Luckily, no changes there, and it actually helped me figure out a good way to deal with Kurumi's arc when we finally get to it. Although, since the Mio in this story has realized how horrible she was, how things go from there will be fairly different, especially with Mio's powers, which are such game breakers that even Westcott was powerless.**

**The other change? We now know that Tohka was _never_ Human, and is the same as Rinne and Mayuri are. This story will keep that, but unlike those two, I'm having this story consider she's different because she came from Mio, where they did not. This also doubles as an explanation for how Mio was able to revive the two, because she just had to compare them with Tohka's case.**

** WARNING! ** ** MASSIVE SPOILERS FOR VOLUME 18, AND SOME OF THIS STORY, ARE LOCATED ABOVE, READ THEM AT YOUR OWN RISK! WARNING!**

**And that's it, the only other thing for me to say is that for this story, Volume 18 is officially the last volume this story will adapt canon to due to how it ended.**

**Now to reply to a guest review.**

**To Seeker213:  
"To me, any fanfic could be considered a rehash of canon from another perspective, because you're already telling a story in a new way. However, if you're saying that you feel the story will just be Rinne and Mayuri added to 8-9 volumes worth of events, then let me remove that worry right now. While they will be there, I have more differences than just these, as I feel we can't view the altered timeline as a carbon copy."**

**"For one, due to the reason behind the timeline change, Origami has very few scenes, and Kotori's arc ends on a very different note, so those are both major changes, like Natsumi's arc happening before Miku's. I've also got some ideas for how Shido and Tohka's relationship should progress since they're already a couple here, and to flesh out this story's version of Mio, because she and Kurumi are the only ones aware the past was changed."**

**"Basically, this prequel story will actually explore how the past may have changed when Shido saved Origami's parents."**

**Now, with all of that cleared up.**

* * *

«» - Spirit's Code Name

‹› - Important Term, Phrase, or Detail

**【】** \- Voice made by an Announcement, or through an Announcer

『』 - Electrical Voice or Machine Speaking

**「」** \- Insert Song Beginning, or Ending

**_Bold Italic Underline_** \- Major Battle Beginning, or its Result

* * *

** _ Chapter 11, Nia Arc - The Second Awakening _ **

The group was hitting a wall with ideas, and then...

"I've got it!" Tohka exclaimed.

Everyone nearly fell to the floor in surprise, making Tohka blush in embarrassment.

"I think my heart just got stuck in my throat..." Mana said softly, followed by a deep breath.

"Sorry." Tohka apologized.

The purple-haired Spirit cleared her throat, soon getting everyone's attention.

"Well... what if we made a book based on everything Shido did to save us? She writes a manga, so wouldn't that mean it's the form of 2D she's closest to?" Tohka suggested.

Hearing that, Kotori's eyes widened, wondering how no one had thought of that before now.

"Tohka, you're a genius!" Kotori exclaimed.

"Wow, that's... a first." Tohka blushed bashfully.

"Does any of us know how to draw though?" Origami questioned.

Kotori tapped her chin at that, and in response, Reine put out the materials to draw a picture.

"Here's the best way to test it out, and the one who does it best can be the main artist behind this." Reine stated.

"Well... guess this is the best way prove it." Kotori shrugged.

At that moment, everyone picked up their pencils, and began sketching their weapon to win Nia over. The first one to finish ended up being Yoshino, who held hers up.

"How's this?" She asked.

Everyone looked at it, and while the drawing itself wasn't bad? It was definitely the kind of drawing you'd realize a child would make.

"That's not going to cut it against Nia, but good try." Kotori shot down.

Yoshino lowered her head a bit, prompting Yoshinon to pet her head.

At the same time, Tohka was sweating a bit, constantly switching between an eraser and pencil as she failed to get her drawing the way she wanted it. She eventually screamed as she fell back.

"I fold!" Tohka shouted.

"Uh..." Origami sweated.

She looked at hers, soon turning it over herself.

"Yeah... me too." She blushed in embarrassment.

Kotori's eye twitched at that, and decided to look at their sketches. Tohka's wasn't bad, but it seemed her issue was she had to erase too often, and with her strength... as for Origami's, she was surprised to see that she didn't have her former drawing skills.

"I guess you lost a few things because the you of this timeline's not a stalker for Shido." Kotori remarked.

"Kotori!" Origami blushed in horror.

A few more minutes in, Kotori put out hers.

"Mine's ready." She alerted everyone.

Reine took a look at Kotori's, which definitely fit a teenager's level of skill.

"Seems like the best one so far." Reine replied.

The Yamai twins soon put their pencils down.

"Ku, ku, ku... it is time for us to show our artistic hands!" Kaguya smirked.

"Completion. Shall you judge our finished work now?" Yuzuru inquired.

Kotori looked at their works, and her eyes widened.

"Wow." She simply said.

She showed everyone their work, which was easily able to be considered manga quality. Kaguya's work was fitting for a Shonen work, fitting her hot-headed personality, while Yuzuru's art style favored a Shojo work.

"_Guess we know what one of your 49 draws was._" Yoshino giggled.

"Looks like these two are our most likely runners as the moment." Reine mentioned.

"I think me and Mayuri are beaten then." Rinne sighed in defeat.

Both showed theirs, showing it was more on the level of Kotori and Miku's work. Shido soon inched towards Tohka, rubbing her back as everyone saw his, which was also an eraser filled mess.

"Alright, you're up next, Natsumi." Kotori said as she looked at her.

Natsumi got nervous, hiding the picture behind her back.

"Uh... no, it's alright... this isn't a good picture anyways. We should just go with the twins, or maybe see Reine's..." Natsumi whimpered, her negativity coming to the surface.

"Alright, then how about a kiss for trying so hard?" Miku replied.

Natsumi freaked out, showing her image.

"Look at the picture, please!" Natsumi screamed in terror.

Miku pouted as Natsumi hid under Yoshino's spot in the table, right as her paper flew into Kotori's hands. At that moment, Kotori gasped, making the Yamai twins look at it, and give the same reaction.

"Natsumi, teach me your ways!" Kaguya begged, shedding some tears.

The green-haired Spirit peaked her head out.

"Eh?" Natsumi blinked.

Kotori showed Kotori's artwork, which actually matched the work shown in Silver Bullet, by professional illustration skills at least.

"Natsumi, this is some of the best work I've ever seen! How'd you learn how to draw this way?" Tohka asked.

"Uh... no, it's not that. I just mimicked a manga artist back when I was interested..." Natsumi said with a blush.

"That's still pretty amazing, Natsumi." Yoshino praised, smiling at her.

Natsumi's face suddenly blushed, looking at the blue-haired Spirit.

"My goddess... will you marry me?" Natsumi said quietly.

"Hmm?" Yoshino blinked.

Natsumi realized what she said, and quickly felt her face heat up, making her faint onto Yoshino's lap.

"_Ooh! I think she was thinking something naughty!_" Yoshinon chuckled, putting a hand to her mouth.

Clearing her throat, Reine slid hers into view.

"Oh, right." Kotori chuckled.

Looking at hers, Kotori's eyes widened briefly, only to quickly sigh.

"I... honestly should have seen this coming." Kotori realized.

Everyone soon saw Reine's artwork was... well, let's just say if she and Nia were having a contest, Reine would have likely won.

"What the!?" Origami shouted in shock.

"Whoa..." Tohka said with awe.

"Divinity. Her skill, it's... so blinding, that I feel like an ant to her giant." Yuzuru praised.

Shido blinked, looking at Kotori.

"How did this not surprise you?" Shido asked.

"Reine is an enigma in ways I've never understood. To elaborate, on one of her days off, I found out she can play the violin at a professional level, act as a foreign translator, land a royal aircraft, and even conduct medical treatment better than the official medical officer for Fraxinus... which she implied wasn't everything." Kotori answered.

Shido's eyes widened, looking at Reine, followed by the others.

"How are you not something like a Prime Minister?" Miku questioned.

"Maybe it's the spots under her eyes." Mayuri suggested.

Reine just stared, not caring much about the conversation, which quickly left the others feeling uncomfortable.

"Well... anyways, we'll have Reine as our main artist, while Natsumi and the Yamai twins will be her support." Kotori decided.

"If you'd like, I'd be good with the script and summary." Origami offered.

"That seems like a good idea." Kotori agreed.

"Why not have my manager use some contacts of his? Nia most likely will be at the Comic Colosseum, meaning it's the perfect place to show it to her." Miku suggested.

"Hmm... we do only have 2 days, and perhaps we'll be more likely to impress her if we have a doujin stand selling all of these." Kotori realized.

With that, everyone set up their date plan.

* * *

Kurumi was seen on top of a rooftop, with all of the clones that had a bit more of an identity than the rest standing with her.

"Listen up everyone, like before, we still have the intent to change the events of 30 Years ago. However, now that I'm aware of what I need to do, we need to push a bit further back then I was intending, and for that to work... we need something more." Kurumi stated, smirking a bit.

"What would that be?" Asked a clone that looked the same as Kurumi from the Tenguu Fire.

Kurumi giggled, pointing a finger up at the sky, confusing everyone.

"A little someone that's still hiding from Shido and the DEM, way up in the stars." Kurumi revealed.

Her clones showed surprise at that, realizing what she meant.

Somehow, within the depths of what was considered outer space, there was a Spirit wandering around.

"Now, let's get her attention, shall we?" Kurumi suggested.

Before any of the clones were ready, the real Kurumi flew into the skies, and quickly forced them all to follow her. It wasn't very long before a DEM drone noticed them all, and kept an eye on Nightmare's strange movements.

* * *

Back inside the Spirit Mansion, everyone was doing their part to help their story be completed. While that was happening, Reine felt something off, briefly making her pause.

"Is something wrong?" Rinne asked, noticing she stopped.

"No, it's nothing. I just thought I heard something." Reine replied.

Briefly wiggling her left pinkie under the table, a slight mosaic formed before it vanished, appearing outside as the form of a clone disguising themselves as Phantom flew off.

Deep in space, the Phantom clone looked around for the sight of something... only to see a giant burst of Reiryoku go off, with multiple clones of Kurumi being flung her way. Just like with her fight against Kotori, the clones vanished shortly after flying past her.

『**"Kurumi, you didn't..."**』

A giant wormhole appeared, right before the real Kurumi was seen being swallowed inside of it, and only a speck of blonde hair showing the culprit before they disappeared as well. Needing more info, the clone flew over to the area of remnant Reiryoku.

The DEM probe focused its lens at the data it received, and soon headed back to Westcott's current location.

『**"Well, it looks like you won't be causing us any trouble for a while... not when you're stuck in the Spirit Dimension."**』

As Phantom began heading back herself, the area where the wormhole had formed... suddenly had a crack form from it, showing a mist of shadows witch erratic movements.

* * *

Finally, after a large struggle to get all of the work for their manga done, and make multiple copies of it... everyone was seen sleeping across various spots of the room, having used most of the last few days.

The only one currently awake was Reine, who had been known for her inability to fall asleep, or at least her claim to it as part of her guise.

"Looks like we've gotten everything ready, now all that's left is the challenge of impressing Nia." Reine quietly remarked.

A tap was heard on the window, getting Reine's attention as she walked over to it. The Phantom Clone waved as it motioned her to open the door. After a few moments, she did just that, and the clone flew into her to share the information it gained.

"Did she really try to face Michael's wielder without knowing anything?" She asked herself in disbelief.

Right as she was about to say more, Tohka suddenly groaned a bit as she woke up a bit.

"Reine? What are you doing?" Tohka asked groggily, rubbing her eyes.

"Nothing much, just felt I could use some fresh air." Reine answered.

Tohka tiredly walked out with her, getting her attention as she looked at the moon.

"Is there something wrong, Tohka?" Reine asked.

"No, just had a dream, and now... I'm starting to wonder about my past, just why I accepted becoming a Spirit." Tohka replied.

"However..."

She gave a saddened look, getting the First Sprit's attention.

"I don't know why, but... that dream I just had? I'm wondering if it was really a memory?" She admitted.

Reine's body flinched slightly in surprise, though Tohka didn't notice due to facing away from her.

"That dream, I saw someone too blurry to make out, but... I get the feeling she might have been my mother. What's stranger? I feel that somehow, I've already met them." Tohka explained.

"Are you sure of that?" Reine inquired.

"Yeah, or maybe... someone I know just reminds me enough about them. To be honest, the time you calmed us down when we became kids seems like such an instance. Which, now that I think about it, felt wrong." She admitted.

Reine blinked a few times, not understanding her words.

"Sorry, I meant that when I was younger... it didn't feel like I had ever been in that form, even though we're fairly sure all of us used to be Human. Why is that?" Tohka explained.

"Uh..." Reine looked away, unsure how to answer that.

Tohka would have asked something about that, but quickly felt herself conk out again, landing onto Reine's chest as she slept once again.

"Tohka... you don't know how much I want to answer those questions, but I can't tell you... not right now." Reine quietly said.

Tears flowed down her eyes as she helped lay Tohka back in the spot she had been sleeping in, handing her bread pillow to hear. It wasn't long before she looked at everyone else, recalling how much she had forced them into.

"And there's a chance when you do, none of you will forgive me... even you." She said with closed eyes.

While they were closed, she recalled a certain set of memories she kept from the old timeline.

* * *

_While in her disguise as Phantom, Mio looked from a distance as she watched Shido and Kotori. Both of them were currently in the hospital, having their health checked as a result of being in the Tenguu Fire. As she did, she let her thoughts drift to the events with Origami._

_"I've let someone dangerous threaten him years from now... all because I wanted to keep Shin safe until the right time came." Mio said to herself, a guilty look on her face._

_Looking at him, a brief image of Shido looking older, wearing a uniform he had never worn before... which immediately brought a tear to her eye._

_"No, who am I kidding? I might call him Shin all I want, but... he's not my Shinji, he's Shido." She finally admitted, covering her eyes as she cried._

_"Why didn't I just take care of Westcott when I had the chance? Why didn't I just try to rescue Mana? Why... why did I do everything I have!?" Mio demanded to herself, finally being crushed by the weight of her wrongs._

_She had erased the memory of so many, put targets on them for the DEM, and she was fairly sure the Yamai twins were fighting over the thought they were once a single being._

_The only one she could blame for everything that happened to them was herself._

_"How do I make things right? Wait... am I even allowed to do that? Can I still say that after all I've done? I... I wish I knew, how do I avoid being wrong again? How do I not cause another mistake again? Please, how can I protect the Shin that lives here and now?" Mio begged for an answer._

_Right at that moment, she suddenly saw a purple flash from her form, making her pull out the Sandalphon Crystal._

_"What is this?" She questioned._

_Right as she asked this, the energy of the Sephira Crystal suddenly began pouring out, making her see a memory of herself and Shinji within it._

_The next moment, she gasped as the sound of crying was heard._

_"No way, the Sandalphon Crystal..." Mio gasped._

_In her arms was no longer a sphere-like gem of a purple color, but a baby girl with long purple hair, wearing a simple dress of light._

_The girl that Shido named... Tohka._

_"Shinji, did I just... with only your..." Mio questioned as she held her._

_Tears flowed out of her eyes, and she gasped._

_"I think I get it now... what I need to do. Even if he can never be you, what I can do... is give him someone he can depend on, someone who can be what I was for you, Shin... if I can protect you, then that will be enough. This child, our daughter, will one day be his guide." She decided._

_"I promise you this, Shido... I will never let die again. I will never be wrong again. Because, I'll be leaving someone to protect you... soon."_

* * *

Sighing a bit, she rubbed her daughter's head gently, and just let herself stare the ceiling until the rest of the night ended.

While Tohka was sleeping, the sudden touch felt odd to her, and then...

"Mom...?" She asked in a quiet whisper.

At that moment, Rinne peaked an eye open without Reine's notice, and gave a sad look in response, turning right as Reine shifted her finger.

'What's she talking about?' Rinne wondered, unsure if she should even tell the others.

* * *

Nia was seen shading the last panel for a page of Silver Bullet's newest chapter, sighing a bit over her experience with Kurumi from a few days ago.

"I thought sharing that information wouldn't do any harm, but... was I wrong?" Nia questioned.

Forming Raziel in her hands, she opened her mouth to ask about Kurumi... only for them to widen, realizing what would happen if she did, and closed it.

"No, even if it's her, if I let myself open this book for a question like that, I'll just be making myself do what I fear most." She reminded herself, holding her hand.

『_"I see, so that's why you can only love the world of the second dimension."_』

Nia panicked at the sight, and turned to see Phantom looking at her, who quickly held her hands up in a defensive manner.

『_"Relax, I'm not here to do any harm, I assure you... I'm not Kurumi."_』

Nia sweated a bit, still glaring at the disguised First Spirit.

『_"You hate me, don't you? Well... I don't blame you. Such a feeling is deserved, and exactly why I made the mistake of destroying the sweet girl that Kurumi once was."_』

"Huh?" Nia blinked in surprise, not expecting her to admit her own guilt as she just did.

Phantom got closer to her.

『_"Your worry comes from the book, but what if I told you what you want to know? True, I may not tell you everything, but at least you'll know something without betraying your principles."_』

The Second Spirit sweated a bit, soon relenting to the Spirit that would likely destroy her if she wanted to.

"Fine, I'm listening... albeit reluctantly."

『_"Fair enough."_』

Phantom sat herself in the air, and began her tale.

『_"Long ago, there was a girl, one who was innocent, but truly kind. She was wealthy, but not stuck up. She was high-class, but treated others as equals. The kind of girl that had a single wish... help the people of the world who were suffering. However, one a certain day when heading home, she found herself face to face by a monstrous humanoid of shadows."_』

『_"Just as she expected her death, a single person wearing a dress of light, and calling herself an ally of justice, came to her rescue. Seeing something in her, she offered her a black crystal with powers like her own. That girl accepted, unaware of the truth until one day, when she attacked a fiery monster, and then... after decided to invite her sullen ally to her friend's home, found a horrible truth."_』

『_"That friend in question? She would never draw breath again, because she was the monster she had just slain... that girl was named Kurumi Tokisaki,"_』

Nia's eyes widened, and Phantom sighed.

『_"And that so-called ally of Justice was in actuality the very First Spirit, the one she'd later meet as Phantom."_』

"You... made Kurumi that way? And now she's out for revenge, something I just let her have." Nia realized.

The gray-haired Spirit grabbed Phantom, who didn't resist as she pushed her against her wall.

"Why did you let something like that happen!? You let a single person become a threat because she wants to take you down, which will likely fail, and kill tons of people just accomplish her goal to change the world for the better!" Nia roared.

Phantom didn't react, making Nia push her against the wall more.

"Tell me, why didn't you do anything? Why did you let her roam freely to do as she did!? Come on, why don't you answer-" Nia demanded.

『_"I MADE A MISTAKE!"_』

Nia suddenly backed away in surprise, and Phantom didn't move from where she was.

『_"I made a mistake, and I kept making it... but what do people expect from me!? Maybe I have powers that people could compare to that of a God... but I'm not one, I'm just a girl that refused to say goodbye to the one she loved!"_』

"What... do you mean?" Nia questioned.

『_"I think you already know... you're the one who read how I came into this world."_』

Nia went silent, then sighed a bit.

"Yeah, guess you're right... you were ripped away from your world so Westcott, I don't think it's too big of a stretch to say that killed someone you cared for in the process." Nia reluctantly agreed.

Phantom gave a forced laugh, catching her attention.

『_"It seems Raziel's being naughty, and not telling you everything, so-called Second Spirit. If it had... you would know there was no Spirit Dimension until 30 years ago."_』

"Wait, what?" Nia questioned.

The one known as Phantom wagged her finger, soon phasing through the wall.

『_"Sorry, but if I promised Shido he won't know until every Spirit is sealed, then I can't spoil you either. The only thing I'll let you pass on to him?"_』

She fades through the wall, causing Raziel to open as it left a single message.

‹The final Spirit resides among the stars›

"Wait... what!?" She exclaimed in confusion.

* * *

As the sunlight finally arrived, but the others still slept, Phantom went into an alleyway, and then quickly took her appearance as Reine.

"Alright, let's see if this lead of mine works." Reine breathed.

She left the alleyway, and then walked over to the nearest apartment area. The First Spirit stopped by a certain door, and knocked on it, causing a woman to open the door.

"Are you the manga artist, Takajou Hiroki?" Reine inquired.

"Uh... depends, why?" She asked.

"I'm a relative of Nia Honjou, and I'd like to ask you something... if you'll allow me." Reine answered.

The woman's eyes widened, opening the door more.

"Come right in." She offered.

* * *

Back inside the Spirit Dimension, around an hour later, Reine saw her clone return as she made coffee, and opened the door, letting it fly in her to give her the memories it collected.

"Hmm..." She mused.

Using her fingers, she whistled loudly, forcing everyone to wake up like an alarm clock.

"Ah! No, I didn't commit a burglary, this is my house!" Natsumi panicked, holding Yoshino tightly.

"Reine, did you really have to do that?" Mayuri groaned, rubbing her ears.

The Ratatoskr analyst simply sipped her coffee, pointing at the time listed on the cable box, which got everyone's attention.

"It was necessary!" Mayuri realized.

"Quick, get everything ready, we gotta make it over there, and fast!" Shido alerted everyone.

Moments after saying that, everyone gathered the manga they had drawn, while Rinne dialed up Miku, alerting them to get their ride ready. As that chaos was being thrown around, Shido walked up to Shido and Kotori.

"I have something you two might want to hear about." Reine mentioned.

"What is it?" Kotori asked, putting on her black ribbons.

"Since I was already awake, I went to someone who knew Nia, and got some interesting information." Reine answered.

The two listened closer as Reine leaned by their ears.

"Around 8 or 9 years ago, she met another manga artist named Takajou Hiroki during a publisher's party, and they became friends. However, one day, she became keeping her distance out of nowhere. She honestly believes that she unknowingly did something rude to her." Reine whispered.

Both of them widened their eyes, shocked by that.

"Wait, but then... why'd Nia say what she did?" Shido questioned.

"Yeah, it doesn't make... Raziel!" Kotori realized.

"Raziel?" Shido repeated.

"That Angel can get any information, can't it? So, if you had that power, wouldn't you want to investigate others with it?" Kotori inquired.

Shido gasped in realization, and now he was starting to figure it out.

"My thoughts exactly, Shin. I think once that fact came to her mind, she either used it and ended up hating what she saw, or found herself unable trust anyone. To her, opening that book might tell her something she doesn't want to see." Reine theorized.

"But the world of 2D characters are limited by their programming, or how they're designed. They can't have hidden motives that aren't given to them." Shido pieced together, realizing why she told him what he did.

The two siblings soon widened their eyes, pointing at each other.

"She wants us to make you be someone she can trust enough to open the book on!" They exclaimed.

Reine shrugged her shoulders in agreement, sipping her coffee.

"Oh man, we have quite the big hurdle to overcome, don't we?" Shido groaned worriedly.

"Says the boy that walked through an entire, just to rescue his yet to be girlfriend at the time." Reine remarked.

Shido blinked a few times before giving an embarrassed blush.

"OK, not _that_ big of a hurdle." He admitted.

* * *

It wasn't long before Miku came to pick the group up in a limo, and drove to Tenguu Square for the Comico Colosseum event. Opening the door, Miku held a bag full of outfits she set for their booth, along with the registry slip.

"Alright, is everyone ready?" Kotori checked.

"Not... me..." Natsumi groaned.

Rather than a groan showing her usual negative thinking, Mana was seen carrying a tired Natsumi, who looked like she was going to pass out at any moment.

"Natsumi, how many times did you sleep while we made this manga?" Rinne asked worriedly.

The green-haired Spirit didn't answer, sweating a bit.

"It was once." Reine revealed.

"Reine!" Natsumi shouted.

"Oh dear..." Rinne thought aloud.

Yoshino rubbed Natsumi's head, making the green-haired Spirit seem more at ease.

"Uh... is it just me, or do those two look like a young couple?" Mayuri questioned.

"After that one comment yesterday, I'm thinking they might actually be one without realizing it." Origami agreed.

Suddenly tapping the resident Spirit hunter on the back, Shido yelped as he turned around, seeing Nia snickering at him. It wasn't long before everyone quickly realized who she was based on the situation.

"What an unexpected meeting boy. I'd never guess that we would meet again in a place like this. Oh, I see that everyone's here too. Nice to meet you all, I guess?" She greeted.

"Uh... I guess you're Nia?" Tohka greeted in an awkward manner.

"And you must be boy's gal, am I right?" Nia teased.

Tohka blushed at that, hitting her hand against her arm, making the Second Spirit wince.

"OK, you must be his strong gal..." Nia whimpered.

Kotori cleared her throat, sliding near her side.

"We came because this is how Shido chose to accept your challenge." She explained, holding up their manga.

Nia gave a flat stare, needing a moment to register the clearly quality artwork on the cover.

"You... made this." Nia asked.

"Yes." Kotori replied.

"In the days between when I met boy and now?"

"Yes."

"Together, for a large crowd to purchase them?"

"Yes!"

"And you're-" Nia paled as Kotori rushed to her face.

"Enough with the questions already!" Kotori screamed her lungs off.

Nia rose her hands up, backing off a bit.

"I fold, I fold." Nia pushed her hands out.

Clearing her throat, Kotori looked at the ash-haired Spirit before her.

"We felt it was the only way to prove our effort. Making a single book that isn't at a quality for people to buy would mean just show we're being lazy... wouldn't you agree?" She replied.

"Interesting logic there, I guess I'll make a payment in advance then, since you put the effort into this." Nia chuckled, her glasses shining as she briefly adjusted them.

Mayuri flinched at that, handing her a copy as she took some of Nia's money.

"I thought that wasn't possible in real life!" Mayuri whispered to her sister.

"Apparently it is." Rinne whispered back.

Before they could say anymore, Miku dragged the two away, confusing Shido and Nia.

"What is she doing?" Nia questioned,

"Because it's Nia... I have no idea, which is worrisome." Shido answered with a nervous sweat.

Nia gave him a confused looked, making him whisper it in his ear?

"She's a lesbian? Wow, that's actually kind of kinky!" Nia snickered.

Shido face palmed at the looks that aimed their way, with Nia just sticking her tongue out at their little crowd.

* * *

As Shido got ready at his circle area, he tapped his fingers on the desk.

"They're sure taking their time getting ready, I just hope it's something for all ages." Shido sighed.

"Shido!" Tohka's voice sang.

Hearing his name being called by his girlfriend, he turned to look... right as he got a slight nosebleed, but not for the reason he worried about.

All of the girls were dressed in bunny girl outfits, all with vests resemblance that of a showman's. For the older and bustier girls, they had their bows and bunny ears match the color of their skin suits, while showing the amount of cleavage that was allowed by the event.

The younger members had their ears and bows in black, which were on their vests instead, having a black skirt with white frills at the end.

"What do you think, darling?" Miku giggled.

Shaking his senses back into his head, he gave his answer.

"That those look good on you... and that I feel I'm missing the point of them." Shido answered.

"Miku mentioned it was for drawing advertisement to our relatively unknown circle." Reine mentioned.

"This feels weird..." Mana admitted, blushing in embarrassment.

Origami nodded her head, and just when she felt it wasn't going to get any worse.

"Hey, isn't that Origami!?" A familiar voice shouted.

Origami paled at that, making her accidentally elbow her arm into Miku's chest... to the latter's strange joy.

"S-sorry!" Origami apologized.

"Why?" Miku said happily.

Ignoring how she seemed to enjoy said reaction, Origami waved nervously as she saw her friends from the AST walk over to her.

"H-hey everyone..." She greeted nervously.

Mikie gave a sad, begging look of sorts.

"Origami, please come back, I'm so lonely..." She whimpered.

"I told you before Mikie, I just can't do this line of work, so I'm not coming back." Origami sighed, how much that reply broke Mikie's heart.

As Mildred rubbed the teary-eyed Wizard's back, she noticed Origami's ribbon.

"Ooh! Ditched the old hair clips, it fits you!" Mildred gave a thumb's up in approval.

The Spirit of Light blushed a bit, right as Ryouko noticed most of the Spirits up close, making Origami sweat a bit.

"Hmm... I swear I've seen you girls before." Ryouko mentioned, squinting her eyes.

"You're imagining it." Origami waved.

"You think so? Because-"

"You're imagining it."

"No, but-"

"I insist, Captain... you ARE imagining it."

Channeling some of her old timeline self, Ryouko released a sweat drop before deciding to drop it.

"Uh... right, well... when you have free time, feel free to come visit us." Ryouko relented.

"Will do." Origami promised.

Right as they were walking away, Origami realized something she should ask, and tapped Mikie's shoulder.

"Hmm?" She blinked.

"Mikie, do you know how Artemisia's doing?" She asked.

Hearing that, she raised an eyebrow, making Origami a bit worried.

"How do you know about her?" Miki questioned.

Origami flinched, forgetting she couldn't have been involved in this timeline. Thinking quick, she made up a half-lie.

"W-well, you remember I got into the AST through my Aunt, right? I heard something a few months back about her being involved with something, and I thought I heard you were involved." She quickly replied.

Mikie blinked, which made her blush a bit.

"Uh... y-yeah, I guess was. Anyways, how it ended was... well, she and her friends all left the SSS, and that was pretty much it." Mikie answered.

Hearing that surprised Origami, as she was sure her involvement would have rendered the outcome as very different. Still, she and Mana would both agree that it was better she didn't stay in the DEM's clutches.

"Well, anyways... it was nice seeing you, and please rejoin the AST." Mikie begged.

Mildred instantly came back to grab her, making Origami look at her friends, giving an odd laugh as they left. Turning to the others, she rubbed her head.

"Uh... sorry about that." She apologized.

"I'm just glad she answered what she did, Artemisia's one of the last wizards we'd want on the DEM's side." Mana sighed in relief.

"Why?" Shido asked.

"Because if she joined... then I'd have instantly been demoted to Adeptus 3. That girl's around the same level as Ellen, if not stronger due to her unique territory." Mana explained.

That made Tohka sweat, remembering how she did against Ellen while she was weakened from hunger. Facing a second Ellen, even at full strength, by herself?

She didn't have that same amount of confidence.

* * *

Once she had the free time for it, Nia began reading the manga that the group had made, which she found was a based on Shido and the Spirits if their adventures were all in the form of school life.

She had to admit, it was a nice choice to express the emotions without raising eyebrows to the savvier people among the shoppers.

"Hmm..." Nia mused as she looked at it.

Eventually, the manga ended with everyone getting Shido and Tohka together, which was the most logical conclusion they could give the story.

"Well... it was good quality, and it's a plausible story, although... I can't tell if they're showing that boy realistically, or if it's an exaggeration." Nia admitted, finding trouble in how she should view him.

Blinking a bit, she darted her eyes around, and then formed Raziel without anyone noticing.

Opening the pages, she instantly whispered about what she wanted to hear, and when she did... the first thing she heard caught her entirely off-guard.

_"I want to show Nia... that friendship is a beautiful thing."_

That was Natsumi's voice, that rang through her head.

"Natsumi... what was her story again?" Nia wondered.

Looking at her story, she saw how the most negative minded Spirit managed to find something through Shido's efforts, which were just... they just like the heroes of a manga, but real.

She quickly saw the other stories one by one, and before she knew it... she was shedding years.

"What? No way, am I... crying?" Nia questioned.

"Damn it, looks like that boy's achievements are the real deal. I guess if it's him-" She chuckled, wiping her eyes.

Her eyes suddenly widened, clutching her heart was as she felt something strange rush from her head, to the entirety of her body. As she held her hand, some Reiryoku began to spark off her body.

* * *

As everyone in Shido's group was doing their thing, Tohka suddenly froze up, sensing something was wrong.

"Tohka?" Shido blinked in confusion.

"Strange... something doesn't feel right." Tohka remarked, a slight bead of sweat on her face.

Wondering what was wrong, Origami suddenly felt the same feeling.

"I think she's right, I'm getting a bad feeling as well." Origami replied, sweating a bit.

At that moment, an all too familiar sound went off.

**【** **"WARNING! YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE, THIS IS NOT A DRILL! THERE HAVE BEEN PRECURSORY SIGNS OF AN IMPENDING SPACEQUAKE IN THE CITY! PLEASE EVACUATE TO YOUR NEAREST SHELTER! I REPEAT!"** **】**

Everyone gasped at that, looking at each other.

"Unless there's another Spirit, or Kurumi here... there's only two reasons we should be hearing the alarm right now." Shido realized.

Tohka gasped, shaking her head.

"No, it's a third thing, I think I get why I got a bad feeling out of nowhere..." Tohka realized.

"Oh no, please don't say that-" Mayuri groaned.

"Nia's undergoing an awakening!" Tohka shouted.

The Spirit of Lightning groaned, slamming her head on the desk as Tohka said what she hoped she wouldn't say.

"Quick, where did she go!?" Mana panicked, wishing she had her CR-Unit.

"That way!" Tohka shouted, rushing towards it as she manifested her Astral Dress.

Origami did the same, but took flight.

"W-wait up, Tohka!" Origami shouted in a panic.

As that was going on, Nia's Astral Dress took its awakened form, right as a familiar wizard marked an X pattern through the roof of Tenguu Square, just as she had when she kidnapped Tohka. The main difference was this time, she had Westcott tagging along through her territory, which acted like a transport vessel.

"There's nowhere to run, Sister." Ellen warned.

Nia, who lacked any sense of control at the moment, turned her head to the strongest DEM wizard. Right as she rushed at her, a bunch of shadowy apparitions suddenly rose up, grappling onto her form to her surprise.

"What is this!?"

"**Nibelcol.**"

The shadow creatures lunged at Ellen, who instantly slashed them apart before flying back.

"Didn't think a weaker Spirit like yourself would be able to achieve such a feat, but I'm afraid you'll still be dying today!" Ellen declared.

Rushing forward at Nia, the awakened Second Spirit prepared to attack...

*CLASH*

However, that attack never came as Tohka's Sandalphon collided with Caledfwlch, making Adeptus 1 grunt in anger.

"Princess, I should have known you'd get in my way." Ellen scowled.

"The feeling's mutual!" Tohka grunted.

As both sides tried to push back at each other, Nia's eyes motioned to Tohka, making her growl as she pointed at the purple-haired Spirit.

The Nibelcol all jumped at her, making Tohka gasp as she sensed it.

"**Kadour!**"

Beams of light swirl around to purge the shadowy monsters, before black pillars crash into Ellen, knocking her off Tohka.

"Thanks for the save, Origami." Tohka smiled.

"With my long-range and your short-range skills, we make a good team when we fight together." Origami replied with her own smile.

Ellen showed surprise, as the DEM hadn't kept a major eye on Origami as of lately.

"It seems that even Angel had sided with you, how annoying." Ellen glared.

'Wow, she really doesn't remember me.' Origami thought.

Shido and the others soon ran into the room, getting Westcott's attention as he gave a chuckle.

"Well, it looks like you've all gathered. I can't believe you've even brought Angel into your fold without me knowing about it." Westcott remarked.

"Westcott... you're behind this, you have to be!" Shido growled.

Hearing his reply, the director of DEM clapped

"It seems you've wasted no time connecting the dots, and you did so correctly. I had a little something left in Sister before she got away from us. I just needed her emotions to be in the right state, and I used it to disrupt the seal within her Sephira Crystal." Westcott admitted.

Tohka readied Sandalphon in response to that.

"For a genius, you sure were an idiot to bring only one wizard, especially when I beat her in a weakened state." Tohka replied.

"Who said he was alone?" A female voice inquired.

Origami gasped at that, looking up as a familiar dark-skinned wizard with a scar over her eye dropped into view, and wearing the Mordred she once owned. Minerva Liddell stood there, giving a creepy smile.

"Oh god, not her..." Origami breathed.

"Who is that?" Tohka asked nervously.

"Someone who me and Mana have more reason to fear than who we expected Westcott might add to his forces." Origami answered, implying she didn't want to talk about it right now.

Minerva readied her sword, and swung it down.

"**Clarent!**"

A powerful blast struck the two, but Origami managed to use her shield against it... only for both of them to suddenly be restricted by a strange territory.

"Tohka! Origami" Shido.

"You have bigger things to worry about." Ellen stated.

Looking overhead, Shido saw Ellen fly towards him, forcing him to manifest Sandalphon in an instant. As he tried to pour more power into the Angel, Ellen didn't look worried in the slightest, only smirking at his efforts.

"How unfortunate, it seems you can't use the same amount of power that Princess can." She mocked.

She swung her blade hard, knocking him to the side.

"Watch out!" Kotori warned.

Everyone summoned their Angels, with Kotori swinging Camael with all the power she could afford to use. Zadkiel quickly followed as it released a blast of ice. However, only moments after the ice hit...

"**Rhongomiant!**"

The beam blast through, knocking Kotori aside, but outright blasting Yoshino through the walls. Miku prepared to use her voice, and the Yamai twins their combined Angel, only for the beam to split horizontally, and knock them all through the walls.

"Yoshino!" Natsumi screamed, rushing after her.

"W-wait, don't run away!" Mayuri panicked.

Ellen appeared before Nia, who readied to attack her as she formed a sphere form Raziel's pages.

"Your is ours now!" Ellen declared.

Before she could do anything, both Spirit and Wizard felt themselves being struck by electricity, with Mayuri screaming as she let out all the voltage she could muster in an instant. Ellen tried to escape, only for pink vines to grab her.

"What is this!?" Ellen demanded.

"Guess your knowledge of Spirits is severely lacking!" Mayuri smirked.

"Mayuri, maybe it's not a good idea to taunt her?" Rinne suggested, sweating a bit.

The vines surround her fully, but after a few more seconds... Mayuri's eyes finally spin, indicating she exceeded her voltage level. Rinne gasped before her vines suddenly exploded apart, sending her flying against the wall, and instantly knocking her out.

"You Spirits can keep popping up like weeds for all we care, because based on how weak you two are, it won't do a thing to stop our dream." Ellen stated, walking past the dazed Mayuri.

Nia unleashed the sphere she had at her, prepared to trap her with it. However, before she could even use it? Ellen rushed past the attack in an instant, slashed it in two... then stabbed Caledfwlch into Nia's body, making her shake.

"W-what's... on?" Nia mumbled, partially regaining her senses.

"Now, time to take your power." Ellen declared.

She began chanting something, making Nia start screaming in pain as the battered Spirits could only watch.

"Nia... n-no!" Shido grunted, trying to get up.

* * *

In the room where Yoshino crashed, the sight of Natsumi rushing up to her was seen, quickly shaking the young Spirit's body.

"Yoshino! Wake up, please wake up!" Natsumi cried.

But it wasn't working, Yoshino wasn't responding to her at all, making her start to cry.

"Come on, please... don't leave me Yoshino." She begged, taking her hand.

"_Nat...sum...i?_"

The green-haired Spirit looked as the hand with Yoshinon rose up, the puppet looking at her.

"_Why... are you... crying?_"

Natsumi sniffled, looking at the puppet as she shed more tears.

"I... don't want to lose Yoshino, she's... not just a friend to me. She's the Tohka to my Shido!" Natsumi screamed.

Yoshinon stared at her, and then... levitated off of Yoshino's hand, surprising the copying Spirit.

"Yoshinon? What are you-" Natsumi questioned.

"_Natsumi, take care of her. She's always had me or Shido as her hero, but this time, she'll be your hero._"

Yoshino's body dissolved apart into Reiryoku, which flowed inside of Yoshino's body... which made her hand shake as her Astral Dress began to change, as did Zadkiel's body. Natsumi stared with wide eyes as the machine got on its feet.

"Yoshino?" Natsumi said, slightly confused.

* * *

Ellen pulled back on her blade, showing the Sephira Crystal trying to resist being taken out, which had already made Raziel vanish from the instability of the struggle. Nia felt her eyes blur, as if the life was slowly being sucked out of her.

"H-help... me..." Nia begged.

"Stop your struggle, you're suffering will end when your crystal's removed, and your body can no longer sustain itself." Ellen replied.

Shido struggled to get up, knowing he had to save Nia, but to no avail.

Just as the DEM trio looked like they were about to succeed, a sudden blast of blue fire struck Ellen, but it didn't burn her at all... it froze her! Her sword instantly cracked, making Nia fall back as her Sephira Crystal instantly returned to her body.

"What!?" Ellen demanded.

Before she could react, a black mechanical rabbit charged in, knocking her through the territory holding Tohka and Origami back, and freeing the duo.

"Wait, is that... Zadkiel?" Shido questioned as he saw it.

Zadkiel had gained a more fearsome look alongside its black coloring, and now seemed to be emitting a fiery cyan mist from its body, which was now glowing from within. Sitting on it was Yoshino, who's Astral Dress had changed like her fellow Awakened Spirits, and taken the appearance of a two-piece swimsuit with fingerless gloves, boots, a cave, and a single sleeve on her left arm.

Another notable difference was Yoshinon was now missing (evidence by the rabbit puppet that _lacked_ a face), Yoshino's right eye being covered by an eye patch, finishing with her hood having a stitch and button design for eyes below the ears. Natsumi soon peaked from behind, waving at the others.

"Yoshino? Is... that you?" Shido asked, hoping she was in control?

"Yeah, is everyone OK?" Yoshino replied, seeing everyone on the ground.

Shido sighed in relief, realizing that like Tohka, Yoshino had managed to keep control of her Awakened form.

"Yoshino, how did you have an awakening?" Origami asked.

"I'm... not sure, but... I think I can feel Yoshinon inside me. She's... giving me her strength, to be brave right now." Yoshino replied, not completely sure how she did it.

Ellen growled, preparing to fire her weapon... only to see it fizzle from the ice damage. Minerva roared loudly, smashing her sword which also stopped working, attempting to smash the ice off in order to fix it.

"Oh dear, it seems things turned against our favor today, yet we managed to make Hermit undergo an awakening without intending to. With that result, I believe we can retreat for today." Westcott sighed, accepting their loss.

"You were lucky today. Next time we fight, I'll show you why no one can ever defeat me." Ellen warned.

The three vanished in an instant, leaving everyone there to stare... right as Shido remembered Nia's condition, and looked at her. She was holding herself in pain, still feeling the effects of nearly having her Sephira Crystal ripped out.

"Nia, are you OK?" He asked.

She weakly looked at him, still holding her chest in pain.

"S-seal my... powers, I think that's... the only way to... stop this!" She grunted, barely managing the pain.

While unsure if it would work, he still decided he had to try, with Origami covering Tohka's eyes as he did the deed. Luckily, it seems their manga had moved her enough, and the sealing worked.

"Thank... you..." She smiled, soon blacking out.

* * *

**And that's a wrap for the Nia Arc, which ends with a surprise twist of not just Nia, but Yoshino undergoing an Awakening! I think some of you might remember this season's opening, and I'll reveal now that was a hint that not only was she close to achieving it, but that she'd do so without going crazy like Tohka, since it seems like she could control it due to representing the Sephira of Mercy.**

**For those wondering if the failure to steal Nia's crystal affects anything? It does, because despite it wasn't stolen, Ellen had been very close. As such, to limit her like in canon, I'll consider that near success has damaged her crystal for the time being, and Raziel can't be used like it normally can. With that, no using Raziel for answers anytime soon.**

**Not to mention, there goes one of our biggest twists in the story... Tohka is Mio's daughter. Despite what I said in the start notes above, this was actually my original plan for why Mio was willing to help Tohka so easily, though I'll admit how I planned it has had some details changed. How this will affect things isn't going to be evident until later, but I can tell you that when she finds out, that's when you'll know this story's cut-off point from canon is.**

**If anyone's worried from this chapter over how Mayuri and Rinne seem a bit weak, that's a justified thing. Until the events of Origami arc, neither Mayuri or Rinne could remember they were Spirits, and they don't have their original powers (because if they did... goodbye DEM Industries), meaning they have to get used to abilities they just started using. After they do some training, they'll get used to their new powers.**

**Last thing I'll mention before ending today's chapter? Counting this one, as it might be messy in a few places I won't notice until finishing up the rest, I'll be revising the previous chapters, something I'm doing with most of my older stories right now. See, I've noticed a few inconsistencies, and these inconsistencies feel like they're the result of my old writing style, one that's making me feel like I hit a wall, and likely caused the recent hiatus.**

**So, to prevent it from happening again, I feel I need to clean up every chapter up, including this one. After I finally do this, then we'll finally begin the Mukuro arc with Chapter 12. I guess the best way to define it, if my chapters are like a colored painting, these revisions will be like giving those colors the proper shading they need to look better.**

**Until next time everyone, and stay awesome! ^^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Like with my other unfinished stories, this chapter is going to list what would have happened if I had continued and finished everything. I had to dig up some old notes to figure out some details, so there may be some things that might not make sense.**

**This one is different from the others, as it both details the unwritten parts of this story, and a "prequel" of sorts that was meant to show how things during Volume 1-9 had changed in response to the altered timeline, since Origami is absent, while Rinne and Mayuri were implanted into the events.**

* * *

Nia groaned as she felt light hitting her eye, slowly opening them as she found Reine standing over her in the same way she had for Shido when he first visited the Fraxinus, even shining the same light before turning it off.

"Just as I thought, glad to know your mental readings were telling me the truth." She stated.

"Ugh... my head. What happened to me?" Nia groaned, struggling to remember everything.

"Through means we've yet to determine, Westcott was somehow able to manifest your Awakening, but it drove you berserk in the process. You took some damage, and Shido had to seal your powers to calm you down and help you recover. It's been weeks since then." Reine explained.

Nia blinked, feeling her eyes widen as it all came back to her.

"Where's Shido? I need to... tell him something." She inquired, feeling a brief flare of soreness in her chest as she did.

"I'll bring you to him, right now, it may be too difficult to walk on your own." Reine answered.

Nia felt herself get picked up and placed in a wheelchair, briefly chuckling over how embarrassing things had just gotten for her. It didn't matter. Right now, she needed to pass on the message she had been asked by Phantom to give the others.

* * *

**Main Story Summary:**

_Nia explains about Mukuro's location to the others, right as news of 42 meteorites striking DEM bases across the world is announced on the news, allowing Mukuro to appear on Ratatoskr feeds. They go after her and fail to get through as a result of her emotions being sealed away. Their problems get worse as the DEM initiates an attack on Ratatoskr, but before Westcott is able to use Ashufiriya on them, a few hands suddenly grab him and give the others a chance to escape, despite failing to contain Westcott outright._

_Back in space, the Fraxinus EX faces off with Ellen and the Goetia, while Origami faces off with Minerva, and Yoshino joins Shido in dealing with Mukuro while Natsumi hides for their main plan. Thanks to using Tohka's power, the Fraxinus EX charges every Spirit on the deck's power enough to destroy the Goetia and force Ellen to flee to Earth to avoid dying. Minerva is overwhelmed when Origami uses the Brynhildr alongside her powers, and Yoshino opens the chance for Natsumi to appear as Shido, leaving Mukuro open to having Kaleidoscope free her emotions... and fall to Earth._

_Using her powers, Yoshino gives her and Shido a soft impact after he goes to rescue her. She flees as usual, but later returns after coming to terms with her restored emotions, and leads to the same issues that push her to seal everyone's memories, but... Tohka gets a bad feeling about her reactions to Shido's words and stops her ahead of time. In doing so, Mukuro is angered and begins fighting with her in the dead of night, getting everyone's attention._

_Tohka initially has the advantage, especially once Origami and Yoshino side with her, but Mukuro's anger manages to become so strong that she manages to induce her own awakening and turn the tide with her Jerez destroying their defenses and the Brynhildr. Eventually, as she goes to finish off Tohka, Shido intervenes... horrifying her as the damage it does causes her to start losing control until Shido calms her down and explains everything, getting her to listen to why sealing the memories of everyone is wrong and apologize._

_Its only a month later when Kurumi appears, but everyone notices something seems... off about her. They don't have long to focus on this when the DEM starts attacking Shido, and only when he's not around the Spirits who have already awakened, as if trying to induce the change like they had with Nia a few months prior. Starting to see something's going on, Kotori decides one Awakened Spirit needs to stay by him at all times, which is when Kurumi gets close and starts to reveal more details about Phantom, which gets his (and eventually Tohka's) attention as they wonder about who she is._

_After enough failed attempts, the DEM sends in a full frontal assault with their forces, all for the sake of killing Shido and gathering the other Spirits into their possession. Ratatoskr is understandably overwhelmed, until Reine finally decides she's head enough hiding, and reveals her identity as the Phantom... and Mio Takamiya, the First Spirit, who easily takes out most of the DEM forces. Westcott tries to stay confident against her Ain Soph and Ain Soph Aur, but can only give a horrified look as Ain erases him._

_Kotori questions why Mio would just reveal herself, until Mio reveals Westcott wasn't their biggest threat, and that's when that answer comes to light... Kurumi's clone army appears, with the Kurumi they had seen for a while being one of them as the real Kurumi reveals she's awakened in the Spirit Dimension, doing so at a level that lets her wield a second Zafkiel that has power over Space, which she uses to start a second war where she takes control of the non-awakened Spirits and weaken those who already have, before finally focusing on Mio while throwing hateful insults her way._

_This is where the truth comes to light, and everyone learns of their connected past, while Mio admits Shido and her shared history... and Tohka's identity. Those who can still fight try to help, but Mio asks them to stay back as Kurumi's power drives her further into insanity, making her decide to kill her in this time and then time travel a year to destroy her in each timeline until she reaches her birth year and destroys her to become the Origin Spirit herself and takes full control of everything._

_It becomes clear to Shido that Kurumi's powers have slowly driven her unstable since what happened to her after killing Sawa, and decides Mio needs his help, prompting one last battle after using all the power within him to free the other Spirits and overwhelm Kurumi. As she's unable to be sealed in her emotionally unstable state, Mio has only one last option, and uses Ain on Kurumi... but at a level that destabilizes her own life force, also taking away the power of the other Spirits aside Tohka's and the power sealed in Shido._

_As she starts to disappear, Mio apologizes for everything, and reveals what will happen to Tohka... so she reaches for her own Sephira Crystal and breaks it in half, giving one halve to Shido and Tohka as her way of keeping Tohka in this world. They accept, and Tohka's strength lowers to human levels as her powers fade beyond her eyes, as do Shido's. While everyone's sad, they know the battle is over, and not too long after, Tohka discovers she's somehow pregnant._

_Nine months later, she and Shido smile at their newborn daughter, who is a reborn Mio without her former memories or the curse of being the Origin Spirit, which leaves things on a happy ending._

* * *

**Prequel Summary:**

_Like normal, Shido wakes up for his first day of school, the difference being Rinne and Mayuri join him and Kotori for breakfast before the respective older and younger siblings head to their schools. When meeting with Tohka, things go the same, followed by Rinne and Mayuri being caught up to speed on all the Spirit matters. During the encounter at the school, Shido and Tohka's talk changes to the AST fully standing down after seeing them talking._

_When noticing this, Shido explains what a date is before they're forced to flee, and Tohka promises to try meeting him at the school tomorrow, so Shido is actually there because he's hoping she'll be able to keep her promise. Also, due to Origami's absence, Shido is never shot, prompting the kiss to happen even sooner and have Tohka take easier notice of how strange yet happy it makes her feel. This extends to her residence at the Itsuka household, as she never moves out only to come back after the incident with her Awakening._

_During the situation with Yoshino, her lack of antagonism with Origami causes her to be more explosive at Yoshinon because she's not used to the feeling, but also makes her quickly forget it and gain a strong sense of guilt when Shido gets slightly injured protecting her from Zadkiel's icicles. As such, the talk with Reine happens much earlier, so she walks in on Shido and Yoshino before the moment she misinterprets them kissing, though still scares Yoshino into fleeing, and prompting Shido to reveal Yoshino's identity as a Spirit._

_This leads to a new scene where Tohka is surprised to learn she's not the only Spirit, as she had never met another before now, followed by Shido explaining how kissing is part of sealing their powers. At first, this makes Tohka sad and think Shido won't want to kiss her again, only for him to loudly respond by saying that isn't true. It catches them both off guard, and he says it takes more than just kissing, and while it wasn't meant to be anything more at the time, he's not against kissing her again._

_Tohka is understandably confused, but Shido says Kotori or any other girl might have a better time explaining it, but before anything else? Tohka wants proof of Shido's words and asks him to kiss her again, and after some initial nervousness over it... he does. It embarrasses them both so greatly, neither of them can even talk to each other during class the next day, prompting Ai, Mai, and Mii to see their blushing faces and start shipping them as a result, forming the basis for the trio's friendship with Tohka. Not long after, Tohka regains some of her power and helps Shido save Yoshino._

_Kurumi's arc happens as before, up until the moment of the triple date, with Kurumi's date starting at 11. Reine explains her bad timing on her date, and tells Shido she can spend some time with her before his date with Kurumi in exchange for continuing their date after its over, something he agrees with... and it becomes a good thing when Tohka has to help him recover from the shock of learning how different Kurumi is compared to her and Yoshino._

_As they spend time together, Shido starts to notice a strange feeling when around Tohka, a partial influence from how Tohka is Mio's daughter and he's the reincarnation of Shinji, though not enough to realize he's falling in love with her. The next day, Kurumi's attack goes as normal, but Origami's absence leads to Kotori being more overwhelmed as Kurumi wastes less power, only failing because her clones let go of Tohka long enough for her to wound Kurumi with Sandalphon, forcing her to retreat._

_Kotori's arc goes similarly, with the main different aside from Origami being unable to cause problems being that Tohka realizes Kotori's a Spirit without Yoshino revealing it, noticing she had similar powers, which causes her and Yoshino to directly aid Shido and throw Kotori off because neither of them have a headset to gain orders from. However, they are just as shocked to learn Kotori could have been sealed at any time, leaving Tohka to actually be annoyed with Kotori enough she gives a look that scares her into apologizing like she had her white ribbons on... while in Commander mode._

_The scene where Tohka asks Shido to kiss her at the end happens, and Yoshinon and Yoshino don't get in the way. While Tohka still isn't sure why she wants Shido to kiss her... it starts to click in Shido's mind that he's falling in love with her. This becomes prominent in the Yamai arc, where as a result of Origami's _ _absence, and both Kotori and Yoshino being too young to join them without any suspicion, Reine requires Tohka to help them, even using her to make the Ai, Mai, and Mii trio cause Hell for Ellen once she sees they ruin **everything** she tries to do._

_Everything continues as normal, albeit counting in the fact that Natsumi appears before Miku, so Rinne and Mayuri replace her and Hiroto among the suspects, with Rinne disappearing in Tohka's place and Tohka being the one who helps Shido find out its Yoshinon via offering her hair ribbon to him. From there, the rest of the arc happens as intended, with Miku's arc being fairly the same other than Tohka being chosen to sing from the start and the DEM attack happening early, preventing Miku from taking control of everyone as she sees Tohka defend her, only to be caught because of it._

_From there, things continue until they're similar to the events of the first two chapters._


End file.
